Más que blanco
by MissKaro
Summary: A los veintinueve años, lejos de la edad casadera y sin candidatos elegibles para el matrimonio, la reina Elsa se encontraba en una posición difícil, que le llevó a recurrir a la opción desesperada, aceptando al último recurso disponible… al último hombre que habría escogido para ella. Helsa y menciones de Kristanna. Canonverse. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Frozen no es de mi propiedad, solo uso los personajes para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Más que blanco**

 _por_ **_MissKaro_**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

De su infancia, Anna recordaba las historias y las leyendas que le eran narradas por su madre para mantenerla en pasividad, principalmente en aquellos momentos en los que debía alejarla de la puerta de su hermana, a la que llamaba día tras día. Su madre hacía innumerables intentos para entretenerla, aunque lamentablemente para ella no surtían verdadero efecto.

Los relatos eran notables, pero la pequeña princesa nunca adquirió temor por los demonios, duendes o fantasmas, incluso si creía en su existencia.

Esa ideología se había reforzado a los dieciocho años, edad en que aprendió por experiencia propia que había peores cosas que seres sobrenaturales, la especie humana tenía vicisitudes de mayor importancia que eso.

Sin embargo, reconocía que sí llegó a cruzarse con un verdadero demonio. Este tenía cabellos rojos, mirada verdosa con un brillo sagaz, sonrisa torcida y descarada, e intenciones pérfidas con las que no quería mezclarse.

En el presente, era un fantasma de su pasado, con el que no quería cruzarse… al menos, hasta ese momento en que le vió de nuevo, poco menos de una década después.

Anna escuchaba que Kristoff le hablaba, pero no podía ignorar la voz que susurraba en su cabeza una idea escalofriante y plausible, lo suficientemente loca para hacerla creer que su esterilidad le había hecho perder la razón. Bien podía concluir que no solo eso era el motivo, con tantas malas situaciones juntas, solo que aquella era la que más le pesaba en la conciencia.

—Hans —articuló ella casi con dificultad, crispando a su esposo.

 _Hans Westerg_ _ård era perfecto_. Por irrisorio que sonara, era el único modo que se le ocurría entonces para solucionar el problema de Arendelle.

Y eso, para su orgullo e indignación, era complicado de aceptar.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Kristoff, atento a la presencia del antiguo prometido.

Ella tragó saliva, sin poder pronunciar en voz alta su medida desesperada; únicamente observó con detenimiento la figura distinguida de Hans, ajena a su presencia. Él estaba del otro lado de la calle, conversando con un sujeto de buen ver, que repentinamente tocó el ala de su sombrero a modo de despedida y partió.

Al quedarse solo, la cabellera rojiza de Hans pareció aclararse por el brillo del sol como un halo, mas Anna descubrió que era a causa del reflejo de la luz encontrándose con el cristal de un reloj de bolsillo, el cual él revisaba en ese instante, para proceder a guardarlo y dirigirse prontamente en dirección al muelle.

Ante eso, la joven princesa no lo pensó dos veces y avanzó sin apenas quitarle la vista de encima, convenciéndose de que ésa era la forma de proceder en esa terrible situación. Hans se los debía después de lo que les había hecho.

—¿Qué haces? —siseó Kristoff cogiéndola del codo, incapaz de detenerla por su ímpetu de siempre.

—No hay nadie más —manifestó ella apurando el paso, ojeando a la distancia un espacio discreto que no atrajera atención de los pocos transeúntes cerca.

Kristoff la siguió sin entender, aproximándose al pelirrojo al que supuestamente deseaban evitar a toda costa.

Hans, que caminaba con prisa, no parecía percatarse de que era seguido. Su apuro se debía a que deseaba asegurarse de partir de Suecia a la hora acordada con el capitán de su barco.

Para sorpresa de su perseguidora, sabía que había alguien detrás de él. Los ladrones de bolsillo continuaban acosándolo pese a que se defendía perfectamente; por tanto, no le era difícil asumir cuando una persona iba tras sus pasos con el objeto de robarle. Allí, ese objetivo era lo más probable, dado que contaba con bastante anonimato en ese país.

Con la intención de dirigir al ladrón a donde pudiese tomarlo de improviso, cambió ligeramente el rumbo para tener un área suficiente en la que maniobrarse, alejándose con ello de la dirección en que su barco estaba anclado.

Sonriendo arrogante, el príncipe se dio la vuelta con presteza.

 _Pero más rápido fue el golpe que lo sumió a la oscuridad._

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _¡Hola!_

 _Este es el comienzo de una nueva historia helsa, que es un poco difícil por varias circunstancias, pero daré lo mejor de mí._

 _No estoy convencida todavía del resumen, le he estado dando vueltas, y tal vez cambie en el transcurso de la historia, aunque es básicamente lo mismo, un matrimonio de conveniencia, con diferencias considerables que descubrirán más adelante._

 **¡Espero lo disfruten mucho!**

 _Besos, **Karo**._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Después de muchos años manejando sus poderes, era una visión extraña para Elsa tener un camino de escarcha en la alfombra; éste recorría diferentes puntos del salón, exactamente donde había estado dando vueltas en la última hora.

Como muchas otras veces, Anna era la razón de esa inusual pérdida de compostura, aunque la actual situación superaba con creces las ocasiones anteriores, aún más de aquel momento en que le presentó al príncipe Hans como su prometido solo a pocas horas de conocerlo.

Resultaba paradójico que también él estuviese involucrado ahora.

La rubia se masajeó las sienes en un intento desesperado de guardar la calma, consciente de que la solución no estaba en un masaje físico, sino una postura mental.

De las complicaciones que tenía en su vida, no necesitaba adicionar el secuestro de un príncipe a la lista.

—El-sa. —La pausa temblorosa de Anna le advirtió a Elsa que la temperatura en la habitación había descendido, y al mirarla comprobó que frotaba su cuerpo con fuerza, pese a ser una cálida noche de verano. Además, un pequeño vaho abandonaba su boca.

Levemente, escuchó el sonido de unos dientes castañeando, y miró el cuerpo atado de Hans en el sillón, quien, _todavía drogado_ , se quejaba en sueños incómodamente.

Más por deferencia a él que a su hermana merecedora de un castigo, ella devolvió la calidez al salón, acercándose al pelirrojo para comprobar que se mantuviese en buen estado. Por mucho que no fuese su persona favorita, no podía empeorar su situación.

Muy de cerca, y con la ayuda de la luz de las lámparas, la reina apreció los cambios ocurridos en él tras los ocho años sin verlo en persona. Aun con el estado arrugado de sus ropas, como antes, vestía con prendas de la mejor calidad, negras, a excepción de la camisa blanca debajo del saco; el color oscuro acentuaba su piel clara, dorada sin ser trigueña, donde todavía eran visibles unas cuantas pecas.

El cuerpo de Hans parecía musculoso, no de modo exagerado; su rostro lucía más maduro que tiempo atrás, cosa obvia con el paso de los años, que añadían unas pequeñas arruguitas en su frente y cerca de sus ojos. Debajo del derecho había una ligera hinchazón, obra de su hermana.

Había un oscurecimiento de barba y bigote, y el corte de cabello estaba a la moda; podía apostar que en un día normal iba bien afeitado y llevaba sus cabellos perfectamente peinados y no desarreglados como ahora, pero tampoco eran rasgos deplorables.

Renuentemente, debía admitir que era todo un partido para cualquier mujer.

 _El tiempo le había sentado bien._

Ella no podía quejarse tampoco, pues más allá de una finura más notoria en su rostro y algunos signos del cansancio y edad en sus ojos, poca diferencia había en su apariencia a la de aquella época en que se conocieron. Claro que, mirando en el interior de sus orbes cerúleos y su mente, la historia era más profunda.

Lo mismo podría aplicar a él.

Si debía ser honesta, desconocía con completa precisión la suerte de Hans en los años transcurridos; pero si él no era mejor que antes, Anna le había dado la excusa perfecta para tomar acciones en su contra.

Miró las cuerdas en sus pies y manos.

—¿Qué clase de excusa tienes para lo que has hecho? —cuestionó mostrándose evidentemente molesta y decepcionada. —¿Secuestrar a un hombre? Y el príncipe Hans, de entre todos los que podrías hacerlo.

Se volvió a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

—Tampoco puedo entender cómo Kristoff te ha permitido semejante hazaña.

Elsa escudriñó el rostro de Anna buscando culpabilidad, pero no la había. Sus manos, que otras veces permanecían abriéndose y cerrándose como signo de su inquietud, se mantenían inmóviles a los costados de su falda verde, sin ocultarse en los bolsillos.

—Y escabullirse en medio de la noche —farfulló al no obtener respuesta de la menor.

Pasados unos segundos, suspiró.

—Anna, expón tus razones y te escucharé, después solucionaré _este asunto_.

Si no era una tardía venganza, todavía cabía la posibilidad que él hubiese hecho algo, pero Kristoff parecía más preocupado que molesto, por lo que ya antes había descartado eso.

—Él se casaría contigo —musitó Anna bajando la mirada.

Para Elsa, congelarse era imposible, mas con esas palabras sintió que la sangre la abandonaba. Anna tenía razón, _él_ podía convertirse en su esposo, Hans diría que sí.

Por un instante, el bienestar de su pueblo la invadió de una ola de alivio.

Luego le llegó una marea de otras emociones que odiaba tener: la vergüenza y la sensación de inferioridad que sentía al recordar que ningún hombre elegible abrazaba la idea de desposarse con ella; el descontento y la tristeza de no ser suficiente para alguien; y la impotencia ante su perspectiva de futuro.

Como ya había asumido antes, la identidad del esposo en mente no le dio ninguna reacción. Si encontraba un anciano que deseara contraer nupcias con ella, lo aceptaría. En comparación, un joven como Hans le traía sin cuidado, y ella podía cambiar la ley para que él no se beneficiara de su muerte, de tener esa clase de planes todavía.

Tras unos momentos se puso a pensar que debía estar mal por considerar la alternativa de Anna; sobre todo sin saber el estado marital del hombre. Con su atractivo y posición, era extraño que permaneciera soltero.

—No, Anna. Lo que has hecho es incorrecto —repuso con voz calma, carente del ajetreo en sus emociones.

—Sé que está mal, pero es una oportunidad, y no _vas_ a obligarle. Habla con él, estoy casi segura que brincará ante la posibilidad de convertirse en rey.

—Asumo que hablan de mí —masculló una voz ronca a espalda de Elsa, perteneciente al príncipe.

Hans llevaba algunos minutos despierto, pero solo hasta oír la última frase había salido de su letargo. El cuerpo le era pesado, como cuando una vez le aplicaron morfina tras un accidente en la fábrica, y el pómulo le punzaba, otra gracia de Anna, algo en lo que podría apostar, pese a no recordar bien los últimos acontecimientos.

—Príncipe Hans. —Incluso si estaba sorprendida, la reina Elsa se giró con lentitud, pronunciando su nombre educadamente, aparentando normalidad.

En otras circunstancias, él habría puesto los ojos en blanco y reído burlón. Sin embargo, perdió el habla momentáneamente al ver la belleza que seguía siendo esa mujer, realzada por los años. Si en su coronación parecía una delicada ninfa, en el presente era una diosa, con la hermosura de Afrodita y la energía de Atenea.

—Mantendría las formas si me encontrara en posición —amonestó veladamente con voz patosa, odiando su estado actual—. Pero admito que no me esperaba esto.

La respingada nariz de la reina se movió casi de forma imperceptible, denotando su inconformidad. De ser él otra persona, le habría pasado desapercibido.

Por supuesto, no había otro culpable que Anna, y la reprimenda anterior de la rubia dejaba poco lugar a dudas sobre la culpabilidad e inocencia de cada una, respectivamente.

—No tiene alguna daga encima, dado que ansías soltarlo —terció Anna—. Supongo que, con las dos presentes, tú en especial, no puede intentar nada.

—Gracias —acotó él con sarcasmo.

La reina no hizo otra cosa que suspirar y acercarse a sus pies, donde infructuosamente intentó desanudar la cuerda.

—¿Qué clase de nud…

—Kristoff —interrumpió Anna como si eso explicara todo, caminando hacia un pequeño escritorio.

A pesar de que habían cambiado los muebles, los tapices de flores no habían sido modificados y aun en la oscuridad Hans sabía en qué parte del castillo de Arendelle se encontraban. Con suerte, si escapaba cuando no se dieran cuenta, podría encontrar el camino de salida por la ventana y en el muelle sobornar a algún pescador para llevarle al país vecino, de no aparecerse sus hombres tras investigar un poco por su desaparición. Calculaba tres días, a lo mucho, desde que esa mujer y el tal Kristoff osaran a secuestrarle.

Anna se acercó a ellos y Hans se percató que ya no parecía una jovencita recién salida del aula, sino una adulta, con un aire melancólico en su expresión, que otrora no existía. Ella le tendió un abrecartas a su hermana mayor, quien empezó a cortar las cuerdas que le sostenían.

Tratando de no hacer obvia su exploración del entorno, él se incorporó sin ayuda, dándose cuenta de que no podría escabullirse por el momento, ya que no estaba completamente bien.

La reina dio un paso hacia atrás mientras él se acariciaba las muñecas. —¿Desea algo de comer o de beber?

Hans rechazó la sonrisa del lado al sentir que los músculos de su cara saltaban en protesta.

—Para acabar con esto; te equivocas, Anna, no tengo ningún deseo de ser rey de Arendelle —aseveró de forma socarrona.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver un destello de lamento en el rostro de la rubia, que capturó su interés.

—Sin embargo… ante tantas molestias que te has tomado en traerme, Anna, no me queda más que escuchar lo que tengan que decir —afirmó con diversión y flojedad—. Me gustaría acompañar el relato con una bebida fuerte, prefiero el whisky.

—También trae algo para asentarle el estómago, dudo que le procuraras alimento hasta ahora —pidió la mayor, antes de sentarse en el sitio que quedaba frente a él.

El modo delicado en que cogió la falda brillante de su vestido mágico le recordó que se encontraba ante una muy bien educada dama.

—Anna no pudo haber pensado que podría cometer bigamia —comentó socarronamente al quedarse a solas.

—Ambos sabemos que ella puede ser impulsiva —respondió Elsa de forma tranquila.

Hans se llevó una mano a la cara al no poder reír con gusto.

—Para ella, todos los matrimonios deben llevar alianzas —dijo en su lugar, ganándose un suspiro de su acompañante.

—Por su _evidente curiosidad_ respecto al tema, dígame, príncipe Hans, ¿está unido en matrimonio?

—Oh, puede tutearme, y porque sé que no me dirá nada si no respondo, no, no estoy casado. Aunque me sorprende que me crea.

—Tarde o temprano averiguaría lo contrario, Hans. Puedes tutearme también, si lo prefieres.

—Excelente, y para no andarnos con rodeos. ¿Necesitas un esposo? —Se acomodó en el sofá sin perder detalle de su interlocutora. —Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero no tienes muchas opciones, o no estaría yo aquí.

—Sería tonto insultar tu inteligencia, así que no hay motivo para negarlo. —Al parecer, los años de experiencia habían dotado a la reina de mejores habilidades que en el pasado, tanto que actuaba con comedimiento de forma natural.

Él se sintió extrañamente tentado de hacerle perder el temple. Si años atrás quiso romper su coraza solo para obtener su mano en matrimonio, ahora le nacía una sensación difícil de describir, porque ella mostraba estar a su nivel enmascarándose a sí misma. Tras cruzarse con muchos ordinarios en esos años, era excitante la idea de un igual, como el hecho de demostrar su superioridad batallando por quién lograba hacer que el otro perdiera la compostura.

Estaba harto de no tener retos, y ese le daba emoción.

Pero ella no había entrado en ningún duelo, solamente actuaba como era de esperar en una persona de su posición. Y, si no se equivocaba, como respuesta a su entorno.

—Entonces —prosiguió él, entrelazando los dedos sobre su estómago—, ilústrame con el por qué. No te cortes —indicó deliberadamente. Ella elevó una de sus finas cejas—. Expláyate, por favor. Es la… costumbre.

Elsa ignoró la pizca de curiosidad ante la última referencia; pero, sin sonar arrogante, no tenía importancia frente a los problemas descansaban en sus hombros. Y, si la loca idea de Anna funcionaba, más adelante sabría la razón de su vocabulario coloquial.

Muy en el fondo, no deseaba casarse con Hans, aunque después de tres años ya no tenía opción. Tendría que lidiar con unos inquietantes orbes esmeralda, tan fríos en apariencia, que le daban la sensación de ser estudiada con detenimiento.

Su mayor temor con él era la intranquilidad que sentía frente a la inteligencia en su mirada. No era su pasado, ni sus actos, sino la posibilidad de que viese en su interior y le quitara la escasa independencia que podía sentir en sus circunstancias, lo más preciado que tenía.

 _Si tan solo pudiera ser tan libre como un día se sintió_ , pensó ella.

—¿Has escuchado de mí en este tiempo? Sé sincero.

—No te des tanta importancia —dijo él, y su tono irónico la hizo reír suavemente, sin sentirse ofendida. —Parece que tienes sentido del humor, Elsa.

—Hace ocho años no tuviste tiempo de conocerlo.

— _Touché_. En fin, no he tenido tiempo de detenerme en trivialidades, y tú no eres un tema del que la gente discuta conmigo. Hay temas más estimulantes que tú, Elsa.

—Pues es mi deber iluminarte. Aunque seamos sinceros, no vives en la ignorancia sobre lo que trato de decirte, Hans; porque mi reputación está ligada a la tuya, y lo sabes.

—Todavía te falta un poco de diplomacia, _reina del hielo_ —fanfarroneó él—. Pero si quieres sinceridad, muy bien.

—Dentro de lo que cabe.

—Claro, no queremos herir susceptibilidades.

—De la mía, no te preocupes. No estoy para perder el tiempo con nimiedades, así que continua.

—Parece que la realidad te ha endurecido, Elsa. Es una suerte que esté muerto, porque Weselton me ha quitado el placer de ser quien lo instigara.

Elsa ocultó su incredulidad, tratando de no caer en el error de creer en que él simpatizaba con ella, a pesar de su cinismo. Había enmascarado sus buenas intenciones con una excusa tonta.

 _Era una muestra de simpatía._

Y por el brillo en su mirada color musgo, él sabía que ella lo sabía. Pero ella no lo diría en voz alta, como él se llevaría tal debilidad a la tumba.

Podía ser que él le entendiera; después de todo, Hans había llevado una vida miserable en su juventud, quizá no de la misma manera que la suya, y sus vivencias le ofrecían una especie de comprensión a la experiencia de ella.

No era tan tonta como para bajar la guardia frente a ese hombre, pero debajo de todas esas capas había _algo_.

Era incapaz de olvidar cuando él le dijo que no fuese ese monstruo que los demás creían que era, uno de los pocos momentos en que probó sinceridad de su parte. Si había que apelar por él, Elsa tenía certeza de usar ese suceso a su favor. A pesar de que su corazón se negaba, su sentido común era un poco más objetivo al respecto. Él no era realmente bueno —si era correcto usar esa palabra—, aunque tampoco había de catalogarlo como el más malo —si también debía usarla—. De haber sido su plan deshacerse de ella, la tuvo en sus manos, _y no lo hizo_.

Su inusitado cambio de carácter parecía un extremo desesperado, pero era una pérdida de tiempo escarbar en el pasado y sus razones; a menos de que tuviesen una magia para volver a esos días y cambiar las cosas, tratar de hallarle explicaciones no tenía caso. Servía para hacerse un juicio de cómo sería en la actualidad, pero como ella, Anna y Kristoff tenían diferencias en sí mismos por los años, lo mismo podía ser de él. _O no_ , mas debía tantear el camino sin saltar imprudentemente como una jovencita. Era más sabia, más madura, y debía hacer un equilibrio entre su corazón y su cabeza.

—Seré honesto, lo único que sé es que Weselton tenía mucha influencia para que sus palabras sembraran ideas en la gente, y te apodaron la reina del hielo, como otros apelativos. Yo, en lugar de volverme una paria, recibí buena aceptación de la sociedad por tratar de eliminarte; más bien, disimulado buen recibimiento, porque nadie dice en voz alta nada de ti, con temor a recibir una maldición o cometer una falta que cause problemas políticos, ya sea por tus simpatizantes o los que quieren quedar bien contigo.

Elsa asintió. —Sí, Arendelle mantiene tratos con otros reinos, independientemente de la opinión que tengan sus gobernantes de mí.

—Lo que nos lleva a por qué te casarías conmigo.

—Correcto.

—Ningún caballero es lo suficientemente hombre para casarse con la reina Elsa —expresó él con burla.

Ella ni pestañeó.

—De entre los elegibles —acotó en tono condescendiente—. No es nada difícil de averiguar, por lo que explicaré. Una antigua ley prohíbe que el heredero al trono, o el ocupante, se despose con una persona que no pertenezca a la clase alta. Antes que digas nada, debes saber que toda modificación de una ley de Arendelle debe hacerse por aprobación del Parlamento y proponerse por dicho rey o reina que ya cumpliese los requerimientos que desea modificar. Además, es válida hasta la siguiente generación.

—Así que, hasta que no te cases con una persona de sangre azul, no podrás cambiar ese esnobismo —elucubró en voz alta Hans. Elsa asintió.

—Tampoco el rey o reina puede ser producto de un matrimonio morganático, pero existe la posibilidad de que la ley sea modificable si el monarca tiene un cónyuge y un heredero asegurado.

—Tus antepasados son muy elocuentes.

—Ni que lo digas —apuntó la voz de Anna.

Hans dio un respingo al ver que ella había regresado; como la puerta estaba entornada, solo había necesitado empujar para no perder el balance de la bandeja. Se reprendió a si mismo por estar tan absorto en la rubia como para distraerse innecesariamente.

Su antigua prometida depositó la bandeja en la mesa, donde él vio unos sándwiches y un juego de té con diseño oriental.

—Kristoff dijo que el whisky no hará bien con la medicina —señaló ella encogiendo los hombros.

—Te aseguro que no —masculló sintiendo que de pronto su estómago cobraba vida. Lo sabía, solo quería fastidiar y parecer en dominio de la situación.

—Yo seguiré a partir de aquí, Anna. Kristoff y tú pueden ir a acostarse. Y dile a Gerda que también lo haga, ya debe haber preparado los aposentos para Hans.

—¿Estás segura? —Elsa afirmó. —Buenas noches.

Anna inclinó la cabeza y se retiró en silencio, muy diferente a la enérgica joven que conoció. No creía que fuese su culpa, aunque no dejaba de ser una escena rara.

—¿Alguien se ha muerto?

La rubia negó y comenzó la tarea de servir el té.

—Debes tener hambre, come, es para ti —invitó ella entregándole la bebida que él habría reemplazado por café.

Él se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le indicaba, aprobando el sabor del sándwich de queso y mermelada.

—¿Tanto deseas casarte? —preguntó tras masticar un primer pedazo.

—No. Pero soy la única que puede modificar esa ley.

—¿No basta con nombrar a Anna tu heredera, hasta donde entiendo, es casada?

—Con una persona de origen humilde, un matrimonio morganático, lo que la imposibilita de ser una unión aceptada por las condiciones de la ley. Únicamente tiene aprobación del Parlamento por mi intervención.

—Por lo que has dicho, a ojos de la ley, sus hijos no pueden heredar el trono.

 _Ni en el caso de poder tenerlos_ , pensó Elsa a la vez que asentía.

—De tal forma que la sucesión de tu familia está en juego. De ahí el matrimonio.

Hans puso expresión pensativa.

—Años atrás tuve la repentina ocurrencia que, a falta de ustedes, podía fungir como rey, pero no pensé en los miembros alternos a la línea sucesoria de Arendelle, quienes me reclamarían la posición. Sin importar la continuidad de la familia en poder, en última instancia, ¿los siguientes para ocupar el puesto son opciones rechazables? Les desconozco.

La rapidez mental de Hans era a la vez temible y agradecida. Ella contuvo una mueca al pensar en lo peligroso que era. También quiso guardarse el rechazo, pese a estor recordando a sus parientes lejanos, pero más próximos a la línea sucesoria, después de las estipulaciones de la ley.

—La Constitución de Arendelle prohíbe que el portador de la corona tenga un puesto similar en otro reino. Asimismo, impide la posibilidad de unir dos naciones, a menos que sea por conquista. De ser abolidas las máximas normas, la monarquía perdería su validez y formaríamos parte de Noruega, que hoy día está unida a Suecia.

—¿De verdad existen esa clase de leyes?

—No sé qué circunstancias les llevaron a redactarlas de tal modo. Mi familia es de las más antiguas de Europa, debió funcionar para su supervivencia.

—Imagino que las has estudiado hasta el cansancio.

—En efecto. Ahora bien, por el motivo anterior y la naturaleza de su matrimonio, la heredera de Corona, mi familiar más cercano, no puede reinar Arendelle, como sus hijos; en todo caso, solo tiene uno. Siguiendo el registro, las personas restantes son aristócratas descendientes de refugiados de Francia durante la Revolución, con títulos en Inglaterra, y unos familiares lejanos allegados al zar ruso. De mi investigación, sus ideales no son los más adecuados para los arendellianos.

—Un reino frío, pobre y muerto de hambre, mientras el castillo come con platería fina —se aventuró él, acertadamente.

—No es un destino muy alentador.

—De modo que regresamos al comienzo, el esposo. La última opción —comentó él socarronamente—. Sí que saben cómo halagar el ego de un hombre. Soy la única persona que estaría tan desesperada por ser importante como para casarme con la abnegada reina, renuente pero resignada al matrimonio.

Elsa reconoció que no quería insultarla, aunque sintió una conocida punzada de dolor por los numerosos rechazos recibidos, que beneficiaron a su reino por la compensación de la negativa, pero le dejaron con amargo sabor en la boca.

—Me disculpo por las acciones de mi hermana —musitó con tono de humildad. —Fue incidental, y el objeto no era insultarte, si es que puedes estarlo. Anna solo pensaba que, en Arendelle, un cónyuge varón puede recibir el título de rey consorte y tener funciones importantes como tal.

—Siento curiosidad. ¿No te escandaliza casarte y tener hijos conmigo?

Elsa no titubeó al responder.

—No eres un completo desconocido y no te atemorizo.

—Se han comenzado matrimonios con menos —convino Hans. —No obstante, no mentía… no han contemplado la posibilidad que _yo_ no desee ser rey de Arendelle.

* * *

 ** _NA: Esta bendita escena es extremadamente larga._** **¡Ya aparecieron a quienes buscaban!**

 _Tengo bastante que comentar._

 _Para empezar, ubico esta historia hacia finales del siglo XIX, sin especificar una fecha, pero no antes de los 80. (Si no les gusta la explicación y la historia, pueden omitir hasta la línea que dice "Así que" o de nuevo en la letra cursiva)._ ¿Por qué? Observando la película e investigando, la apariencia del castillo es de mitad de ese siglo, y, puesto que por lo menos en trece años no se hace ninguna modificación, como tampoco creo que hicieran en vida de Elsa, al menos lleva veinte años así; además, si el castillo tiene esa apariencia, debe llevar buen tiempo de ese modo, ya que los cambios no se hacen tan rápido.

También, la iluminación que aparece se asemeja bastante a las lámparas de queroseno, que no se hicieron comunes hasta 1870. Y el faro da vueltas, de modo que los estudios de mecánica requerían ser más avanzados, como la combustión interna. Por no mencionar que la bicicleta se inventó casi a los años 40, pero la apariencia de la que usa Anna es más o menos del tercer cuarto del siglo. Los barcos de vela todavía eran utilizados, así que no hay problema.

Por otro lado, la visión que tienen de Elsa es de "frígida", por el hielo, pero hasta donde tengo entendido no se hizo popular con la sexualidad hasta el siglo XX, tras el auge de la histeria femenina de la época victoriana. Lo saco a relucir por el apodo que tiene, y porque la parte sexual también será importante en la historia.

Igualmente, fue en ese tiempo que Karl Marx se hizo conocido, y cuando las cosas en Rusia eran más notables, relacionado a las clases obreras y lo que dice Hans de las diferencias entre las clases.

¡Y están tantos avances en ese período! El telégrafo, el automóvil, la electricidad, la salubridad, por decir algunos. Todos ellos tendrán su importancia en esta historia, lo que descubrirán después. Como Rapunzel no tendrá relevancia aquí, su época no importa ja,ja.

Déjenme decir que nunca he sido tan cuidadosa con todo esto.

 _Así que no se espanten por lo que aparezca en este fic, que no dará mucho aspecto de época en algunas partes, aunque Arendelle sigue siendo un "pueblito"._

 _Como otro punto, espero que pareciera muy complicado lo que explicó Elsa y no haya muchos espacios en blanco; créanme, lo leí tantas veces que ya no sé si lo tenía escrito o solo mi mente lo pensaba. Pueden ver que el OOC advertido en el resumen es de ella. Hans se mantiene más en su personalidad._

 _¿Qué tiene entre manos él? ¿Y qué pasará con esa respuesta inesperada para Elsa? Lo descubrirán luego._

 _ **Besos,** **Karo**._

* * *

Guest1:Ja,ja, sí, si pudiera tendrías lo que necesitas muy, muy pronto, pero no es mi única historia y no puedo escribir todo el tiempo. :S . Pero ojalá que te guste el rumbo que parece tomar esto, apenas es el primer capítulo así que no es tan explícito. Gracias por tu review.

Guest2: Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, aunque no lo prometo, por ahora todo está bien, pero no sé qué pueda pasar más adelante. Gracias por el review, espero que te guste de aquí en adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

En respuesta a sus palabras, Hans atisbó solo un ligero cambio en la postura de Elsa, no más. Basta decir que se sintió irritado de no conseguir su cometido de desestabilizarla, pero también le agradó que no fuese tan fácil. Un triunfo así de sencillo era decepcionante y todavía quería seguir en el juego.

—Es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Has escuchado de mí en este tiempo? —inquirió pagado de sí mismo.

—Aparte de tu popularidad por tratar de hacerme frente, no sé más allá de que cumpliste una corta condena y después de eso rara vez apareciste en las Islas del Sur.

—¿El nombre de Johans Henrik te es familiar?

Tras unos segundos, ella sonrió de lado y sus ojos casi brillaron de admiración.

—Johans Henrik. El reputado empresario de Estados Unidos de origen escandinavo, rico como Creso… el rey de negocios. Así que es el mismo que Johans F. H. Westergård, décimo tercer hijo del rey Jakob III de las Islas del Sur. Tengo que felicitar a su Alteza.

Le gustaba lo aguda que era.

—F.H. Frederick Henrik. Mis nombres son tan comunes en Escandinavia que nadie los asociaría al príncipe que todos conocen como Hans. Y unos pocos negocios en Europa los maneja mi socio.

—Muchos podrán asumir que viajas eternamente, pero te has hecho un nombre por ti mismo, Hans de las Islas del Sur.

—Riqueza, respeto y poder —manifestó él sin contemplaciones. —En comparación, ¿qué es ser el rey consorte de un pequeño pueblo europeo?

La oferta era una minucia que palidecía a la extensión de su imperio. En el país donde emigró no había importado quién era, pudo forjarse su propio camino y se volvió alguien de renombre por sus habilidades. Consiguió ser reconocido y valorado sabiendo el modo de obtener las cosas; su importancia se extendía más a la de ser el hijo menor de un pequeño reino de Dinamarca y cualquier otro papel. Había conseguido lo que siempre había querido; se lo había ganado, a base de esfuerzo y de aprendizaje de sus errores y virtudes.

Había tenido la inteligencia de invertir sus posesiones personales hasta amasar una fortuna que le hacía superior a muchos. Y como había aprendido el valor del trabajo duro al limpiar los establos y otras sucias tareas como condena por su estupidez ególatra, sus empleados le eran fieles por reconocer su importancia y valer sus derechos.

Incluso si sus empresas quebraran, sabría cómo y en qué invertir su dinero de resguardo, todavía sin perder sus pertenencias más importantes. Tenía asegurado el resto de su vida y con buenos cálculos, también las de generaciones suyas por venir.

—Nada de lo que pueda ofrecer es equiparable a lo que tienes —reconoció Elsa con una sonrisa irónica.

En efecto; sin embargo, el sureño recordaba que los arendellianos le trataron mejor que en su reino, supieron reconocer el ser importante que era. Por la ineptitud de Anna al invalidar la ley y la suerte del destino de Elsa, sus descendientes sufrirían, solo que ser notado no era lo suficiente como para sentirse en deuda.

Por otra parte, si la sacaba del apuro, se ganaba un favor que cobrar en algún momento de necesidad, igual que otras veces. Simplemente podía chantajear a uno de sus hermanos para casarse con la reina… Aunque ella era demasiado para cualquiera de esos imbéciles.

En realidad, solo _él_ tenía la capacidad de esa mujer.

Desde ese punto de vista, Hans podía desposarla y obtener una mujer digna del hombre que era, de entre la larga lista con las que podía contraer matrimonio en la actualidad, si se decidía no aplazar la tarea hasta la siguiente década.

Se maldijo a sabiendas de que estaba considerándolo a profundidad, pero tener una deuda que cobrar en el futuro era uno de sus muchos recursos disponibles. Además, resultaba muy tentador conseguir lo que no pudo años atrás.

No obstante, había una razón de peso para darle la mano esa vez. _Le debía la vida a Elsa_ , como había averiguado meses atrás en una discusión con Caleb. Sin el voto de ella, él habría sido colgado. Y ella debía pensar que eso valía muy poco para no considerarlo, o aun en su cinismo tenía tan buena moral como para no sacarlo a la luz, si no lo guardaba como as bajo su manga.

El problema de ayudarla casándose con ella era condenarse a la institución del matrimonio a muy temprana edad. Para un hombre de treinta y un años aún era pronto.

Hans la contempló y lo analizó a detenimiento. De ser su esposa, Elsa sabría su lugar en su vida y no pediría afecto ni nada por el estilo, tendría sus propias ocupaciones y le proveería con algún hijo al que educaría para heredar lo que había trabajado cada día de esos ocho años —y contando—. Podría ser un conveniente matrimonio sin expectativas de fidelidad, con bastante discreción, mucho más sencillo viviendo en continentes distintos. Y, por supuesto, los poderes de Elsa serían una amenaza para los más estúpidos que osaran retarle.

Por no decir que la reina era una fruta deliciosa.

—Tengo mis condiciones —enunció finalmente.

—Adelante.

Elsa alzó su barbilla de modo provocador, aun si ambos sabían que no tenía medios para negociar; ahí él llevaba las de ganar, pero le agradó que no se amedrentara fácilmente a él incluso en desventaja. Sí estaba a su altura y podría ser una buena socia en sus negocios.

—Podrás imaginar que resido la mayor parte del año en América, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por tener que ver mi rostro todo el tiempo; una vez encinta y con hijos, no serán largas temporadas las que estaría aquí. Hasta que te encuentres embarazada, _y cuento con medios para vigilarte_ , tendrás que abstenerte de buscar actividades que resulten en mí legitimando un hijo que pueda llamar mi heredero. Después de tenerlo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, si eres lista, conseguirás hacerlo pasar por mío. Por mi parte, espero que no llegue a molestarte que, dada tu ausencia en mi hogar, pueda encontrar compañía.

No es que fuese algo común en él. Era principio de verano y en ese año solo había yacido una vez con una viuda; su constancia en los negocios le dejaba con pocos ánimos para tales actividades. De cualquier forma, esa no era una información que ella debiera saber.

Hans esperó a que asintiera para continuar.

—Me casaré contigo, pero tendremos dos hijos, uno para tu propósito y otro para el mío. Si pudiese, le daría al menor la corona y al mayor mi negocio, pero conozco las típicas reglas de sucesión. Gracias a Lars, sé que en tu historia familiar también hay gemelos, por lo cual sería interesante que en un solo parto ambos podamos obtener lo que queremos —comentó con un deje de burla. Quería provocarla hasta saber a dónde llegaría.

—Es reprochable ver a los hijos como objetos —respondió ella sin mostrar sobresalto, haciéndole sentir satisfecho.

Dio un sorbo al té y depositó la taza blanca en el platito de la mesa. —Para empezar, es parte de ser de la realeza. Y, por otro lado, Elsa, yo he sido secuestrado para un propósito, _¿quién ve a una persona como objeto?_ Si no estás conforme, eres libre de no casarte conmigo.

—Muchas mujeres se pelearían por darle un heredero a mi imperio, ¿puedes decir lo mismo? —replicó ella sonriendo con falsa dulzura, fingiendo ser él.

Era muy buena, admitió para sí. Le gustaba, se sentía bastante animado por ella. El tiempo que coincidieran sería extremadamente interesante.

—¿Aceptas mis condiciones?

—Tengo una objeción a una de ellas. —Alzó una ceja, invitándole a expresarla. —Antes del cese de nuestras actividades maritales, no te mezcles con mujeres de dudosa reputación, si llego a enfermarme por tu culpa, te arrepentirás.

Él hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír sin hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Parece que podemos cerrar un trato. —Alargó la mano sobre la mesa y ella la cogió con un apretón firme. Su mano pequeña, junto a la suya, parecía risible, pero era mucho más listo como para menospreciarla.

Además, no era helada como suponía y encajaba bien entre la suya.

Fue notable que ninguno de los dos demostró debilidad, y se mantuvieron cogidos de las manos mientras se analizaban el uno al otro. Incluso ella, para quien no era común ni educado ese estrechamiento, demostró no actuar como lo pedía la diplomacia.

No hacía falta que ella lo supiera, mas no había podido conseguir mejor esposa que la reina de Arendelle.

Casi como si adivinara lo que pensaba, Elsa sonrió y estiró los dedos como indicio de terminar con el apretón, tomando el control. Sus ojos brillaban sin emoción aparente, aunque sabía que lo retaban.

Ella no podía saber que también le tentaba a someterla.

—¿Te parece que consideremos los detalles por la mañana? —sugirió Elsa cuando él la soltó.

Hans se encogió de hombros con indolencia y la reina lo tomó como un sí. Su ofrecimiento lo hacía más como una ventaja propia, ya que él había dormido más. Ella necesitaba el descanso de una noche de alivio para retomar las cuestiones prácticas.

Mientras él se terminaba los sándwiches, ella se mantuvo pensando.

No era tonta para saber que él estaba siendo generoso, o, más bien, buscando un beneficio propio con la unión, pero no estaba en posición de cuestionarlo. Su insospechada importancia era un factor clave para que él se negara, y el que diese su aprobación a pesar de eso, decía mucho.

Tal vez Hans se sentía a gusto sabiendo que tenía más poder en esa situación.

Con eso en cuenta, antes de su reunión horas más tarde, tendría que pensar en una forma de que él no cambiara su palabra después de irse. No sería una ingenua que comprometiera la poca buena imagen que le quedaba con un juego suyo, y sabría que le gustaría eso, después de ver la satisfacción en sus ojos con ese masculino estrechamiento de manos.

Respecto a sus condiciones, ella hacía mucho que había dejado de ser una niña y no era un hombre que amara o respetara como para traicionarle con sus amoríos. Hasta parecía bueno que no le prestara atención, porque no buscaría más de lo que ella daría de sí.

Y ella tendría un par de hijos, que mantendría lo más cerca posible de ella hasta que alcanzaran la mayoría de edad, procurando que no se parecieran al padre. No podría evitar que ese supuesto segundo conviviera más con él para conocer los entresijos de su negocio, pero al menos buscaría tener más influencia en su educación y estilo de vida. Fuera de los asuntos del reino, se dedicaría a la maternidad y lo disfrutaría, independientemente de quien fuese su progenitor.

Por ahora, no quería pensar en ella misma rompiendo los votos matrimoniales, o, siendo más precisa, un juramento.

Al ver que él había terminado, se puso en pie. —Te guiaré a tus aposentos —indicó educadamente.

Tras hacerlo, regresaría por la bandeja.

—Por tu complexión, la ropa de Kristoff servirá para ti. He pedido que te faciliten algunas prendas —manifestó mientras lo precedía hacia la puerta.

—¿Puedo suponer que es el esposo y cómplice de Anna?

—Así es.

Ella se encaminó a las escaleras principales escuchando el ligero sonido de sus pasos detrás, pero cuando miró sobre su hombro vio que él se tocaba el pómulo con una mueca de dolor. No sabía que el golpe de Anna le escocía a tal grado.

Sin palabras, creó una pequeña bola de hielo y se detuvo, extendiendo su mano. Con los años había aprendido a no ser innecesariamente amable, solo que algunos hábitos seguían sin irse. Si preguntaba, diría que lo hacía porque su hermana le ocasionó esa dolencia.

Él buscó algo dentro de su saco, que resultó ser un pañuelo de algodón, para luego asentir en agradecimiento al coger el hielo. Ella esperó a que lo envolviera y lo colocara en su mejilla, lo cual le trajo una expresión de alivio al rostro.

Silenciosa, ella avanzó de nuevo, guiándolo hacia su destino en el primer piso, la habitación verde, por los colores de la decoración.

No le importaba darle la espalda, pues en la consumación del matrimonio él tendría más oportunidades de verla debilitada. Si era sincera, yacer con alguien se trataba del único aspecto del matrimonio que la inquietaba mientras buscaba marido, debido a que algunos de los sujetos le producían náuseas. De momento, sabiendo que era Hans, se sentía dividida; al menos era atractivo, pero no sabía si eso significaba ser un buen amante.

Había probabilidades de que el acto con él le pareciera repulsivo y no el encuentro agradable descrito por Anna. Hans podía utilizar ese evento para maltratarla y regodearse más tarde, o simplemente podía ser un hombre que no se preocupara por su bienestar.

Esperaba que no fuese así, porque no necesitaba agregar un asesinato a su cónyuge en la lista de cosas por las que temieran de la _bruja_. Ella podría disparar a su corazón sin contemplaciones, y no habría acto de amor que lo descongelara.

Sin embargo, volvería a estar en una situación riesgosa, se dijo llegando al dormitorio asignado para él.

Deteniéndose, abrió la puerta y comprobó con la mirada el buen estado del interior. Satisfecha, lo miró.

—Espero que las disposiciones sean de tu agrado. Por la mañana se te proporcionará agua caliente para un baño y nos reuniremos después del desayuno en mi estudio privado.

Hans separó el pañuelo de su rostro y asintió.

—Debes haberte preguntado ya —dijo él con tono burlesco—; mi generosidad es muy grande, por lo que no te dejaré dudando de mis motivos para aceptar. Arendelle tiene unos preciosos y raros árboles que pueden servir para mobiliario de clientes distinguidos, a quienes los detalles del antiguo rosemaling noruego servirán como aliciente de clase y exclusividad. Los americanos se vuelven locos con lo europeo. Como beneficio adicional, _estás en deuda conmigo_. —Ella sonrió agradada; por alguna razón, no desdeñaba su actitud, que le obligaba a tener la mente despierta.

Tendría que estar a la defensiva para que no violara su privacidad, pero estaba satisfecha de que no ocultara su personalidad ni fingiera con ella; se encontraba hasta el hartazgo de ello, mucha gente actuaba con hipocresía —y no educación— en su presencia. Hans no pretendía ganarse su simpatía para sus propósitos.

Si era así, podrían convivir, mientras no se inmiscuyeran en los asuntos del otro. Empero, sus modos de ser eran un tanto similares y chocarían, porque ambos preferían tener el mando.

—Muy bien, lo discutiremos después. Podría aumentar mi fortuna personal —repuso impávida.

—Te servirá aprender de un experto —replicó él petulante, entrando a la habitación. —Buenas noches —concluyó cerrando sin esperar a que contestara.

Muy predecible su desfachatez, quería demostrar su posición ante ella. Y, nuevamente, él sabía que ella lo sabía.

Sería divertido devolvérsela y quedarse con la última palabra.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos y tocó la puerta. Él abrió con ojos entretenidos, como aguardando su respuesta.

La verdad es que Hans sí deseaba conocer la reacción de ella, aunque no podía adelantarse a lo que haría. La había provocado, comenzando ese juego de hacerle perder la compostura. Para lo que había visto en la última hora, algo así de minúsculo no tendría ese efecto, pero no pudo evitar actuar de ese modo.

La miró a los ojos, dos lagunas azules con muy poco que adivinar para la gente normal. Indudablemente el tiempo había trabajado bien el granito en ella. De algún modo, _le habían preparado para él_.

La comisura de su femenina boca rosada se arqueó.

—Solo quería decirte que ya no eres un prisionero aquí, así que no temas encontrarte la puerta con llave o atado como un cerdo —informó ella de forma educada, antes de dirigirse al camino que habían tomado previamente.

Él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con una mano colocando el hielo en su pómulo y la otra en su cintura, contemplándola alejarse. Iba como una dama digna que acabara de rechazar una proposición indecorosa del libertino más conocido de la temporada.

Por primera vez en la noche, e ignorando el dolor, sonrió ampliamente.

 _No se equivocaba al pensar que era la indicada_.

—¡Elsa! —llamó cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer de su vista—. _Puedes decirle a tu hermana que estamos a mano_.

Ella se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro, sonriendo antes de asentir.

—Parece que algunos recurrimos a medidas desesperadas en situaciones desesperadas, ¿no? —expresó ella con cinismo.

Él rió.

—Buenas noches, Hans.

 **{…}**

La mañana siguiente, lejos de creer que todo había sido un sueño, Elsa esperaba pacientemente en su estudio a poder reunirse con Hans y establecer un buen acuerdo por escrito.

Ella era una persona que se despertaba casi al alba veraniega, y había aprovechado el tiempo para buscar una manera de que él no se echara atrás en el compromiso. Después de un rato, parecía haber encontrado la más idónea para él, si es que no se equivocaba en el análisis de su carácter.

Por supuesto, él ya había expresado sus motivos, aunque bien podía dar media vuelta y olvidar tal cosa, de modo que ella debía asegurárselo como futuro esposo.

Años atrás, ella habría sido muy tonta para confiar en su palabra de caballero, pero en el presente desconfiaba mucho de las acciones de los demás, siendo contadas las personas que tuvieran respeto de su parte. Si Hans creía que lo dejaría ir como si nada hasta la fecha del enlace, estaba equivocado y la subestimaba, y viceversa.

Fuese por curiosidad u otra cosa, él la había escuchado y se había metido en eso; para ella, no había escapatoria. Estaba decidida a llevar el asunto hasta el final y no le dejaría salirse con la suya de pretender verle la cara.

De no parecer un acto desesperado y sin clase, usaría una licencia especial y al final del día estarían casados; sin embargo, sería prudente y actuaría con soberbia hasta un enlace con distinguidos invitados. Incluso si suscitaba habladurías por unirse con quien intentó asesinarla, exhibiría una fachada impenetrable que le asegurara haber ganado ante sus ojos.

Y gran parte de la decoración sería mágica, para demostrar que se enorgullecía de sus poderes.

Ese pensamiento incrementó su seguridad y fue tan preciso a la llegada de Hans, quien llamó en ese momento a la puerta.

Ella abrió desde su lugar con un par de movimientos de su mano, haciendo que él enarcara una ceja al verla detrás del escritorio.

Ante la visión de él —y se dijo que era por el gusto de asegurarse un marido—, sintió un extraño vuelco en el estómago. Incluso con la ropa de color de Kristoff, lucía como el malo de las historias.

Llevaba un pantalón gris y camisa azul, bajo los que no se apreciaba cuerpo escuálido. Estaba afeitado del bigote, pero no de la barba, y se había peinado con desidia, dejando su cabello algo alborotado, que daba una impresión interesante con el golpe del pómulo.

Y, por si no fuera eso poco, todo su ser estaba concentrado en la mirada que brillaba con astucia.

—Me temo que no podemos tener una conversación contigo en la puerta —dijo ella al ver que no avanzaba, distrayéndose de su evaluación visual.

—Únicamente apreciaba lo que la noche no hacía justicia y que será mío —manifestó él con desparpajo, sonriendo malicioso.

—Eso nunca —contestó invitándole con su mano a sentarse.

—¿No será así? Estaba ilusionado. —Hans caminó hasta el sillón acolchado y se sentó como si él dominara el escritorio, con la misma confianza que usaba en sus negocios.

Se palpaba en el aire una tensión que lo hacía querer mostrar su superioridad. Hasta era excitante imaginarse maneras de batallar por el dominio, de la clase de ideas que escandalizarían a una dama.

Cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, él se preguntó qué respuesta tendría ella si compartía sus pensamientos. Tal vez sus ojos hipnóticos se enfriarían más o se oscurecerían de deseo.

—Al contrario que tú, no guardo ilusión de que me pertenezcas, Hans.

Él suspiró, aparentemente herido.

—Entonces no hay nada que hablar aquí, ahora mismo puedo salir de este reino y olvidar nuestro encuentro de anoche.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el bello rostro de ella.

—Inténtalo, descubrirás que no vas a llegar a las puertas del castillo. Tenemos experiencia con el encierro, ¿sabes?, y si alguien viene por ti, puedo usar nuestro pasado en común para justificar tu encarcelamiento. Por otro lado, ¿cuánto tiempo podrían estar tus negocios desatendidos de tus manejos?

Él soltó una carcajada. —Cada vez me caes mejor.

—No me compares contigo —se burló ella.

—Sería aburrido —mintió—, tú todavía tienes más escrúpulos que yo, aun si te mueres por hacer de las tuyas.

Durante un segundo, a Hans le pareció ver cambiar su expresión por una de recelo.

—Tengo mejores asuntos en los que concentrarme —contestó ella como dando por terminado el tema.

—Los negocios —acordó él—, como lo que hizo que apresurara mi desayuno para reunirme con su Majestad. ¿Qué más deseas aparte de mi aceptación de anoche? —inquirió con segundas intenciones.

Él reconocía que llevaba las de ganar, pero debía haber más formalidad en su trato para que ninguno se arrepintiera en alguna parte del camino. Además, tenían que tratar la fecha y otros aspectos de su futuro matrimonio.

—¿No estás tranquila con saber que acordé casarme contigo? —agregó, ante su falta de respuesta.

—No me basta tu palabra.

—Me decepcionaría que así fuera —admitió divertido—. Estoy intrigado. Dime, cuando me vaya, ¿cómo propones asegurarte de que yo cumpla?

Sentía curiosidad al respecto.

Sus orbes cerúleos se tornaron como acero, capturándolo como a una presa. —Naturalmente, dejaremos por escrito nuestras intenciones, sin necesidad de testigos porque estos podrían hablar de más. Como lo anunciaré a mi pueblo, incluso si encontrara otro candidato para mí, no podré retirarme del trato. En cuanto a ti, si te niegas a cumplir con tu promesa de ser mi esposo, una cuarta parte de tus bienes pasarán a ser míos.

Se inclinó hacia ella, apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio. —¿Qué te hace pensar que firmaría algo como eso, Majestad?

—La emoción del peligro y probarme que me equivoco.

—Eres atrevida, una cualidad que apreciaría en mi esposa. —Se encogió de hombros, reclinándose en el sillón con pereza. —Firmaré; pero si tú te enamoraras de ese posible candidato y asumieras el riesgo de romper el acuerdo, te convertirás en _mi amante_.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa genuina. —Parece que el diablo tiene nombre.

—Y tendrá el gusto de compartirlo contigo.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

 _Una actualización bastante pronta._

 _Estoy segura que la riqueza e importancia de Hans fue algo inesperado para ustedes, ya que lo de "fábrica" no especificaba mucho. Me pareció correcto que le fuera bien para continuar con su arrogancia, pero para eliminar cualquier sospecha de que quisiera el trono de Arendelle, o una venganza; tiene mejores cosas en las que ocuparse y así me centro en otras cosas (bueno, podría querer cobrarse su condena después de mucho tiempo, pero con saber que no lo quisieron muerto basta y no quiero una historia de venganza). Aparte, ya saben por qué serán importantes los avances de finales de siglo._

 _Y Elsa no será una blanca palomita que se empequeñezca al lado de él, quiero poder plasmar a la mujer que se me vino a la cabeza cuando cantó "Libre soy" ja,ja,ja. Llegará a suavizarse un poco, pero todavía tiene que pasar la historia._

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest1: Sí, quizás los detalles me hagan un poco lentas las actualizaciones, pero buscaré fijarme en aspectos como esos, también me gusta. Alimentaré tu corazón Helsa cuanto pueda, y sería grandioso tener tus puntos de vista al respecto. Gracias por tu review.

Guest2: Ha,ha. I love Anna and absurd together, it's very funny. As her bethroding. Elsa is doing quite well in her position, because things aren't easy for her, she das to do what is right to her people, but difficult for her. Now you know about Hans intentions, he cannot be more honest than that. I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for the review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente de firmar el contrato con Elsa, Hans partió de Arendelle, como si ese pequeño intervalo de su viaje hubiera sido una visita común, cuando había cambiado el rumbo de su vida.

No tuvo ningún problema en reunirse con su flota a mitad del Mar Negro, y ésta no recibió explicación alguna de su parada en el reino, ni siquiera un anuncio sobre sus futuras nupcias de finales de septiembre. Él retomó su vida normal e hizo su viaje de vuelta al continente americano, donde continuaría su rutina, alterada levemente solo por tener que dejar sus asuntos en orden para el tiempo que estaría fuera, la semana de su boda y los siguientes cinco meses que pasaría de luna de miel en el reino de su esposa.

Su enlace tendría lugar nueve semanas después de la fecha actual, y él felizmente había cedido la preparación a la reina, quien solo le enviaría las invitaciones requeridas el próximo mes, para que él las hiciera llegar a unos cuantos miembros importantes de la sociedad estadounidense. Había dejado la dulce tarea de entregárselas a sus hermanos a ella, privándose del deseo de reírse en sus caras mientras les propinaba el golpe de gracia que saldaba de una vez por todas el pasado.

Hans nunca creyó que superaría el sentimiento de inferioridad y odio que le provocaban sus hermanos; no obstante, lo había conseguido. Nada de lo que dijesen le afectaba ya, solo veía sus acciones como ridículos intentos para sentirse fuertes frente a él, que había triunfado al librarse de esa idea de la aristocracia de vivir de las rentas y no trabajar, noción que había empobrecido a buena parte de la nobleza.

Ellos tenían una posición relativamente estable, como rey y príncipes, pero sus arcas no tenían el gran tesoro que la suya. Se había dado cuenta que estaba arriba cuando tuvo en la mano el pagaré de deudas de uno de los gemelos, tras lo cual un nuevo horizonte se abrió ante sus ojos.

Ahora no tenía necesidad de mostrarles su superioridad, ni nada por el estilo, pero solo quería dejar claro que podía conseguir lo que se propusiera, _como casarse con la reina de Arendelle_.

Ellos se habían burlado de su fallo en convertirla en su cónyuge la primera vez, y aún años más tarde él les parecía poca cosa para ella. En la actualidad sabía que solo sentían envidia de su poder y creían que las mofas servirían para empequeñecerlo; sin embargo, iba a demostrarles que obtuvo la mano de Elsa, lo único que consideraban fuera de su alcance.

Era la forma de cerrar el ciclo perfecto, pensó Hans con las carcajadas retumbando en el interior de su camarote.

Definitivamente su visita a Europa había dado buenos resultados. El giro impresionante instigado por Anna había terminado a su favor, a la vez que le había puesto ante cosas interesantes.

Primero estaba la oportunidad de hacer nuevos negocios, aprovechando los recursos de Arendelle, no solo los árboles, sino aquellos que podían esconderse debajo de la montaña. Con su experiencia temprana en zonas frías del noroeste de los Estados Unidos y suroeste de Canadá, pretendía descubrir si habría oro en esa parte de Noruega, incluso otro mineral en los lugares inexplorados del reino.

Como esposo de Elsa, a excepción del trono, sus pertenencias pasarían a ser suyas, así que tendría derecho para sus disposiciones sin su permiso. Aunque se abstendría de ello, más adelante haciéndola amiga de la idea, pues su futura esposa tenía cómo defenderse y era consciente de los extremos hasta los que ella llegaba para el bienestar de su reino y sus habitantes.

Lo anterior le llevaba a la segunda cosa interesante. _La reina Elsa_. Aquella joven, otrora sin fuerza de carácter, se había convertido en una mujer exquisita e ideal para él, capaz de pensar en propuestas atrevidas y plantarle cara como nadie más —en el fondo, lamentaba la responsabilidad de Weselton en su transformación, porque odiaba al sujeto puritano y que se saliera con la suya le enfermaba.

Elsa, además, tenía una criatura mágica con la que convivía diariamente; si bien ingenuo, _Olaf_ poseía una mayor capacidad de pensamiento que el monstruo puntiagudo de la montaña. De alguna manera podría conseguir que hiciera más de aquel tipo y estos fungieran como mano de obra en la montaña, asegurando trabajo en la época fría.

La tercera en la lista era Anna. Su antigua y efímera prometida había contraído nupcias con un trabajador de hielo, —y como él señaló sardónicamente a Elsa— con un título estúpido otorgado por lástima para complacencia de la princesa; porque, ¿para qué necesitaban un repartidor de hielo que lo bajara de la montaña, cuando la rubia podía crearlo tan fácilmente al nivel del suelo?

Eso no lo detenía a pensar en hacer empleo de la fuerza y conocimiento del rubio para sus negocios futuros; si era un imbécil que tenía _monólogos_ con un reno, sería fácil de convencer… por no olvidar que, si podía verse influenciado por Anna, al grado de cometer un delito, pues valía la pena probarlo.

Dentro de ese mismo asunto, estaba la ausencia de hijos en un matrimonio de cinco años, que relacionaba al cambio de actitud de la princesa enamoradiza, imposible de adjudicar a la edad. Nadie se lo había comentado o confirmado todavía, pero era observador. Anna se moría por ser madre cuando la conoció, y con veintiséis años ya debía de tener un hijo, al menos de camino.

Si las tontas leyes de Arendelle hubiesen sido diferentes, el trono se habría encontrado sin un heredero en la familia directa. En cuyo caso desconocía si Elsa se hubiera arriesgado a desposarse con él; ella decía estar bien con ese hecho, pero ya lo vería más adelante.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresas traerás, reina Elsa? —se preguntó Hans recostándose en el asiento.

Todavía no podía aventurarse a predecir hechos concretos, pero su matrimonio con Elsa de Arendelle le producía ciertas expectativas, tanto intelectuales como viscerales, las cuales le decían que sería una época interesante en su vida.

 _Y quizá por ello una diminuta parte de él esperaba que las semanas hasta su boda no fuesen eternas._

 **{…}**

A sus veintinueve años, y con todas sus circunstancias, Elsa no tenía esperanzas para casarse.

Ése era un panorama que había cambiado de un día para otro, sorpresivamente.

Tenía que admitir que se debía a la ocurrencia de su hermana; ésta había triunfado en algo que para ella había sido difícil de conseguir, a pesar de poner de su parte durante tres años para cumplirlo. Anna solo había tenido que salir una vez del reino, en un viaje con el fin de animarse, para hallar al hombre que aceptara contraer nupcias con la _bruja_.

La ojiazul resopló.

Por mucho que ella tratara, no conseguía aminorar la impotencia que sentía ante su realidad como ser mágico, incomprendida y rechazada en el mundo; era especial, lo sabía, pero los demás ponían barreras para ella y no había quien comprendiera esa clase de diferencia con la gente. Rapunzel tenía una especie de entendimiento con ella, aunque su prima no había nacido así y curaba… por no mencionar que su habilidad era secreta.

En lo tocante a sí misma, desde pequeña había asumido que era distinta y que toda su vida los poderes influirían en ella, ya fuera por ocultarlos o evidenciarlos a los otros. El primer escenario había sido una carga para ella, mas el segundo tampoco era miel sobre hojuelas.

Si bien era relajante tener al descubierto su magia, también era problemático que se supiese. Había cierto peso en el modo en que se reveló, solo que la consciencia de que la controlaba y las creaciones hermosas que surgían de ella, no cambiaban la suspicacia de la gente externa, lo cual podría repercutir en Arendelle.

No podía permitir que su pueblo cayera en manos de seres egoístas, aun si debía sacrificar su libertad para ello. Inclusive si el coraje por su falta de oportunidades permanecía.

El matrimonio distaba de ser lo que _quisiera_. Sí, como una niña pequeña tuvo esa creencia popular, que cambió en los trece años de reclusión, mucho más consciente de cosas que en su infancia. Aterrorizada por sus poderes, donde su único objetivo era controlarlos y saberse libre, casarse no era un pensamiento al que dedicara gran importancia; es más, suponía que Anna asumiría la tarea.

Cuando la situación cambió y consiguió controlar sus poderes, solo tuvo la idea que tal vez podría _considerar_ la cuestión del matrimonio, pero empezaron a llegar las veladas acciones en oposición a ella, gracias a Weselton. Así pues, creyó que pocos hombres abrazarían la idea de desposarse y determinó que solo uno bueno sería su esposo, si existía. De todas formas, todavía quedaba Anna.

Durante aquel tiempo, desconocía muy a fondo las prohibiciones de las leyes, como el hecho de que su hermana era totalmente seria con Kristoff. El día que Anna formalizó con él, un miembro anciano del Parlamento resaltó la norma, tras lo cual _su propio matrimonio_ fue un hecho más seguro, con algunas limitaciones. Eso, o prohibir a su hermana desposarse con el hombre que amaba.

Recordando los buenos tiempos de sus padres, dos aristócratas, pensó ingenuamente que podría hacer el intento de encontrar a un caballero con el que encariñarse algún día, por lo que comenzó a buscarlo en el tiempo de luna de miel de la pareja.

Y entonces vinieron dos años de negativas de los varones con edades cercanas a la suya. Al que siguió un tercero investigando la sucesión de la corona, y dos más de arduos intentos con cualquier sujeto aceptado por la ley, que la rechazaron también.

Fue a la mitad de ese tiempo que la falta de hijos de su hermana se hizo notable, pese a ningún método para impedir la procreación, y su mente se alteró un poco más. Ella tenía la sospecha de que congelar a Anna le había afectado para no poder embarazarse y cargaba un peso de la culpa, mientras la veía perder su carisma de siempre.

Todo lo listado y mucho más, le habían convertido en una persona como la que era ahora, muy cínica y circunspecta, al punto que a veces se miraba en el espejo y no reconocía los ojos que la veían… por lo menos, a lo largo de trece años había visto miedo.

Con eso en cuenta sabía que no sería la esposa más sobresaliente, pero ella tampoco obtendría al mejor marido del mundo. Ambos se conformarían con lo que había, y, además, ninguno deseaba una pareja que se inmiscuyera en la vida del otro.

Elsa se sentía afortunada de que Hans tuviera sus propios asuntos. Si él descubría sus debilidades perdería la seguridad que sentía, como el respeto que él parecía tenerle. Y tal vez tomaría la oportunidad para aprovecharse de ella.

Unos pasos fuera interrumpieron su reflexión, haciéndola ponerse alerta y cuidar que su rostro no revelara sus preocupaciones.

La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos, indicando que era Anna, ya que nadie más irrumpía el tiempo de la reina sin llamar —su hermana temía otra negativa como en la infancia—. Ella iba en compañía de Olaf, y traía consigo la caja con las tarjetas para las invitaciones de boda, que arribaron ese día.

Sabía que era condescendiente al inmiscuirla en los planes, solo para que cambiara su semblante, pero veía con gusto que al menos sus ojos aguamarina tenían más el brillo de la gema a la que se asemejaban.

—Dijiste que podríamos comenzar a escribir los nombres al mediodía —aseveró su hermana depositando la caja en el escritorio.

Ella reprimió un suspiro.

—Estaría a gusto usando la máquina de escribir —comentó sin ninguna intención de cumplirlo. Tardaría más con ésta que redactando los nombres a mano.

—¡No! —exclamaron a la par los otros dos.

—Elsa, las invitaciones de boda deben hacerse a puño y letra —dijo Olaf con tono de sabio. —Y la máquina tiene tan poco estilo —agregó haciendo cara de horror.

—Así los demás verán el esfuerzo que se ha puesto en los preparativos —añadió Anna cogiendo una de las tarjetas. —Es prerrogativa de las mujeres en estos casos.

Ambos tenían razón, pero tampoco era algo que ella no hubiese pensado al pedir las tarjetas.

—Es mejor comenzar ahora —enunció dando por terminado el asunto. —Olaf, tú leerás los nombres a Anna y comprobarás que sus invitaciones estén correctas. Yo me encargaré de las mías y cuando termine corroboraré con ustedes que estén bien.

Al tiempo que lo decía, buscaba las listas divididas en el cartapacio del cajón lateral. Rápido dio con ellas y se las entregó.

Anna sostuvo la suya, mas no llegó a verla, solo se la entregó a Olaf. —Ya ha pasado una semana, pero no has hablado de tu reunión con Hans —expresó en tono dubitativo.

Intuía que su hermana conocía lo poco comunicativa que podía ser.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No hay mucho que decir. —Omitiría su conversación y el contrato, al igual que la dinámica competitiva de sus encuentros. —Él aceptó, pero no quiere ser rey; en realidad, tiene más ocupaciones en las que pensar. Es Johans Henrik.

Como esperaba, su hermana compuso una expresión de ignorancia.

—¡Ese es el nombre que hay que escribir en las invitaciones! —acotó Olaf señalando el papel en sus manos.

—Es un importante hombre de negocios.

Anna entrecerró los ojos. —Entonces, ¿por qué aceptó convertirse en tu esposo? ¿Cuál es la trampa? ¿O le dijiste que salvaste su vida?

—No, y no es un tema que deba mencionarse alguna vez —advirtió a los dos. Eventualmente Olaf lo olvidaría, pero no ella.

—¿Por qué? —replicó Anna—. Sería una forma de controlarlo.

Elsa curvó ligeramente su boca, entretenida con esa idea ingenua.

—No habría modo en que pudiera _controlarlo_ , aunque tampoco deseo que su actitud conmigo cambie y se vuelva dócil. —No lo creía y le hacía gracia. —Es _aburrido_.

—Saberlo les acercaría más. ¿No querrías llevarte un poco bien con tu esposo?

—No es algo que me preocupe —manifestó tomando el estilógrafo.

—Bueno, si dices que es un importante empresario, parece que en estos años las cosas le han ido mejor a Hans —musitó Anna.

Ante ese cambio de tema, Elsa se sintió extrañada. No alcanzaba a asimilar su falta de insistencia. Pero como no pretendía seguir hablando de una inexistente relación cercana con su futuro marido, lo dejó pasar.

En los últimos tiempos, su hermana era muy enigmática para ella, principalmente porque ya no hablaban como antes.

Miró la tarjeta de boda que iba a escribir, manteniendo a raya un pensamiento.

Quizá su moderación estaba llegando a límites que antes no preveía.

 **{…}**

Pese a encontrarse en una zona considerable del mapa, en verano el aire de Arendelle se calentaba, provocando una humedad bochornosa en el ambiente. Elsa, que había estado en la costa ibérica durante una visita diplomática, reconocía que no era demasiado cálido, pero no le impedía quejarse de la temperatura como buena amante del frío.

También podía ver que ese año y día específicos, el calor superaba a otras veces.

Ventilándose con un abanico e incapaz de seguir trabajando así, comenzó a recolectar sus pertenencias para cambiar a una habitación con menos libreros y papeles importantes, donde pudiera congelar las paredes para enfriarse.

Absorta como estaba, un libro de cuentas cayó de su mano al abrirse la puerta. Anna, presurosa, se acercó y lo rescató del suelo por ella.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó su hermana después de verla reunir todo durante unos momentos.

—Iré al salón de la reina Kaysa y lo congelaré —informó elevando las pertenencias con un gesto de su mano, para que flotaran a su costado.

—Entiendo, voy contigo.

Aun preguntándose qué querría con ella, siguió andando en silencio, para no perder la concentración en su carga. De todos modos, tarde o temprano le diría el motivo de ir a buscarla.

Esperaba que no fuese en relación a su dichosa boda, porque durante un par de días le apetecía mantenerse ignorante al respecto. Era un lujo que podía darse luego de años preocupada por el matrimonio, y lo necesitaba.

Recordó entonces que tenía un asunto pendiente con su hermana, y si dejaba pasar otra semana sin hablar de ello, lo olvidaría con el ajetreo que supondrían sus obligaciones.

Anna abrió la puerta por ella, lo cual le facilitó enviar los libros a la mesa frente a los únicos sillones de la estancia. Su bisabuela Kaysa había sido una persona austera para su época, pero hasta el presente seguía respetándose su sala privada, de poco mobiliario. Más adelante ella los cambiaría, se aseguraba, aunque no sabía para qué fin.

Gesticulando su mano, se vio rodeada de hielo, sintiendo cómo lo gélido la reconfortaba. Contenta, caminó hasta el sofá color marrón y se sentó.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de la boda, Elsa.

Se lo temía, pensó la rubia asintiendo. Si acababa con el asunto de una vez, pasaría siquiera dos días sin oírlo.

—Dilo, y prolonga tus futuras solicitudes hasta el jueves —indicó, con una mano invitándola a sentarse.

La cobriza asintió, ocupó el espacio frente a ella y suspiró.

—He estado pensando todo este tiempo, y desde que contestaste que no te preocupaba llevarte mal con Hans, mi inquietud ha aumentado. Me siento muy apenada que te encuentres en esta situación, soy muy egoísta al no tomar en cuenta que si yo me casaba con Kristoff dejaría todas las responsabilidades en tus manos. —Anna tragó saliva visiblemente, abriendo y cerrando sus puños. —Mi castigo es… no poder tener hijos en mi seno.

Elsa inspiró un poco de aire, limitando su atención a aquello y no el malestar que le ocasionaba la frase de su hermana. Era la primera vez que lo mencionaba sin tapujos estando solas.

—…está la sugerencia de Kristoff de adoptar en lugar de seguir esperando que concibas —pronunció suavemente—. Felizmente seré la tía de él o ella.

—No rechazo la idea, pero no sé si estoy lista —admitió Anna.

—Kristoff se preocupa por ti, confía en él, no des por sentado su amor.

 _"¿No era eso lo que querías?"_ , casi terminó. Si su hermana no lo valoraba, ella se molestaría de sobremanera. Habría transigido demasiado por nada.

—No lo haré —contestó Anna—. En fin, no cambiemos de tema; tengo remordimientos porque tú tengas que casarte así. Ya sabes… como tampoco será por amor, ni tendrás un matrimonio blanco, en el que estarás casada solo de nombre. Será más… Tú tendrás… con tu marido… ¿Eso no te produce…

—¿Realmente piensas en eso ahora? —inquirió lacónica.

—Solo consideré la situación hasta darme cuenta que será con Hans con quien te casarás. Al verlo quedé tan cegada por la solución que no lo pensé detenidamente… Siendo sincera, como tú te encargabas de los pretendientes, no se me había ocurrido. Me temo que he sido ingenua a este respecto.

Elsa se dividía entre reírse de incredulidad o de diversión.

—No tiene que producirme lo que tú esperas. Mi situación es, por mucho, mejor de lo que esperaba.

Una arruga apareció entre las dejas de su hermana. —¿Por qué?

—Ya había asumido mi papel en mi futuro matrimonio. Ahora, para mí, es preferible Hans que el anciano que podría haber quedado como alternativa. Preferiría cumplir mis deberes conyugales con un joven y no con alguien _muy maduro_.

—Tal vez el anciano podría ser más amable, Hans es un egoísta.

¿Y lo decía ella que le secuestró?

—No creo que alguno de los dos fuese más considerado que el otro en la alcoba —refutó encogiéndose de hombros.

Anna suspiró.

—Odio a lo que te has visto orillada. No debí casarme con Kristoff sin pensar en ti. ¿Quién pensaría que no habría hombres valientes para permitir que su mujer sea más poderosa que ellos?

En esa ocasión Elsa fue incapaz de contener una carcajada mordaz.

—¿Es que todavía no lo has entendido, Anna? No solo es miedo lo que tienen de mí, ni se sienten menos a mi lado. Simplemente desean que no haya "estirpe" que pueda ser _como yo_.

—Elsa…

Unos gritos de asombro en el exterior interrumpieron a Anna, y Elsa, curiosa, giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, aunque sabía que no vería nada por los muros.

En el cielo apareció una nube de humo, a la que siguió un chirrido.

Tronando los dedos, desapareció el hielo. Después se puso en pie y abandonó la habitación, con Anna pisándole los talones.

En su camino al exterior, Kai se le unió con unos guardias a sus espaldas, que respondieron a una señal del vigía en una de las torres.

—Es un barco sin blasón, Majestad —comunicó Sven.

Intrigada, apresuró el paso y salió del castillo, haciendo una señal a Kai de que permanecieran atrás. Si su visitante desconocido tuviera intenciones peligrosas, no se habría acercado; sin embargo, no podía fiarse de las apariencias y estaba preparada para una eventualidad.

Le indicó a Anna que se detuviera a unos metros del muelle, donde el navío anclaba. Era una embarcación de vapor, de medidas menores a los veinticuatro metros de eslora, y solo había dos tripulantes a la vista, uno en la popa y otro a babor, junto a una escalera de cuerda que empezó a descender.

El hombre que iba a pisar tierra tenía apariencia joven; era de piel tostada y cabellos oscuros, igual que su bigote y ojos. Parecía un caballero.

Al llegar a ella, él realizó una fluida reverencia y se enderezó con expresión seria.

—Su Majestad, soy el señor Alfred Erikson —se presentó el hombre en su idioma, haciendo notar su fuerte acento extranjero.

—¿A qué debo el placer de su visita, señor Erikson? —cuestionó en calma.

—He sido enviado por su Alteza, el príncipe Johans Henrik. Me ha encomendado una tarea con usted, Majestad.

Elsa se aseguró de no cambiar su semblante, pero por dentro sintió un aguijonazo de aprensión. Esperaba que no se tratara de un abogado que fuese a entregarle la fortuna que le correspondería por la rescisión del contrato con Hans.

Iba a vérselas con ella si se echaba para atrás.

Ni el reto ni el dinero le importaban, tomaría venganza si se atrevía a burlarse de ella y rompía su acuerdo dos semanas después de firmarlo.

—Si me acompaña, prefiero hablar en privado.

—Por supuesto, Majestad. El clima tampoco es favorable.

Tratando de permanecer impasible, guió al pelinegro a su despacho, donde le invitó a sentarse y ofreció bebida y refrigerio, los cuales él rechazó.

—Agradezco su amabilidad, Majestad, pero no deseo robar mucho de su tiempo. —Él introdujo su mano al interior de su saco y extrajo una carta, que le entregó. —Es de parte de su Alteza.

Asintiendo, cogió el abrecartas y con tranquilidad rompió el lacre rojo. Dentro de sí, tenía pensamientos en contra del pelirrojo.

 _Mi querida Skaði,_

 _He hecho los arreglos para instalar una oficina en tu castillo, que utilizaré en el futuro._

 _Espero que el ingeniero Erikson y sus hombres sean bien tratados, y obtengan tu aprobación y cooperación para las modificaciones que deban hacerse en tu humilde morada._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Hans._

Durante unos segundos, sintió deseos de tenerlo frente a ella y abofetearlo, pero se compuso con su acostumbrada normalidad. Él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de escribir una carta educada, eso era una nota informativa, en la que disponía de su hogar sin su permiso —o habría esperado una respuesta antes de mandar a sus hombres—, y donde, para colmo, usaba uno de sus molestos nombres.

Tampoco Hans le había comentado algo por el estilo antes de partir, y seguramente lo había pensado, mas no creyó necesario expresarlo en persona. Así mismo, con el tiempo que tomaba un viaje trasatlántico, él debió haberlo preparado en medio del mar, porque no se imaginaba cómo podía arreglarse todo tan rápido.

Miró al "esbirro" de su futuro esposo. —Su Alteza menciona las modificaciones a mi hogar, pero deseo saber un poco más.

—Por supuesto. Más que nada, traemos mobiliario. Y nuestro trabajo no será muy intrusivo a un elemento arquitectónico histórico, solo realizaremos unos pequeños arreglos para unos cables telegráficos. Conectaremos Arendelle con Irlanda, donde se encuentra una línea trasatlántica que conecta con Estados Unidos, y así su Alteza pueda comunicarse con su oficina central.

No por nada Hans se había convertido en un gran empresario.

—Se lo agradezco. ¿Esperan mi aprobación?

—Así es, Majestad.

—La tienen, cualquier cambio en sus planes deberá dirigirlos a mi secretario, a quien le enviaré en unos momentos.

—Gracias.

—Si eso es todo, tiene permiso para retirarse.

Poniéndose en pie, el señor Erikson buscó de nueva cuenta en su bolsillo interior y sacó otra carta. —Su Alteza pidió que al final de nuestro encuentro le entregara este sobre.

Incluso si el otro salió, calmadamente abrió la misiva, escrita a mano también.

 _Me complacería ver tu cara en este momento._

Los pómulos le cosquillearon por las ganas de sonreír. Ya sabía que había escrito adrede esa carta provocativa, pero leer su descaro era divertido.

Una idea acudió a su mente y buscó papel y pluma. No le daría el gusto de creer que había ganado, por lo menos quedarían en un empate.

Justamente buscaba un uso para el salón de su bisabuela.

Inclinándose, escribió su respuesta.

 _Parece que la habitación más inservible de mi hogar es perfecta para ti._

Un poco infantil de su parte, pero era la forma de demostrarle que podía responder si se lo proponía.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

Entrando en contexto. Durante mediados del siglo XIX, se dieron las "fiebres del oro"; para el tiempo de esta historia ya ha sido "descubierto" el petróleo, pero no habría un auge en Noruega en esos años, pero sí oro. Y como fue hasta el automóvil y la gasolina que tuvo gran uso, pues ni en cuenta.

Como en algunas partes todavía -y sin contrato prematrimonial-, en esos tiempos, lo común era que las pertenencias de la mujer pasaran a manos del hombre.

La máquina de escribir también existía, eh, hasta donde tengo entendido como una de coser, solo que era cara. Claro que Elsa puede pagarlo; no está tan atrasada.

A partir de los 50-60's, se empezarona colocar cables telegráficos en el océano Atlántico, que sirvieron para comunicar los continentes en pocas horas (con las características de la clave Morse).

Skaði es la diosa del invierno en la mitología nórdica, y se adapta a Elsa. Él no sabe si le gusta o no, sino lo utiliza como referencia a sus poderes, y sin insultarla con el apodo de "Reina del hielo".

 _Ahora sí, a mi comentario._

 _Me preguntaba qué poner en el tercer capítulo, sin brincar a la boda, y la introspección parecía adecuada, porque hace correr el tiempo. En el próximo ya se podrán ver._

 _Como leyeron, Hans tiene un propósito más que no hizo saber, lo que no extraña (denle crédito, el oro no es cualquier cosa - lo tenía planeado desde el principio e iba a salir a relucir en el futuro, pero aquí se presentó la oportunidad). Y como de costumbre, piensa en usar a los demás para su propio beneficio, hasta el pobrecito de Olaf._

 _La parte de Elsa fue más complicada, así que si necesita mejoras por no saber explicarlo adecuadamente, les agradecería el apoyo. Ella, tampoco extraña, siente culpa por el estado de Anna. Además, en este punto hay un pensamiento que quiere mantener a raya, ¿se imaginan cuál?_

 _Anna, Anna, Anna. No la odio, y para demostrarlo ella hizo referencia al título del fic._

 _Y bueno, no hubo interacción helsa en persona, pero creía que el mejor modo de cerrar era un intercambio a la distancia y solo del modo en que Hans podría incitar. Ojalá que por un segundo también creyeran que era un abogado. (Por un momento quise cambiar mis planes y hacerlo barón -un hombre con título y joven, del que ella podía enamorarse-, pero ganó el ángel en mi hombro.)_

 _Hasta aquí todo. Perdonen mis faltas, si no publicaba ahora, se alargaba otra semana._

 _ **Besos,** **Karo**._

* * *

Guest1: ¡Tú sabes! La tensión entre Hans y Elsa es deliciosa, en los próximos capítulos tendrás más probadas je,je. Me enloquece de felicidad que te guste, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest2: Ha,ha, there should be a good reason to Hans rejecting the crown. He has the intelligence to do great things, and if he puts his brain on that, rather than doing wrong things, like could be better for him. And, their deal. I really had to think of something good, I'm proud of me that you liked it. Thansk for reading :)

Aaly: ¡Ay, mi Dios! Dame tiempo de responderte como se debe en mi perfil. Tu comentario no merece una contestación corta.

Liana 3: ¡Fantástico! Me lanzaste confeti con tu comentario, me encanta. Muchas gracias, estoy feliz de que mis lentos esfuerzos tengan un buen resultado. Espero que te mantengas como una seguidora, no importa si anónima, y disfrutes de este fic. Voy lento como la tortuga, pero llegaré al final hasta plasmar todo lo que quiero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

A veces Hans se preguntaba si merecía la pena tener líneas privadas de comunicación.

Los teléfonos en sus diversos negocios daban a sus empleados la impresión de que podían comunicarle asuntos importantes a distancia, en lugar de hacerlo en persona. Para él era una desventaja, pues no podía ver al otro para saber si le estaba mintiendo —suponía que pocos lo harían, temerosos de las consecuencias, pero no había llegado hasta donde estaba creyendo en la bondad de la gente.

Por supuesto, él admitía que le ahorraban tiempo de transporte y de reunión, como le mantenían informado de asuntos de carácter menos importante, mas no dejaban de haber momentos en los que desdeñaba comunicarse a distancia, ya que no todo era claro.

El pelirrojo no lo confesaría en voz alta, solo que al ver la rapidez con que se extendía el uso de esos aparatos comunicativos, se encontraba con una "debilidad". Él, que podía llamarse experto en leer a las personas, se enfrentaba a una barrera, al no poder ver a su interlocutor. Como con las cartas, podía leer entre líneas o suponer, pero no tener gran evidencia corporal que apoyara sus pensamientos.

A pesar de todo esto, la necesidad y el mantenerse al día le llevaban a apoyarse en esos medios.

Lamentablemente, a algunos de sus encargados, al menos en la ciudad, les parecía invitación para no ir a verlo cuando se trataba de asuntos importantes. El individuo al que escuchaba ahora —a quien debió cortarle hacía unos minutos— era uno de ellos.

Unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron cuando estuvo a punto de decirle a Williams que se presentara en su oficina central. Apoyando el parlante en su pecho, dio permiso a su secretario para abrir.

—Ha llegado un mensajero con una misiva diciendo que era importante —informó Adam asomándose en la rendija de la puerta.

Hans hizo un gesto con su mano para que se acercara.

—¿Conocido? —articuló con los labios, antes de extender el brazo para coger el sobre que su secretario principal sujetaba en su mano.

—Letra femenina, señor —susurró el rubio, a quien debía parecerle extraño el contacto de una mujer a su oficina. —No informa procedencia.

Interesado, pidió el papel en silencio y sonrió levemente al ver su dirección con la fina y elegante caligrafía de la reina Elsa, que reconoció por su contrato.

Despidió a Adam con un asentimiento; él mismo lidiaría con aquella carta. Tenía que ser la respuesta a sus disposiciones para Arendelle.

Sentía curiosidad sobre lo que su distinguible prometida tenía por decir.

Todavía escuchando las explicaciones en su oreja, rompió el lacre en el sello de Arendelle y se halló con un pequeño párrafo en el interior.

 _Querido Hans,_

 _Parece que la habitación…_

Su sonrisa se amplió con esa línea, mas comenzó a entornar los ojos al empezar a leer la siguiente. Y pausó.

 _¿Involucrarse?_

—Continuaremos hablando durante la tarde en mi oficina —se despidió de su interlocutor, quizá sin demasiada consideración.

Acomodándose mejor en su asiento, se concentró en las palabras de Elsa, leyéndolas en voz alta.

— _Tus planes han atraído mi atención y he decidido involucrarme en el proyecto. Recordarás mi castillo en la montaña_ —sí, donde temió un segundo de su poder, lo que quizá ella quería recordarle—; _por tanto, sabes de mi agrado por el diseño y entenderás mi interés en ayudarte con el aspecto de tu oficina. Te gustará mi trabajo; sé que, como yo, apreciarás tener fotografías de tus hermanos en tu espacio privado. No necesitas darme las gracias. Atentamente, Elsa._

Una carcajada brotó de su pecho hasta hacerle derramar lágrimas de diversión.

Ella lo había hecho de nuevo, y le encantaba. Para su yo anterior habría sido un golpe bajo, hasta una afronta personal que equivaldría a guerra, pero al actual le gustaba su atrevimiento, que la rubia hacía incluso si podía tener consecuencias en su trato.

—No lo hará, ¿o sí? —se preguntó con comicidad.

Luego de unos segundos, se encogió los hombros y guardó la carta en el cofre con llave de su cajón. Si ella cumplía sus palabras, él tendría qué quemar en la chimenea durante el crudo invierno noruego.

Descubriría su proceder semanas más tarde.

Cuando guardaba el cofre, su secretario volvió a llamar a la puerta; en esa ocasión, después de darle permiso, el rubio se asomó con un paquete en las manos. Era un cofre de madera.

—El mismo mensajero me ha dado esto hace unos momentos —comunicó Adam, ingresando del todo a la oficina—. No es un servicio muy eficiente —opinó al final en tono seco.

Teniendo una sospecha, Hans hizo espacio en su escritorio para el pequeño cofre con cerradura, cogiendo el sobre lacrado que vio en la tapa; éste pesaba, así que debía tener la llave dentro.

Sonrió de lado. Como lo suponía, era un sello de Elsa. Había hecho lo mismo que él; quizá no era muy original, aunque sí llamaba la atención.

No había ninguna nota en el sobre marrón, únicamente la llave del cofre.

—Al contrario, Adam, es un servicio muy bueno —dijo al fin, introduciendo la llave de metal y escuchando el engranaje ceder en el interior. Casi podía apostar que el mensajero era miembro del castillo.

Abrió el cofre; dentro había numerosos sobres blancos de tamaño mediano, con listones dorados sellándolos. Curioso, tomó el primero, con su nombre en la cara, y extrajo su contenido.

Era una tarjeta de papel blanco firme y brillante, con líneas violetas en los bordes y pequeños alcatraces dorados en una esquina.

 _Elsa Margaretha Skaði Håkonson, Su Majestad Real de Arendelle, & Johans Frederick Henrik Westergård, Su Alteza Real de las Islas del Sur_

Era la invitación de la boda.

La inspeccionó y la encontró _aceptable_. No llevaba su escudo, como él había pedido; pero ella había cometido un error. Al ver el reverso, reprimió una sonrisa por la explicación de tal.

Satisfecho, cogió el cofre abierto y se lo dio a su secretario. —Haz que lleguen a sus destinatarios —ordenó con simplicidad, desentendiéndose del asunto.

Normalmente se esperaba que se entregaran en persona, pero los empresarios favorecerían no perder el tiempo así.

—En la brevedad, señor —repuso Adam.

—La tuya debe estar por ahí —señaló mientras guardaba la invitación en su cajón.

—¿Qué es mío, señor?

—Tu invitación a mi boda en Europa.

Su siempre serio secretario frunció el ceño, confundido. A veces era como un mayordomo, demasiado impertérrito, y nada más eso había conseguido una expresión.

—No sabía que se casaba.

Bueno, acababa de informarle. Ya habría sido mucho que alguien tan eficiente supiese algo que no había compartido con nadie.

—Es una vieja conocida —explicó Hans concisamente, como si eso aclarase todo. —Eres libre de ir, yo pagaré el viaje.

Adam asintió, sin indagar más. —Mis felicitaciones, señor.

—Mejor que sea suerte, todo hombre la necesita al atarse el lazo. —Hans rió entre dientes por la falta de reacción de su empleado—. Eso es todo por ahora.

El rubio afirmó y se retiró. Por su parte, antes de volver a su trabajo, él se detuvo a pensar unos momentos en las acciones de su prometida.

Si no se equivocaba, Elsa estaba mostrando que cuando trataban de sobrepasar su autoridad, era capaz de atacar con los puntos débiles del otro. Era una dualidad entre discreción y apertura, porque decía las cosas con un significado oculto, en su caso dando una amenaza velada, aunque parecía ser directa.

Ella no se daba cuenta, pero, a su parecer, esa forma de proceder escondía su naturaleza preocupada por los demás. Advertía antes de actuar, no porque quisiera dar miedo o fuese incapaz de llevar a cabo sus palabras —creía que lo haría si era obligada—, sino porque pensaba en no dañar a la otra persona poniéndola sobre aviso. Sin embargo, el que usara una debilidad, también significaba que en su interior guardaba deseos de ocasionar conflicto a la otra persona, quizá para sentirse superior, o porque también había satisfacción en poner a otra persona en aprietos.

Inclusive, simplemente era una forma de sentirse en control, con su particularidad de actuar justamente. Ella tenía escrúpulos todavía, y aun con aquello no dejaba de ser una buena contrincante.

Lamentablemente, ésa no era lo único que podía concluir, ya que al final actuaba de modo diferente, desafiándole con un detalle mínimo, aun si éste era para quedar con la última palabra. Ella quería el mando de la situación y debía divertirse como una niña ideando las maneras de demostrarlo.

En sí, su prometida daba pie a muchas interpretaciones, hablando de la persona compleja que se había vuelto con los años. Una con matices como los suyos.

Ella podía ser peligrosa si no se trataba del modo adecuado.

Y a él le gustaban esa clase de retos.

 **{…}**

Gran parte de la decoración para la boda sería mágica, pero de algún modo había cosas que preparar en las semanas previas. Para Elsa era engorroso y ni siquiera estaba cien por ciento involucrada en los preparativos, dándole ese privilegio a Anna.

Ella se preguntaba si tendría buenos ánimos e interés de ser una novia ilusionada, solo que su curiosidad no podía ser satisfecha sobre aquel respecto. Únicamente tenía en cuenta los días hasta que llegara la fecha en que se introducirían cambios en su vida, muchos de los cuales no sabía ni qué pensar. Conforme el tiempo pasaba y la boda se aproximaba, menos calma sentía en su mente, pues se enfrentaría a un estado diferente, del que sus suposiciones no podrían llegar a concretarse.

Pese haberse preparado por años para ese inminente momento, no podía calmar sus inquietudes internas. _Y lo odiaba_.

En el exterior parecía tranquila, cosa que Anna y Olaf resaltaban, pero por dentro su mente le repetía que se casaría pronto y que no volvería a ser la misma. Era algo que ni un matrimonio como el suyo evitaría.

Y cuantas más fuerzas pusiera en contener la expresión de esos cambios —o su interior—, más se desgastaría, hasta llegar a explotar. Se trataba del mismo patrón que con sus poderes.

—Los hermanos de Hans han confirmado su presencia.

Escuchar a Anna le hizo volver a la realidad, algo mucho más conveniente que analizarse a sí misma.

Actuando normal, asintió ante la información.

—¿Su relación habrá mejorado? —inquirió su hermana hacia ella, como si tuviese una respuesta a su duda.

Elsa lo ignoraba; mucho menos le interesaba. Si bien esos hombres serían los tíos de los bebés que tuviese, involucrarse con personas capaces de sentenciar a un hermano a muerte no era algo de lo que fuese partidaria, mucho menos para permitir que sus hijos convivieran habitualmente. No quería que tuvieran sus mentalidades.

…incluso estaría pendiente en lo que el padre refería, no necesitaba doce más en la lista.

—Hans no lo compartió —respondió despreocupada.

—Bueno. Si no es así, deben asistir por las apariencias —comentó Anna con un amago de sonrisa.

Aquél gesto era más de lo que habría visto semanas atrás, y Elsa agradecía que la boda consiguiera un cambio en la expresión apagada de su hermana.

En realidad, observándola bien, Anna parecía muy entusiasta con los planes, como si se tratara de su propia boda, tanto que a ella se le hacía complicado de relacionar su reluctancia pasada con el ahínco actual. Era como si su mente hubiese borrado el hecho de que no era un matrimonio deseado, ni por amor.

O tal vez era su forma de obviar esas circunstancias, elucubró con cinismo.

Lo valioso era que parecía más la de antaño, aun si era temporal. Solo por un momento le hacía pensarse dos veces el asunto que tenía pendiente, postergándolo, aunque iba en contra de sus principios.

—Me pregunto qué opinarán sobre la boda —musitó su hermana, rayando con lápiz el dibujo de la capilla donde se ubicaba la familia de Hans. —En sus cartas eran diplomáticos y no pude descifrar si sabían de antemano. ¿Hans les habrá dicho al irse de Arendelle?

Le daba la impresión que Anna intentaba fingir que la relación con su prometido era como la de ella y su esposo, compartiendo sobre sus vidas. Quizá lo más prudente sería hablar de otro tema y darle en qué pensar.

 _Probablemente no debía dejar que la sanción se postergara más_.

—No es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos. Ahora bien, me alegra que trajeras a colación la _visita_ de Hans en Arendelle. —Se irguió y miró a su hermana con severidad. —No he olvidado lo que ocurrió.

Anna desvió los ojos a la ventana un segundo.

—Pero… sirvió, ¿no? Ahora tendrás un esposo.

La frase sonó muy condescendiente, pero Elsa lo desatendió; en su lugar, cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Lo que cometiste fue un delito y merece castigo de mi parte, aunque no haya sido denunciado. Kristoff y tú han secuestrado a un hombre. Él podrá no presentar cargos, pero yo sé lo que hicieron y encuentro necesario darles un castigo por ello.

Esperó a que su hermana contestara.

—Sí, entiendo.

—Antes del invierno, harás un mes de labores de tejido con el club de té al que asiste Gerda. —Alzó una mano al ver que su hermana replicaría—. En cuanto a Kristoff, solo por participar, deberá pasar una semana ayudando al herrero con el horno.

—Lo que ambos odiamos —murmuró Anna.

—Precisamente. —Arqueó una de sus cejas—. ¿Tengo que premiarlos cuando han hecho mal?

—Supongo que no. Debiste pensarlo bien.

—Ambos acomodarán las tareas a sus horarios. Seré notificada si tratan de eludirlas.

Anna asintió y continuó garabateando con el lápiz. —Por lo menos no tuve que tejer todos esos guantes y calcetines para su extensa familia —comentó sin mirarla.

Elsa se quedó aturdida por ese intento de broma de su hermana. No estaba preparada para reír como antes.

Resopló con la nariz para mostrar diversión. —Sí. Quien comenzó la tradición de dar prendas debía tener un cónyuge huérfano.

—Seguro. Bueno, de todas maneras, los Westergård no creerían que tú tejerías y podrían indignarse si no son de profesionales.

En primer lugar, ni necesitaba ser aceptada por ellos.

 _Hans incluido_.

 **{…}**

El lento proceso del cambio de estación comenzó, preparando a Elsa para el día de su ceremonia de boda, de la que estaba a una semana.

Dicho tiempo significaba que Hans regresaría a Arendelle, como fue planeado. Él había enviado una nota con uno de sus tripulantes, anunciando que estaba de camino, pero no especificaba si llegaría a la fecha exacta en que acordaron, ni su hombre había dado información de la distancia.

No obstante, ella estaba preparada y tenía el presentimiento de que él aparecería en el momento menos indicado, como el alba o la medianoche.

Así pues, un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado, se hallaba de camino al comedor, alistándose para una eventualidad.

En las escaleras se encontró con su cuñado.

—Buenos días —saludó Kristoff con un asentimiento.

—Buen día.

Sin más palabras continuaron andando, yendo al mismo destino. A ella le pareció extraño que estuviese ahí a esa hora, puesto que salía más temprano a sus actividades. Debía haberse quedado dormido, y si era otra cosa, no tenía tanta confianza con él para satisfacer su curiosidad.

La relación con Kristoff no era mala, pero el punto en común entre ellos era su hermana. Ambos eran reservados a su manera, ella un poco más, así que por entendimiento no se inmiscuían demasiado en la vida del otro.

Eran la clase de amigos que se apoyaban si lo necesitaban, sin demandar confidencias. Él, como ella, debían haberse acostumbrado al estar en compañía de Sven y Sir Jorgenbjorgen, que no tenían nada por decir.

—Hans regresa este fin de semana —comentó él cuando se sentaron en la mesa tras servirse.

Asintió. —Hoy o mañana, si no hubo retrasos.

—Anna estaba inquieta… Teme que él tome represalias por lo que pasó, a pesar de decir que estaban a mano.

—No lo creo, me pareció que estaba admirado de ustedes.

—Se sentirá más tranquila de saberlo. De hecho… ella ha sonreído más últimamente… por la boda.

Entonces no era la única que se llevó esa impresión.

Vio la expresión alegre de él al asegurar eso; él sufría más porque el problema le quitaba a la mujer que amaba. Era su compañía en las buenas y en las malas, pero debía dolerle su sufrimiento, independientemente de la falta de hijos.

Bajó a la mirada al pan en su mano, _traicionándose_ e hiriéndose un segundo al pensar que no recibiría esa clase de amor conyugal.

—No sé con exactitud cómo fue su educación, pues difirió de la mía, pero es habitual que en la aristocracia se piense que los hijos deben tener lazos sanguíneos. Tiene que ser difícil para ella aceptar que no siempre sea así. Es obstinada.

Kristoff afirmó, aunque no debía comprenderlo muy bien. Él creció en un entorno mágico y alejado de la nobleza, así que pensaba distinto. Y al principio había sido muy complicado para él adaptarse.

Por otro lado, ella solo ponía en palabras su suposición relativa a Anna. No sabía con certeza si era así. Ambas eran nobles, pero ella no pensó en la descendencia, con temor a heredarle sus poderes, de forma que su perspectiva era distinta. Para ella, la oportunidad de adoptar era agradable.

Solo que ahora tenía los ojos puestos en su persona y hacerlo echaría a perder sus esfuerzos.

Él se puso en pie con su plato, sin haber comido lo habitual.

—He arreglado ir con el herrero a partir de hoy —dijo con una mueca.

—Parece conveniente que tu semana de castigo sea la previa antes de la boda —señaló con ironía.

—Anna dijo que podía hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, está bien.

—Y, así puedo estar presente después. Elsa… —Él colocó el plato en la mesa de buffet y se volvió, ganándose su completa atención.

Kristoff inspiró y permaneció callado. Ella esperó comiendo unas uvas, inquietándolo para que hablara de una vez.

Lo vio sonrojarse rascando su nuca. —Elsa… eres mi hermana, y yo puedo defenderte también de Hans si te hace algo.

—Vaya, Kristoff, no sé si deba preocuparme porque te quedes con otra prometida mía.

Su cuñado brincó con espanto, girándose hacia la puerta, desde donde habló Hans.

—¿Cuándo! —chilló Kristoff.

Elsa miró al pelirrojo que cerró tras de sí y se volvió a ellos tranquilamente, como si antes no hubiese hablado de forma burlona.

—Las bisagras de esta puerta tienen excelente cuidado, no suenan —expresó Hans en tono apreciativo.

—Anna no llama, se procura disminuir lo más posible el modo abrupto en que entra —replicó ella con calma. —Bienvenido, Hans. ¿Has desayunado?

—Será un placer unirme a la mesa, Elsa.

Aun con los ojos fijos en su prometido, subrepticiamente notó la mirada anonadada de Kristoff; suponía que él se preguntaba por qué no hacía nada ante una ofensa dirigida principalmente a ella, al acusarla de posible infidelidad.

Por dentro estaba agradecida de la interrupción de Hans, pues no sabía cómo responder a su cuñado sin sentirse mal por decir algo frívolo en comparación a sus sensibles palabras. No necesitaba defensa de alguien a quien podía manejar.

Después de unos minutos, Kristoff se encogió de hombros y se despidió, deseándoles que disfrutaran del desayuno. Con toda su atención ya puesta en su prometido, pudo apreciar que él lo hacía, habiendo cogido un plato del buffet, que llenó por cuenta propia, y ahora estaba comiendo, sentado a la derecha de ella.

—¿Por qué no te han anunciado, Hans? —preguntó sin un ápice de reproche, mera curiosidad.

Él tomó un sorbo de sidra y sonrió malicioso.

—He pedido a Kai y Gerda que no lo hicieran, y ya conozco el camino.

—¿Tan confiado estabas de que te obedecerían? —pronunció con fingida jovialidad.

—Quería darle una sorpresa a mi prometida —manifestó él de forma galante. —Debes sentirte _a gusto_ rodeada de románticos.

—Estoy más tentada a creer que los amenazaste.

Hans soltó una larga carcajada. Sin la inflamación, lo hacía con más soltura; y de negro, era como un demonio gozando de una travesura, tentándola con ello a participar también.

—Lo creas o no, ellos esperaban un encuentro romántico. Pero… si no hubiese revelado mi presencia al venir en bote, también pude haber entrado sin que nadie supiera.

Elsa sintió inquietud. Anna no se habría atrevido, _¿o sí?_ La opinión sobre su hermana cambiaría si se enteraba que le habría mostrado los pasadizos secretos del castillo a un hombre que había conocido solo horas antes.

Y no haberlo mencionado luego.

—En mi última visita, noté que las caballerizas no tienen la mejor custodia. Espero que fuese una impresión momentánea, o no pondría a mi caballo a su cuidado.

No estaba segura si debía relajarse del todo, pero decidió averiguar con Anna más tarde.

—Tengo la certeza que cumpliremos tus estándares —contestó cogiendo su copa de vino, a la que dio un sorbo pequeño.

Mientras lo hacía, Hans contempló con avidez la elegancia de sus gestos. El centello de su vestido cobalto y sus maneras enfatizaban su magnificencia. Verla era como deleite para los ojos; hacía justicia a tener el puesto principal en la larga mesa.

Era insulto para los dioses agregar su bella apariencia e inteligencia.

—Mis estándares. —Recuperó el hilo de la conversación y sonrió de lado. —Debes creer que son muy altos, ¿cómo decía esa posdata en el reverso de mi invitación? Ah, sí. _"Será tu privilegio personal dar a conocer la labor que alimenta tu ego, querido"._

—Johans Henrik lucía mal en la invitación.

Le divirtió su excusa.

—Pero te has equivocado, no tendré ese grato privilegio. ¿Cómo explicarán su presencia los empresarios? —cuestionó con claro sarcasmo.

La comisura de la boca de ella se curvó.

—¿De verdad crees que yo querría perderme las expresiones de sorpresa de los invitados? —inquirió Elsa antes de llevar el borde de la copa a sus labios.

Todos acudirían para ver la boda de ella con quien intentó matarla, y después de creer que el príncipe Hans era nada, sabrían de su importancia.

Su futura esposa jugaba casi tan bien como él.

—No lo dudé ni por un segundo.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

 _Sí pasó un tiempo. Pero antes de poder seguir con esta historia necesitaba concluir otro fic, de momento solo me quedan dos en proceso, lo que facilita las cosas. Además, mi tablet se rompió, y me quitó ánimos, como lugar para escribir._

 _Sobre este capítulo, el apellido de Elsa lo tomé como si tuviera de antepasado a un rey_ _Håkon de Noruega; antes el son era muy peculiar en los apellidos nórdicos, como en Islandia hoy día. De hecho, lo utilicé nada más para la invitación, porque para los reyes y príncipes utilizan el sitio de la corona._

 _Lo que menciona Anna del tejido, estuve leyendo que es una costumbre de Noruega, donde la novia, durante el tiempo de compromiso y para ser aceptada por la familia del novio, teje ropa que les da. Me pareció gracioso incluirlo, con el número de hermanos de Hans. Elsa podía hacerlos con magia también, si hubiese querido._

 _Ahora bien, las semanas separados se fueron rápido, ojalá que no les moleste._

 _Cualquier error, duda que tengan o que quede, pueden contactarme. Y gracias por leer._

 _ **Besos,** **Karo**._

* * *

Guest1: ¡Gracias! Tus palabras me contentan mucho; todavía queda un largo camino de infinito aprendizaje para mí, pero hago un esfuerzo por escribir una historia que nos guste je,je. En cuanto a lo otro, habría un drama tremendo con un abogado metiendo sus narices en el corazón de Elsa; y vaya que se alargaría mucho para que pudieran enamorarse Hans y ella. Algún día será una buena historia eso XD. Por ahora, mantendremos su relación como esposos de conveniencia, que nunca es tan fácil.

Guest2: I don't have an entrepreneur's mind, but I love you appreciate my efforts to think as Hans and all his ideas for Arendelle. As you say, Elsa would hate most of them, also because they come from him ha,ha. "Their game" is funny, though I had to use my wit to convince n.n. - So, do you think Elsa will know that he knows about saving his life (this sounds like Friends Chandler&Monica-thing), or that eventually she'll use it? Regarding Anna; I think of her as someone who thinks about her actions a lot later. But, indeed, is sad she believes childlessness is her punishment. Thanks for reading :).


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

En otra ocasión, Hans habría tomado con ambas manos la oportunidad de hablar superficialmente de lo que consistían sus negocios, máxime si tenía que impresionar a la persona en cuestión para ganársela; pero en esa especie de charla de sobremesa no le apetecía. Sabía la intención de Elsa de hacerlo hablar de sí mismo, en lugar de dirigir el tema hacia ella o lo que pudiera incomodarla.

Se debatía, de momento, entre respetarlo o no. En el caso contrario, él apreciaría que ella lo hiciera, solo que no se sentía tan generoso cuando quería saber sobre sus actividades en el tiempo que no se vieron, antes de su encuentro ocho semanas atrás, y después de él. En especial de este último, para ponderar si apareció varias veces en su mente como fue en su caso.

Aunque indagar sobre Elsa sería poner de manifiesto que, además de la mutua y obvia atracción física, Hans se interesaba en ella un poco más de lo que le habría gustado… y pensado que haría.

No era influjo de una porquería como el enamoramiento, pero sus pensamientos no eran indiferentes a ella, lo suficiente para tenerlo en cuenta y frenar sus acciones —en el fondo de su cabeza, una voz de advertencia le dijo que se adelantó en un bote tanto para sorprenderle como para verle antes.

Al final, sin decidirse aún, su monopolización de la charla concluyó con un cierre preciso de su interés no muy marcado por el petróleo y su inteligente modo de invertir en él sin hacerle competencia al Rockefeller que parecía llorar oro negro.

—Parece que tienes capacidad de pensar en diversos negocios. Dominas más de un campo sin parecer agotado —comentó ella al término de su oración.

En realidad, su mente trabajaba de una forma enérgica, muchas veces más acelerada que su personal, por ello trabajaba así. Tenía fallas, por supuesto, compensadas por sus múltiples ganancias.

Alimentado por ese pensamiento, sonrió de lado, perverso. —Claro que sí, pero… ¿tal vez estás preocupada porque el cansancio me impedirá colaborar en _lo que necesitas de mí_?

La calma que se había instalado mientras él hablaba de sus empresas adquirió un soplo de aire que los envolvió lentamente, como si fueran unas ramitas que frotaban para prender, y en medio del humo aparecía la pequeña flama del fuego.

El cuerpo de ella no se tensó ni cambió, fueron sus ojos en los que notó que ella entendió a qué hacía referencia, esa parte importante del matrimonio que convenía a sus propios intereses.

Hans no fantaseaba con la idea de iniciar a una virgen, pero con ella podría gustarle, por lo que la atracción dejaba ver. Ya había algo que explotar en su relación, a diferencia de numerosos matrimonios de aristócratas donde la mujer sentía nula pasión por el marido y eso se hacía presente en el lecho, orillándoles a buscar satisfacción en otras partes.

Miró atentamente a su futura esposa; ella, por el sutil modo en que sus orbes cerúleos se movían incómodos, no encontraba una réplica aguda. Su inocencia le valía a él para sumarse un punto en su competencia por dominar, y solo por eso no persistiría _demasiado_ en el tema.

Sin embargo, _Elsa no permanecería ingenua mucho tiempo_.

Todavía sonriente, se inclinó a la mesa y apoyó sus brazos cruzados en ella, acercándose un poco a la rubia, tratando de inspirar para obtener de su olor particular y así animar pensamientos lascivos en privacidad.

La reina, ante ese gesto de Hans, cuadró más sus hombros y permaneció en su sitio, luchando contra el impulso de su cuerpo de moverse hacia adelante y responder a un llamado extraño, y contra una pequeña voz en su mente a apartarse del peligro.

No era tonta para desconocer su insinuación, que traía a la vida esa tensión similar a la de su despacho, la cual no se había hecho presente con Kristoff ni con su banal charla, donde cada uno se concentraba en sus alimentos y las palabras.

Quizá porque se trataba de algo específicamente corporal.

Y era lo mismo que le impedía razonar una respuesta adecuada para esa pregunta insolente y provocativa. Podía decir muchas cosas, pero ninguna estaría al nivel ni se acercaría a la verdad.

La apretada agenda de Hans no le importaba en cuanto a su cansancio, sino en el papel de ella ahí. Él podía dar mucho tiempo a sus negocios y no querer dedicar lo suficiente al tema de hacer los hijos. En el continente americano sería de día durante las horas de la noche de Arendelle, a las que correspondían los asuntos de cama.

Un telegrama tomaba su tiempo en llegar, sí, aunque él podía excusarse de la cama y no acudir al lecho.

Elsa apretó levemente los dientes por la forma en que podrían ser interpretados sus pensamientos si alguien más los conocía. Ella pensaba así por el asunto de hacer un bebé, que podía tomar una vez, lo sabía… no porque estuviese ansiosa de compartir cama con él.

 _Al menos nadie sabrá qué pienso_ , se tranquilizó por dentro.

—Lo he tratado de analizar con detenimiento y no concibo por qué crees que tendríamos que discutir el tema, lo siento —mintió como si hablara del clima.

Para su molestia, él soltó una carcajada que no hizo bien en su estómago, aunque sí para aligerar la pesadez del ambiente.

—Mis disculpas —repuso él con petulancia—, tendremos que discutir el tema hasta que estemos un poco en igualdad de condiciones.

Se sintió sinceramente anonadada acerca de ello; por supervivencia, se obligó a refrenar su curiosidad al tener una escapatoria y asintió de un modo dócil.

Los ojos de Hans brillaron de una forma intimidante antes de que se incorporara en su asiento.

—Vamos a mi sitio de trabajo —dijo él, dando la apariencia de que era el dueño de la casa, mandando en lugar de pidiendo o esperando indicación.

—Te mostraré el espacio que destiné para tu estudio —respondió alzando la barbilla en muda advertencia. —Solo yo tengo las llaves.

Antes de poder moverse, él se puso en pie y se colocó detrás de ella para apartarle la silla. No lo vio, mas sintió que sus manos estaban en la parte superior del respaldo, muy cerca de sus omóplatos, a los que irradiaba un poco de su calor.

Con aparente indiferencia, empujó su silla hacia él y se levantó, colocando la tela de su regazo en la mesa y apaciguando el aire enrarecido. Sosegadamente precedió el camino a la puerta, que se abrió cuando estaba a unos pasos de distancia, casi haciéndola brincar para no ser golpeada.

Anna y Olaf, con aspecto entusiasta, aparecieron allí.

La tensión del momento anterior debió dejar rastro en su garganta, porque sintió un nudo al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su hermana.

—¡Regalos! —gritó Olaf animado, alzando sus brazos. —¡Han llegado!

Instintivamente ladeó el rostro hacia Hans, por si tenía relación con él, pero al hacerlo recordó que Anna había mandado indicación de enviar los regalos de boda a la flota anclada en el puerto de las Islas, que los transportaría para ese día.

—¿Te interesa verlos ahora? —invitó, disimulando su movimiento.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Deseó que le hubiese dicho que no, ya que su entusiasmo con la boda distaba de ser el de Anna y Olaf.

—Vamos al salón del trono.

Olaf corrió mientras ellos tres se dirigieron a paso lento, llegando cuando su amiguito caminaba entre los regalos acomodados en el suelo, recuerdos amargos del futuro enlace.

—¡Qué emoción! —exclamó Olaf aplaudiendo y dando vueltas. —¡Es como Navidad! ¡Son taaaantos!

Escuchó reír suavemente a Anna, haciéndola mirarle de soslayo.

Olaf escogió ese momento para lanzar una exclamación sorprendida. —¡Un gatito!

—¿Cómo? —pronunció Hans, robándose las palabras de su boca.

Ella oteó hasta encontrar a Olaf cerca del trono, mirando al interior de una caja blanca. En pocos segundos le vio extraer una pequeña bolita completamente negra, que al moverse dio forma a una cabeza, patas y cola con ligeros copos de nieve.

Al ver aquello, sus pies avanzaron por cuenta propia, deteniéndose cuando unos ojos color ámbar se enfocaron en ella, atravesándole el corazón.

Olaf le tendió el minino y al tenerlo en brazos sintió que el amor crecía en su pecho, dando paso a un instinto descomunal de protección a la pequeña criatura. Le acarició sumida en un trance, complaciéndose en sus bajos maullidos.

—¿Quién regala un gatito por una boda? —preguntó Anna tras unos momentos.

Elsa se permitió pensarlo, y entre sus conclusiones resaltó que había quienes creían que los gatos hacían mal a las mujeres encintas.

Acercó el gatito a su rostro y tragó saliva mientras él le cubría, porque la emoción de su pequeño le sensibilizó al hecho de que era rechazada.

Recuperó el temple y miró a su hermana, esperando que no mencionaran su pérdida de circunspección al ver al animalillo.

—En algunas culturas creen que acompañan a las brujas —comentó irónica, elevando la comisura de su boca.

No le dejaría saber el otro motivo.

Su hermana arrugó el ceño, mientras que su prometido se cruzó de brazos y miró al minino cómodo en sus brazos.

—También piensan que son animales del demonio —señaló él con tono de desagrado. —No obstante, en Reino Unido creen que son de buena suerte.

—¿De verdad? Debe ser de allí —dijo su hermana con una sonrisa, eludiendo la dudosa fuente de información.

Ella pretendió lo mismo, aceptando que el pelirrojo le apaciguara los sentimientos negativos. Durante un segundo, imaginó que por esa razón le recordó el pensamiento inglés.

Para disimular, amplió su sonrisa ladina y rascó el espacio entre las orejas del gatito. —Es bastante indirecto tu papel, bonito.

—Más bien feo —farfulló Hans, cruzado de brazos junto a ella. —Para ser sincero, parece que la persona te admira y me odia, envió la mascota que menos me agrada. Apuesto que fue uno de mis hermanos. Además, confía que estés cerca de un ser vivo, por horrible que éste sea.

—A mí me gusta —defendió amenazándole con la mirada, que él sostuvo, pese a callar.

Le daba igual quién les entregó el gato, ya lo amaba… y hasta le hacía ver con menos irritación la boda.

—Ustedes se parecen un poco —musitó Anna, que carraspeó al tener sus ojos sobre ella. —Hans y tú, no el gato.

Él resopló, como ella quiso hacer.

—Les daré el gusto. Te llamarás _Skygge_ , serás mi _sombra_ —sentenció haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su hermana.

Hans hizo un sonido extraño con su boca. —Sería más pertinente llamarle _Lucifer_.

—Si Gerda no se escandalizara —lamentó siguiéndole el juego, en tono neutro.

Él puso sus ojos en blanco. —Da igual, iré a supervisar mi flota —manifestó y puso rumbo a la puerta. —No creo que mi presencia sea necesaria aquí.

Ella achicó los ojos observándole hasta que salió, preguntándose si imaginó un tono celoso en sus palabras.

—¡Tengo que decirle a Kristoff y Sven que hay un nuevo miembro en la familia! ¡No abran todos los regalos sin mí! —exclamó Olaf dirigiéndose también hacia la puerta.

Suspirando, ella se encaminó al trono y se sentó en él, colocando a Skygge en su regazo. Mientras tanto, Anna paseó en el salón en silencio.

—¿El día de mi coronación le dijiste a Hans de los pasajes? —cuestionó atenta a su gato ronroneante.

—No. —Anna sonó sorprendida. —¿Por qué?

—Me lo pareció por un comentario suyo —explicó sin detallar.

—Elsa… —Anna suspiró—. No podrás pasar todo tu matrimonio sospechando de cada cosa y no poniendo un poco de ti.

 _Que le pusiera a prueba, podría intentarlo si quería._

—Lo estuve pensando, quizá a él _le gustas_. Por eso aceptó casarse contigo siendo tan rico.

Elsa rodó los ojos para sí misma, su hermana era demasiado inocente.

—Puedes gustarle… No todos los hombres te rechazan, eres hermosa.

—No tiene sentido hablar de ello. ¿Por qué me importaría gustarles? —replicó ecuánime.

Anna refunfuñó algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, concluyendo así su conversación.

Y ella se prohibió pensar en nada más que su gatito.

 **{…}**

La supervisión de la flota fue una simple excusa, si bien Hans no iba a ponerlo en palabras. Él quería aire para liberar su cabeza de pensamientos de naturaleza estúpida, perturbadores de su existencia.

En el salón se había sentido incapaz de respirar por más de un motivo —y algo de la sensación permanecía—. Esos pocos minutos fueron suficientes para mover una minúscula parte de su ser al grado de desconocerse, y todo por un gato que haría desaparecer si Elsa no le mataba intentándolo.

Pasó una mano a su rostro para quitarse una invisible máscara presionando su cara. Quizá así borraría de su cabeza la expresión incomparable en Elsa cuando tuvo al gato en sus manos.

Una sonrisa sin igual había aparecido en su rostro, embelleciéndola aún más. Era tan hermosa sonriendo que se había sentido atrapado en aquella visión, como el que cree ver un fantasma frente a sus ojos y estaba atrapado en el estupor.

Nunca había presenciado esa sonrisa en el tiempo que conocía a la reina. Estaba seguro que, si lo hubiese hecho años atrás, habría hecho lo imposible por hacerla _suya_ , pues se habría sentido triunfador con una mujer así de hermosa perteneciéndole. De muchas féminas que había visto en su vida, ninguna se le comparaba.

Los hombres que la rechazaron no merecían serlo si se habían negado la oportunidad de tener a su propia Freyja.

De cualquier modo, era inaudito el modo en que consiguió contemplar su rostro y esa sonrisa.

Lo cuales, para colmo de males, no habían sido para él, ni por él. En menos de cinco segundos un gato lo había derrotado. No solo había hecho que ella _perdiera la compostura_ para acariciarlo, sino que fue receptor de su expresión de alegría.

Él, que había tomado como reto personal hacerle cambiar el semblante, fue vencido por un odioso gato de poco tiempo de vida.

Hans podría reírse si no se sintiese frustrado por perder.

… _tampoco_ tenía ganas de reír. Su instinto había notado que Elsa se sintió mal al recibir un animal de demonios y brujería de algún invitado; de alguna forma, supo que ella lo había tomado muy personal e intentó que no lo pensara.

 _Era bueno en reconocer el rechazo, incluso si estaba enmascarado, por vivirlo en carne propia_.

Se trataba de la segunda vez que mostraba simpatía hacia ella. Y contrario con Anna, era honesto, demostrándose a sí mismo que había madurado en esos años.

Ahora bien, el gato le había hecho borrar su decaimiento. No él, ni su infructuoso intento, sino el gato. Aquel que quería hacer desaparecer por vencerlo.

Y no podía porque ella se había encariñado con la asquerosa bola de pelos.

—Caminas muy rápido.

Hans se volvió sorprendido y vio que Olaf estaba allí, recuperando el aire, si es que lo necesitaba.

—¿Me están buscando? —inquirió con una ceja en alto, a lo que el muñeco negó.

—Te vi dando vueltas y pensé que necesitabas ayuda —dijo Olaf sonriente, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—No he pedido ayuda.

—Oh, está bien, entonces no estás molesto por la tristeza de Elsa. —Olaf se encogió de hombros. —Solo iba a decirle a Kristoff y Sven de Skygge. Nos vemos.

Él parpadeó incrédulo observando la partida de la criatura, repitiéndose en su mente que no debía hacer caso a las tontas aseveraciones de un infante que no sabía nada de él.

Ni siquiera se molestaría por Elsa, ella no representaba gran cosa en su vida para tan fuerte emoción, estaba más disgustado por el gato por dejarle en ridículo y porque quería ser el que hubiese obtenido la sonrisa de la reina, algo que todo hombre le envidiaría.

Rió divertido y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, justo al momento en que su flota finalmente arribó al muelle.

 **{…}**

Si la verdad debía ser propiamente dicha, el enlace entre una reina y un príncipe limitaba mucho las opciones de posibles obsequios, puesto que ellos gozaban del privilegio del poder y el dinero, sin contar que ella también tenía magia.

En otras palabras, los regalos de boda fueron una mera formalidad. En opinión de Elsa, ninguno fue tan original como el gato, desestimando el significado real de su querida mascota, de la que nunca sabría su procedencia; Skygge había sido enviado sin tarjeta y ningún nombre había quedado sin tachar de la lista de Anna, ansiosa de comprobar el destinatario.

Podría indagar, pero no iba a perder recursos para esa nimiedad. Su gatito era suyo y punto.

Si tenía que renunciar a telas orientales con oro, cuadros de elevado valor, juegos de té finos y demás, los haría, independientemente de lo que Hans tuviese que decir al respecto. Le quedó claro que su pequeño no era bien recibido por él, seguramente solo interesado por los caballos, como gran parte de la población masculina.

Elsa acarició a Skygge, recostado en el cojín de la cesta que Gerda le había dado, y rió en voz baja, ilusionándose con la idea de que su pequeño sirviera para mantener distancia con Hans cuando estuviera allí en Arendelle, porque él no querría estar muy cerca de ella con el gato rondándole.

No podía seguir la sugerencia de Anna; abrirse a otra persona podía resultar en terribles consecuencias si no era la adecuada.

Skygge lamió el dorso de su mano causándole cosquillas.

—Duerme mientras trabajo —susurró solo para ellos dos.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta.

Se incorporó y dio la orden para entrar, viendo que su prometido se asomaba.

—Tenemos un asunto pendiente —comentó él cruzando los brazos a su espalda. —¿Tiene tiempo su Majestad?

Sin responder, abrió un estuche en su escritorio y cogió dos de las tres llaves del juego ahí guardado, que abrían el antiguo salón de la reina Kaysa. Antes de ponerse en pie, tomó la canasta y rodeó la mesa, caminando a la puerta.

Llevaría a Skygge porque todavía no quería separarse de él, era su primer día en casa y quería tener a su bebé cerca.

Hans enarcó una ceja, escéptico, pero ella actuó con altanería, dejando en claro que haría su voluntad, ganándose una risa entre dientes del pelirrojo.

Callada, le guió hasta la habitación que congelara semanas atrás e introdujo una de las llaves en la cerradura, abriendo y después entregándole ambas a él.

Podía irse tras hacer eso, mas era imperativo estar allí cuando la viera, para obtener su reacción.

Le vio poner los ojos en blanco y girar el pomo, empujando la puerta sin entrar, invitándola a pasar con una mano.

Ella ingresó en calma y acudió a sentarse a la otomana junto a uno de los ventanales, igual que durante su infancia, solo que sin mirar afuera. Depositó la cesta junto a ella y esperó la reacción de Hans, quien analizaba el espacio con ojo apreciativo y crítico.

En lo que respectaba al pelirrojo, él, muy atento, se había tragado el suspiro de alivio al no encontrarse con las caras de sus hermanos en las paredes, de agradable tono azul con diseños de espirales plateados. Únicamente había un cuadro de un paisaje campestre, el cual no le disgustaba, aunque habría puesto un mapa allí.

Debajo del cuadro había un gabinete con el telégrafo sobre él, que debía funcionar justo al término de la semana, según sus instrucciones; caminó hasta allí y abrió las puertas, hallando una serie de rollos que debían ser sus mapas, por el aspecto exterior.

Se dio la vuelta y miró el escritorio. Parecía invaluable, de caoba oscura con los mismos acabados que las sillas y los dos altos libreros a la mitad de su capacidad, en medio de los que se hallaba una máquina de escribir. De sus elecciones en los planes de Erikson, ella había mantenido las cortinas grises y los objetos sobre el escritorio y la parte superior de los libreros, como lo eran los portapapeles, cofres, tinteros y barcos dentro de botellas.

Siguió su inspección visual dirigiendo su mirada a la esquina junto a la que estaba Elsa, en la que había un estante con puertas de vidrio, guardando bebidas y vasos.

Juzgando su trabajo como adecuado, mejor de lo que él había escogido originalmente, se encaminó a la silla acolchada detrás del escritorio y se sentó, decidiendo que lo más importante había pasado su escrutinio. Con las horas que dedicaba a su trabajo, el lugar que ocupaba era esencial.

Miró a su alrededor apoderándose del espacio.

Entonces entrecerró los ojos al poner su atención en la pared, que desde allí parecía brillar en algunos sitios de los espirales.

¿Acaso eran…

Hans se tragó una imprecación en voz alta, maldiciéndola. Ella había puesto las doce iniciales de sus hermanos en toda su oficina, como si le rodearan y le miraran con un esplendoroso brillo burlón.

Se puso en pie, silencioso, rodeando el escritorio y comprobando que desde otros ángulos no veía nada. Si era así, tendría que cambiar la ubicación, y en el modo en que estaba parecía correcto.

Obligó a sus manos a quedarse quietas para no frotar sus ojos, volviendo a su sitio; allí se dignó a mirar a Elsa, quien cruzó sus orbes con los suyos manteniéndose imperturbable.

Asintiendo lacónicamente, ella gesticuló su mano derecha y él vió que las letras desaparecían de allí, como explotando.

Deseó tener magia para hacerle una hazaña como ésa.

Volvió a levantarse y se acercó a Elsa, manteniéndose a un paso de distancia cuando ella se puso en pie también. No pudo más que sonreír de lado otorgándole un reconocimiento por lo que hizo, algo que él no habría previsto, incluso dándole miles de vueltas.

Por eso le encantaba tenerla como adversaria, tenía ingenio y no sentía miedo de él. Le hacía frente como en ese momento.

De repente cayó en la cuenta de una verdad. A ella le gustaba jugar… de una forma retorcida y pícara.

 _Le gustó_.

Elsa fingía mantenerse impertérrita, pero debía tener una vena cómica, de la que tal vez ella no tenía conocimiento, o habría parado. Y si lo sabía, pretendía ignorarlo.

Sus anteriores intercambios daban muestra de ello… probablemente era ésa la explicación de su proceder, _diversión_ ; no la habitual, sino más cínica, siendo su manera de entretenerse desde la jaula de comedimiento esperada en la reina de hielo. Fuese así o no, continuaba siendo un enigma que le intrigaba más.

Y… le daba razón para creer que no rechazaría compartir el disfrute en la cama.

Ella elevó una de sus delgadas cejas animándole a hablar, pero ese gesto le invitó a castigarla por su atrevimiento.

Tomándola de improviso, Hans cogió su nuca y llevó su boca a la suya.

Se apartó menos de un segundo, ojiabierto, oyendo en el pitido estentóreo de sus oídos que el justiciero acababa de crear su propia pena.

Al mismo tiempo, entrando libremente a su cárcel personal, unió de nuevo sus labios a los de ella, esta vez moviéndolos en una rápida y lenta agonía hasta que sintió la respuesta junto a su piel deseosa, imitándose sus roces, presiones y lametones como si aquello no tuviera final.

La boca de ella tenía la exacta medida para volver loco a un hombre, que no pasaría sed bebiendo de sus labios rosados y húmedos, disfrutando el placer de saborearla.

Esa idea le alborotó la mente y sus dientes avanzaron para mordisquear uno de ellos, queriendo dejar su marca y avanzar más allá de sus labios.

Su lengua trató de acudir a su cavidad al tiempo que su brazo rodeaba con fuerza su cintura, pero solo alcanzó a dar una dolorosa y diminuta probada cuando ella le presionó las uñas en los hombros, acompañadas con algo de frío que le bajó el inicio de su excitación.

Elsa, antes dispuesta en sus brazos, dobló su cuerpo y la fantasía de verle depositando un beso en su hombría se evaporó tan rápido como la vio coger al odioso gato en el suelo, sobre los pies de ella.

No hacía falta explicación para el final del beso que habían estado disfrutando.

Su futura esposa se hizo de nuevo con la canasta, con el gatito en brazos, y le rodeó.

—Bueno, no sé qué ganas con un beso, pero ahí lo tienes —expresó ella con indiferencia, casi rozando sus brazos.

Hans le vio alejarse por encima de su hombro.

Aunque lamentando el abrupto final, no se sintió ni un poco tocado por su frialdad y sonrió victorioso.

Había alcanzado a ver el ligero arrebol de su mejilla.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

 _¿Hay palabras que valgan?_

Comienzo con la información general. El nombre de Rockefeller no debe parecerles desconocido, y del que menciono es el que dominó la industria del petróleo, así que Hans se muestra listo al no competir ja,ja.

Elsa menciona la tardanza del telegrama; bien, diré que busqué mucho para saber cuánto tardaba, pero no hallé más que imprecisiones, por lo que aquí será una hora para un mensaje de cincuenta caracteres.

El nombre del gato es sombra, sí; y aunque no lo aclaré en el capítulo, aquí lo hago. Hans propone el nombre de Lucifer por su martirio con el gato, pero también porque significa "portador de luz", como afecta a Elsa. Dirán, es irónico que a él lo odie el gato, no desesperen. Además, lo que creen de los gatos en RU es verdad, y acerca de esa idea de los gatos y el embarazo, no encontré su antigüedad, pero asumamos que era común entonces.

Freyja es la diosa de bastantes cosas en la mitología nórdica, la más importante; simbolizaba amor, belleza, y el objeto de lujuria y fertilidad. Tal vez más, aunque con esos bastan.

 _Bien, ahora lo demás. Primero que nada, feliz año, ya van algunos días, sí, pero deseo que esté avanzando de forma excelente._

 _Por mi tardanza, créanme que me preocupó más a mí, ha sido un ajetreo. Ni me he podido sentar a leer fics, eso lo resume todo. A ustedes no les culpo si tuvieron que leer capítulos atrás para hacerse con éste je,je._

 _En cuanto a mis planes con el fic, no alargaré el tiempo para la boda, solo fue el primer día de reencuentro que se merecía más Helsa. Con todo y ese castigo de Hans que tiene nada de ello. Así comienza la parte rica del fic ja,ja, ¿a poco no es dulce?_

 _Si he hablado por PM con ustedes y les he dicho cosas, bueno, no se sorprendan que algunas no aparezcan, tengo mis ideas generales, pero he descubierto que avanza por cuenta propia y algunas cosas se modifican rápidamente. ¿Lo importante es el Helsa?_

 _ **Muchos besos,** **Karo**._

* * *

Guest: Sí, yo también conté el tiempo y no me gustó nadita. Como premio un momento cien por ciento Helsa. ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

—A los ojos de Dios…

Igual que otras veces, para su conveniencia, Hans no hizo caso al discurso del obispo de Arendelle, sintiéndose nada interesado por unas palabras que había escuchado múltiples ocasiones y que hasta entonces no terminaban de convencerle. Había sido criado en la fe cristiana sus primeros años, pero en los mismos sus ojos presenciaron muchas contradicciones de quienes presumían ser feligreses; consecuentemente, pensaba que no importaba cuánto se esforzara el hombre en hablar, decisiones y acciones bastante cuestionables evidenciaban que no solo bastaba la fe en Dios.

Era posible que ese punto de vista le llevara a intentar que dos mujeres murieran para conseguir su meta. _O no_. La cuestión es que él solo creía unas cuantas partes de lo que había leído en el texto bíblico. Además, tampoco iba a escuchar palabrería de un hombre que decía respetar a la reina y no usaba su influencia para ayudar a su buena imagen en el exterior.

Suficiente era permitir que los casara el domingo.

Como distracción Hans posó sus ojos en su futura esposa, _aparentemente_ atenta a cada una de las frases del anciano; el interés de ella quedaba descartado con el movimiento ligero de su pie derecho, haciendo pequeños círculos en el pasto que apenas podían distinguirse si se miraba bien.

Sonrió en sus adentros y asintió al obispo, fingiendo su acuerdo a algo desconocido en su largo monólogo (el hombre era tan locuaz que no le sorprendía su soltería).

Al instante los ojos de la rubia mostraron diversión, como si estuviera consciente de su desvergüenza. No obstante, pronto ella debió percatarse de su escrutinio, porque se movió unos milímetros hacia el anciano, dando la impresión de estar muy pendiente de lo que éste decía.

Hans podía jurar que se trataba de la misma estrategia usada desde su beso, un intento de manifestar que era _indiferente_ a la atracción entre ambos. La prueba era esa reunión para el té; en dos días no había estado tan cerca de él sin miembros del castillo estorbando.

Convenientemente para ella, él estuvo ocupado instalándose y siguiéndole el juego, divirtiéndose con su imaginación.

Elsa era una ilusa —y lo dudaba— si creía que él se detendría ante obstáculos menores cuando quería algo; solo le daba tregua porque al final obtendría el delicioso banquete que veía en su mente. Si su boca había sido una catada…

El beso había sido tan exquisito que la continuación prometía un manjar de dioses, por el que podía aguardar para que le supiera mejor. _Buenas cosas llegan a los que esperan._

Si la reina quería fingir que no le había gustado y hacer acopio de rectitud, se lo permitiría, para que en el lapso ansiara su toque desconocido. _Debía estar atormentada, la tensión sexual entre los dos era mucho para su inexperiencia._

De todos modos —retomando el asunto anterior—, en este caso el obispo no era gran impedimento entre los dos, porque ninguno le tomaba mucho en cuenta, y él había planeado el modo de alejarlo para quedarse con ella e inquietarla.

 _Aun si estaba el gato carabina de por medio_.

Casi invocado, Olaf escogió ese preciso momento para seguir su indicación y salir al jardín con el animal, acercándose a ellos para "presentárselo" al obispo, quien enmudeció de repente.

—¡Hola! —saludó el muñeco de nieve, sosteniendo al gato en sus brazos de madera. Éste debía haberse acostumbrado a la nieve que caía de la nube, pues lucía a gusto. —¿Ya conoce a Skygge?

Disimuló su risa por los ojos desorbitados del anciano, que parecía tener al mismo demonio enfrente.

—Es el nuevo miembro de mi familia —añadió Elsa invitando el gato hacia ella. Ni lento ni perezoso, el minino de carbón saltó de los brazos de Olaf, caminó hacia ella y se frotó en una zona descubierta de su sugerente tobillo, parte del cuerpo que una dama nunca mostraba en público.

Observando con satisfacción la escena, Hans se sintió como el demonio en el _Dante y Virgilio_ de Bouguereau.

—Un curioso animal, su Majestad. Le… —al obispo le tembló la voz—. Le felicito.

Skygge se lamió una de sus patas.

—¿Le gustan los gatos, señor? —preguntó Olaf entusiasmado, aproximándose al eclesiástico.

—Me temo que —un estornudo interrumpió al obispo—…soy alérgico.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Olaf rezumando preocupación.

Hans no podría haber acertado más si hubiese querido.

—Creo que les he interrumpido demasiado tiempo —se disculpó apresurado el anciano, poniéndose en pie—; Majestad, Alteza.

—Lo entiendo, gracias por sus notables palabras —dijo Elsa en condescendiente amabilidad.

El obispo se despidió pronto de ambos, alejándose con inusitada rapidez.

—Iré con él por si se desmaya —comunicó Olaf siguiéndolo.

Una vez solos, el sureño soltó una larga risa despreocupada. Frente a esto, Elsa reprimió su bufido para no demostrarle que pensaban del mismo modo, ya que era obvio que el señor Jakobsen desdeñaba a su gatito no solo por su alergia.

Le parecía patético el poder que una pequeña criatura podía tener en la mente de otros. Si había que tener cuidado con algo era de las personas, cuyo actuar era menos predecible y podía atentar contra la integridad moral.

Claro ejemplo era el hombre con quien iba a casarse en pocos días, que de un momento a otro la había besado, actuando improvisada y maquiavélicamente como cuando engañó a Anna. No sabía el significado de ese beso y eso le molestaba más que su reacción o que se lo diera, y ambas cosas le fastidiaban de sobremanera, porque no le dio permiso para tal libertad y su cuerpo se alteró a niveles insospechados.

Por supuesto era consciente de que como matrimonio habrían de compartir besos, según Anna eran un preliminar a los actos maritales y no solo una muestra de afecto como ella creía antes. Asimismo, con la respuesta de su cuerpo le quedaba claro que podía incitar a más, queriendo calmar un calor desconocido en su interior.

Muy a su pesar, le había gustado y no le habría molestado repetirlo… el problema era que no le quería dar la satisfacción de dominarla estando en desventaja.

Su solución fue decidir el cuándo se podrían besar y había determinado que solo volvería ocurrir hasta después de la ceremonia. Para ello, debía evitar los encuentros sin interrupciones ni dejarse llevar por lo que fuera que le tentara a buscar el calor.

Ella amaba el frío. _El frío_.

Ya había pasado mucho desde los trece años en que anheló la calidez humana. Nada bueno había salido de eso, cuando creyó abrir la puerta para obtenerlo, se cerraron mil más. No podía ser distinto ahora.

Inspiró, sabiendo que estaba yendo por el camino de las reflexiones que detestaba.

Decidió cortar de una vez por todas los pensamientos profundos del beso, incluso si se moría por saber el motivo de él y que tal vez se trataba de curiosidad.

—¿No sientes que te estás burlando al usar una iglesia? —cuestionó de repente él, llamando su atención.

Ella cogió su taza y una galletita de mantequilla, que dejó caer dentro del té. Contuvo una sonrisa por darse el gusto de comerla así, aunque era inapropiado.

Pensó en la pregunta de Hans mientras observaba el líquido humedeciendo la masa. Después de los ocho años no había hecho caso a la ceremonia dominical, comenzando porque solo estaba atenta a no congelar la capilla. Más tarde empezó a cuestionar su fe, viviendo un martirio que no se aliviaba.

En la actualidad seguía creyendo en Dios, porque había aceptado que no era culpa de él, pero las personas en la tierra, que se valían de él para asociarla con el infierno, no tenían su confianza.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con una falsa sonrisa meliflua.

Él curvó su boca en suficiencia.

—¿Cómo, _dices_? —Hans dio un sorbo a su té.

Ella vio su mueca por la bebida, satisfecha de que lo odiara. No le había pasado desapercibido su desagrado y por eso lo había encargado para que huyera pronto.

—Escuchar al obispo como si fueses una devota y dulce persona… —explicó él sarcástico—. Bendecir un matrimonio con el diablo, cuando podíamos hacerlo civil.

Elsa introdujo la cuchara en su taza. —¿ _Yo_ soy una mala persona? —inquirió con mofa. —No quieras ponerme tus adjetivos, Hans. Y como suenas preocupado, te lo aclararé. Dios amaba a su ángel desviado, por lo que bendecirlo tiene que ser un acto de buena fe; él no ha perdido su cariño por ti, solo espera que retornes al buen camino y yo estoy ayudándole. Es por el bien común.

Él rió de nuevo, y aunque ella no quería acercarse a él, admitía lo vigorizante que era ocupar su ingenio al charlar. Su rapidez mental le mantenía despierta como con nadie, si bien se crispaba por lo cerca que podía estar de sus pensamientos más profundos.

Atrapó la galletita en la cuchara y se tomó su tiempo en disfrutarla, fingiendo que él no la veía.

—Me conmueve tu abnegación, _Skaði_. No me cuesta convencerme que _soy yo_ quien necesita el perdón de Dios. —Hans levantó su taza. —Pues bien, brindemos por ello y por que nuestro matrimonio nos dé lo que queremos.

Momentáneamente cogida de sorpresa con sus palabras, Elsa contempló su taza unos segundos antes de empezar a elevarla.

—¡Ah, maldición!

Ella se interrumpió y bajó la mirada como él. A través de la mesa de vidrio vio que su gato frotaba su cabeza en el pie de Hans, _haciéndole perder un aliado_. Sin embargo, notó que, aun si no devolvía la muestra de cariño, él no maltrataba a Skygge, conmoviéndola de alguna forma.

Divertida por su incomodidad, la reina siguió disfrutando del té… exenta de perturbaciones.

Por su parte, el cobrizo desdeñó la hora en que pensó en animar la presencia del peludo en el jardín. Él soportó hasta que se acabó la bandeja de galletitas y pudo irse… sin siquiera molestarla más.

 _A los dos se les escapó que no habían finalizado el brindis_.

 **{…}**

—¿Por qué tu vestido no puede ser blanco?

Su contención habitual permitió a Elsa no virar los ojos, pues ya era la enésima vez que su hermana hacía la misma pregunta en semanas. Había sido una mala idea mostrarle el boceto que hizo para prepararse mentalmente, en lugar de usar la excusa de la sorpresa.

—Entiendo que no quieres parecerte a todas las mujeres que lo hacen… pero lucirías muy bella vestida _de blanco_ —siguió Anna, moviéndose detrás de ella mientras daba su toque mágico al salón. —¿Es que no te quieres sentir como una novia? No lo entiendo. Dices que te hace parecer un fantasma, pero yo no lo creo así y estoy segura que los demás tampoco.

Resoplando para sí, Elsa observó el resultado de su labor, el último de esa mañana. Seguramente era la primera novia que madrugaba el día de su boda para ayudar a arreglar la capilla y los salones, en lugar de centrarse en sí misma y dejar que su hermana se encargara de todo, como quería. Empero, suponía una distracción para los nervios que sentía antes de la gran hora; ese día simbolizaba demasiado, era una demostración, además del segundo paso para asegurar el bienestar de su pueblo.

(Y comenzar el tercero, si la noche tenía frutos.)

Era afortunada de no necesitar más que unos segundos para estar lista o estaría temblando al mirar en el reloj que en dos horas y media pronunciaría los votos y no tenía el cabello, la ropa o un poco de maquillaje listos.

—¿Me estás…? ¡Oh!

Vio a su hermana quedarse sin aire y así supo que su trabajo era espléndido en comparación a otras veces. Anna había visto lo que hacía en diferentes celebraciones y cada vez era más difícil dejarla boquiabierta en una de éstas.

Sabía que se había superado.

La parte del mobiliario y la comida no era su haber, así como algunas telas y flores, pero todo lo demás sí.

Había llenado la capilla con una lluvia de escarcha plateada que acompañaba a los adornos de los bancos y las paredes, que consistían en organza blanca y rosas, hortensias y peonías de colores azules, lilas, verdes, blancos y rosados, todas alteradas con magia. Los había escogido de la revista de Anna dos noches atrás, cambiando de idea del diseño original horas antes de que los encargos externos arribaran.

Al salón del trono le había replicado la lluvia, modificándola por un color azul, agregando también nuevas formas al suelo de mármol para que asemejaran las flores de azafrán de Arendelle hechas de diminutos copos de nieve; solo en los balcones había flores, y las cortinas eran de gasa blanca.

Esos habían sido sus primeros lugares y Anna aún no los había visto.

Lo que veía su hermana era el salón para el banquete, donde, en las mesas redondas de manteles blancos, predominaban los colores azul, lila, verde y rosado en pequeños ramos animando el centro. Alrededor de las mesas, cuatro árboles de hielo sin follaje, similares a cristal, se adornaban con las diferentes flores; y para el techo había hecho que colgaran cortas enredaderas de hielo.

Las otras partes visibles del castillo, como el jardín, fueron responsabilidad del personal, ayudados por Kristoff y el contento y colaborador Olaf.

—¿Flores extra? ¿Has cambiado lo que planeamos en los dibujos? —preguntó Anna con tono incrédulo—. ¿Los colores del reino? ¿También en la capilla? ¿Tu salón? ¡Quiero verlo!

Fue turno de Elsa para quedarse sin respiración. Anna parecía feliz, la de antaño, esa que tenía grandes ilusiones.

Le temblaron las rodillas y la emoción amenazó con hacerla llorar. Era como si volvieran a ese par de años en que la vida era buena para ambas, muy unidas tras su primera Navidad juntas en trece años… Cuando la vida no era constante pretensión ni tristeza y podían hablar y ella sentirse tranquila, sin culpa de recibir un abrazo inmerecido.

—Parece de ensueño… Quisiera que pudiera retratarse igual… —pronunció su hermana dando una vuelta completa.

Anna sonrió más y caminó hacia ella, por fortuna cuando se había recuperado.

Su hermana tomó una bocanada de aire mientras le cogía las manos. —Esto es una prueba de que… puede funcionar. _Lo sé_. Esta eres tú, Elsa.

—Anna… —advirtió en tono seco.

—En un tiempo me darás la razón. Has puesto parte tuya en la boda, aunque no estés completamente feliz. Es un nuevo comienzo…

—Anna…

—En unos años recordarás este día y te sentirás feliz de hacerlo inolvidable.

Permitió que le diera un abrazo rápido antes de irse a arreglarse sin magia. No rompió su burbuja diciendo que era una demostración de la grandeza de su magia.

…Y también porque temía que hubiera parte de verdad en sus palabras.

 **{…}**

Fue imposible no darse cuenta del momento exacto en que los ignorantes invitados supieron la identidad de Hans, y lamentablemente la reina no estuvo ahí para presenciarlo, ni él pudo ver las —seguro— divertidas reacciones de cólera de sus hermanos.

El descubrimiento ocurrió cuando el pelirrojo estaba en el jardín antes de ingresar a la capilla. Acababa de regresar a su labor de anfitrión, una vez se hubo cambiado las ropas militares con que recibió en el muelle, por las de gala, un chaleco color crema, corbata y levita azul índigo, pantalones grises de finas líneas oscuras, guantes y calzado negro.

Su nueva vestimenta había provocado miradas curiosas de parte de los invitados, pero ninguno preguntó el por qué no seguir usando su uniforme de caballería; la respuesta vino cuando Joseph Ross le llamó a lo lejos como siempre lo hacía, empleando el "Johans Henrik".

Era irónico que su más allegado tuviera una personalidad opuesta a la suya. Al empresario no le molestaba llamar la atención al minuto de aparecer, siempre rozando la tardanza, mientras que Hans prefería tantear el terreno en silencio unos instantes, temprano.

Así pues, momentos atrás Joseph gritó su nombre cuando se acercaba apresurado, y si eso no fue suficiente para atar cabos, sus siguientes sonoras palabras lo fueron: —¡Solo el gran Johans Henrik desposa a una reina!

Riendo entre dientes, Hans aceptó el abrazo fraternal del americano de orígenes escoceses.

—¿Fue lo suficientemente alto, príncipe Hans? —susurró Joseph con presteza para después separarse.

—Extraño será el día que aciertes con el tiempo, Joseph —respondió, haciéndole saber que se había equivocado en su acto. Elsa y sus hermanos debían estar en las cercanías cuando tuviera que decirlo.

Joseph hizo una mueca. —Otra vez será —murmuró ceñudo.

Su actitud le recordó a Hans por qué eran buenos conocidos. A su manera, les divertía mostrar su poder a los otros, sin retarse entre sí, pues no tenía caso cuando cada uno contaba con su propio dominio; en cambio a veces se unían, porque aportaban lo suyo al acto.

Por esa razón él había pensado que era perfecto para revelar su identidad empresarial a los aristócratas europeos, y se lo comunicó en una nota esa semana.

—Mi hermana lamenta no poder estar aquí, pero Hildbrand y ella acababan de volver de la India y tenían numerosos asuntos que arreglar —dijo Joseph mientras examinaba la multitud. —Ella se moría por conocer a tu esposa.

—Es raro que él no la complaciera.

—A mí también me extrañó, pero ya la conoces.

En ese momento los invitados empezaron a ingresar a la capilla y ambos sonrieron educados.

—Muy bien —habló Joseph cuando había privacidad—, ahora necesito saber, ¿cómo es…

—Es hora, Hans —interrumpió Anna, apareciendo de la nada. —Tienes que ocupar tu lugar junto al altar.

—Hombre, espero no tener que escuchar nunca esa frase —se burló Joseph.

Su cuñada, ataviada en un vestido amarillo pálido, dirigió sus ojos claros a su conocido. En ellos Hans vio el relampagueo de reconocimiento por su atractivo, mas no el interés que muchas veces recibía de las mujeres, y al que solo respondía cuando estaban casadas. Sus ojos verdes, cabellos oscuros, cuerpo atlético y piel aceitunada le hacían atraer las miradas, pero su carismática personalidad era la trampa mortal.

Debía ser un golpe para el ego de Joseph que Anna no cayera con solo verlo.

—A veces hablamos de más, señor, téngalo en cuenta —musitó Anna antes de indicarle con su cabeza la puerta cerrada de la capilla. —No nos retrasemos.

Asintió y la vio alejarse a las puertas del castillo, donde estaría su hermana. Pensó que ella realmente no era la que conoció.

—Vamos —indicó a su compañero, quien miraba ceñudo hacia la joven pelirroja.

—Parece que fue mala su experiencia.

—Ya lo creo.

Unos guardias abrieron la capilla por él y tardó un segundo en poder avanzar, asombrado por la escena ante sus ojos.

—Santa mierda —murmuró Joseph a su lado. —¿Te casas con la…? —Afirmó con la cabeza. —Oraré por tus pelotas congeladas —dijo y fue a su lugar.

Hans se mordió la lengua para no carcajearse, viendo que la voz del pelinegro retumbó en la capilla. Los invitados lucían estupefactos por el desparpajo del hombre en la casa de Dios.

Si supiesen que hizo su fortuna dirigiendo clubs de juego.

Ocupó su sitio luego de dar unos asentimientos a sus verdes hermanos, ubicados en las primeras filas de su lado; ellos estaban justo después de los lugares de mayor importancia, ocupados por Joseph y Adam —su secretario tenía tal solemnidad que parecía el oficiante—. En suma, de lo que correspondía su zona, solo los últimos dos, los empresarios que invitó, sus tres trabajadores, Lars y su esposa, lucían a gusto allí.

De los bancos a la izquierda, los sentimientos de agrado provenían de dos filas, ocupadas por Kristoff, Gerda, Kai y los parientes de Corona. Los demás fingían muy bien, y el diplomático francés que le arrestara una vez sobresalía por su envidia.

Sintió desdén hacia ellos; ni siquiera él hacía eso. Una vez que fue mayor de edad dejó de asistir a los enlaces matrimoniales de sus hermanos, aduciendo estar muy lejos de las islas para ese tiempo. (Mejor omitir que lo hizo por sí mismo y no por los contrayentes.)

Era un placer notar expresiones de temor por la magia que caía sobre ellos, debían creerla dinamita.

Esbozó una sonrisa mirando hacia arriba y a su alrededor; la decoración era digna de dos personas importantes, sería incapaz de olvidar el día de su triunfo con tal desfile ante sus ojos. Ni toda su fortuna serviría para igualar la magia que Elsa había aportado, no habría celebración que se le comparara.

El obispo se aclaró la garganta y el coro en lo alto comenzó a interpretar _Prins Jørgens March_ , permitiendo que las puertas al fondo se abrieran e invitando a los asistentes a pararse.

La primera en asomarse fue Anna, sonriendo con amplitud al caminar por el pasillo y colocarse en posición.

Momentos después apareció al final su futura esposa, en definitiva, robándole el aliento a todos.

De la cabeza a los pies, no había un detalle inadecuado en Elsa. Su trenza había sido peinada como una diadema por arriba de su flequillo, acomodándose con su pequeña tiara y sujetándose en la parte trasera a lo que parecía un recogido con rizos y unas pequeñas flores blancas; mientras que su rostro había sido iluminado como el día de su coronación, coloreando sencillamente sus pómulos y labios de sonrisa elegante, resaltando con ello sus infinitos ojos.

El vestido tenía que ser el objeto de envidia de las damas; era de un indefinido tono de azul, no cian, cielo, grisáceo ni azur, claro y oscuro, centellante a cada paso. Enmarcaba la figura superior de Elsa desde la cintura hasta el busto, donde mostraba una porción de piel del escote y se sujetaba de los hombros hasta las muñecas. En la parte inferior una falda con algo de vuelo caía ampliamente hasta el piso, con una larga cola sostenida por Olaf; pese a ser mágico, asemejaba ser una tela delgada y exquisita y tener las flores de la capilla dibujadas en acuarela, brillando con vida.

Sin embargo, la característica más importante, que se ganó una sonrisa de Hans, fue la desnudez de sus manos. Elsa no estaba usando guantes, ni ramo, enorgulleciéndose de ellas.

 _La reina de hielo había mostrado sus armas_.

El orgullo de una novia digna de él le hizo erguirse; y cruzar sus miradas fue sentir una corriente de aire caliente a su alrededor, haciéndole consciente de todo su cuerpo.

De repente Hans se convirtió en un animal salvaje al acecho, con los sentidos en alerta y una advertencia instintiva a su alrededor, reclamando a la apetecible presa para sí. Su ser gritaba a los otros que era suya y sus ojos le decían a ella que no tenía escapatoria.

Ella tenía un aura fiera hacia el público que había incitado a la parte más primitiva de él.

Con solo verla en ese momento cada idiota debía estar notando lo que habían perdido: una amiga, una esposa, una compañera, una poderosa guerrera y una fuerte alianza.

Y él quería dejar claro que no se las daría. _La había atrapado_.

Dio un paso hacia ella y cogió su mano, reafirmando ese hecho. Su estremecimiento le convenció que ella lo sabía también.

Aunque Hans no quedó contento con el asunto a lo largo del rito de boda, donde sin alguna objeción la nombraron de él. No, le hacía falta la consumación.

Pero mientras ésta llegaba, tuvo que conformarse con besarle las manos para demostrar que respaldaba lo que hicieran con su poder…

…y con darle un beso posesivo a los ojos de todos.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Por algo hay superluna y luna de sangre ja,ja._**

Primero que nada, no me iba a encontrar tranquila, y explorando a detalle en internet encontré una página vieja en inglés, donde decía que la velocidad del telégrafo trasatlántico era de ocho palabras por minuto con un costo elevado solo veinte palabras.

 _Prosiguiendo, los datos._

En Noruega y Dinamarca la religión predominante es la luterana, y no es mi opinión con la religión, es lo que creo va con la personalidad de estos, tomando en cuenta que en ese siglo la educación era sumamente religiosa. Tuve que preguntar ideas del protestantismo para hacer las referencias.

"Buenas cosas llegan a los que esperan." Es un proverbio religioso, lo cual es irónico de parte del pelirrojo; pero en sí es que se hizo popular en la época victoriana para la mujer.

La pintura, les invito a buscarla, no sé mucho de arte, aunque cuando la vi pensé en Hans como el demonio que vuela en la parte detrás.

En otro punto, como dato interesante, durante el siglo XIX hubo un alza en los matrimonios civiles contra los religiosos, haciendo no tan obligatorio casarse por la iglesia. Hay más información, solo lo digo como referente al comentario de Hans, que ellos no tenían que casarse así (y registrar los papeles).

¡El vestido blanco! Esta tradición comenzó a hacerse popular con la reina Victoria (la misma de la serie), y creo que más en los círculos altos. Antes se casaban con otros colores. Por su parte, el uso del ramo comenzó en la época donde se bañaban muy poco y usaban el olor de este para enmascarar el hedor de la novia; entonces, como su intención principal era "ocultar", aquí Elsa no lo usa porque no tiene nada que esconder.

El _Prins_ , es una marcha nupcial, si la buscan y la escuchan, notarán que hasta aparece en películas. Y del vestido de Elsa no conseguí recordar ni encontrar el nombre de la tela suave que da la ilusión de cambiar de color (creo que no es tornasol).

 _Bueno, creo que allí va todo._

 _La sorpresa de publicar tan pronto se debe a que tenía el capítulo completado y cada vez que abro mi documento, le hago modificación. Estoy segura que si esperaba para compartirlo, arruinaría la redacción, de por sí difícil porque rara ocasión escribo bodas —y ahora no es como si hubiera escrito mucho._

 _Para quienes han leído mis otros fics de Frozen, ocupé a mis OC's. Hildbrand y Daphne, como el lindo Guseppe Rossi en su faceta de americano. Sé que hay muchos personajes de Disney que amamos, pero sus personalidades y/o historias no terminan de encajar con mis ideas. Para los que no, ojalá estos minúsculos personajes con algunas apariciones no obtengan su desagrado._

 _Ahora, durante un segundo, ¿tuvieron la impresión de que comenzaba con la boda? Fue tentador hacerlo y finalizar con todo lo demás, pero esa escena del jardín está desde mis borradores y se expresa mucho en ese momento. Por cierto, si pueden busquen "traje victoriano caballero" y saldrá un joven con la ropa de Hans; la verdad es que estoy más habituada a la ropa de Regencia, y tuve que buscar, justo di con él y fue como magia. De Elsa, traté de hacer una combinación de todos sus estilos, porque no encontré nada en especial buscando en la red, fue como: no tengo talento en la ropa y nada de esto grita Elsa, déjalo así. Tampoco la puedes poner de blanco por eso que dijo Anna._

 _En fin, gracias por leer._

 _ **Besos,** **Karo**._

* * *

Guest1: Ahora no tocó esperar tanto, ¿mejor, verdad? Ya se acerca lo que quieres, me da nervios su expectación je,je. ¡Gracias a ti por el review!

Guest2: Yeah, that jealousy happens ha,ha. Elsa did her best with the study, it was hilarious. Hans has a big problem with Elsa, nothing to be called love, but dear, there's a pull between them. Thanks for the review; I'm glad you liked the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**NA1: Después del tercer {...} hay una escena subida de tono.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Como resumen de su ceremonia de boda, Elsa podía decir que sabía lo que sentía uno de sus chocolates favoritos cuando los devoraba.

El beso de su _marido_ había sido pecaminosamente escandaloso, tanto que de solo pensarlo se enrojecía —por enfado y vergüenza.

No podía convencerse que había sido un teatro. Lo más real entre ellos era la atracción que los unía, y tal cosa había quedado manifiesta en ese beso acalorado en el que apenas pudo actuar. De haber estado a solas con Hans, ella no dudaba que la habría dirigido a la cama para consumar el matrimonio.

Y eso no le tenía tranquila.

Había sido como un títere y la culpa era de su tensión, cien veces peor de cuando fue coronada, que le había hecho bajar un poco la guardia ante él, mientras la conservaba para enfrentarse a los demás. Como consecuencia, él había dominado aquel momento y _a ella_.

Por fines prácticos podría permitirle un beso así en privado, pero la condición no aplicaba con testigos.

El único consuelo era que los espectadores se llevarían una imagen mejor de la que había planeado. _Casi_ podía parecer que estaban locamente ansiosos por casarse y estar con el otro.

Solo por eso le dispensaría.

Con esa resolución, la rubia cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza, animándose a salir de nuevo para seguir con los planes del día. Con la excusa de aliviarse y disminuir la cola de su vestido no ganaba mucho tiempo, y lo último que quería era suscitar comentarios por una ausencia prolongada.

Soltando el aire de nuevo, recuperó el temple. De nuevo reina, caminó a la puerta y abrió, casi dándose de bruces con sus duquesas suecas _preferidas_ , casadas con un tío y sobrino que les doblaban y triplicaban la edad.

—¡Majestad! —saludaron en unísono, con ese tono estridente que laceraba los oídos.

Circunspecta, aceptó sus reverencias antes de rodearlas.

—¡Felicidades por su matrimonio, Majestad!

—¡Consiguió un buen partido, Majestad!

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y se ladeó con una sonrisa educada. —Gracias, Excelencias.

Ellas entraron a la habitación cerrando tras de sí. Alejándose lentamente, escuchó parte de su sonora conversación, en sueco.

—¿Puedes creerlo! ¡Johans Henrik! ¡Es príncipe, rico, guapo, joven!

—¡Y su falo debe…!

Escandalizada, Elsa se apresuró hacia el salón para comenzar el banquete.

Habían decidido realizar un desayuno de bodas, seguido de unas cuantas danzas, con el objetivo de un evento temprano que no les hiciera ofrecer hospedaje —sin parecer desagradables—. Además, una visita a Escandinavia a finales de septiembre era tomar el riesgo de quedarse en esa zona y no querían la presencia de quienes no soportaban.

Arribó al corredor junto al salón. Hans esperaba por ella, apoyado a la pared con los ojos cerrados.

Para sí misma, con la influencia de las suecas, admitió que en apariencia había obtenido un buen partido.

(No se detuvo a pensar sobre _eso_.)

Como si la sintiera cerca, él batió sus pestañas y se irguió. Por fortuna percibió un cambio a minutos atrás, aunque la atracción seguía serpenteando entre ellos.

Detuvo su caminar junto a él. —Me lo perdí —le comentó escuetamente, confiando en que entendiera.

Él sonrió de forma torcida, destilando malicia en sus ojos.

—Así es, pero tu consuelo es que ahora te miran con envidia, y _tienen más de un motivo_.

—En cuanto a mí se refiere, por supuesto.

—Iluso el que piense lo contrario —replicó él con burla—. Muy bien, perdemos el tiempo; si lo apruebas, ¿entramos?

Ella asintió. Hans le ofreció su brazo y caminaron al salón, donde sus guardias les abrieron las puertas.

Le vio observar durante unos segundos. — _Me gusta_ —musitó él cerca de su oído, ocasionando un ligero temblor.

Desdeñó su sensibilidad en oreja y cuello, sobre todo porque él pareció notarlo, sonriendo victorioso.

Afortunadamente debían avanzar. Lo hicieron rodeados de aplausos, y una vez en la mesa principal, ella agradeció la presencia de todos de forma concisa, dando comienzo al desayuno.

 **{…}**

Entre la comida y los bailes hubo unos minutos de descanso, de modo que, antes de mezclarse, Elsa y Hans estuvieron obligados a seguir manteniendo la apariencia de que congeniaban.

Siendo honestos, en opinión de Hans, no era una mentira pretenderlo, porque podían conversar bastante bien, y no creía que después de _su espectáculo_ con el beso pudieran tener otra impresión.

Se había calmado tras firmar los registros, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho llevado por impulsos _animales_. Era verdad que las bodas causaban ciertos efectos y le avergonzaba ser una de esas personas patéticas que caía en ellos.

Nunca se habría creído capaz. Deseaba físicamente a su ahora esposa y sentía satisfacción de la mujer que ahora compartía su nombre, pero de eso a actuar posesivo había un gran trecho; sabía que sería el primer hombre en conocerla íntimamente, aunque no estaba peleado con no ser el único, ni el último. Estaba convencido de que una vez que apaciguara la tensión entre ambos y obtuviera sus hijos, sus caminos podrían dividirse sin impedimentos de conciencia.

De tal manera que había mandado a callar a su alborotada mente, recuperando su comportamiento habitual, que ya le permitía estar junto a ella y no ceder al instinto animal de _procrear_.

La paciencia le ayudaría a tomarse su tiempo de explorar los límites del deseo de ambos.

—Anna me comentó esta mañana de unas danzas para después de la ceremonia —habló al fin, sabiendo agotado el tema de los platillos, brindis o invitados—. Dijo de un vals entre los dos. ¿Acaso ya bailas, Elsa?

Ella afirmó casi imperceptiblemente. —Puedo hacerlo, solo no me siento inclinada a ello. Sin embargo, bailaré ese vals.

—Es un alivio no preocuparme por mis pies —repuso irónico, pues ella no sonaba entusiasmada. Él no amaba el baile, pero tampoco era agradable una pareja obligada, que muchas veces arruinaba los largos minutos de la melodía.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos sobre su falda. —Tienes la facultad de preocuparte por pequeñeces —aseveró.

—Y es por eso que yo triunfé y todos ellos no. —Señaló a la multitud con un gesto de su barbilla. —¿Quién crees que rió al último?

—Todavía es muy pronto para cantar victoria.

Se acercó hacia ella para robar una de las florecitas de su pelo, liberando un largo tirabuzón. —¿Y qué te falta para hacerlo, _esposa_? —murmuró en tono sugerente.

Alcanzó a ver la dilatación de sus pupilas.

—Puedo ser generoso si quieres mi ayuda… si me ofreces el incentivo necesario —ofreció, jugando suavemente con la pequeña flor en su palma, imaginando que era una parte de ella, no se decidía cuál.

—Es interesante lo mucho que te importa que yo gane —expresó ella sin afectación en su voz.

Le gustaba que se resistiera.

— _¿Quién ha dicho que solo tú ganarás?_ —susurró.

—Los músicos están listos. —La aparición de su cuñada le robó la oportunidad de seguirse divirtiendo.

Ambos miraron a la pelirroja como si nada pasara y asintieron. Tras levantarse, lideraron a los invitados al salón del trono.

En unos minutos, los primeros acordes de su vals sonaron y él extendió su mano a su esposa, haciendo los honores. Ceremonioso la guió al centro y se reverenciaron mutuamente antes de tomar posición.

Al poco tiempo de empezar se dio cuenta de la habilidad de ella, poco sorprendente por su entrega a lo que hacía; como una grácil bailarina, ella se movía a la par de él, brillando en medio la pista.

Y sus ojos parecían disfrutarlo.

¿Ella se negaba ese placer por decisión propia, para no mostrar sus gustos, o por escasez de parejas de baile, dados los cobardes de la sociedad?

Su agarre se apretó y ella le cuestionó con un minúsculo fruncimiento de cejas. La ignoró y siguió bailando; a fin de cuentas, no todos sus problemas eran de él, por mucho que le intrigara.

Minutos más tarde terminó el vals, correspondiendo a la engorrosa tarea de socializar.

 **{…}**

Una vez Hans le hubo presentado a importantes empresarios, Elsa fue libre de deambular sola en el salón, fingiendo tranquilidad aun cuando le carcomían los nervios por la noche de bodas, cada vez más grandes. Ciertamente él no había sido de ayuda, al hacer comentarios insinuantes que le hicieron temblar por dentro.

Detestaría que al final fuese un fracaso, con las expectativas que el pelirrojo estaba poniendo en su cabeza. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que su forma de ser e inexperiencia arruinaran las cosas, y entonces el objetivo principal de esa parafernalia sería molesto y en vano.

Se mordió la lengua dentro de su boca. Creía posible, para ella, que después de años infructuosa búsqueda para casarse y poder hacerlo por métodos cuestionables, no le saliera bien lo que seguía. Tenía buena dosis de mala suerte.

Discretamente miró a su alrededor; era un error pensar en ello ahí.

—¿Cómo está, Majestad? —Un conocido de Hans apareció por un costado.

—Señor Ross —recordó—, ¿está disfrutando?

—Sí, reconozco la labor de los anfitriones, aun estando en un entorno desconocido para mí; ¿sabe?, me muevo en otros círculos. —Él sonrió divertido, señalando a los demás con su copa desde ese puesto privilegiado junto a la ventana—. Me gusta conocer cómo ha crecido su esposo, es admirable las caras que puede mostrar un hombre.

—No todos gozan de ese privilegio —dijo ambiguamente, pese a estar curiosa de cómo lo veía el empresario.

—Temería que todas las personas en la tierra fuesen como Johans, ni siquiera una cabeza es suficiente para ir a su paso, a veces me gustaría saber lo que piensa y por qué hace las cosas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo me limito a disfrutar de su ingenio.

Parecía conocer a Hans lo suficiente.

—Creo que él ha tenido un acierto casándose con usted, aunque admito que se me ha adelantado. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Majestad, pero si la hubiese conocido antes… Solo un hombre sin cerebro la dejaría escapar. —El pelinegro suspiró. —Este día Johans me ha hecho sentir desafortunado.

Bajo su adulación, le agradó que pudiera hablar con facilidad y no la obligara a ser partícipe.

¿O lo hacía porque ignoró su primera pregunta? Quienes tenían el don de gentes intuían el modo de dirigirse a los demás para hacerles sentir cómodos. Y él acababa de decir algo que la calmaba; sospecharía de una indiscreción de Hans si no pareciera sincero.

Quizás en una vida diferente sus caminos se habrían cruzado y serían amigos.

Sonrió un poco. —El tipo de suerte depende de quien la mire, señor Ross.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Majestad, y esto trae a mi mente mi razón para acercarme. ¿Le ha gustado el pequeño gato?

No supo qué decir. —¿Ha sido…?

Él desvió la mirada un segundo. —No quise poner una nota, ni mucho menos mi nombre, para no darle pistas a Johans. Digamos que él no lo reconoce, pero soy su mejor amigo y tuve que enterarme de su boda por una invitación, así que debía cobrármelo. No lo tome a mal, no era un deseo aciago, mi abuela era escocesa y decía que no había mejor suerte que un gato negro.

» Tampoco era para enfadar a Johans. Él dice odiar a los gatos, pero mi hermana afirma que lo hace porque nunca pudo tenerlos y fingiendo que no los puede ver olvida los sentimientos de pesar. Cuando su gata tuvo un gato negro entre seis blancos, supimos que debía ser especial.

Y lo era, al menos para ella. No podía decidirse si acertaban con su esposo.

—Mi hermana raras veces se equivoca, no es una mujer común, como muchas de sus viudas amigas. Ella hasta nos presentó. —Él carraspeó—. Entonces, ¿le ha gustado?

—Sí, le agradezco por Skygge.

— _Skygge_. ¿Qué significa?

—Sombra.

—Excelente nombre. Tengo mis deseos en que cumpla esa función, al igual que mi objetivo.

—¿Ahora me pedirá que guarde el secreto?

—No me atrevería, Majestad. Mi intención era que él no lo supiera antes de que el bonito gatito se hiciera un hueco en sus vidas.

Joseph Ross terminó de caerle bien, no parecía falso.

Era sorprendente que Hans tuviera un amigo así. Tal vez era señal de no verlo solo en blanco y negro.

—Entonces queda a mi voluntad.

—Extraño viniendo de una reina, ¿no? —provino en voz de su esposo.

Al escuchar a Hans, cada vez era más difícil no poner los ojos en blanco cuando lo ameritaba.

—Cierto, Johans, y hay que respetar la palabra de una dama.

Ella se preguntó si era una ironía indetectable. Viendo a Hans, no notó alguna señal de ello, aunque sí veía atentamente a su amigo —en circunstancias normales, se pensaría que estaba celoso.

—Es bueno saber su opinión, señor Ross —aseguró ella—. Igualmente me complace haber charlado con usted, pero debo continuar mi deber de anfitriona. Le dejo a mi esposo para que conversen.

—Será una lástima privarnos de su presencia, Majestad.

Después de esas palabras, el americano realizó una reverencia. Hans, por su parte, hizo un pequeño movimiento de despedida.

Cuando ella se mezcló en la multitud, el sureño se volvió a Joseph, que sonrió.

—Hombre, eres un bastardo con suerte.

—Me parezco a mi difunto padre, gracias —repuso Hans sarcástico—. Aunque llevas la razón.

—En fin, ¿ahora puedes decirme por qué regreso de un viaje de negocios y me encuentro una invitación de boda en mi bandeja? Es increíble que volvieras de Europa comprometido…

Eso le provocó una risa al cobrizo.

—…pero con esa mujer impactante hasta yo me caso.

Hans palmeó su hombro, y quizá con un poco de fuerza por su cara. —Sí, bueno, vamos a que recibas aire, no suenas como tú.

—Por favor. Y me dices cómo terminaste casado, _Majestad_.

 **{…}**

El tiempo nunca era lo suficientemente bondadoso para quienes necesitaban que pasara pronto.

Como muestra de ello, toda la parafernalia, según Hans, había sido interminable, más porque después de la partida de los invitados aun tuvieron que salir a la entrada del castillo, dar unas palabras al pueblo y presenciar la entrega de pastel y bebidas para todos, encantados con la unión.

Las horas habían transcurrido lentas, retrasándole el momento que más esperaba de ese día.

Sin embargo, se había obligado a poner su mejor cara, no solo porque gracias a las extrañas leyes de Arendelle había sido nombrado rey consorte y ya era su pueblo, sino porque el involucramiento con su gente había relajado la actitud de su esposa, beneficiándolo. Cualquier cosa que ayudara a la noche era bien recibida.

Así pues, una vez acabada la celebración con el pueblo, los miembros de la casa tomaron una cena muy frugal, para después retirarse a sus respectivos aposentos. En lo suyos, él se encontró un baño preparado, que se dio con gusto.

Posteriormente Hans se colocó su bata negra y, con la necesidad latiendo en sus venas, llamó a la puerta que conectaba a la de ella.

Elsa tardó unos momentos en permitirle entrar, pero al verla en medio de la habitación en penumbras su primer pensamiento fue que ya entendía el temor a los súcubos. Era demasiado para un hombre mortal la bella y tentadora criatura ante sus ojos, cubierta únicamente por una delgada bata de satén color lila y la sugerencia de una camisola a juego.

En un perfecto añadido, los cabellos de Elsa, por primera vez sueltos, alcanzaban la mitad de su espalda como un manto suave de terciopelo, provocando la fantasía de verlos esparcidos en las sábanas.

Sintió una repentina sequedad en la garganta, acompañada de un palpitar que comenzaba desde allí. Podía sentir el aire pesado entre los dos, extremadamente intenso.

Hans dio un paso hacia a ella. Le habría gustado encontrarla en la cama, pero intuyó su intención al quedarse de pie, diferente a una indefensa doncella esperando.

Ella le recibía con la frente en alto.

Sonrió a gusto. Mas al verla con detenimiento, una parte de sí, hasta entonces desconocida, se enterneció. Había un leve rastro de aprensión en sus gráciles facciones.

Se quedó a un palmo de distancia de ella, reprimiéndose para no tocarla y aspirar de ella el olor a rosas que llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

—No confío en nadie más que yo mismo, así que no te diré que confíes en mí —afirmó él—, pero ninguna mujer que haya sido mi amante se ha quedado insatisfecha, por lo que no quedaré mal por primera vez y haré que lo disfrutes.

Elsa pestañeó con esas palabras, sintiendo una respuesta extraña en su interior, que no peleaba con las sensaciones ya existentes dentro de sí.

Había tomado su baño en intranquilidad, con ganas de acostarse bajo el agua y ahogarse, para no salir y enfrentar ese momento. Odiaba que su seguridad se tambaleara, pero estaba en un terreno mayormente desconocido, fuera de todo su control. A pesar de entender que ellos se atraían corporalmente, no terminaba de prepararse para la consumación.

E intuía que él se había dado cuenta, o habría dicho otra cosa. Algo menos indicado, pues sus palabras habían sido _precisas_ , calmándola un poco mientras se las repetía en silencio.

—Y… ¿estás seguro que al final tendré una opinión favorable? —preguntó curiosa de la respuesta, con su voz no tan firme como siempre. —¿Por qué te importaría lo que yo piense de ti como amante, Hans?

Él rió, y el calor de su boca le cosquilleó el rostro.

—Un _verdadero hombre_ no solo toma su placer; lo comparte, querida. Y bueno —él extendió una mano y cogió un mechón de su cabello sobre su hombro, que observó maravillado—, en la medida que te agrade, estarás interesada en explorar la atracción que ninguno de los dos puede negar.

Hans rozó su oído cuando acomodó el cabello en su sitio, causándole escalofríos. Trató de tensarse, pero la caricia tuvo mayor fuerza.

—¿Te satisface mi explicación? —susurró él inclinándose hacia su oreja, y su respiración se hizo pesada.

La voz de él sonó temblorosa. Corroborar que no era la única intranquila sirvió para darle el empujón que le hacía falta.

—Sí —respondió sin más, resuelta a darle la oportunidad de probarse y de conocer lo que ella había decidido postergar hasta esa noche.

—Habrá cosas que haga ésta u otras noches para darnos placer, pero si realmente no te gusta algo, detenme. —Él suspiró. —Solamente te pido que le des una oportunidad antes de rechazarlo por completo. _Trata de disfrutar_.

—Vamos a la cama —indicó con el rostro caliente, adelantándose.

Él la detuvo cogiéndole la mano, que llevó hasta sus labios. —Esa frase me gusta —le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Rompió el contacto sutilmente e hizo su camino hasta la cama, apartando la manta y sábanas para ubicarse en ella. Pero antes de poder subirse, él la interrumpió, dándole la vuelta para encararlo.

Notó que todo signo de diversión había desaparecido de su rostro, ahora serio.

—En el círculo donde crecimos se estila que la esposa permanezca cubierta; no obstante, es aburrido y solo entorpece las cosas —musitó él llevando las manos a las tiras de su bata.

Ella bajó la vista, solo que sus ojos se dirigieron a una zona abultada cerca de su vientre, cuyo contenido adivinó. Deseosa de no salir en la ignorancia, mientras lo sentía abrir el nudo de su bata, ella hizo lo mismo con el suyo, más flojo.

Asombrada por lo que veía, dejó que él la despojara de su prenda superior. Se dijo que era imposible que una mujer aceptara el miembro masculino en su cuerpo, si todos los hombres tenían _eso_ , aunque a la vez se recordó que así ocurría desde tiempos remotos.

Era largo, grueso, grande y velludo… y hasta allí llegó su valentía en definirlo. La imagen bastaba para hacerle tragar saliva.

—Creo que has contemplado lo suficiente para estar conforme —manifestó él con voz enronquecida, y ella asintió _sin palabras_.

A continuación, él la besó, e igual que antes sus labios respondieron por inercia, entreabriéndose y moviéndose mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Sintió una mano en su pecho y jadeó, momento en que la lengua de él se introdujo en su boca para robarle la coordinación de sus sentidos.

Hans se dio cuenta que la resistencia de ella cedía y celebró triunfal, mareado de deseo. Necesitaba que Elsa participara, tanto como su cuerpo la llamaba desde que le vio contemplar su excitación.

Besándola con ansias, sus manos se concentraron en sostenerla de la espalda y masajear uno de sus pechos, frotando el pezón sobre la tela hasta que lo sintió endurecido.

Sonriendo sin separar sus labios, la alzó en brazos y se subió a la cama, depositándola en el colchón con mayor delicadeza. Después se apartó para tomar aire porque su pecho se sentía vacío.

La poca iluminación le dejó ver sus ojos brillantes, mas no lo que podía estar pasando en ellos. Se conformó con el efecto en sus labios, que le parecieron más apetecibles… inflamados y entreabiertos.

Tragando, le hizo abrir las piernas, y el borde de la camisola se alzó unos centímetros; colocándose entre ellas, le sujetó los muslos y se inclinó para besarla, solo que esa vez ella se enroscó en su cuello. Sus labios sabían a menta y a rosas, como si ella hubiera tragado agua perfumada. El sabor continuaba en su piel, que fue besando desde la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cuello níveo… sensible, como había notado esa tarde.

El cuerpo de ella tembló junto a sus labios y siguió abrumándola con la lengua hasta obtener un agudo gemido.

Aprovechó para subir su camisola todo el camino, quitándosela en una maniobra fugaz. Tan pronto estuvo desnuda acudió a sus botones rosados, henchidos con esplendor.

Otra probada de rosas le hizo sospechar del destino de las flores de la boda.

Ella puso las manos en sus hombros y el frío estremeció su acalorado cuerpo. Él regresó a su cuello, y al mismo tiempo que lo tocó, lamió su dedo, que llevó hasta la abertura de su feminidad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y casi perdió el conocimiento de lo que pasaba. Estaba tan húmeda, tan cálida y receptora, que era una falta enorme no darle lo que quería y tomar lo que deseaba. Ella todavía era nueva en ello y no podía llegar a tanto, pero se moría por probarla.

Jugueteó con toda su zona íntima, distrayéndola de la incomodidad con caricias y besos. Ella le marcaba con sus uñas los hombros y la espalda, enviando temblores a lo largo de su columna.

 _Cómo estaba disfrutándolo_.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella y luego otro, expandiendo su cavidad para recibirlo. Su estrechez lo apretaba tanto que punzaba en su miembro, como si fuera éste el que la tocaba.

Ella le cogió el rostro y lo besó, _de algún modo revolucionando su ser_.

Se guió a su entrepierna, posicionándose en su entrada, y tembló de anticipación. La sintió tensarse cuando probó a ensancharla un par de veces, hasta que el inacabado abrazo le suplicó el final, llevándose su virginidad…

… _y su razón_.

Con el movimiento de Hans, Elsa experimentó una pausa en las sensaciones que la atravesaban, que habían sido atrapantes y adictivas al punto de no importarle si debía molestarle o no.

Lo último, él penetrando por completo en su cuerpo, le había hecho consciente del punto en que se encontraban. _Del raro fuego que los hacía arder_.

Abrumada, escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello sudoroso y tenso de él, recogiendo un aire que era como agua para el sediento.

Entretanto, se volvía consciente de su cuerpo.

Sentía que se expandía y estiraba ahí abajo, en medio de latigazos. Era incómodo y extraño, diferente a sus dedos, aunque no tan doloroso como escuchaba decir, o imaginaba que _eso_ ocasionaría. Sentía una parte suya llena y la presencia del órgano pulsátil de él, fuerte y resbaloso en su interior. Le tensionaba, pero fuera de decoro, no le asqueaba ni le producía rechazo, más bien tenía un llamado de algo que no sabía, y el deseo de repetir el disfrute de antes.

 _Ambos parecían ir de la mano_.

Él sopló hacia su oído y ella se estremeció, alejándose de su cuello para poner distancia.

Sonriéndole desde arriba, _su esposo_ llevó una mano a donde se unían sus cuerpos y rozó con su pulgar una carnosidad en su zona íntima. Sintió un estremecimiento, que hizo palpitar esa parte. Como respuesta movió su cadera hacia delante y tuvo la sensación de que el órgano en su interior se introducía un poco más.

Jadeó.

Había sido…

—Rodea mis caderas con tus piernas… Une tus talones detrás de mí —pronunció él pausadamente; cuando lo hizo una gota de su sudor cayó de su mentón al labio superior de ella. No supo por qué, pero su lengua lo buscó y su sabor salado no le desagradó.

Él volvió a hacer una exploración en su intimidad y la frotó con más entusiasmo, haciéndole gemir y renacer el latido donde él estaba. Sentía que resbalaba el cuerpo de él y que se movía su órgano masculino, mientras ella lo engullía.

Hans apartó la mano de su zona baja y la deslizó por su vientre y estómago, hasta llegar a su seno, volviéndolo a acariciar… movimiento que le agradó en demasía.

—Estás lista —dijo él con voz sedosa y ronca, algo tensionada.

Dicho eso, el miembro de él la abandonó casi en su totalidad y ella protestó con los dientes, solo para tenerlo de vuelta con rapidez, haciendo un sonido raro que por poco se perdió con su gemido.

 _Aquello le gustó_.

Y él lo repitió.

Ella sentía pesadas las caderas, pero su reacción fue adelantarlas a la vez que él, y fue más placentero que del otro modo.

—Así es, aprendes rápido —resolló Hans.

Él comenzó a moverse con más velocidad y Elsa no tuvo oportunidad de discernir entre lo que sentía, solo soltándose al placer y al aluvión de reacciones corporales. Él la llenaba y la vaciaba, acariciaba su cuerpo con sus manos y su boca, y la hacía perder el sentido.

Al mismo tiempo, Hans era dominado por un instinto nuevo, y quería tanto abarcar cada milímetro del cuerpo de ella, conquistando toda esa tierra nueva. No comprendía por qué era la primera vez que su pasión alcanzaba ese nivel, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que darle placer y tomar el suyo, devorándola.

Su cuerpo menudo lo acogía con exquisitez y le pedía a gritos ir más a fondo, _buscando algo_. Ambos se acoplaban a la perfección, bañados en vibraciones inhumanas.

Gruñó con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía a punto de abandonarse, pero ella era virgen y conseguir su placer era tardado, y no terminaría sin dárselo.

Estaba soportando lo más posible.

Volvió a acariciar su botón oculto y casi lo hizo con desespero, haciéndola soltar suspiros prolongados y continuos. Su rostro estaba muy rojo y la palidez la había abandonado, era como una fresa madura y deliciosa.

Ella se convulsionó debajo de él y su sexo empezó a ser aprisionado con mayor fuerza, hasta que Elsa dejó escapar una exclamación notoria con los párpados presionados.

El cuerpo de ella brillaba del éxtasis y él se movió con unos embates más, hasta que su sangre hirvió y tenso se vertió en ella con un ronco jadeo, más potente que nunca.

Respirando agitado, siguió empujando de forma lenta para depositar toda su semilla en el interior de su vientre, tras lo cual perdió su propio peso sobre ella.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, los rodó a sus costados. Elsa cayó sobre su brazo izquierdo, con los párpados caídos y el pecho subiendo y bajando.

La visión y olor de ella tras el sexo le quitaron el poco aliento que le quedaba. Con poca energía, cogió un poco de su cabello en el hombro y lo enrolló en su dedo, pensando en su propósito cuando lo tocó al comienzo de esa noche y que acababa de cumplir.

 _Había despertado a la reina_.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

Otra actualización rápida, ¿no?

 _Según un diccionario médico, la palabra "orgasmo" no llega a tener la connotación sexual que le sabemos hasta comienzos del siglo XX. Así que no la van a encontrar en mi texto, y en adelante saldrá una escena donde reluzca esto._

A falta de más datos históricos, me centro en mi comentario.

Ya se resolvió lo del gato, ¿esperaban que fuera un objetivo noble? Es fácil para Hans que se incomodara con el gato, y el enojo fuese su forma de mostrarlo. Le recordó a su infancia, y bueno, si bien su reacción se relaciona un poco a Elsa, también existía otro motivo.

Respecto a la última escena. Todavía no estoy enteramente segura si debía ser así, y espero me puedan dar su opinión. Lo que hice al narrarlo más "explícito" fue no dar énfasis a sentimientos, sino a las respuestas de sus propios cuerpos, para marcar una diferencia cuando se enamoren. Todas las veces que me ha tocado hacer estas escenas, hay más que atracción de por medio je,je.

Por ahora, como el capítulo es más extenso de lo normal, su momento llega hasta ahí. A ver si adivinan qué puede pasar en el próximo.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

PD: Me di cuenta de una inconsistencia en la parte donde Hans le dice a Elsa que en la familia de ellos hay gemelos, y a él en el siguiente le pongo que igual, así que en el capítulo 2 modifiqué esa redacción con un "también".

* * *

Guest1: ¡Me hace muy feliz que te encantara! Ja,ja, parece que Hans se lo va a tomar en serio, o es que piensa con su amiguito y así le manda. Por otra parte, es divertido que se reten entre ellos, aunque es una forma de suavizar su vida matrimonial (bueno, tensionándolos). Espero que este capítulo te gustara :). ¡Gracias por el review!

Guest2: Reward, interesting term ha,ha. Elsa tries to ignore her reactions to the kiss, and she's mostly in disanvantadge because she doesn't have something to compare. The cat is worth his name, I think. Now you know why Hans reacted in that way to it he,he. I'm happy you like the chapter :D. Thanks for reviewing.

Mary: ¡Me encanta que te gustara! Sí, describes bien a Elsa y a Hans, aunque ya sabes lo que pasa con el amor :3. Ja,ja, tengo un problema con tu comentario, como no es privado no puedo responder de la manera que me gustaría, pero te dejaré que saques tus conclusiones cuando pasen los demás capítulos. Gracias por comentar :D.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Hans no era de los que dormía con sus compañeras sexuales; como norma, dejaba pasar unos momentos y se retiraba, pues compartir un lecho era un gran voto de confianza; nunca sabías qué haría una persona cuando tenías la guardia baja. Por consiguiente, despertar junto a Elsa resultó inesperado. Al juguetear con su cabello debió relajarse tanto que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, olvidándose de su reluctancia habitual.

Ella se había dormido pronto, o de lo contrario sospechaba que habría hecho algún comentario para invitarle a su habitación; tampoco creía que ella, con su actitud, aceptara un arreglo diferente.

Suspiró y se miró la erección que tenía. En otras circunstancias habría aprovechado la rareza de su comportamiento para aliviar aquello; sin embargo, ahora estaba junto a una mujer recién iniciada y a la que no sentaría bien verlo allí al despertar.

Pensativo, se tomó unos minutos antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Oficialmente el matrimonio era real y la rubia en la cama podría estar llevando a su primogénito en su vientre.

…si él era desafortunado.

Elsa era una compañera exquisita, de la que no quería privarse tan pronto por un embarazo. Deseaba tener la oportunidad de agotar la atracción entre ambos antes de que ella estuviera en estado, y la excusa de engendrar a un bebé le venía bien.

Hans no estaba satisfecho; sí, había culminado y el sexo fue bueno, pero una vez no había sido suficiente, máxime cuando estaba siendo considerado con la inexperiencia de su esposa. Pudo haberse quedado dormido, pero también habría resistido por más, por esa promesa que todavía sentía entre ambos y de la que solo saboreó un poco.

Aunque si debía ser sincero, el pelirrojo quería descubrir si las demás veces serían igual de buenas, mejorarían, o empeorarían. Había sido diferente a otras ocasiones, y eso de algún modo se había reflejado durante ese momento.

Tenía que ser resultado de su "primera vez".

Irónicamente, si de una cosa le había hablado su padre, era de métodos para evitar embarazos indeseados. A su progenitor le había gustado mucho el sexo —su número de hermanos lo respaldaba—, afortunadamente siendo inflexible en el tema de los hijos legítimos. Desde joven Hans lo había aprendido bien, así que, al crecer, para no cargar con esa responsabilidad, él mismo había sido precavido, y ni siquiera al iniciarse había tomado el riesgo de no usar condón. Con Elsa fue su "primera vez".

Era la _primera vez_ en que prescindía de protección, estableciendo un verdadero _compromiso_ de su parte.

Pero todavía no lo quería, de momento necesitaba otra cosa de Elsa. La que ansiaba rápido un hijo era ella.

 _Y por éste había participado generosamente_ …

Hans oyó un sonido y comprobó que Elsa seguía dormida. Sintió crecer su tensión en la ingle e hizo una mueca, reconociendo que su miembro no cedería si seguía teniendo tales pensamientos.

Bajó de la cama y caminó en la parcial luminosidad de la habitación, buscando su bata arrugada en la alfombra. No esperaría a que terminara de amanecer para salir de allí.

Cuando cerró la puerta que unía los aposentos, fue turno de Elsa para suspirar.

Haber aprendido a fingir que dormía no solo servía con Anna. Salvo que minutos atrás había sido difícil hacerlo; creía que de un momento a otro él se daría cuenta de que no dormía.

Fue toda una sorpresa despertarse —temprano como siempre— y encontrarlo dormido a su lado. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de jadear sonoramente, aun adormilada. Ella no se había detenido a pensar en que podría quedarse allí, pues tenía su propio dormitorio; habría creído que se iría al acabar el acto marital, sobre todo porque a ninguno le importaba tanto el otro como para querer dormir juntos, y menos porque ella no quería saber lo que era amanecer a su lado.

Prefería levantarse sola.

Encontrarse con alguien en su cama le hacía recordar su error de infancia.

Y ése terminaba dirigiéndola al presente.

—Ya está hecho, Elsa —bisbiseó con la vista clavada en lo alto.

No había marcha atrás.

El pensamiento no fue tan consolador como habría supuesto; más bien, le dio otra clase de sensaciones.

Parpadeó.

No conoció el dolor que había oído; para ser sincera, éste no había sido extremadamente malo, menos en comparación a trece años con heridas mentales. Asimismo, si lo ocurrido había sido el acto agradable descrito por su hermana, el término se quedaba corto—y ocasionaba interrogantes sobre lo que Anna compartía con Kristoff, o su capacidad para mentir.

Podría darle las gracias a Hans por no hacerlo tan terrible, pero sabía que no lo había hecho por ella, y no iba a darle a entender que le daba mucha importancia. Desconocía cómo serían las próximas veces; solo esperaba que diera frutos pronto, porque no sabía si podría soportar una constante repetición de casi entregarse y abandonarse. Aunque no había odiado yacer con él, _sus sentidos dominaban a su mente_.

Se incorporó hasta sentarse y la sábana resbaló de su pecho desnudo.

Su cuerpo le pareció más sensible, por lo cual hizo a un lado la sábana para ver la zona dominante. Entre sus muslos distinguió unos puntitos marrones y lo que parecía el rastro de gruesas lágrimas secas, pruebas fehacientes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Cerró los ojos, de repente pesados, y apretó las manos hasta casi entumecerlas.

Comenzó a sentirse _mal_ , más que mal.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró temblando por dentro.

Había llegado al punto de no retorno; ya había perdido su virginidad. Su matrimonio estaba consumado.

Se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en ellas, abrumada por una zozobra.

 _Ella no habría querido que fuese así_.

No así.

A pesar de no admitirlo cuando _consideró_ el matrimonio, en el fondo de su alma nunca quiso que las cosas fueran así.

Quiso algo distinto.

Habría querido _decidir_ y escoger al hombre con quien se casaría y con el que estaría su noche de bodas. Habría querido a un hombre que amara y no solo uno con quien su cuerpo sintiera afinidad para el acoplamiento. Habría querido perder su virginidad con quien le habría gustado, con el hombre que escogiera, y después del matrimonio como creía firmemente.

Habría querido estar en otra posición, anteponerse a los demás.

Ella habría querido lo que Anna había tenido. Eso que le había permitido tener, pero que no existía para ella. Igual que muchas otras experiencias.

Impotencia se propagó en todo su ser, haciéndola ahogarse.

Nunca quiso ser coaccionada al único hombre que quedaba; ella quiso escogerlo y pasar las etapas de un cortejo, sentirse querida.

Elsa quiso _tener opción_.

Ella quiso _tener elección_.

No la tuvo, solo se quedó con el _conformismo_ , tal como cuando tuvo poderes, como cuando fue la heredera al trono, o como cuando su padre decidió cerrar las puertas y mantenerla en su dormitorio, de lo que eventualmente ella se convenció que era lo mejor.

Quería opción y elección, dentro de sus propias convicciones.

Y se había quedado sin eso. Sin _todo_ eso.

Lo que le tocó no había estado mal, fue mejor de lo que habría creído que sería; Hans no tenía la culpa, en realidad había hecho del momento más aceptable (y le sorprendía que hubiera sido así). No había estado mal, pero no quería que fuese él.

No había sido abusada, pero se sentía cansada de tantos desencantos en su vida. Se sentía decepcionada de no haber obtenido algo que ansiara, conformándose con lo que tenía.

 _Con un hombre que intentó matarla._

Elsa abrió los ojos y rápidamente se paró de la cama; en ella vio su ropa de dormir arrugada y se cegó por un instante, cogiéndola con ambas manos y enviándola a la chimenea, que encendió con premura.

Mientras el fuego crepitaba, se encontró en el espejo y caminó hasta él.

Se observó los ojos.

En otro tiempo le habría sorprendido lo que encontró, ahora simplemente lo veía normal. Tuvo un pequeño quiebre y sus ojos no lo reflejaban. Ni siquiera sabía lo que había en ellos.

Lanzó un resoplido y se dio la vuelta para alejarse y asearse; era hora de ser la reina. Tras dos pasos se detuvo, mirando sobre su hombro.

No, sus ojos seguían igual.

(O quizá, cada vez que los miraba, de eso se convencía.)

 **{…}**

Por prolongar su cabalgata matinal, Hans se encontró con que tendría la compañía de su cuñada en el desayuno, y no la de su esposa; según Kai, ella ya había comenzado sus actividades del día, encerrada en su despacho.

Ante esa ausencia de Elsa ocupó su asiento, quedando junto a la pelirroja cuyos movimientos indicaban sueño.

—Buenos días, Anna —comentó irónico al tomar lugar.

Ella se cubrió la boca con una mano, bostezando.

—Buenos días. Eh, no creo que esta sea la forma en que las cosas debían ser.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Curvó su boca—. Pero pudo haber sido, ¿no? Si tú y yo nos hubiéramos casado, haríamos esto todas las mañanas. —Rió sardónico. —La vida nos tenía preparada otra cosa. ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora _somos hermanos_.

Eso pareció despertarla por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y el bollo quedó a mitad de camino a su boca.

—Creo que terminaste ganando todo el juego, Hans —musitó ella depositando el bollo en su plato. —Y te fue mucho mejor a pesar de lo que hiciste. Pero… entiendo que lo hicieras, no puedo ser hipócrita cuando también tomé una medida desesperada, aprovechándome de las circunstancias a mi favor sin importar que…

—Pude haber muerto con lo que me dieron.

—Sí. Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo. Aunque mi intención no fue ésa, ni equipara a que tú si intentaras asesinarla, sí era consciente de que podía pasarte algo con la dosis inadecuada. Kristoff ni yo conocíamos todos sus efectos… Creo que en alguna parte de mí quería vengarme. —Anna empezó a romper el bollo en migajas, denotando nerviosismo—. De modo que yo también hice algo mal contigo, igual que tú conmigo hace años, y ambos éramos conscientes de lo que podía ocurrir con nuestras acciones.

» Para ser franca, con todo esto, he aprendido a aceptarte, Hans. No puedo criticar tus acciones egoístas porque yo también he tenido las mías. Una vez fue una chiquilla de cinco años, otra de dieciocho, otra… —Anna suspiró—. En más veces yo hacía daño a quienes amaba, y tú no tenías esos sentimientos por quienes lo hiciste. —Ella frunció el ceño—. En cierta medida, todos podemos ser seres ruines; nadie es lo suficientemente bueno en este mundo, o al menos eso creo, y si existiera, esa persona no sería considerada buena por todos. Los juicios de la gente se hacen con base a su experiencia y puntos de vista, y la humanidad nunca se pone muy de acuerdo, ni en lo que aparentemente están de acuerdo.

—No siempre el fin justifica los medios —repuso sin mostrar su estupefacción a lo que oía de boca de la pelirroja.

—No siempre —repitió ella.

Anna estaba en lo cierto, pese a su castigo como sirviente en las Islas, a él le había ido mucho mejor en esos años. Las dos jóvenes solo habían seguido pasándola mal y como resultado ambas afrontaban la adversidad con caras distintas.

Si bien su cuñada había mostrado menos de su apariencia lúgubre los últimos días, todavía seguía ahí aquello que el tiempo había cambiado.

Solo para sí, porque para los demás sonaría cruel —y no quería enemigos allí—, le gustaba más que Anna hubiese madurado. Cuando la conoció era muy irritante y ya no daba esa apariencia. En su opinión, únicamente le faltaba encontrar un equilibrio de las cosas buenas que tenía antes, con las de ahora.

—Como le dije a Elsa, estamos a mano —manifestó cogiendo su taza de café.

—Sí. Y creo que debo advertirte algo… —Él asintió, curioso. —No rebases ciertos límites con mi hermana, Elsa puede enojarse y hacerte pagar.

Hans colocó su taza en la mesa y se apoyó en ésta, alzando sus cejas de forma exagerada. Sonaba interesante que le advirtiera a él, y precisamente en lo que se refería a la rubia.

—No sabes de lo que ella puede llegar a ser capaz.

—Me gustaría saberlo —apremió atento al rostro serio de Anna.

—Harán tres años pronto. Un par de hombres, o no sé si más, hasta el día de hoy no estoy segura; bueno, ellos vinieron a Arendelle, pertenecían al mismo reino de Weselton. Supongo que ese viejo loco llenó de ideas a la gente, porque esos dos hombres vinieron a Arendelle curiosos de la _bruja de hielo_. No recuerdo qué excusa dieron, eran de apariencia humilde y nada hacía sospechar de su visita… Kristoff descubrió sus intenciones escuchando a escondidas en el pueblo. Querían divertirse con ella.

—Se lo comunicó a Elsa —supuso. Entretanto, le desagradaba escuchar el triunfo del fallecido anciano imbécil.

—Sí. Uno de ellos ya se había ido cuando Kristoff lo hizo, pero el otro fue apresado. Elsa lo encerró en un calabozo por seis semanas, hasta que llegó el invierno, solo con una manta. Ella dijo que si quería conocer el hielo ésa era la mejor manera. —Anna se humedeció los labios. —Durante ese tiempo se le alimentó, pero ella también ordenó que le dieran brebajes para sus pulmones y que el hombre soportara hasta que fuese liberado. Él no murió, logró irse y… Tuvo que pasar un frío terrible.

Había sido una tortura dulce, y agradecía que en su tiempo la rubia no lo hiciera con él.

A decir verdad, no se imaginaba a Elsa imponiendo algo como eso, mas ella debía estar harta del desprecio y de que, por buena, quisieran verle la cara. Hasta había sido generosa, porque usar a la reina como burla merecía escarmiento público.

No obstante, la información le hizo pensar en su amenaza velada en la carta.

 _Y le dio lo mismo_.

Él no se amilanaría ante su esposa, o Elsa lo comería. Mostrar debilidad era la forma más exitosa para ser manipulado o vencido.

"Tenemos experiencia con el encierro, ¿sabes?", recordó de pronto. Elsa no solo hablaba de las puertas cerradas.

Entrecerró los ojos. —Fue entonces que tú comenzaste a cargar con la culpa, ¿no, Anna? Porque sus poderes salieron a la luz de ese modo gracias a ti, no solo por mí. Comenzaste a actuar triste tras esa fecha.

La vio crisparse. —Aun si las cosas fueron malas entre nosotros, debo admitir que tú eres inteligente, te das cuenta fácilmente de lo que ocurre —dijo ella con sorna. —No creo que ni Elsa se percatara. Por eso… caí en tu red esa noche, veías más que los otros, como ahora. A mi hermana le hace falta que alguien lo haga.

—Alto ahí —cuadró sus hombros—, no insinúes que yo salvaré a tu hermana o algo por el estilo. Disipa esa idea. Estás equivocada si crees que me inmiscuiré.

Anna rió suavemente.

—Creo que lo harás sin notarlo, es parte de tu naturaleza. _Siempre que te beneficie, claro_. Y lo haría.

La princesita sí que se había ido.

 _Habría deseado que perdiera su obstinación._

—Crees muchas cosas, Anna. Pero lo que nadie te dice a la cara es que te equivocas en muchas de ellas.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Es un alivio poder decírselas a alguien que las escucha.

—Si con esto molestas a Elsa, no dudo que te ignore —aseguró con sarcasmo.

Ella sonrió. —Si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, Hans, habríamos terminado juntos, y habría sido un error. No habríamos estado bien porque yo también soy imperativa, además de impulsiva y exigente; tú necesitabas a alguien que con su presencia impusiera respeto y poder, y que no tuviera que demandar, sino hacer uso de la inteligencia, _como mi hermana_. Antes de que repliques, he tenido nueve semanas para analizarlo. Tú necesitas a alguien de tu nivel, y nuestros verdaderos caracteres no congeniaban de ese modo.

—Seguramente te habría ahogado mientras dormías. —No tenía interés en contestar a lo demás; le molestaba que quisiera emparejarlo con su hermana y ni se iba a detener a pensar en su argumento. También le incomodaba que fuera su objeto de análisis.

Anna permaneció silenciosa y presionó sus labios en una línea firme antes de poner una expresión decaída. Su mente le insinuó que, en el caso de que estuviesen casados, quizá tendría el hijo que ella ansiaba. No se imaginaba qué otra cosa podía cambiar su rostro.

Durante un segundo, Hans se preguntó si su sentimiento de culpa hacía que ella tomara medidas para no embarazarse.

—¿Por qué no adoptas?

La cara alicaída de ella pronunció sus rasgos hasta hacerla abrir los ojos del asombro.

—Elsa te lo ha… No, no hace falta que lo digas, debes haberlo intuido.

Su respuesta parecía demasiado sincera para asumir que ella se impedía concebir.

—Desde mi punto de vista sobre _tu_ situación, Anna, da igual quién dio a luz a los hijos. A la cocinera le importábamos más que a mis padres, y ellos tuvieron trece hijos. ¿De dónde piensas que nació mi afición por los sándwiches?

—¡Dios, Hans! —exclamó ella agitando su cabeza. —Es mejor que pares, o comenzaré a creer que somos amigos, y es algo loco.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Anna, nos comprometimos el mismo día de conocernos, te encerré para que te congelaras, tú me secuestraste y drogaste, ahora estoy casado con tu hermana y el primer día de mi matrimonio comparto mi desayuno con mi ex prometida. Creo que ya pasamos por más _locuras_.

Decidió que aprovecharía su cambio de tema. Como con Elsa, no iba a inmiscuirse en quien no le importaba, ni siquiera para sentirse más listo presentando el _camino lógico_ cuando lo demás fallaba (él siempre veía posibilidades).

—Sin embargo, Anna, no quiero ser tu amigo, lo dije porque quiero a una aliada.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero que le digas a tu marido que me muestre la montaña.

—Ya me parecía extraño —murmuró Anna—. En fin, siento que dejamos las cosas atrás. Y si eres esposo de Elsa, tenemos que llevarnos bien; quizá algún día seamos amigos. En cuanto a lo otro, pídele tú mismo a Kristoff, lo habrás de descubrir rápido, pero si le mencionas la montaña helada, él es el primero que se ofrece a enseñártela. —Ella se levantó rápido y cogió el plato sin terminar.

Él se puso en pie como de costumbre.

—Por ahora no preguntaré qué planeas, Hans, y no creo que pueda detenerte. Si es necesario, Elsa podrá.

Se rió, pues no sería así. Difícilmente le quitaban una idea cuando se lo proponía.

Volvió a sentarse para retomar su desayuno.

—Hans… —Se ladeó para ver a Anna parada ante la puerta. Lucía dubitativa. —¿Sabes? Tú _escuchas_. No sé si lo haces para enterarte de todo y usarlo a tu conveniencia, o porque no lo hicieron contigo, pero escuchas. —Él frunció el ceño—. Y si alguna vez quieres que tu matrimonio sea más de lo que es ahora, tendrás que usar otras de tus habilidades… porque Elsa no _dice nada_.

—¿Acaso has perdido tus esperanzas con tu hermana? —preguntó, con ello devolviéndole la incomodidad de ser analizado.

Anna agitó su cabeza. —No, Hans. Sé que en este caso no soy yo quien tenga que salvarla.

Otra vez a lo mismo. —Tampoco me corresponde a mí.

—Lo sé. Pero tu ayuda será más aceptada que la mía… si bien la batalla solo le corresponda a ella —aseveró Anna antes de salir, dejando una vorágine de pensamientos en él.

Si algo le quedó claro a Hans fue que, en el cambio de su esposa y su cuñada, había muchos matices; y que, si no tenía cuidado, otra vez podía quedar envuelto en algo que superaba sus habilidades.

Y la última vez había terminado como sirviente.

 **{…}**

Al ver que ya no tenía agua en la jarra de su despacho, Elsa dejó su comodidad para buscar más, así como para estirarse luego de horas en su silla.

Contrario a la imagen que daba, prefería hacer tareas como ésa por su cuenta. Después del encierro, que le limitó en algunos aspectos, actos simples le agradaban por darle algo de independencia y libertad.

En el camino se encontró con su gato paseando tranquilo, moviendo su cuerpo con aparente elegancia.

—Tú habrías estado mejor pavoneándote entre los invitados que en la cocina, Skygge.

El minino movió su cabeza hacia ella, maullando.

—¡Skygge!

Su mascota desapareció justo con el llamado de su hermana. No debía ser bienvenida la atención de su parte.

—Elsa, ¿has visto a tu gato? —Anna acudió a su lado—. Me parece que se llevó un listón que cayó de mi cabello.

—Lo vi. —Reprimió una risita por la travesura. —Si ha tomado tu listón, no lo traía con él —mencionó al final.

Anna suspiró.

—Busca en su canasta.

—Eso haré. Eh, si ves que lo tiene…

—Lo cogeré.

—Bien, bueno, ayer ya no volvimos a charlar después de que alistaras el salón —continuó Anna. —¿Estuvo todo bien? No quiero haber cometido algún error.

—Todo bien, Anna. Gracias por ser anfitriona.

—Eso me reconforta. Después de la ceremonia, no sabía qué responder a las preguntas; decir de un reencuentro que llevó a la boda orilló a más interrogantes. Y… con el beso de la ceremonia, eh, me sentía un poco insegura sobre cómo actuar.

—Fue solo un beso.

—No me pareció… Eh, no sé, creo tuve una impresión distinta. Digo, a partir de lo que vi, no sé si el obispo les prohibirá acercarse al servicio de la próxima semana. En su lugar, sentiría que cometieron una falta a los ojos de Dios. No es que yo piense así… De hecho. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que pareció que había más que un entendimiento entre ustedes. Y con lo que te he dicho…

—A veces la gente ve lo que quiere ver, o lo que se les hace creer que ven.

—Oh, sí, supongo. Pero ya sabes lo que pienso.

—Lo que tú quieras no se volverá realidad por expresarlo innumerables ocasiones.

Elsa apretó los dientes al reparar en sus palabras. Había hablado de más, dejando escapar algo que no quería que los demás supieran.

Siguió caminando hacia la cocina, pero, en la ventana antes de llegar, pudo ver a Hans en el patio, conversando con el ingeniero Erikson.

¿Podría ser que…? _Ese_ …

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Olaf salió de la cocina con un pedazo de pastel y señaló a un grupo de hombres, que cargaban herramientas diversas en mano.

—Olaf, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a buscar un listón? —susurró su hermana a su amigo.

—¿Un listón? ¿Es una búsqueda de tesoro? ¿Y por qué susurramos? —cuestionó Olaf sin casi hacer ruido.

—Vamos —respondió su hermana, y ella los sintió alejarse.

Tomando un respiro, Elsa depositó su jarra en una mesa cerca y se acercó al umbral de la puerta al exterior, desde donde se aclaró la garganta.

Su esposo y el ingeniero se volvieron a ella, este último haciendo una reverencia tan pronto sus ojos la encontraron.

Hans sonrió de lado. Otra vez con ropas negras, parecía el villano de las historias.

—Hemos cubierto todo, Erikson. Pueden comenzar ahora mismo.

—Sí, Majestad, el tiempo apremia —contestó el pelinegro diligentemente. —Sus Majestades —dijo antes de alejarse con el grupo de hombres.

—¿Por qué te quedas en la puerta? Debes desear un paseo por el jardín —invitó su esposo con falsa inocencia.

Buena excusa de su parte para no decir que quería ahorcarlo a solas.

Silenciosa, ella abandonó la casa y se dirigió a un árbol alejado de ojos y oídos entrometidos.

No se imaginó la tensión entre ambos, con los deseos que tenía de gritarle unas cuantas cosas. Ese hombre era muy impertinente con sus acciones, que incluso le hacían inexistente incomodidad tras el día anterior, obligándole a pensar en el momento actual.

—¿Qué pretendes ahora, Hans? —Usó el tono calmo que había perfeccionado con el tiempo, sin la actitud beligerante en sus adentros.

Hans rozó su brazo al caminar junto a ella.

—¿No has pensado en mejorar el sistema de drenaje y renovar los baños? —preguntó él, apoyándose en el tronco quitado de la pena. Se daba cuenta que ella no estaba tan tranquila porque sus orbes brillaban de más. —Estoy acostumbrado al "no civilizado" país americano, y pensé que, si iba a pasar unos meses aquí, prefería ciertas comodidades. Los hogares europeos me parecen tan poco agradables ahora.

—¿Desde cuándo están esos hombres en Arendelle? —inquirió ella.

—El jaleo de la boda permitió que se instalaran en el pueblo para comenzar a trabajar hoy.

Igualmente se había planteado si mezclar así a sus espías para el futuro, curioso de si ella trataría de hacer pasar el hijo de alguien más como su sucesor.

Elsa asintió. Y cuando pestañeó, sus ojos perdieron el brillo de antes.

No hubo señales de nerviosismo por verlo después de la noche anterior… aunque tampoco creía que ella las mostrara. Podía acercarse e incitarla, con la manera en que su cuerpo despertaba por la atracción, pero no quería empezar un juego que no iba a terminar. Sería prudente solo porque podía estar adolorida.

—No sigas indicando modificaciones a mi hogar sin consultármelo —advirtió ella con el mentón en alto.

—Pensé que lo tuyo era mío —le provocó, acercándose una pulgada.

—Hans. —Elsa podría haber congelado Arendelle de nuevo con la mirada fría que le dio.

Se rió un poco. —Era una sorpresa, este lugar está necesitado de modernidad. Además, _tú_ accediste a que yo estuviese cómodo aquí. Ésa fue tu aprobación.

Ella se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra.

—Hay que estar atento a los pequeños detalles —le dijo con prepotencia—. Debiste pensar en que esto podría ocurrir…

Elsa detuvo sus pasos y giró su cuerpo. Con el aire de otoño, sus cabellos y la falda de su vestido azul se mecieron.

—Nunca se sabe lo que podría ocurrir, Hans. Tenlo presente.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

Si el capítulo llevara nombre, tendría que ser algo de creer.

 _Aparentemente, el condón de antes era hecho con intestinos de animal o con una tela tratada con químicos. Y la frase "el diablo están en los detalles" se dio hasta el siglo pasado, así que el diálogo que tenía preparado se me echó a perder ja,ja._

Ahora bien, al paso que voy, esta sera un fic muy largo. Ya encontraré la forma de que los días avancen más rápido; pero a poco negarán que muchas cosas son importantes en este tipo de historia.

Por otra parte, si tuviera que explicar a Anna en la historia no tendría las palabras adecuadas, y si lo hago, ustedes ya lo sabrían. Como pueden ver, se ha presentado un cambio en Anna desde lo poco que deja ver el comienzo, y mucho tiene que ver la boda, como hace ver Elsa, pero también hay de lo que puse en este capítulo, que ella se sentía culpable por su responsabilidad en el invierno y su hermana. Al encontrar un esposo para Elsa, "la solución", ella está siendo algo egoísta, pues se siente mejor dándoselo. Por otro lado, se ha tranquilizado porque se convenció de que Hans será bueno para su hermana.

Y con el último momento Elsa-Hans, no fue lo que esperaban, y Hans se anotó un tanto, pero ya saben un poco más sobre lo que ella puede hacer.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest1: With Elsa and Ross' talk, she has more info about him, though she doesn't know. Also, Hans and his desire are funny he,he. And it's good to know your opinion about the last part. Thanks!

Guest2: ¡Otra actualización rápido! Ja,ja, te ha gustado en especial la última escena. ¡Qué cosas lees! ;) Aun no hay amor, pero por algo se empieza. Y del amigo de Hans, bueno, tuve que hacerlo de forma que no hubiese sospechas de Hans, y no será lo único que no sospechen (creo). ¡Gracias por el review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Debido a sus circunstancias, Elsa nunca tuvo una charla con su madre sobre el matrimonio, ni mucho menos se dio la oportunidad para mirarlos como pareja, así que ella era ignorante sobre la convivencia matrimonial. Y si no bastaba eso, tampoco había visto con suma atención a Anna y Kristoff para hacerse una idea.

Sin embargo, ella estaba segura que el comienzo del suyo no estaba siendo el mejor, y no por su culpa. Apenas era el primer día y Hans ya había burlado el límite entre los dos, minimizando su poder. Pretendía pasar por alto la autoridad de ella en lo que era suyo.

No podía permitirlo, o le daría la impresión de que podría hacer lo que quisiera en otros ámbitos, peligrando más su calma.

Tal como esa vez.

Estaba molesta. Y no solo por el atrevimiento de él, sino porque _sus palabras habían sido usadas en su contra_. Era como si ella misma lo hubiese causado. No quería también ser su peor enemiga en eso; fue suficiente pasar trece y más años batallando con una parte de ella, para que una vez más volviera al ataque, sin importar que no existiese forma de que lo predijera.

 _Él había sido astuto de nuevo_.

Hans merecía una reprimenda. Ella debía encontrar la manera correcta de escarmentarlo sin impedir esas mejoras.

Sus dientes crujieron. Sabía que también estaba enfadada por aquel motivo.

Las palabras de Hans le habían hecho reflexionar. Ella leyó sobre tales cambios, mas nunca hubo tiempo para poner su mente en un proyecto así, de manera que no _desdeñaba_ la modernización. Podía permitir las modificaciones. En su lugar, tenía en cuenta de las palabras no dichas por él.

Estando en Arendelle, él dejaba de lado mucho; su estilo de vida; incluyendo amigos, conocidos, trabajo, hogar. Él había mencionado hacer un negocio con su reino, pero no creía que fuese tan lucrativo como lo que ella obtendría al tener su presencia allí. Lo más importante para él, después de sí mismo, tenía que ser su negocio, y no era lo mismo manejarlo desde un continente lejos, pues las eventualidades no podían resolverse como si estuviese presente.

Además, su comodidad, la misma que ella valoraba en demasía, estaba en la mesa.

Siendo justos, en realidad Hans estaba _dando_ más de lo que recibía. Lo cual podría llevarle a diferentes conclusiones, una similar a la conjetura de Anna.

Elsa sacudió su cabeza. No podía pensar en ello o no tendría momento de paz.

(¿Y usar un razonamiento como el de Anna? Por supuesto que no, había perdido su lado iluso hacía mucho tiempo.)

Acudió a la cocina por su agua y rápido regresó a su despacho.

No había cerrado la puerta cuando vio una cara conocida cerca de la ventana. Sonriendo ante una súbita idea, se aproximó a ella y la abrió, obteniendo la atención del ingeniero, a quien hizo una señal con la mano.

Él llegó pronto hasta la ventana, realizando una reverencia al tenerla enfrente.

—Mi esposo me ha hablado brevemente de su trabajo actual, quiero conocer más al respecto. —Era una orden indirecta, y, por otro lado, él no encontraría raro su interés, ya que hizo notar su conocimiento en su obra anterior.

El ingeniero sonrió.

—Por supuesto, Majestad, me encargaré de proporcionarle una copia de los planos y responderé sus preguntas con prontitud.

Se sintió irritada al reparar que la actitud solícita no le caía tan bien como antes. Era indecible que le tomara un poco de gusto a la osadía de Hans. O a él, en particular.

—Entonces no le quitaré demasiado tiempo, señor Erikson —repuso mostrando calma que no sentía—. Quiero resolver una inquietud. Verá, me ha surgido esta duda, ¿los cables de telégrafo se dañan con el frío extremo? Las temperaturas de Arendelle pueden llegar a ser muy bajas a principios de año.

—No, Majestad, solo entorpece la velocidad —contestó el ingeniero tras unos segundos.

—¿Y la máquina funcionaría de nuevo si se congelase? A veces las ventanas se abren con la fuerza del gélido viento… —O su mano podría moverse si estuviera muy enfadada con el pelirrojo.

—Me temo que no he escuchado de un caso antes, Majestad, pero estoy seguro que solo requerirá de deshacer el hielo. —Él la observó con una admiración que llegó a incomodarla y sentirse agradecida de tener el desnivel de por medio. —Es usted muy inteligente, Majestad. Ni el rey ni yo pensamos en ello.

Movió su cabeza en negación. —No tiene que mencionarlo, señor Erikson, son inconvenientes que ocurren solo en Arendelle. Sin embargo… usted entenderá que sea yo quien se lo mencione a mi esposo. —Aprovecharía la excusa de los hombres y su orgullo para que no hiciera sospechar a Hans. —¿Cierto? —puntualizó de todas maneras.

Él asintió dos veces. —En efecto, Majestad. Usted es más lista y podrá no equivocarse como yo lo haría.

¿Hans se codearía con hombres que alimentaran su ego? ¿O el pelinegro solo era así con ella?

Si era el primer caso, tenía que irritar a su esposo que su familia no lo hiciera; o, en su defecto, tenía que gustarle la diferencia.

—Gracias. Ya tengo la información que deseaba; no le interrumpo más, señor Erikson. Buen día, espero que las condiciones sean favorables para ustedes.

—Es un placer estar a su servicio, Majestad —expresó él con voz solemne.

Tras despedirse, ella fue a su sitio complacida. Acababa de hacerse con un as bajo la manga.

—Debiste pensar en que esto podría ocurrir… —repitió la frase de Hans con un susurro.

 **{…}**

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, producto de su último encuentro con su nada entrañable esposa, Hans se dirigió a la oficina que el marido de Anna tenía en el lindero del pueblo, desde donde sabía manejaba los molestos papeleos para su labor, adquiridos tras su posición de _Repartidor de Hielo Real_.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Le divertía de sobremanera seguir pensando en el irónico puesto del rubio, quien tenía fuerzas para otro oficio, así como el hecho de que fuese tan beneficiado al asociarse con la princesa. Le hacía pensar cuan probable habría sido que, de ser su cuñado, Elsa lo convirtiese en Consejero Principal del Parlamento. La puerta sí habría sido "el amor".

El montañés no podía decir nada de él con su evidente cambio de estatus gracias a Anna. Si fuese malo en leer a la gente, diría que usó su misma estrategia de años atrás, pero reconocía a los enfermos de enamoramiento.

Hans rió sardónico por esa tontería.

Al llegar a la oficina, vio a Kristoff junto a la entrada, compartiendo zanahorias con el reno mientras _conversaban_ ; ni siquiera él con sus caballos tenía la loca idea de que el otro respondía.

—¿Tenemos una conversación dentro? —indicó deteniéndose ante ambos, contemplando un instante al reno.

Kristoff gruñó algo ininteligible y le precedió en la oficina, encerrándolos cuando ingresó.

Sin esperar invitación, ocupó una de las sillas frente al escritorio. El rubio permaneció de pie a un metro suyo, pero falló en intimidarlo; no necesitaba estar a su altura para sentirse con poder.

—Bonito sitio —comentó observando el pequeño espacio. Las paredes de madera tenían herramientas y pinturas con esculturas de hielo; además había un pequeño librero y una chimenea además del escritorio de pino, que presumía un retrato del rubio con Elsa, Anna, Olaf y el reno, y otro de Anna sobre el animal.

—Eh, ¿gracias?

—Kristoff, tú conoces la montaña, ¿verdad? —Fue directo al punto.

Vio cómo el corpulento cuerpo del rubio se tensó. —¿Qué quieres con ella?

—Un recorrido.

El montañés entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué quieres con ella? —volvió a preguntar, masticando la frase.

Hans sonrió de lado. Anna subestimaba un poco a su esposo. Y él lo había hecho un poco también al creer que el chico reno era tonto.

—Negocios —manifestó con aparente aburrimiento.

Kristoff pareció receloso al oírlo.

—¿Qué ocultas en la montaña, Kristoff? —preguntó con curiosidad. ¿Sería algún tesoro grande?

—No sé de qué hablas. —Confirmó que mentía al tragar.

—Así que ocultas algo, eh. —Agrandó su sonrisa. —Tu cuerpo te delata… y si no quieres que yo vaya por mi cuenta y lo descubra por mí mismo, es mejor que hables.

Casi sin verlo venir, Kristoff lo sostuvo por las solapas de su camisa y lo acorraló contra la pared.

No se soltó, interesado, al tiempo que fingía sorpresa.

—Escucha —masculló el rubio amenazante—, eres el esposo de Elsa, pero no dejaré que hagas cosas inapropiadas con ellos.

Hans sonrió. Rápidamente hizo una maniobra y consiguió tener a Kristoff bocabajo en el suelo, sujeto de las muñecas.

—¿ _Ellos_? Eso suena interesante —le dijo con burla al oído antes de engrosar la voz. —Pero no te equivoques, Kristoff, nadie me intimida, y se te ha olvidado que soy capaz de llegar hasta donde sea por lo que quiero. Ahora bien —lo soltó y le dio la vuelta sin esfuerzo, extendiendo una mano para que se levantara—, no quiero nada con ellos, quienesquiera que sean los _renitos_ que tengas por ahí. —Kristoff sonrió como si supiera algo que él no, haciéndole sospechar.

No lo mencionó para obtener la información de una fuente más parlanchina y cooperativa. La montaña iba adquiriendo mayor interés de su parte.

Finalmente, cuando iba a retirarla, Kristoff aceptó su mano.

—A mí me importan los recursos de la montaña, no _ellos_ , y si eres bastante listo, podrías dejar de ser un repartidor de hielo. —Le dio una palmada amistosa al hombro. —Piénsalo, con un poco de riqueza podrías darle descanso a tu reno, conocer criaturas de hielo en el sur de la tierra, y hasta concederle a tu esposa lo que quiere.

Muchos cedían cuando se trataban de sus debilidades.

—Eso era todo. ¿No te sientes bien cuando te responden? —inquirió con comicidad—. Sigue con lo tuyo, Kristoff. Respóndeme luego.

Hans agitó su mano en despedida, dejándolo boquiabierto. En su retirada, decidió que tomaría con cuidado el asunto de la montaña, había preguntas y no respuestas.

 **{…}**

El final de su primer día de matrimonio llegó, y Elsa se sintió a gusto de que el único incidente molesto en él fuese su conversación con Hans temprano, que sospechaba fue así por no coincidir a solas de nuevo.

Dada la compañía, la cena era espacio neutral. Aunque en ésta se extrañó, pues los demás se dedicaron en oír a Olaf y en sus alimentos, sin participar.

Dicho de otro modo, con compañía y separados durante el día, su matrimonio podía ser agradable (cuando él estaba en Arendelle, por supuesto).

Solo quedaba el periodo nocturno. Del que tenía sentimientos diversos.

Ahora mismo, retirándose a su habitación, se sentía inquieta por otra noche como la anterior. Le preocupaba que se repitiera su falta de control, aunque guardaba la esperanza que se tratara de la novedad.

Por otro lado, se avergonzaba de que, pese a tener una leve molestia al roce, sintiera una humedad en su zona femenina, la cual comenzó cuando pensó en su noche de bodas, al ir subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio.

Lo mejor sería postergar el acto hasta el día siguiente. Un intervalo de dos días sería correcto para llevar a cabo el acto con el que se podía embarazar. Así estaría tranquila más tiempo.

O eso creía Elsa.

Mientras se llevaba una mano a su estómago, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, sin duda de su esposo, ya que los aposentos de su hermana y Kristoff estaban en la otra dirección.

Sintió un temblor en el cuerpo y perdió el aire un momento, recomponiéndose cuando lo tuvo junto a ella.

—Buenas noches, Elsa —murmuró él rozándola al pasar.

Ella se detuvo, comprendiendo sus intenciones. Era hipócrita de su parte, mas le pareció incorrecto que él quisiera decidir cuándo tendrían lugar sus encuentros. Hans sabía que ella quería embarazarse… tenía que ser ella quien pusiera la pauta.

Una pequeña voz le susurró que tal vez, por sus diferentes experiencias, lo que sintió la noche anterior fue distinto a Hans, y por ello no quería repetirlo, independientemente de lo que había dicho de la atracción. En parte, le tranquilizó; en parte, le preocupó.

El resto lo dejó a reprenderse por siquiera pensar al respecto.

—Hans —le llamó.

Él se volvió, serio. —¿Sí?

Elsa batalló con el sonrojo por tener que hablar de _ello_.

—Sería conveniente acordar las veces que debamos…

Hans sonrió de forma lobuna, cortando así su discurso.

—¿Te puedo sugerir una palabra que sonaría soez y tentadora de tus labios, _Skaði_ _?_ —susurró él acortando la distancia entre los dos.

Ella arrugó la nariz. —No la nec…

— _Follar_.

—Interesante tu vocabulario, Hans. —Se estremeció al repetir la palabra inglesa en su mente. —Aprecio tu ayuda, aunque prefiero el diccionario y usar palabras sin muchas acepciones.

Cruzado de brazos, él soltó una carcajada. Era tan divertido buscar que perdiera su compostura.

—Entonces, querida, ¿me decías? —dijo Hans cuando terminó de reír. —¿Quieres _acordar_ cómo _agendar_ nuestras —presionó los labios conteniendo otra carcajada— _cópulas_?

Los orbes cerúleos de ella refulgieron como las lámparas a sus costados, a pesar de que el resto de su cuerpo permaneció impasible.

Tuvo deseo de inclinarse y lamer su cuello para que respondiera acorde al momento… Y para que olvidara la estupidez de calendarizar su vida sexual; eso era para los que no tenían compatibilidad en la cama.

—¿Acaso estás preocupada porque esta noche no acudiré a ti? —cuestionó con una ceja arriba. —Pensé que sería molesto para tu cuerpo, pero puedo cambiar de opinión.

—¿ _Tú decides_? —Ella mostró un ligero deje de incredulidad.

Él hizo chasquidos con la lengua y barrió su cuerpo con la mirada, ganando una tensión en su ingle.

—Suenas frustrada ahora, _Skaði_. ¡Ah! Te entiendo, es…

—Mañana llegaremos a un acuerdo —interrumpió ella caminando por un costado de él, que suspiró.

Había sido entretenido.

—Bueno, parece que no habrá nada esta noche. —Alargó sus zancadas—. Y… —La cogió de la muñeca, reprimiendo una sonrisa a su pulso tembloroso. —¿Qué hay de tu apremio por un heredero? No siempre funciona a la primera oportunidad. ¿O es tu intención solo una noche al mes? —articuló con ironía por fuera, acosado por la duda.

Elsa quiso gruñir a Hans, y de paso darle un puñetazo helado por su insolencia. Se conformó con otorgarle una mirada seca, tratando de ignorar los círculos que hacía él con su pulgar. Estaba descubriendo que no solo su cuello era sensible.

—Es… sugestivo; supongo que tú querrás venir a mí cuando te apetezca. Eres la primera mujer que se comporta como todo un hombre casado.

Frunció un poco sus cejas, soltándose sin parecer alterada.

—Pareces desesperado —aseguró con soberbia. —Buenas noches.

La risa de Hans le quemó el estómago, escuchándola hasta que entró a su habitación, donde se dedicó a lavarse con el aguamanil para _enfriarse_.

Unos minutos después, su incapacidad de dormir le dio la ocasión para escarmentar a Hans por el suceso de la tarde. No podía dejarlo pasar o él creería que podría hacer lo que deseara.

Resuelta, salió a su balcón y permaneció largo tiempo observando la luna, con la mente en blanco, hasta que fue tiempo suficiente para hacer lo suyo, usando la ventaja de las puertas silenciosas.

Una vez hecho, se recostó con una plácida sonrisa.

 _Aunque se vio abordada por un sueño sorprendente_ , _de la clase que una dama no mencionaría alguna vez_.

 **{…}**

Pocas veces Hans dormía tan profundo como la noche pasada. Generalmente solo se reponía del cansancio, manteniéndose alerta de su alrededor, sin desnudez, y con un cuchillo y una Colt debajo de la almohada, listo para defenderse.

En cambio, ahora que despertaba, no recordaba permanecer atento durante la noche, algo insólito. Era raro y quizá se debía a lo agradable que fue reírse antes de dormirse, o que Arendelle era más tranquilo que todos los lugares donde había pernoctado.

Contento, Hans estiró sus miembros, bostezando. Luego abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose como nuevo. Si debía recurrir a la verdad, quería más noches así en su vida.

 _Podía acostumbrarse a ello_.

Tuvo un pensamiento repentino. —Es la segunda vez —musitó para sí.

La primera noche distinta había sido después de acostarse con su esposa, cuando tampoco pensó en armas.

¿O la tercera? La noche de su reencuentro tampoco se preocupó sobre el tema.

Rió en voz baja, incorporándose, y paró en seco al mirar su cuerpo. _A su batín_.

Parpadeó anonadado antes de frotarse los ojos, tras lo que parpadeó de nuevo.

Su batín _rosa_ , _brillaba_.

—Maldita sea —farfulló poniéndose en pie, lanzando agua a su rostro para terminar de despertarse y comprobar que no estaba imaginando cosas.

Y no lo hacía.

Su esposa lo había hecho otra vez. Justo cuando él tenía la guardia baja.

Reprimiendo los deseos de reír por su ingenio _y puerilidad_ , fue hacia su armario para conseguir otra prenda… solo para llevarse la sorpresa de un arcoíris pastel en el interior.

Toda su ropa negra ahora tenía colores rosados, amarillos y lilas, cuyo resplandor se burlaba de él.

Su cuerpo se calentó y dio media vuelta, caminando con pasos presurosos hasta la otra habitación, abriendo la puerta sin detenerse a llamar.

Rechinó sus dientes al ver a la rubia sentada junto al fuego de su chimenea, con la apariencia de estar en su trono, impertérrita a su entrada caótica y a estar con ropa interior.

Ella enarcó una ceja, altanera, mientras que él se detuvo en el umbral, respirando aceleradamente.

—Habla —ordenó.

—¿Disculpa? —Elsa alzó más su ceja.

Él bufó.

—Ayer estabas preocupado por mi actitud de hombre casado, ¿no es prerrogativa de una esposa procurar la vestimenta de su marido? —Una carcajada mordaz pugnó por salir de su pecho. —Como vi que te gustaba mi ropa mágica, pensé que las tuyas podrían ser así también. Era una sorpresa, estabas necesitado de color… Además, _tú_ estabas inquieto porque me comportara como el hombre. _Ésa fue tu autorización_.

La frase atrapó su mente hasta adquirir coherencia.

Él le había "desafiado" y Elsa había respondido, sin temor a las represalias.

Hans sonrió, perdiendo el enojo. Tuvo de vuelta la emoción del juego, el cual momentos atrás no había entendido.

Oh, su esposa era inigualable. Se había casado con la mujer correcta.

Llevado por el momento, dio un paso hacia ella, dentro de la habitación caldeada por la chimenea y su propia aura fogosa.

Estaba arrepentido de ser _considerado_ la noche anterior, no queriendo una compañera reticente por la molestia. Le daba lo mismo la ropa —que le haría devolver a su estado original—, la cuestión es que se había privado de disfrutar con ella.

Acalorado, desanudó su batín y se despojó de él, tirándolo al suelo mientras continuaba su avance hasta ella.

—Bueno, preferiría andar desnudo que lucir la ropa que me procuraste —sentenció burlón. —¿Sería demasiado para la sensibilidad de Arendelle? ¿ _O la tuya_?

Ella plantó la vista en su miembro, con una mirada de fuego que empezó a excitarlo. Elsa solo tendría que inclinarse un poco y podría tomarlo entre sus seductores labios.

O él podría arrodillarse y abrir sus piernas para probarla, retándola a mantener esa postura majestuosa. ¿Tendría sabor a rosas en su feminidad?

Se le contrajo el estómago, sintiendo sudor resbalarle por el pecho.

Extendió su mano y su dedo trazó la curvatura de su cuello; notó de reojo que los pezones de ella presionaron su camisola azul, puntiagudos y apetecibles. La vio alzar la mirada humedeciéndose los labios.

Hans maldijo y la cogió debajo de los brazos antes de besarla con ardor, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Ella se enlazó en su cuello, respondiendo sin un ápice de recato. Aceptó el asalto de su lengua a su boca, moviendo la suya a la par.

Solo quería probarla y deshacerse en su cuerpo.

Bajó sus manos para quitarle la ropa, que desapareció en un parpadeo. Sus manos la sintieron enfebrecida, o él era quien palpitaba en medio de fuego.

Elsa gimió en su boca cuando tocó su zona húmeda, deslizándose con el néctar de su cuerpo.

Ella le dio un tirón en cuanto él apretó su cintura, invitándose mutuamente hasta la cama, a la que caminaron sin apenas despegarse.

Alcanzaron a llegar al borde.

Sus labios se separaron cuando la empujó para colocarse encima de ella, sujetando sus piernas abiertas. Como un hambriento, delineó con su lengua su clavícula y avanzó hasta que atrapó uno de sus pezones, al tiempo que introducía sus dedos en ella y la exploraba; mordisqueó con atención el otro y ella movió sus manos a su abdomen, rozando la punta de su miembro, que casi explotó.

Le detuvo apresurando sus dedos y la hizo llegar con un gemido sonoro.

Mientras estaba en su culmen, Hans se sumergió con éxtasis, jadeando. Ella gimió y no tardó en acompañar sus movimientos frenéticos.

Se encontró con un rugido en su mente y de pronto perdió toda noción de la realidad, sorprendiéndose cuando abrió los ojos y descubrió el lío que habían hecho, todavía dentro de ella.

Los oídos le zumbaban y sentía el pecho como si hubiese cabalgado kilómetros.

Se apoyó en sus antebrazos para no ahogarla, encontrando dificultad para respirar. La contempló, ella lucía un rojizo brillante, como una fresa madura y jugosa.

Y él estaba asombrado del propio alcance de su instinto.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿Alertarían a alguien?

Soltó una gran cantidad de aire, haciéndola abrir los ojos, llorosos.

¿Eso significaba que ella concluyó de nuevo? ¿Que lo había conseguido pese no saber qué pasó?

Nunca había tenido un impedimento para asegurarse de su amante, y esperaba no avergonzarse ahora.

—¿Cada vez que sobrepase tu autoridad me harás pagar? —preguntó sin salir de ella todavía, aunque su miembro estaba perdiendo fuerza.

—¿Pagar? —repitió Elsa _poniendo los ojos en blanco_. —Si solo hago lo mismo que tú, pasar por alto tu opinión. _Detalles_.

Él abandonó su calidez entre risas, poniéndose en pie con el cuerpo tembloroso por sus carcajadas. Acababa de tener la manera más vigorizante de empezar el día.

Ella se incorporó, aparentemente sin pudor de estar desnuda. Su cuerpo brillaba a la luz del día, y él sintió ganas de retornar a lo que hacían antes, inclinándose por el horroroso batín rosa.

—Después de asearme cambiaré tus prendas; entretanto, deslúmbrate con tu guardarropa.

Él la miró sobre su hombro, apreciando su silueta de espaldas. Su trenza despeinada delineaba su columna, separada por unos centímetros de sus respingadas nalgas.

Ella se reclinó por la ropa en el suelo y alcanzó a ver la mezcla de ellos en sus muslos, como él tenía en su miembro que amenazaba con volver a sufrir inflamación.

Tragó saliva y siguió su camino.

¿Deslumbrarse? _Era muy tarde_. Ella por la mañana superaba esa magia.

— _Buenos días_ , Elsa —dijo él en su puerta.

Al estar de espaldas, no vio el asomo de una sonrisa de Elsa.

—Buenos días —contestó ella, segura de tener el rostro en llamas.

Pero la rubia no se molestó en pensar sobre cualquier cosa, pues sus tensiones —hasta _una_ que no sabía que tenía— se habían evaporado.

Y el gusto también eliminó la idea de limitar sus encuentros.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

Dos personas tomaron un aperitivo antes del desayuno ja,ja.

 _Por lo que leí, la palabra "follar" tiene connotación sexual, en español, desde el siglo XIX, de forma segura; aunque se sospecha que incluso mucho antes. Pero la intención fue de usar fuck, cuyo origen supuestamente se remonta a la Edad Media, donde el sexo era muy reprimido y se dio la "Fornicación bajo consentimiento del Rey" (en inglés F.U.C.K.). No lo quise poner en el texto porque iba a perder la gracia la explicación, pero les aseguro que Elsa lo sabe. Ahora lo pueden leer con esta idea y adquirir otro significado._

 _La "Colt", una pistola, en este caso un revólver, se creó a mitad de ese siglo, famosa principalmente en Norteamérica._

Elsa fue bastante taimada con el ingeniero, ¿no creen? Él parece encandilado, y si entendió que ella usará su magia, no se lo dirá a su patrón ja,ja. Por cualquier duda, más adelante tuvo un sueño erótico, de donde también tuvo su "tensión" (justo después de la frustración con Hans).

Este capítulo fue más como una unión para concluir el primer día y así avanzar, perdonen si hay discrepancias con algo que apareciera antes.

Me parece que es todo. Agradezco su lectura.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest1: ¡Gracias a ti por tu review! Me agrada que te encante. El helsa es adictivo ja,ja.

Guest2: Great! I hope you enjoyed this too :D. It was difficult to write "the next morning", because it's always an important moment, like you said "clear mind". Now, with Anna, yeah, she's different, I didn't know about it, but I saw her mature as in the Frozen 2 trailer XD. Thanks for your review.

Guest3: Sin preocuparte, si lo disfrutaste, me doy por bien servida :). Es verdad, resulta entretenido verse enfrentando el uno al otro, porque en realidad es una lucha de poderes a ver quién tiene la razón, pero también para que lleguen a un punto de encuentro. Es super raro la Anna madura, ¿puedes creer que me encantó en el tráiler de Frozen, porque así quería verla? Disney se copió de mi Anna ;) ja,ja. Gracias por tu review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Elsa disfrutaba de sobremanera hacerse con un lápiz y realizar sinfín de trazos hasta tener un diseño que le satisficiera, e investigar si tenía dudas respecto a las condiciones adecuadas para sus planos; no obstante, en este caso en particular debía admitir que necesitaba ayuda de alguien con más experiencia en el ámbito de la construcción, o el resultado no sería de calidad.

Bien podría tardar mucho más tiempo con una investigación a detalle, dentro de los tiempos que le permitía su labor como reina, solo que no podía ser egoísta para salvaguardar su orgullo. Si no recurría a otro, sus planes se aplazarían todavía más. Por lo menos la persona a quien cuestionaría sería el ingeniero Erikson, que esperaba tuviera conocimientos sobre ese tipo de obra, o conocidos.

Todo tenía que ir a la perfección para el hospital de Arendelle. Era un proyecto ambicioso para un reino no tan grande, pero necesario. Con el crecimiento poblacional y la expansión alrededor de la montaña, dos médicos no eran suficientes, mucho menos cuando uno de ellos estaba dedicado especialmente a la Familia Real.

El Parlamento objetaría que era insolvente incluso antes de escuchar sus planes, por lo cual debía cubrir todos los aspectos posibles a replicar; ya llevaba bastante escrito, siendo lo principal que no solo Arendelle lo utilizaría, y que su mantenimiento provendría de sus arcas personales —en especial después de que hiciera negocios con Hans, aprovechando su toque de Midas.

A Elsa se le escapó un resoplido, resonante en la habitación. Muchas veces odiaba que la Constitución le obligara a frenar acciones importantes por culpa del Parlamento, aunque en realidad su molestia era por ciertos miembros que lo integraban, quienes estaban demasiado pagados de sí mismos.

En más de un aspecto, las leyes de Arendelle existían para arruinarle la vida.

¿Y Hans quiso ser su rey? Si le dieran la oportunidad de regresar al pasado, Elsa le otorgaría su posición sin rechistar. Viendo el resultado que tuvo consigo mismo, probablemente habría hecho de Arendelle una potencia mundial. Y, a diferencia de Bonaparte y von Bismarck, el pelirrojo solo habría necesitado su _encanto_ , del que apenas unos cuantos, como ella, eran inmunes.

Con la excepción de lo que hacía a su cuerpo, ella no caía a su palabrería, misma que en tres semanas allí le había granjeado el favor de quienes meses atrás le detestaban.

Asumía que era buen amante, tal como él dijo en su noche de bodas, pero nada más. De otro modo, no podría explicar que _durmieran_ en la misma cama toda una quincena, ni siquiera para crear un bebé.

Y bueno, después de la primera mañana en que se _estableció_ ese acuerdo, vio que el descontrol era compartido por él, permitiéndose participar en sus encuentros.

Era escandaloso decir que le gustaba, cuando no lo hacía, solo aceptaba la habilidad que presumió y lo conveniente del acto para embarazarse, tras el cual quedaba con una lasitud que daba paso a bastante energía. Al comienzo las tensiones se acumulan, esparciéndose en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, y después desaparecían en un punto álgido…

Elsa terminó esas elucubraciones de golpe, previniendo una reacción corporal de su parte. Era inaudito que sintiera un cosquilleo por meros pensamientos, más si eran sobre Hans.

A continuación, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana, espiando sin abrir. Simultáneamente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Pase —contestó volviéndose a la entrada, en donde apareció el pelirrojo en quien pensaba momentos atrás.

Le extrañó que apareciera por ahí, dado que su "rutina" era estar todo el día en sus propios asuntos, dejando para la noche verse, luego de cenar; ella no se interesaba por lo que hacía él a menos que fuese perjudicial, y hasta donde sabía, Hans se encerraba en su propio despacho ahora que funcionaba el telégrafo. Tampoco parecía que él tuviese interés en la vida de ella.

Y así era perfecto.

—Bien, tienes tiempo —aseveró él sin preguntar, viéndola junto a la ventana.

Por un instante, Hans se sintió interesado en lo que hacía cuando él llegó, simplemente para fastidiarle con un comentario.

—Muy particular de tu parte llegar a esa conclusión —manifestó su esposa con voz monótona, cruzando la habitación para ir a su sitio. Haciendo buen uso del comedimiento al tomar su lugar, ella, sutil, acomodó su falda de raso verde oscuro. —Siéntate y dime tu motivo de estar de aquí, tengo asuntos más importantes esperando.

Él sonrió de lado, ocupando una silla como si fuera el dueño, sabiendo que le molestaría.

—Cada día mejora _tu hospitalidad_ —dijo yendo con segundas, confiando que ella notara el tinte sexual.

—Si vienes porque estés aburrido, hay muchas tareas en el establo que puedes llevar a cabo —respondió ella de forma seca, cortando su diversión.

—¿Puede ser que tú lo sugirieras hace años? —inquirió, genuino en su interés. Supo que ella votó por no matarlo, mas no si participó en la forma de castigo; y descubría recientemente que su ingenio era bueno para tales artes.

—Te doy la libertad de sacar tus propias conclusiones, Hans, pero hazlo cuando no estés robando mi tiempo.

Le pareció un poco incómoda, y pensó que quizá antes no se fijó en que hablar del pasado le causaba eso. O tal vez ciertas cosas le provocaban esa clase de reacción.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero hablarte del negocio de muebles —expuso de forma seria, viendo que no obtendría entretenimiento ni respuesta. —¿Sabes de cuáles hablo?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —repuso ella tras una pausa. —¿De qué en particular?

—¿Arendelle cuenta con algún ebanista? —Dirigió una mirada subrepticia a la mesa, donde ella tenía unos diseños.

Tuvo una nueva idea.

Elsa permaneció unos segundos callada. —Hay dos hombres que hacen un trabajo de calidad, tendrías que ver lo que hacen para juzgar por ti mismo. Son el señor Andersen frente a la oficina de Kristoff, y el señor Nilsen, junto a la panadería de la familia Sinason. ¿Reconoces los lugares?

Asintió.

—Esos nombres concuerdan con las opiniones que recogí; quería confirmar contigo, cuyo gusto es excelente. —No podía concretar hasta comprobar todo. —Por otro lado, llama mi atención que dibujas, ¿te interesaría elaborar algún diseño?

Fue imposible que ella disimulara el brillo de fascinación de sus ojos, como cuando comió chocolate en su boda.

—Lo consideraré una vez que haya una propuesta sólida —respondió ella carente de la emoción en su mirada, haciéndole reprimir una sonrisa.

—Entiendo. —Se puso en pie—. Como cenaré en privado, hasta la noche.

—No. —Hans la vio combatir un sonrojo mordiéndose la esquina interior de su labio, frunciendo ligeramente su boca. —Esta mañana… —Ella se tomó una larga pausa, así que la apremió con sus cejas—…comenzó mi indisposición femenina.

Él apoyó los antebrazos en el respaldo de la silla, reclinándose, mientras experimentaba una inseguridad a la que no estaba habituado. _Demonios, era eso_ , pensó. En lo tocante a ese tema, nunca había tenido una amante regular para lidiar con las fechas del sangrado femenino. Y tampoco era algo que los hombres hablaran; es más, lo que llegaban a saber se relacionaba con tener hijos.

Sonrió al suponer que no había embarazo y que habría más oportunidades de acostarse juntos; la atracción no se había evaporado todavía, y ella se iba convirtiendo en una compañera de cama más habilidosa con cada noche, acercándose a su futura propuesta de compartir otras formas de intimidad.

Hans carraspeó al darse cuenta que sus ojos azules se posaron en él.

—Eh, ¿y cuánto tiempo significa esa visita? —musitó bajo.

Elsa podría haber reído por las orejas rojas de Hans si no vacilara también. Qué momento más incómodo. A pesar de conocerse _íntimamente_ , le daba vergüenza hablar de un tema tan personal, uno que incluso fue difícil de conversar con su madre en la única ocasión que lo hicieron.

—¿O lo sabré cuando toques mi puerta? —añadió él en tono de gracia nervioso.

Suspiró, diciéndose que era un tema frívolo para no avergonzarse más. —Como mucho, serán cinco días.

Y luego otra vez a intentar embarazarse, dado que no había funcionado el primer mes.

—Una semana, bien. Oh. No me refiero a… nada en particular. —Él se enderezó. —Nos vemos.

No le quedó más que asentir, callándose la burla por su nerviosismo. Él también podría traer a la luz que ella no estaba como siempre.

La rubia se frotó los ojos cuando él se retiró.

Fuera, Hans negó para sí con una mano en su frente. No importaba si, fuera del dormitorio, le había hecho perder un poco la compostura.

 _Ambos lo habían hecho_.

 **{…}**

De ser más difíciles los mensajes codificados entre Adam y él, Hans habría encontrado irritantes los gritos de su cuñada y el muñeco mezclados con el incesante ruido de las obras. Al tratarse de complicados asuntos mentales, prefería la paz.

Por fortuna, cuando le dio a su secretario la lista de acertijos, pensó a tiempo y previó que allí no existirían condiciones para descifrar el mensaje del telégrafo.

Hans se estiró en la silla, perezoso; había una diferencia de seis horas entre ambos puntos, así que no tenía apuro. Estar en Arendelle era como tener unas vacaciones parciales; en más de ocho años no había tenido tanto tiempo para él, ni en los barcos.

Y ahora hasta disfrutaba las noches.

La sonrisa que estaba por esbozar desapareció al ver una mancha negra ingresando por la ventana abierta, que aterrizó perfectamente en la alfombra y se escurrió debajo de su escritorio.

—Maldición —farfulló inclinándose para espiar al minino.

Lo vio recostarse en el suelo con sus ojos amarillos siguiendo sus movimientos.

—Sal de ahí —ordenó con suficiente autoridad, desestimada por el animal.

El gato tenía una extraña costumbre de cruzarse con él, como si lo buscara; hasta parecía un encantamiento de parte del remitente, que se reiría si supiera las acciones de la bola de pelos que Elsa amaba.

—Ve con tu dueña.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, sino que se lamía una pata, decidió que él mismo sacaría a Skygge de allí.

—¡Hans! —le interrumpió la voz de Anna cuando se incorporaba.

Se giró a la ventana y enarcó una ceja a la pelirroja de brazos cruzados apoyada en el alféizar.

—¿Has visto a Skygge? —Anna arrugó la nariz. —Creo que huye de mí, además de robarme mis cosas. Olaf me está ayudando a buscarlo y me pareció verlo entrar por alguna ventana. ¿Fue ésta? ¿Está aquí?

La preocupación e irritación de su cuñada pegaban bien con su carácter actual, aunque permanecía algo de su parloteo.

—No estoy preocupado por el gato —aseguró poniendo los ojos en blanco, imaginando que querían hacer arrumacos a Skygge.

—Debió ser la otra ventana, o se fue por otro camino. Le gusta jugar con los patos.

—Las actividades del gato me tienen sin cuidado, Anna.

Tras curvar su espalda unos segundos para mirar hacia los lados, ella hizo un mohín y posó su índice sobre sus labios. —No pudo entrar donde Elsa porque está conversando con el señor Erikson, así como nosotros, y no vi otra ventana abierta. ¿Estás seguro que Skygge no entró?

—¿Qué haría yo si el gato estuviese aquí adentro? —soltó irónico, a la vez que se preguntaba si Elsa intentaría cambiar algo en sus planes. Había notado que Erikson era bastante complaciente con ella, y _quien le pagaba era él_.

—¿Qué harías? Eh… Lo habrías corrido.

—Puede ser, pero tú lo hiciste también, ¿no?

—¡Eres un…! Oh, ahora que te veo, aprovecho para comentarte que tendrás camino libre con Elsa, porque, por un mes, Olaf ni yo estaremos rondando el castillo durante el día. Tengo que cumplir mi castigo y él va a acompañarme.

—¿Castigo?

—Elsa me hará tejer por haberte secuestrado —explicó ella con obligada resignación.

Él soltó una carcajada ante el ingenio de Elsa; había encontrado la pena indicada para su hermana, quien años atrás declaró odiaba tejer.

Saber eso aumentaba la posibilidad de que su esposa sugiriera que trabajase como sirviente, pues él detestaría dedicarse a actividades humildes.

No obstante, con su capacidad, ¿por qué ella se mantuvo de brazos cruzados con las personas que le menospreciaban?

—Dentro de dos días, tendrás un mes entero sin mis interrupciones de cuando no llamo a la puerta —continuó Anna. —Querrás disfrutar de este mes con tu esposa y pasarla bien. Como recién casados que son, les encantará el tiempo a solas, ¿cómo pueden mejorar su relación si nunca hablan?

—¿Acaso nos espías? —rebatió burlón.

—Alguien tiene que hacer un esfuerzo, Hans.

—¿No ibas a permanecer al margen?

—Es difícil hacerlo cuando no aprovechan lo que tienen; lo vi el día de su boda, nadie se besa así si no hay _más_. No le des la espalda a algo tan bueno como el amor, está ahí en los momentos más…

Él se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz. —Ahora hablas de amor. ¿Qué clase de…? —Suspiró. —Ya resolviste lo que viniste a buscar, ¿no? Vete antes de que le sugiera a tu hermana que aumente tu castigo.

Hans tenía paciencia para aquello que valía la pena; claramente su cuñada no entraba en la lista.

Anna sonrió. —Puedo insistir todo lo que quiera, ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo y desapareció.

Sintió escalofríos de pensar que febrero estaba lejos.

Cruzó sus brazos y escuchó un maullido. No debió librar al animal de Anna, pero entendía que éste quisiera huir de su mimo constante, o de escucharla hablar. Detrás de la madurez, quedaba esa maldita obstinación, capaz de hacerle tocar una puerta por años, usando excusas tontas —como ahora, con el gato.

Se recostó en la silla para mirar a la bola de pelos.

—Puedes gustarme si no te agrada Anna, Skygge. —El aludido maulló y pareció sonreír. —Hace años la habrías odiado, créeme.

Cuando el gato cerró los ojos, Hans frunció su ceño, preguntándose qué idiotez estaba haciendo.

Las tonterías de Anna afectaban su buen juicio.

 _O de lo contrario la idea de aprovechar ese mes no le parecería llamativa._

 **{…}**

Andersen tenía obras que merecían gran reconocimiento, observó Hans durante su visita al artesano.

Lamentablemente para sus manos talentosas, el hombre no gustaba de salir del reino, ni tener contacto con el exterior; prefería mantenerse en el confortable mundo que había conocido sus cuarenta años. De hecho, lucía como los artistas que gustaban del aislamiento para trabajar en lo suyo.

Solo para no dejar nada al aire, Hans decidió visitar al otro recomendado. Andersen le había convencido, su intuición le decía que sería un éxito, como otras veces.

—Buen día —dijo a Andersen en la puerta de su taller.

El blondo asintió levemente. —Gracias, Majestad —pronunció con ecuanimidad, como si el título le trajera sin cuidado.

No se quedó a esperar sus buenos deseos, que daría por obligación. En esa media hora le había quedado claro su modo de ser.

Hans no había dado ni cinco pasos para adentrarse más al pueblo cuando un cuerpo pequeño colisionó con sus piernas, abrazándolas.

—¡Eir! —Él ignoró la voz femenina para mirar a la criatura frente a él, de la que solo veía cabellos cobrizos como los suyos; su altura apenas rebasaba sus rodillas.

Alzó la cabeza cuando sintió a alguien deteniéndose ante él; fue una mujer pelirroja que hizo una reverencia profunda.

—Dispénseme, Majestad. Eir, regresa conmigo.

La niña apretó sus rodillas mientras negaba.

Al mirarlo cabizbaja, la madre —suponiendo que lo era— lució consternada.

—Eir, cariño, suelta al rey Hans.

Con esas palabras, la niña se separó unos centímetros de él, quien se dedicó a observarla. Era una muñequita vestida de azul; no parecía ser mayor de los tres o cuatro años y tenía un rostro redondeado de infante, con dos pequeños ojos cerúleos semejantes a los de su esposa, que de pronto se pusieron acuosos.

—No eles papá.

—Oh, cariño, no es papá. Es el esposo de la reina Elsa, la bonita reina que hace hielo.

Eir hipó y le dirigió una cara triste que, para su gran asombro, consiguió conmoverlo, haciéndole sonreír.

Ella elevó sus bracitos.

—¿Quieres que te tome en brazos? —La niña asintió, derramando una de las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Eir, hija, no —saltó la madre con pasmo. —Cariño, no. No molestes al rey.

—¿Puedo? —intervino él, señalando a la menor con un dedo.

—Majestad, no es necesario. Oh, no, no, no es mi intención mandarle —trastabilló la mujer.

Tras suspirar para sí, él se inclinó a la niña con sus brazos extendidos; la sostuvo debajo de las axilas y se incorporó notando su peso liviano. No pesaba nada, pero aun así la trató con extremo cuidado, acercándola a su pecho.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, Eir se abrazó a su cuello con una mano, introduciendo el pulgar de la otra en su boca.

Lo congeló en el acto.

—¡Eir! —exclamó la madre ojiabierta.

Se recuperó rápido y con su mano tranquilizó a la mujer, colocándola luego en los cabellos rojizos de la menor.

—Dispénseme, Majestad. —La mujer suspiró y al verla bien le pareció familiar, seguro del invierno de Elsa. —Mi esposo murió año y medio atrás y Eir ve a hombres pelirrojos y piensa que son su padre; aunque ésta es la primera vez que pide que la aúpen.

Contempló la frente de la niña, atenta a su rostro, y se sintió extraño de que alguien tan pequeño confiara en él. Había aceptado cargarla respondiendo a la tristeza que percibía, pero no habría creído que era la primera vez que ella buscaba ese contacto.

Y había acudido a alguien que nunca convivía con niños.

Qué irónico.

En ese preciso instante, como no había hecho con anterioridad, se puso a pensar en el hecho de tener hijos junto a Elsa y vivir en continentes distintos. Claramente, pasarían mayor parte de su infancia en Arendelle, y eso sería mucho tiempo lejos de él.

¿Harían lo mismo que la pequeña Eir, buscando a alguien que le recordara a él? O, en el polo opuesto, ¿se olvidarían de sus rasgos al no tenerle cerca?

 _¿Se sentirían abandonados como lo sintió él en su infancia?_

Cerró sus ojos un momento, no queriendo reflexionar más de ello ahora.

La niña debió sentir la tensión que le atenazó, pues movió su mano en su cuello, como una caricia reconfortante.

—¿Usted trabaja? —cuestionó a la viuda, cambiando el tema a uno más práctico. Generalmente, el ingreso provenía del padre, y con éste muerto, la mujer y los hijos quedaban a la deriva, a menos que hubiese hecho arreglos previos.

Por la apariencia de Eir, les iba bien. Mas no quería oír que la ocupación de su madre era la más antigua del mundo, porque la pequeña no merecía que su mundo empeorara más.

—Trabajo con la modista, Majestad. Es mi hora de descanso y salí a dar un paseo con mi hija, ella es muy tranquila y me permite trabajar. Ahora debería volver y no hacerle perder más su tiempo, Majestad.

—¿Es la modista frente a la panadería de los Sinason? —Ella asintió. —Yo llevo a su hija.

—Majestad…

—Tomo el mismo camino —exteriorizó para que ella no siguiera hablando.

—Sí, sí, dispénseme.

Él comenzó a andar con la mujer siguiendo sus pasos, percatándose de las miradas curiosas de los arendellianos. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo hicieran, y suponía que sus reacciones siempre serían así, aun si Elsa y él se movían tranquilamente en el pueblo.

Sintió gracia de imaginarse en otra parte, donde creerían que la niña era suya, por sus rasgos.

Quizá si tuviera una hija con Elsa, sería parecida. Y eso le gustaría.

—¡Olaf! —El grito de Eir interrumpió su imaginación.

Se obligó a seguir la dirección que señalaba su dedo húmedo, recién salido de su boca.

A su derecha, del otro lado de una ventana, se encontraba el muñeco de nieve, en compañía de Anna, Gerda y otras mujeres de edad madura, todas con agujas y lana en sus manos. Quiso soltar una carcajada, pero habría sido muy fuera de lugar a la vista del pueblo, amante de las hermanas.

Como si sintiera ojos en él, la creación de Elsa movió su vista a la ventana de la casa. Eir agitó su mano contenta.

Vio a Olaf dejar caer la lana enredada en sus bracitos de madera para devolver el saludo —con una subsecuente protesta de Anna—; luego le dijo algo a su cuñada, que entrecerró los ojos hacia el exterior, y se perdió de su vista.

Apareció pronto tras la puerta de la vivienda.

—¡Hola Hans! —Olaf miró a la niña. —Y hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Eil.

—Eir —corrigió él en instantáneo.

Ella señaló el suelo. —Abajo.

—¡Eir! —protestó su madre, de quien se había olvidado. —Dispénseme, Majestad.

—No lo hace con mala intención —dijo riendo entre dientes mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo.

—¡Hola Eir! Yo soy Olaf, y me gustan los abrazos —se presentó el muñeco con una gran sonrisa.

Eir rió y se apresuró a abrazar a Olaf, que ya no tenía una nube por el descenso de temperatura del otoño, la cual sería peligrosa para la niña.

—¡Guau, esto sí es un fuerte abrazo!

Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero al ver hacia arriba, encontró a Anna en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo con añoranza a los dos pequeños, de un modo que lo hizo sentir incómodo, yendo más allá de esos sentimientos en su cara.

Afortunadamente, la madre de Eir escogió ese momento para anunciar que debía regresar a su trabajo, terminando la nueva amistad de su hija.

—¿Dónde trabaja? —preguntó Olaf.

—Con la modista.

—Nunca la he visitado. ¿Puedo ir para conocerla y jugar con Eir?

La madre asintió y su hija cogió su mano, despidiéndose de todos ellos con la que tenía libre.

—Parece que no tiene el corazón tan congelado como dijiste — _susurró_ Olaf a Anna, perfectamente audible para él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá no estoy tan equivocada, ¿verdad? —manifestó ella fuerte y claro, insinuando que no solo respondía a la pregunta del muñeco.

Él rodó los ojos, consciente de su intención.

—¡Estupendo! Deberíamos…

—Regresar. —Anna colocó su mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de Olaf, cortando las palabras que éste fuera a decir. —Hasta luego, Hans.

—Sí, nos vemos luego, Hans. Saluda a Elsa de nuestra parte, debe sentirse sola en casa.

A pesar de haber cerrado la puerta, Hans alcanzó a escuchar eso último.

—Vaya par —murmuró en tono socarrón.

Renovando su camino para cumplir su objetivo original, pensó de nuevo en la expresión de Anna. Y en lo que se había dado cuenta con ella.

Creía en el buen corazón de su cuñada, mas no sabría cómo se tornarían las cosas en el castillo si su esposa quedaba embarazada. En esos meses, ver a su hermana, podría ocasionar gran aflicción en Elsa, afectando su estado de gravidez.

Si la situación de Anna no cambiaba, si su forma de pensar y actuar no cambiaba, Elsa sufriría en demasía durante el embarazo, porque su corazón era débil a su hermana menor, como descubrió hacía años.

En las circunstancias actuales, una época difícil comenzaría si Elsa quedaba encinta. Anna era impulsiva con sus deseos y su cara demasiado obvia, lo que podría agriar el ambiente.

Aunque no solo sería complicado para el castillo, porque con un embarazo él tendría que enfrentarse a numerosas cuestiones.

Ninguna de la naturaleza a la que estaba acostumbrado.

(O, más bien, preparado.)

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

Elsa hace mención de Napoleón I Bonaparte y Otto von Bismarck, dos personajes importantes en la historia del siglo XIX, ambos en relación a territorios.

Por otro lado, el hablar del periodo menstrual, incluso entre mujeres, era raro. Y entre hombre y mujer, todavía más. Sabemos que hoy día permanece en algunos círculos o culturas, así que no lo encontremos tan extraño. Supongo que, como todo, había sus excepciones, pero me es más creíble que no hablaran de la visita mensual ja,ja. Además, una vez leí que se abstenían de sus actividades en esos días, o usaban flores para el olorcito y así; según encontré, en Noruega usaban almohadillas tejidas (busquen knitted norwegian pads), de forma que a Elsa no la mantuve por su cuenta.

 _Y el periodo de ella tenía que salir en algún punto, ¿no?_

 _En otro punto, como dijo Anna, Hans se inmiscuiría si le convenía, y ahí va, pero no se da cuenta je,je. ¿Y no es tierno que le ganara el corazón la nena? ¿Y con el gatito?_

 ** _Besitos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest1: Sí, me gusta que se sientan tensos con el otro. No estuvo tan presente aquí, porque Elsa no estaría cómoda, pero seguirá presente je,je. Gracias por tus lindas palabras :).

Guest2: ¡Gracias! Me hiciste recordar al antiguo face je,je. Yo también quiero llegar a la parte donde haya amor, aunque no me apresuro, y también la que tú dices de Elsa, aunque esa la tengo contemplada más adelante, o al menos eso tengo en mis planes actuales. Ja,ja, a ambos les vendría bien encerrarlos un tiempo.

Guest3: Soy muy cambiante con mis actualizaciones, pero procuro no tardar demasiado. Me encanta que mi historia y mi escritura te gusten, me da ánimos :3. No hay que comer ansías, ya habrá amor, pero por ahora disfrutemos de que tienen tensión entre ambos. Las travesuras son sus retos al otro, aunque también una forma de conectar y no se dan cuenta ja,ja. Gracias por tu review.

Guest4: Elsa has to show her power XD. Poor Hans. Well, maybe not. She could've done something else, but I think, doing something he cannot control, is better. Also, Hans has a wicked mind ;), so he has knife and guns close. Thanks for your review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

—Tendrás que llenar más el estómago si vamos a ir a la montaña.

La voz del montañés cogió a Hans de sorpresa, si bien no dio señal de tal hecho. Estaba desayunando tranquilamente, solo como muchas veces, así que no esperaba a alguien, menos a Kristoff, a quien rara vez se encontraba y que se caracterizaba por hacer ruido con sus pasos.

Mostrando calma, le dio un mordisco al pan con mantequilla en su mano y se tomó su tiempo antes de responder como debía, ignorando la expresión de desespero en el rubio.

—Me conmueve que te preocupes de mi alimentación, Kristoff. —Sonrió de lado. —Te avisaré cuando me importe.

El esposo de Anna resopló y, tras colocar su plato y taza en la mesa, se sentó bruscamente en el lugar junto a él, que tenía la cabecera.

—Hablo en serio, nadie va a ayudarte si te desmayas en la montaña —espetó el rubio tras masticar un pedazo de salchicha con brusquedad.

Hans reprimió una carcajada al notar su actitud de macho dominante, que tendría que ver con su último encuentro, donde hirió su ego. Había visto ese patrón incontables ocasiones en su trayectoria de negocios, generalmente de hombres sin gran ingenio, que preferían presumir músculo y no cerebro.

—Ilústrame, Kristoff, ¿qué excusa le darías a mi esposa? Elsa no estará contenta de quedarse sin un esposo tan pronto, _y Anna quedaría tan decepcionada de que su esfuerzo fuera en vano_. —Divertido, cortó un trozo pequeño de pan y se lo llevó a la boca, comiendo sin apenas mover su mandíbula, como lo aprendió en sus clases de etiqueta. —¿Te lo puedes imaginar? No habría heredero del matrimonio de la reina y ningún hombre se atrevería a acercarse a ella si su esposo murió tan pronto en circunstancias _frías_.

Repitió su anterior acción con el pan, disfrutando las orejas rojas del montañés.

—Pero solo es una especulación, porque nadie va a desmayarse, claro está. —Suspiró inclinándose a la silla, satisfecho. —Son tan entretenidas nuestras conversaciones.

—¿Sí? Escucharte me ha quitado el hambre —farfulló Kristoff.

Hans se puso en pie sonriendo.

—Me gustará ver a alguien desmayarse en la montaña y no ayudarle.

—Diablos. —Kristoff volvió a coger su tenedor.

—Te estaré esperando fuera. Que aproveches.

Cuando cerró las puertas del comedor le pareció escuchar una risa de Kristoff, trayendo una sonrisa burlona a sus labios. El esposo de Anna era fácil de tratar, muy predecible; entendía cómo la pelirroja lo manejaba a su antojo, aunque quería fingir que no.

Elsa tenía que estar agradeciendo su presencia en el castillo, hastiada de tan poco seso.

Bueno, ella lo haría, si conviviera con ellos largo rato. Tenía la certeza que su esposa se recluía en su despacho por el simple hecho de evitar a los otros, y no solo a él. Le era difícil creer que a ella le disgustaran su hermana y cuñado, así que debía haber algo más.

—¡Maldito infierno! —Se detuvo en seco para no aplastar al animal que se cruzó en su camino; taimado silencioso.

—Agradecería que te abstuvieras de ese vocabulario cerca de mi gato.

Se giró hacia su esposa. —Me otorgaron el privilegio de hacerlo al dárnoslo como regalo de bodas —dijo con gracia, viendo extasiado a la mujer vestida de azul oscuro, color en que mejor lucía.

—Estoy segura que el responsable no tenía esa idea de tu responsabilidad con Skygge. —Ella habló como si supiera de quién se trataba.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Elsa había perdido el tiempo en algo tan insignificante?

—¿Y de qué te preocupas? El gato no puede repetir el vocabulario que no te agrada. _Ni siquiera tú lo haces_ , ¿recuerdas lo que sugerí?

—En lo que a eso respecta, puedes seguir esperando —repuso Elsa, alzando el mentón—; pero no hables así enfrente de Skygge, es una falta de respeto hacia él.

—¿Una falta de…? —Por primera vez, ella vio que el escepticismo hacía sombra en sus facciones varoniles. —No puedes estar hablando en serio, es un gato.

Y lo tenía en más estima que a él, cabía agregar.

—No, espera, nada tiene que ver con que sea un animal. Ya he maldecido cerca de él. Solo son palabras.

—Sí, palabras —replicó ella con sarcasmo, percatándose muy tarde que insinuaba sobre una parte profunda de su ser a la persona equivocada. _O a alguien_.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Skygge, como percibiendo el malestar en su interior, se frotó en el borde de su falda. Darle su atención fue más productivo que tratar de adivinar si Hans comprendió su error momentáneo.

—Tienes razón en una cosa, si las palabras no fueran importantes no las escogeríamos tan bien. —Ella casi demudó en el acto de tomar a su gato en brazos, sorprendida de que él pusiera seriedad en su tono de voz, diferente a su habitual arrogancia. —Aunque no lo hacemos siempre, me temo, diciendo más de lo que queremos.

Una vez Hans dijo eso, sintió que la aplastaba una roca; él acababa de describir no solo sus acciones, sino las de ella. Y, aunque debiera sentirse aliviada de ser comprendida, experimentó inseguridad, pues ponía en peligro su posesión más preciada.

Justo lo que había estado temiendo.

Lo que no quería.

Conforme se incorporaba para emprender huida, miró hacia él y por poco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, dándose cuenta que Hans contemplaba a Skygge enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, apostaba ajeno a ella.

Deseó poder estar tan tranquila expresando lo que él hizo.

—Pero Skygge no luce molesto, ¿o sí? —inquirió su esposo cambiando sus ojos a ella, que se asombró internamente porque _reconociera a su mascota por su nombre_. El señor Ross y su hermana sabían lo que hacían. —Creo que debe de gustarle un _lenguaje florido_ para variar —agregó con una sonrisa picaresca.

Elsa se sintió anonadada de su cambio de actitud, pero aprovechó que volviera a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

—¿O porque suenas como el chillido de las ratas que a los gatos les gusta perseguir?

Él se soltó a carcajadas demasiado sinceras y ella luchó con no contagiarse. Era como una bocanada de aire fresco, ¿desde cuándo alguien reía así dentro del castillo?

Además, así parecía otro hombre.

 _Uno que le gustaría_.

—Te concedo el punto —dijo él guardando compostura—, mis planes me apremian.

Asintió al tiempo que Hans le rodeaba, sorprendida por su propio pensamiento; apenas notó que Skygge saltó de sus brazos.

—¿Y a ti, _Skaði_? —habló él de pronto a su oído, provocándole un brinco, acompañado de un estremecimiento. — _¿Qué te gusta?_

¿Acaso él leía la mente? No era posible, y él no le gustaba. No gustabas de alguien que te caía mal; la atracción no tenía nada que ver con el gustar.

Mucho menos quería que le gustara, _¿en qué le dejaría eso?_

—No vengas con tonterías. —Dio la advertencia a ambos.

Él rió entre dientes, atormentando su brazo derecho con su índice, haciendo trazos.

—¿Ah, sí? Parece que nos agradan.

Se contuvo para no moverse cuando él respiró sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, ignorando su calor y un olor agradable que erizaban las puntas de sus pechos.

Odiaba que su cuerpo respondiera a pesar de su indisposición.

—¿Dos días no te parecen una eternidad? —Elsa puso los ojos en blanco sin que él lo viera. Bastante presuntuoso de su parte asumir que contaba las horas para compartir cama; s _u desesperación por un embarazo no llegaba a tanto_.

Al darse la vuelta para responder notó que solo veía la espalda ancha de Hans mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Ella se giró para continuar su propio camino, negándose a cuestionar lo que había pasado minutos antes.

Su única convicción era estar más atenta a lo que salía de su boca.

(De ser eso posible.)

 **{…}**

El pelirrojo era consciente de que Elsa se sintió identificada con sus palabras en el castillo, pese a fingir desinterés ante ella —oh, pobre ilusa, creyendo que él fácilmente pasaba cosas por alto—. Sin embargo, el algo que destelló en sus ojos era impreciso de nombrar. De entre todo lo que había visto en ella, nada le pareció más importante que eso, y no tenía certeza de lo que era.

Requería más pruebas y análisis para dar con la respuesta; cosas que, a él, en particular, le movilizaban.

Como a otros en la humanidad, le fascinaba lo desconocido, aquellos asuntos de naturaleza misteriosa, porque, además de no gustarle la ignorancia, venían aparejados con el triunfo de resolver enigmas que otros no pudieron.

Aunado a ello, era imposible no admitir el peso que era Elsa en el asunto. La intriga por ella no terminaba, sino crecía; y por mucho que se repitiera que no se metería en su vida, la curiosidad, como el reto, le hacían ir en contra de sus propias convicciones.

En lo tocante a su esposa, él era una contradicción tras otra, yendo y viniendo en un vaivén marcado por los encuentros entre los dos.

Sospechaba que en Arendelle había algo que jugaba con su cabeza. En el aire o lo que fuera.

Hans apretó las riendas de su montura y el caballo dio un respingo, trayéndolo por completo a la realidad.

Disgustado consigo mismo, se reprendió el estar desperdiciando el recorrido por la montaña que necesitaba; no solo debía poner una parte de su mente, sino toda. Lo otro podía olvidarlo o dejarlo en las horas menos ocupadas de su calendario.

Quizá sintiendo su malestar, Tapp, el caballo, ladeó su cabeza para mirarlo con uno de sus ojos marrones. Él le dio una palmada cerca de sus crines doradas, reconociendo su camaradería; después de la muerte de Sitron dos años atrás, con ningún otro equino había conseguido una buena relación hasta éste, encontrado en su último viaje a Suecia.

—¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo, Hans?

Al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta que se había quedado pasos atrás de Kristoff. Incitó a Tapp a avanzar hasta el rubio montando al reno, guardando para sí el ligero tono de esperanza que detectó en la pregunta.

Kristoff era muy celoso de la montaña por alguna causa, y sospechaba que solo hacía de guía para tener un control sobre ella. Aun no descubría qué, pues el recorrido hasta entonces había incluido todo lo que podía ver (seguía despierto en medio de su reflexión de Elsa).

Si no captaba nada, todavía habría lugar a hacer pesquisas.

No dando una respuesta, continuó junto al silencioso hombre, observando las abundantes píceas noruegas bordeando el sinuoso camino. Eran más que los robles, fresnos y olmos de hojas perdiendo su color, y otra vegetación que no sabía identificar, pero lucía bien a la vista. Bastaría con la madera de unos cuantos.

—¿En qué dirección están los lobos? —preguntó recordándolo de una advertencia en el invierno de su esposa y de los aullidos nocturnos.

—Por allá —gruñó Kristoff, señalando al este, opuesto a donde Elsa hizo su castillo de hielo. De manera fortuita, ella se había alejado del peligro —sin contar la escalera arriba del vacío—, aunque tenía medios para defenderse.

Estaba seguro que ella no pensó en eso entonces.

—Viven en cuevas. Pasean de noche —informó Kristoff gesticulando con las manos.

—Y de todas maneras traes tu pico.

—Sí, bueno, siempre hay que estar preparado. —Kristoff hizo una pausa. —Tú también traes una espada.

 _Y un revólver bajo su abrigo._

—¿Quién asegura que no es para ti?

Kristoff frunció el ceño, y Hans lo vio mover los labios articulando que era un buen punto.

Rodó los ojos, preguntándose si lo creía estúpido.

Un aire frío hizo presencia en el bosque, creando un ruido de hojas que acompañó al sonido propio del viento. En medio de eso, vio a Kristoff susurrar que la temperatura tendría que haberlo alejado.

Resopló con su nariz. —Se te olvida que yo también estuve en la helada de Elsa; tras esa vez, nunca he sentido nada peor.

El rubio cambió de color al verse descubierto, apremiando a su reno.

Kristoff gruñó al cabo de un rato.

—Tú debes saber toda esa bobada de la sucesión. ¿Por qué intentaste matar a Anna y a Elsa?

—Eres el primero que lo pregunta —respondió, ocultando que se había sorprendido.

—Siento curiosidad.

No le satisfaría ahondando en la verdad, pero se sentía a gusto sobre lo menos profundo, lo cual podía compartir para que no se interesase más.

—Si lo analizas, tu pregunta ha sido incorrecta —observó con una sonrisa ladina. —Yo no intenté matar a Anna, lo suyo solo sucedió. Pensé que podría culpar a Elsa de su muerte, lo que me venía bien; si ella había hecho eso con su hermana, y en realidad no estaba seguro de lo que era capaz, entonces se merecía perder el trono, que yo podría reclamar, sobre todo si era yo quien libraba a Arendelle de la amenaza. No se me ocurrió que habría alguien más en la línea sucesoria, estaba desesperado por ganar a mis hermanos y ser reconocido.

Por mucho, estaba muy lejos de ser lo más inteligente que había hecho en su vida. Y ni siquiera era todo del pasado.

—Anna una vez habló de eso, de tus hermanos. Volvió a mencionarlo recientemente con la boda, después de verlos.

—Dejan buena impresión —acotó sarcástico.

—Ella pareció entender. Y con lo de Suecia… —Kristoff exhaló audiblemente. —Todos con los que he hablado tienen historias interesantes con su familia. Me hace preguntarme si la mía habría sido así de haber vivido.

El tono despreocupado le dio la impresión de que el rubio cambiaba su actitud con él, confundiéndolo con alguien con quien llevarse bien.

—¿Eres huérfano? —Le animó a la idea de que podían tener buena relación para futuras oportunidades.

—Eh… me adoptaron, pero mi familia murió en una avalancha.

Hans pensó que era bastante valiente para trabajar en lo que se llevó a su familia y que, siendo adoptado, Kristoff debía tener una perspectiva más favorable para hacer lo mismo con Anna.

—Te salvaste del drama de la familia que no te escogió. Eres afortunado.

Kristoff tosió estruendosamente, impidiéndole concentrarse en lo que _pareció una risa_.

—Sí, eh, no conozco ese drama familiar.

Espiando a sus costados, mientras se debatía en preguntarle al rubio de lo que creyó oír, Hans silbó impresionado al ver un espectáculo de luces claras en una llanura rocosa, que parecía imposible a tal hora del día.

—Creía que las _auroras polaris_ formaban parte de la noche. —El brillo era un tono de verde y rosa, tenues en el cielo azul grisáceo.

—¿Auro…? Eh. Esta no.

Asintió e instó a Tapp hacia el centro del círculo rocoso, abundante en musgo, flores y árboles sin follaje. Allí, algo extraño se asentó en su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir diferente.

Tapp movió su hocico en distintas direcciones, otra cosa que también estaba fuera de lugar.

Kristoff y el reno esperaban.

Para disimular, Hans miró hacia las raras luces, admirándose de la maravilla de la naturaleza. Aquello era magnífico para observar, los viajeros lo amarían… aunque por algún motivo no le agradaba la idea.

Suspirando, se alejó hacia Kristoff, partiendo con la sensación de que alguien le observaba por detrás. No lo mencionó, ya que no confiaba en la opinión del chico reno; asimismo, ni él estaba seguro de sí.

Cogió la cantimplora colgando en la silla de montar y le dio un trago, sintiéndose idiota.

El recorrido prosiguió largo tramo en silencio, hasta que él vio unos muñequitos de nieve sin brazos corriendo hacia ellos, muy cerca de donde comenzaba la parte nevada del pico de la montaña.

Una exclamación abandonó los labios de Kristoff.

—¡No! ¡Vuelvan al castillo!

—¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? —preguntó sin estar de seguro de blandir su espada, poniendo su mano enguantada en el mango. Las sonrisas de los seis pequeños muñecos le hacían imposible tomárselos en serio, no eran como el monstruo de nieve de Elsa; sus expresiones contentas le animaban a sonreír.

—Les decimos snowgies. Fueron accidentes que Elsa creó durante un resfriado, cada vez que estornudaba.

—No fue muy grave el catarro.

Kristoff rió nervioso. —Aparecían de _tres en tres_. Todos los demás se encuentran en el castillo de hielo, son decenas, más de cien, no lo sé. Nunca están quietos. Eh, son inofensivos, suelta la espada. Elsa te odiará si les haces daño.

Por supuesto.

Eran tantos y ella no los había eliminado.

—Vamos, tienes que ayudarme a llevarlos de vuelta —dijo Kristoff desmontando, sin lucir muy feliz al respecto.

Hans alzó sus cejas con incredulidad, por él esas cosas podían vagar todo lo que quisieran. Podía jurar que se encontraría con el guardia de su esposa más arriba y no le apetecía un reencuentro.

Permaneció en su montura y contempló al rubio cruzándose en el camino de los _snowgies_ , capturando uno en sus brazos para después perseguir a los otros inútilmente. Se entretuvo bastante haciendo solo eso.

Dos llegaron hasta él, riendo como niños traviesos. Tapp se movió inquieto, y él suspiró apeando para lidiar con la molestia.

Se acuclilló sin hacer amago de coger a los snowgies, dedicándose a verlos con atención. En el fondo, había que admitir que eran bonitos.

—Si quieren hacérselo pasar mal, vengan conmigo. —No sabía si le entendían, pero no quería hacer el ridículo como Kristoff, dando vueltas detrás de ellos.

Los snowgies se rieron y, para su diversión y presunción, acudieron a las dos manos que tenía extendidas. Satisfecho, los acomodó debajo de su brazo.

—¿Es que tienes un poder de manipulación oculto? —La voz frustrada de Kristoff le hizo mirar arriba.

Soltó una carcajada al hallarlo sentado en el pasto con los tres snowgies libres brincando sobre sus piernas extendidas. Unas arrugas cruzaban su frente.

—No seas envidioso, solo cógelos —devolvió con retintín.

Kristoff repitió su frase entre dientes, igual que un niño enfurruñado. Los snowgies, no obstante, se le escaparon de las piernas y corrieron hacia él.

Esbozó una sonrisa de burla al ver que lo seguían.

—Elsa no sabe en lo que se ha metido —espetó Kristoff a su espalda.

Los snowgies rieron como si lo entendieran.

 **{…}**

Al oír que cogían el pomo de la puerta del otro lado, Elsa se resignó a que no cenaría sola en el comedor, como había esperado.

Y como su suerte no era mucha, quien apareció cuando las puertas se abrieron, fue su esposo, sonriente.

—Hoy la compañía es buena —manifestó él ocupando el sitio a su derecha.

Ella deseó poder decir lo mismo.

—Qué mejor después de un recorrido de dos días por la montaña, en uno de los cuales tuve una calurosa bienvenida de tu antiguo guardián.

— _Marshmallow_.

—El mismo. No hay malos sentimientos entre los dos ya que lo ayudé con tus problemáticas criaturas. —Hans se acercó a ella dejando muy poco espacio entre los dos. —Me pregunté, _¿_ por qué alguien se resistiría a deshacer lo que no le sirve?

Elsa tensó los hombros, justo entonces las puertas se abrieron y el olor a comida penetró sus fosas nasales. Hans, todavía sonriendo, se irguió.

Apretó sus dientes tratando de no reaccionar, porque él se había metido en terreno peligroso para ella, nuevamente. Y era claro que el pelirrojo sabía dónde se estaba inmiscuyendo, no habiendo razón lógica para mantener la existencia de sus criaturas mágicas.

Poco le faltó agregar _indiferente_ a su pregunta. Una persona que actuaba circunspecta y que se guiaba por la practicidad de las cosas, no dejaría que siguieran existiendo sus creaciones; ni por muestra de su poder, pues los mantenía apartados de todos.

Al darse cuenta que él iba haciendo lo que ella no quería, la abatió una sensación de ahogo, seguida de unas náuseas que la mantuvieron en su sitio, sin fuerzas para huir.

Y no podía estar pasando enfrente de él.

Era terrible.

—También me pregunté qué sabías sobre tus poderes, su origen, más que nada; podría involucrar a los hijos que tengamos juntos.

Ella le dirigió una mirada rápida y cogió su cuchara sopera con detenimiento, dando así la oportunidad de comenzar la cena, que por costumbre iniciaba después de su indicación.

Ya era una experta en pretender, estaba prohibido flaquear, sobre todo con él como testigo. No importaba cuánta inseguridad sintiera. Y si él tenía o no una implicación en sus palabras, no debía darle señales de nada.

—Había unos cuantos libros sobre la historia de la magia familiar, perdidos porque en el tiempo de mi abuelo se quemaron por un incendio accidental —dijo después de un periodo de silencio, tras sopesarlo. —Él y mi padre anotaron lo que recordaban, aunque no es lo suficientemente extenso.

Hans arrugó la nariz.

—Según se transmitió en la tradición oral, el rey Hamish, "El Alegre", fue quien aportó magia mi familia, y la trajo desde su clan, de Escocia, por obra de su hermana mayor. Tiene un cuadro en el salón de retrato; él posa al lado a una mujer de cabellos dorados.

—¿El pelirrojo de rizos? —preguntó él, y Elsa asintió, aferrándose a recordar la historia para tranquilizarse. Lo que no iba a decirle es que era el causante de los pasadizos del castillo.

—El rey Hamish, que era el menor de su familia, se casó con la reina Eyra y adoptó nuestro nombre y título real, y a cambio nos dio una sangre fuerte, porque de su matrimonio nacieron gemelos, una rubia y un pelirrojo, que tenía poderes. Aparentemente, recordó un episodio de su vida que involucró magia en él, al igual que a sus dos hermanos idénticos; éste se relacionaba con su hermana mayor y lo sostuvo como causa. Por fortuna, comenzó un secreto de familia o más tarde les costaría la vida.

—¿Hablas de qué siglo?

—Finales del décimo segundo de esta época. —Bebió un poco de vino dulce. —Después de su hijo, el rey Håkon I **,** de manera esporádica sus descendientes han, hemos, tenido magia. Yo los tuve tras cinco generaciones, cuando ya los pensaban olvidados, yéndose con la línea directa cuyo único heredero murió a edad temprana. Sorprendentemente, la magia fue desapareciendo en los sobrinos o primos del rey o la reina, manifestándose solo a través de la descendencia de sus primeros hijos o hijas. Cuando el hermano de la tatarabuela de mi padre murió, creyeron que era el fin de ese linaje. Si hubiesen sabido que seguían en nuestra sangre, mi abuelo y mi padre habrían puesto más atención.

 _Y su padre habría evitado acudir a los conocidos de su antepasada, "amiga" de las plantas y flores._

—Håkon, como…

—Håkonson, el apellido de mi familia.

—Por eso preferiste unir nuestros apellidos, forman parte del linaje mágico —musitó Hans llevándose la mano a la barbilla. —Y… ¿eso es todo? No es seguro quién tiene poderes o cuáles, o por qué volvieron a surgir en ti.

Elsa asintió.

La única cosa buena del incendio fue que su abuelo hizo renovaciones al castillo. Lo demás, invaluable para ella y que habría hecho la diferencia, se perdió.

A diferencia de sus antepasados mágicos, ella tuvo que enfrentarse a tener poderes sin mucho conocimiento de por medio, o un familiar que supiera lo que era estar en su lugar. Era distinta a todos, hasta el rey Håkon I tuvo una explicación de su padre.

Por otra parte, el regreso de los poderes, _con mucha fuerza_ , le hizo temer heredarlos a sus hijos.

—Mis padres tenían planes de visitar la propiedad DunBroch la última vez que zarparon de Arendelle, para investigar, pero yo dudo que pudiesen encontrar algo allí, pues fue saqueado en un período crítico, cuando desapareció el clan. Las tierras, sin el título, pasaron a nuestras manos por reclamo de un antepasado mío, como últimos descendientes, y no mencionaba nada especial en los diarios que le sobrevivieron de sus viajes.

Ella tampoco iría, no estaba interesada. Ahora se encontraba a nombre de Anna, como le dio por regalo de bodas. Era derecho de ella por ser de la corona, pero no quería que fuese suyo con la historia que tenía ligada. Prefería la residencia de la dote de su madre o las propiedades de la corona en diferentes países.

Tampoco le hacía falta más información; ya era muy tarde para saber más.

—Así que nada. O no quieres decirme.

Parpadeó al escuchar a Hans.

—Es lo que hay, ojalá hubiera más.

Él le dirigió una mirada que la abrasó.

—Sí, _ojalá_.

Y algo le dijo que no se refería a la explicación.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

 _La cacería de brujas comenzó en el siglo XV, pero en los años 30 del siglo XIII la creación de la Inquisición pontifica dio los primeros pasos para "combatir" la herejía, luego sería la magia, después la brujería. Según el NatGeo fue un proceso gradual, y Elsa se refiere a que con un rey mágico habría sido peor, y que también sus otros antepasados habrían sido eliminados._

En fin, no saben las veces que borré y comencé bastante de este capítulo. Lo tenía tan planeado que a la hora de escribir me bloqueé. Fue como las "leyes de Arendelle".

Y bien, _Brave_ es de Píxar, pero Mérida es una princesa, y al final el bolsillo que se agranda es de Disney, así que quise que hubiese un parentezco entre ellas. Siete siglos de diferencia no es nada para rastrearse en la realeza ja,ja. Y, además, aprovecho que introduzcan magia en esa película, pongo el vínculo con los Trolls, las pocas respuestas de los poderes de Elsa y la muerte de sus padres (otro golpe duro para la rubia). Aun queda por decir respecto a la magia, aunque no puedo soltarlo todo de golpe.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest1: Ha,ha, I loved them akward, it's nice to play with both. The cat slowly makes his way in Hans, and in Elsa too, because it helps their relatioship. Hans' friend knew well ;). Hans just thought a little about parenthood, but is something to start with. As you wrote, back in the US things will be different. Thanks for the rw!

Guest2: Ja,ja, esos lados amables de Hans que salen cada poco. Todavía no es para cantar victoria helsa en ese aspecto, pero se acerca con todo lo demás. Gracias, ojalá que este complicado capítulo te guste :).


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

El nuevo día había llegado y Hans no se había apartado de la cama de su esposa, como ya habría hecho otras veces.

La presencia de ella le ayudaba a no sucumbir demasiado a la actitud reflexiva con la que había amanecido, pues permanecía consciente de su alrededor. A solas, habría sido otra historia.

Se movió hacia su costado izquierdo, dobló su brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su mano, observando a la mujer con la que ese día cumplía un mes de matrimonio, que a todas luces había transcurrido en un pestañeo.

Elsa dormía boca arriba, con los brazos apoyados sobre su pecho, en forma de protección; otro diría abrazándose a sí misma, como si lo necesitara. A esa hora, su rostro lucía aparentemente relajado, aunque cuando ella se rendía al sueño antes que él, Hans alcanzaba a ver que fruncía la nariz o las cejas en respuesta a su mundo onírico, cambiando de expresión facial más que en el día. Y, durante otras ocasiones, ella hacía movimientos bruscos, notados por él.

Eso significaba que no tenía sueños muy apacibles.

En realidad, el único momento en que se dejaba ir, relajándose, era en el sexo. Debía servirle como un desahogo.

Para él, era como si Elsa despertara a la persona que podía ser. No a un desenfreno total, sino al expresar y sentir, pues ella mantenía su aire _real_ en la cama, dotándola de gracia.

A ella le gustaba tocar, y lo hacía como si fuese una talentosa pianista; delicada y apasionada a la vez. Vocalizaba y no disimulaba su placer, moviéndose como una gata siamesa al caminar; elegante y provocativa. Se volvía como la nieve fría, que quemaba después de un tiempo si no usabas guantes, pero que no querías dejar de sentir en tus manos, por la suave sensación del principio y lo maleable que era para jugar con ella.

Era como nieve, una magnífica muestra de la naturaleza, cuyas pequeñas partículas eran ejemplares de lo bello y en su conjunto formaban un espectáculo visual. Era la nieve que podía transformarse en una tempestad que arrasaba con todo.

Era nieve; ésa que eventualmente se derretía y desaparecía, igual que lo hacía ella al término del sexo.

Por supuesto que estaban esos momentos contados en que conseguía alterarla, o percibir un cambio de ella, pero siempre regresaba a la regia dama que lo retaba a hacerle perder la compostura.

Y que suponía más pensamientos de lo debido.

Solo en lo más básico, sin profundizar, Hans pensaba que Elsa era, por mucho, la mejor compañera de cama que había encontrado; el mejor sexo que había tenido y del que no se cansaba. Era diferente. No tenía nada que ver con ser su primera vez sintiendo la humedad del cálido cuerpo de una mujer o el compromiso… Era hacerlo con ella.

No del modo romántico. Todo hombre sabía que había una o hasta varias mujeres que lo llevaban a altos niveles de placer, por una fuerza inexplicable de la atracción mutua, y rara vez encontraban a la que lo compartiera, con quien la reacción fuera el efecto de la dinamita.

Elsa y él, juntos, tenían aquella chispa, compatibilidad. Lo había ido presintiendo en sus encuentros. En la alcoba había quedado claro.

Ella no podía negarlo, su respuesta iba más allá de sus acciones para complacerla. Incluso si se mostrara indiferente o ingenua al respecto, no podría mentir. Ella percibía la tensión y atracción.

Ni siquiera podían culpar a sentimientos de por medio. Ninguno de los dos se gustaba en términos románticos. No. A él le atraía su cuerpo y su forma de ser; la superviviente enmascarada a su nivel. Y ella bastante claro dejaba que lo toleraba por su ingenio y por la atracción, o eso creía.

 _Ojalá que le llevase a aceptar otras intimidades_.

A media sonrisa entrecerró los ojos, atento a los movimientos de su esposa.

¡Sería…!

Estaba despierta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría así? _¿Por qué?_

Bueno, podrían aprovecharlo para comenzar bien el día.

Libidinoso, Hans extendió su mano y tiró de la sábana que apretaba con sus brazos, cubriendo su cuerpo desde su pecho. Ella la cedió, manteniendo la impresión de estar dormida.

Colocó la palma sobre la zona de su ombligo y le frotó con un pulgar, conservando la mirada en su rostro; debajo de sus párpados, sus ojos se movieron, temblando como la excitación que crecía en él. No podía durar su fachada.

Ascendió en su cuerpo, cogiendo la mano derecha de ella, fría y tersa, que llevó hasta su boca. Posó sus labios sobre el dorso de sus dedos y luego introdujo el índice entre ellos, abriendo los dientes para atraparlo. Así, su mano quedó libre y la regresó a ella, rozando con sus nudillos la parte descubierta de su pecho.

Sintió en su piel cómo se erizaba la de ella.

De pronto Elsa abrió los ojos y se tensó, mirándole a la cara. Pero tuvo la intuición que lo suyo no era respuesta sexual, sino algo más.

Él le soltó el dedo y, tentativo, acercó su rostro al de ella hasta dejarlo a un palmo de distancia de sus labios. A pesar de su forma de ser, incitándola en diferentes oportunidades, él nunca la forzaría a actos sexuales.

Tras unos segundos, Elsa posicionó sus manos en sus hombros y alzó la cabeza, rompiendo la distancia faltante.

Entonces se besaron como en las noches, concentrándose en lo que ambos sabían hacer bien juntos.

 **{…}**

Después de mucho rato, el lápiz volvió a la superficie de madera del escritorio, junto a la hoja.

Satisfecha con la pieza de mobiliario femenino diseñado, Elsa sonrió. Ese tocador sería algo que ella usaría en su propia habitación, con las aves y tulipanes saludándole diariamente, mirándolos más que al espejo.

El señor Andersen no tendría problemas en hacerlo, como los otros cuatro dibujos que había hecho desde que días atrás Hans le presentó su propuesta para el negocio de ebanistería, en un reporte muy minucioso. Ella casi había accedido mostrando entusiasmo, atraída por plasmar ideas en el papel; su inspiración había brotado sin haber terminado de escucharlo.

Le había puesto contenta participar de esa manera. Tenía mucho tiempo ajena al sentimiento y se sentía bien, mas extraña. La alegría hacía mucho que se había ido, y de pronto tenía un brote pequeño que le cosquilleaba el alma.

Hans no podía saber lo que le significaba; de hecho, ni él ni nadie lo sabría, porque quería guardarse eso para sí, _mientras durara_. Era mejor conservar y celebrar sus momentos en solitario, so pena de delatar algo de su persona que no quería o enturbiar la sensación.

Suspirando, delineó una última vez el dibujo con su dedo, cuidando no difuminar el grafito, y guardó la hoja en el cartapacio. A continuación, buscó el proyecto de su hospital para seguir trabajando en ello.

La ayuda del ingeniero Erikson había sido de sumo provecho, aunque era inquietante haber visto crecer la admiración en los ojos del hombre nada temeroso de sus habilidades mágicas. De algún modo, le hacía sospechar que, si le decía que se lanzara al agua fría, él lo haría.

Y tal cosa le recordaba a quienes aseguraban que era una bruja.

Afortunadamente, antes del invierno, él y sus hombres se irían a su país, Suecia, concluido su trabajo.

Elsa se asqueó al pensar que algunas esposas aprovecharían al hombre de buen ver para disfrutar de un amorío, deleitándose con el peligro de tener al marido en el mismo techo.

Cerró los ojos. En parte también por eso le incomodaba el asunto del ingeniero, porque sus trabajadores podrían dar pie a otras interpretaciones, las cuales le desagradaban. Tiempo atrás no lo habría ni pensado, pero ahora su cinismo era tal.

Y no quería más añadidos a su reputación.

En otras palabras, no le importaba el ingeniero, sino ella, su nombre y su calma. Le encontraría una embarcación si era necesario, precisó antes de concentrarse en su trabajo.

Más tarde, en una pausa de éste, al ver subrepticiamente que el pelinegro se acercaba en la dirección de su ventana, Elsa emprendió camino hacia la puerta, tomando un descanso. Con Hans encerrado en su despacho, y los demás en sus labores diarias, salir no era tan malo; el peso de las cosas no hacía presión en ella.

Si bien se había relajado al amanecer con su esposo, porque él no demandaba algo de ella, y el cambio ayudaba con los malos recuerdos, eso no significaba que no tuviese que andar de cuidado con Hans, listo como era (o artero, molestándola con insinuaciones).

A modo de ocupación, decidió aprovechar el tiempo con su gato, de encontrarlo por ahí. Su pequeña sombra estaba resultando ser escurridiza, apareciendo y desapareciendo a su antojo; le enfadaría si tuviese disponibilidad para atenderlo todo el tiempo, y si no hubiese leído que era una costumbre de los felinos perderse, sobre todo en la etapa fértil.

Le molestaba solo haber encontrado una pequeña información en un libro de animales.

Caminando en el pasillo, divisó a Skygge yendo a donde estaba la cocina, por lo que fue detrás de él, sin llamarlo.

—¿Qué ha sido de mi gato? —preguntó a Marit, al llegar a la cocina y no verlo.

La cocinera hizo una reverencia y señaló la ventana. —Debe haber ido por los patos o por el rey Hans al jardín sur, Majestad.

—Lo agradezco.

Movida por la curiosidad, salió al exterior, asegurándose de no quedar a la vista de los trabajadores. Le producía interés lo que Skygge querría de Hans.

Al poco tiempo lo encontró, yendo sigiloso hacia el lugar recóndito del jardín.

—Skygge.

Él se giró un segundo y maulló. Rápido, se acercó a ella y volvió a maullar antes de proseguir su camino. Encogiéndose de hombros, Elsa lo siguió.

Se detuvo en seco unos metros después, viendo a qué se dirigía Skygge. Era Hans, vestido con unos pantalones cortados unos dedos arriba de la rodilla, ajeno al aire de noviembre. Le hacía falta de sentido común si se exponía así a la temperatura, iba a enfermar.

Apenas lo pensaba, él comenzó a dar golpes en el aire con unos guantes que no había visto; practicaba boxeo. Sus movimientos eran estilizados, rápidos y atrapantes; sus manos y pies estaban coordinados como en una pieza de baile, rezumando la concentración de sus facciones.

De pronto él trotó hacia un árbol, en donde colgaba un saco, que fue receptor de sus golpes. Para no ser atrapada, ella se escondió detrás de un tronco, observando.

Así que por ello Hans se mantenía en buena forma.

Se sonrojó, consciente de haberla apreciado, no solo de manera visual. El cuerpo de él era firme, solo un poco duro, porque al tocarlo se sentía a gusto de no encontrar piedra. Y tenía unos ligeros pelitos rojos en su pecho que le cosquilleaban los dedos.

Lo odió, pero sus latidos se aceleraron.

Era absurdo que pensara en su tacto, además de escandaloso. Y, aun así, su mente no le dio tregua, recordándole que sus manos nunca permanecían quietas por las noches.

Elsa tomó una larga inspiración de aire y se reprendió. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para alejarse de _lo indeseado_ , pero se interrumpió al recordar a Skygge. Estaba recostado en el pasto, mirando a su esposo atentamente.

Dudó de la sentencia de Kai de que era macho.

Notó que Hans se detenía y se ocultó bien detrás del tronco, porque lo último que quería era que la hallara. Ya era demasiada vergüenza haber claudicado a eso, como para ser descubierta.

Skygge maulló, y deseó ver qué estaba pasando.

—De nuevo tú, pensé que había alguien más.

 _¿Estaba hablando con su gato?_

—Por Dios —murmuró sin oírse.

—Ahora no solo paseas, también observas. Al menos hoy no traes un listón. —Ella apretó los dientes para no reír. —¡Demonios!

Pasaron unos segundos y el sonido de los golpes renació; se preguntó el motivo de la exclamación, que no pudo entender.

De todas maneras, carecía de importancia, ya había aclarado el asunto de Skygge.

Una vez se asomó para poder irse a escondidas, se alejó a paso rápido.

 **{…}**

Mientras le servían el plato de crema de salmón, Elsa se preguntaba por qué siquiera se molestaba en cenar en el gran comedor, acompañada de sillas vacías y el sonido de la vajilla y la plata. Bien podría haber tomado sus alimentos en su despacho donde el espacio era más reducido; sin embargo, no conseguía entender por qué le perturbaba cenar sola allí, cuando el lugar más grande no le daba la misma sensación.

Habría agradecido una respuesta si para obtenerla no tuviese que abrirse a otro y así le diera su perspectiva. Ocurría igual con otras _inquietudes_ , que al final terminaban sin resolver; no es como si encontrara una explicación de todo en los libros, a quienes acudía la mayor parte del tiempo, costumbre arraigada en ella tras veinte años.

Una vez Anna —antes de que comenzara el asunto del rechazo _a la bruja_ y cuando su relación era mejor— le dijo que no podía ser feliz así, demostrando que no la comprendía, que quería cambiarla.

Los libros aceptaban el frío de sus manos y le permitían explorar un mundo desconocido, no exigían, ni buscaban lo que no podía darles; ocupaban su mente, la acompañaban. Y eran seguros; amaba la sensación de libertad que le daban.

Lo mismo que le producía el diseño.

Por supuesto, tenían sus carencias y no le proporcionaban aquello que las personas sí, pero podía sobrevivir con eso. Encerrada, para _protegerte_ _y proteger a otros_ , también aprendías a desdeñar a la gente; solo por su futuro como reina, consiguió no desarrollar odio a los demás.

… _una batalla que libraba en los últimos años_.

Al asalto de esos pensamientos y emociones, terminó de comer la crema, pasando su mente a la comida, a otro rumbo. Hacía lo mismo cada vez que…

La puerta principal del comedor hizo un ruido para abrirse, significando que no era Iverson quien regresaba para llevarle el próximo plato, sino alguien más.

Deseó que no fuese su esposo, enterado de que cenaba temprano.

Colgado de la perilla, Olaf le dio un respiro.

—Qué sorpresa verte —saludó invitándolo a sentarse en la mesa.

Él sonrió y se acercó prontamente.

—Vine por una cosa —dijo su amigo entusiasta. —Aunque ahora no recuerdo qué —terminó rascando su cabeza.

Arqueó la comisura de su boca en una sonrisa. —Estoy segura que lo harás en unos momentos.

—Creo que es para Anna. —Olaf mostró la duda en su rostro. —Y tú, ¿por qué cenas temprano? ¿Por qué no está Hans contigo?

Ella suspiró. A veces él mostraba entender la realidad y otras pretendía no hacerlo.

—Tenía hambre. Hans en ocasiones cena en su oficina —respondió, omitiendo que planeaba tomar un baño temprano y que prefería evitarlo.

—¿Y si él también tiene hambre?

—Puede pedir la comida a su oficina. En Estados Unidos es hora de trabajo, así aprovecha el tiempo —excusó con paciencia.

—¡Oh! Anna no tenía razón al decir que huías de él. —Ella cerró un puño debajo de la mesa. —Yo no entendía porque creo que Hans no es malo, su corazón no está congelado. El otro día cargó a Eir en el pueblo y lo vi sonreírle.

¿Eir?

Impidiéndole preguntar, Iverson ingresó llevando su platillo de riñones de ternera con puré de patatas, para después retirarse con el plato de sopa y regresar con helado para su amigo.

—¿Quién es Eir? —cuestionó, sin recordar a alguien por ese nombre.

—Una niña, hija de Yulene, que trabaja con la modista. —Ella frunció el ceño, todavía ignorante. —Tiene tres años, su cabello es rojo y sus ojos azules.

Elsa asintió, a pesar de no recordar.

—¿Y dices que la cargó?

—Sí, Anna lo vio también. Y Gerda, la señora Guri, Marit, Sigrid… —Olaf pronunció un par de nombres más.

Ella no se esperaba esa información.

—Anna y yo hemos visitado a Eir y Yulene. Anna está haciendo un abrigo para que Eir lo use en invierno, dice que es muy bonita y no puede evitar querer llenarla de cosas. Es rosado, creo que le gustará.

Él se concentró en el helado; entretanto, ella repetía la información en su cabeza, comiendo.

Dejando de lado el asunto de Hans, pensó en su hermana y la niña. Olaf mencionó su apariencia, haciendo saltar una alarma en su cabeza en la última parte de su plática.

 _Eir_ era pelirroja y de ojos azules, rasgos que podría tener una hija de cualquiera de las dos, especialmente de Anna. ¿Estaría ella dirigiendo sus ilusiones a la menor? No sería extraño que le diera regalos al pueblo, pero la pequeña tenía demasiada atención de su hermana y unos rasgos afines a ella, por no agregar una edad apropiada a lo que podría tener con su matrimonio.

Rogó porque su sospecha fuese errónea y se tratara de un asunto inocente; ante la hazaña del secuestro, temía que tomara otro paso equivocado.

Por otra parte, las palabras de Olaf traían a la luz un hecho importante. No recordaba mucho de alguien así; no solo la población de Arendelle crecía a pasos agigantados, sino que últimamente no paseaba por el pueblo tan seguido como antes, y en los pasados años tenía su mente en el futuro esposo. Era incorrecto de su parte pensar en ellos y a la vez no pensar en ellos.

Además, ocurrido el suceso con los bufones de años atrás, se preciaba de tener en cuenta a la gente que estaba en Arendelle. Al menos de rostro.

—Estuvo delicioso —irrumpió Olaf concluyendo el helado. —¡Iré por más!

Su amigo desapareció en la puerta que dirigía la cocina. Era seguro que no regresaría, encontrando otra cosa qué hacer.

Y no lo hizo.

Elsa siguió degustando su cena, tras lo cual se internó unos momentos a la biblioteca esperando para el baño que tomaría. Allí, se entretuvo con un libro de medicina oriental, indagando en el método chino para aliviar dolencias.

Cuando lo creyó conveniente, devolvió el libro a su lugar y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al piso superior. Visitó su dormitorio para quitarse el vestido y salió a los aposentos templados de Hans, dando un respiro frente a la puerta de su baño personal.

Su intención de cenar antes era aprovechar la ausencia de él para asearse, puesto que el baño de ella no estaba en uso, por las remodelaciones internas, y la opción más práctica era el de él.

Le incomodaba que primero arreglaran el baño de ella. Era inverosímil. Escapaba de su comprensión la causa; dudaba que el ingeniero le diese prioridad al de ella y no a su cliente, tenía que seguir sus instrucciones.

¿Por qué Hans hizo algo como eso? Acciones como la suya le llevaban a conjeturar con lo que no debía.

O a tenerlo en cuenta como no quería; parecía invitarla a pensarle. Le complicaba su cometido de ignorarlo, capturando su curiosidad como una polilla a la flama.

Resopló con molestia.

Al abrir la puerta, un golpe de vapor le hizo fruncir el ceño, ya que ella no pedía el agua caliente, al ésta sofocarla. Tendría que esperar más tiempo.

— _Bienvenida_.

La bruma del vapor se disipó al tiempo que escuchaba la voz de su esposo, desde su derecha.

No lo miró, porque sus mejillas estaban acaloradas por el ambiente, y él diría que por otra razón. —Yo pedí que prepararan mi baño a esta hora —aseveró seria. —Y éste no es.

Maldijo al calor por su perogrullada. La temperatura le recorría de pies a cabeza, sentándole tan mal como una visita al señor Oaken.

A nada ayudaba la puerta abierta, de la que se sostenía; en la habitación de él la chimenea estaba encendida y no disminuía lo caliente.

—Pensé que me daría tiempo mientras terminabas de cenar y lo pedí antes. Luego traerían el tuyo. —La voz de Hans sonó más cerca con cada palabra, hasta sentirlo a su lado. —Creo que subestimé tus modales en la mesa.

—Cené antes —informó en tono seco.

Se movió un centímetro hacia la puerta, apartándose de él. El mundo tembló un poco.

—Parece que tuvimos similitud de ideas, hice lo mismo. Nos hace falta un poco de comunicación, ¿no?

De soslayo, atrapó su sonrisa guasona.

…y la desnudez de su pecho.

—¿Calor, Nievecilla? —inquirió él posando su mano en su pómulo, de la que no distinguió lo cálido.

Le fue imposible moverse, o Hans notaría que estaba mareada.

—No es sana el agua así.

—En efecto. Empero, aparentemente es la temperatura del infierno y la merezco, ¿no?

Elsa frunció el ceño, ¿acaso se infringía dolor físico?

El pelirrojo rió.

—Me atrapaste mientras esperaba que el agua estuviese decente —confesó él, distraído por pensamientos lujuriosos.

Ella llevaba su ropa interior, pero le causaba placer la idea de compartir el baño, sobre todo con la intranquilidad en su esposa por estar allí.

—¿Y si sugiero que tú…?

Los ojos de ella relampaguearon de la excitación que brillaba en las noches, cuando caía en sus brazos.

Se acercó a su muslo y le mostró la prueba de que la deseaba. Su cuerpo estaba preparado para yacer con ella, sumergidos en el agua de la bañera; imaginaba su cuerpo bañado en gotitas y perfumado con el aroma de él. La tendría encima suyo, dándole una vista grandiosa de sus pechos y de la unión entre ambos… vería cada embestida lenta y suave.

Movió la mano de su mejilla sonrosada a su cuello, deslizándola por la tira de su camisola. Hizo un círculo con su pulgar en su hombro, encontrando incitante la zona libre.

—¿Qué piensas? —susurró a su oído, bajando la mirada al estremecimiento de su piel.

Los labios aterrizaron en su hombro, donde posó un beso antes de abrir los dientes y darle una pequeña mordida.

Ella gimió.

Su otra mano cayó en su muslo, empezando a subir la tela de su camisola, odiando su pololo inferior por impedir que le acariciara la piel. Aunque rápido su mano se coló por la cinturilla y exploró los rizos ocultos de su esposa.

Hans dio una lamida a su hombro, aferrándola con su mano derecha enroscada en su cintura… _carente de corsé_.

Mujer atrevida.

Su sangre hirvió; le gritaba por saciar su placer en su cuerpo perfecto. Saborearla, apretarla, colmarla.

Un llamado a su puerta principal los hizo saltar. Quiso maldecir de la frustración, acallándose con el cuello de ella.

—¿Majestad? —Llamó una empleada desde fuera.

Elsa le apretó las uñas en su brazo, con tensión. Malicioso, estiró sus dedos entre sus piernas, distrayéndola; la humedad negaba cualquier indiferencia, solo necesitaba librarse del obstáculo que les distraía.

—¡Deja el cubo frente a la puerta! —gritó apartando el rostro de Elsa.

—Entendido, Majestad. Dispénseme.

—¿En qué estábamos? —murmuró a su esposa, jugando con su feminidad.

Ella lo miró, ahora tenía los ojos más claros que minutos atrás.

Él hizo un chasquido con la boca, explorando la piel de su cintura con la mano que la sostenía.

—Será entretenido, Elsa. Solo es un baño…

Nunca lo había compartido con sus amantes, pero entonces no tuvo la tentación, y siempre había una primera vez.

—Tenemos agua suficiente para los dos, preciosa.

Sus orbes cerúleos mostraron una fiera curiosidad, haciéndole saborear el momento. Le interesaba, lo veía; no era inmune a disfrutar de la experiencia.

Ella puso las manos en su pecho.

—Esperaré a que termines, gracias —manifestó elevando la nariz.

Suspirando resignado, Hans apartó sus manos de ella, alzándolas con las palmas abiertas. Sería en otra ocasión; la curiosidad plasmada en su rostro la haría participar.

Y él era paciente.

Elsa se movió a la derecha para salir del baño, sin apartar la mirada de él, como si temiera que la atrapara y la hiciera cambiar de idea.

Podría hacerlo, pero se abstendría por posibles repercusiones.

Sonriendo de lado, la dejó ir, y justo cuando iba a darle la espalda, llevó los dedos con su esencia a su boca.

Los limpió mientras ella lo atestiguaba.

No cerró los ojos como quiso hacer, atento a su reacción. A sus ojos ligeramente asombrados.

Le daría qué pensar.

— _¿Y si sugiero que tú… me ayudes a enfriarla?_ —agregó provocativo, finalizando la pregunta inconclusa, así ella se reprendía haber entendido otra cosa.

También se vengaba del deseo que le dejó inflamado.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Hola!_**

 _En la época victoriana un marqués inglés le dio reglas al boxeo, y por lo que entendí así nació el que conocemos hoy día, con guantes. Según he leído, algunos hombres de la aristocracia se ejercitaban con el boxeo, no para ganar dinero, el fin por el que muchos participaban en él._

 _"Nievecilla" hace referencia a la tradición rusa, pero hay una obra también_ _, que viene de un cuento de hadas de la Snegúrochka._ _Más o menos la doncella de la nieve, que se derretía con el calor del amor. Quiero pensar que Hans pasó por Rusia en algún punto ja,ja, o algún conocido. O tomemos que suena bonito para el momento y la primera escena del capítulo._

 _El corsé era casi una moda obligatoria desde mediados del siglo XIX hasta algo del XX, con el feminismo._

Acabado lo anterior, creo que la conclusión es que fue un buen capítulo para Elsa. ¡Pillina! Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero a ella le puede ir bien. Y hablando de gatos, les juro que es macho, solo que tiene a sus dos personas favoritas ja,ja.

Espero que el capítulo les gustara. Cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, etc.,etc., puede ir abajo o en privado.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest: ¡Hola! Ahora hubo acción Helsa, la espera valió la pena, aunque dejan deseando mucho este matrimonio. En lo que respecta a Brave, créeme que antes no lo habría pensado, pero de repente vi a Mérida y la magia y ¡boom!, como que encajaron. Sería extraño verlas convivir juntas, pero como familias lejanas, se soportan. Los snowgies son para amarlos, y se sometieron a Hans porque vieron su espada ;P ja,ja. Gracias por tu review. ¡Un abrazo hasta donde andes!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Transcurrido el asunto del baño, para gusto de la rubia, Hans omitió mencionarlo aquella noche o los próximos días.

Elsa no sabía qué pensar en realidad sobre esa vez, más que nada porque se negaba a dedicar tan solo un segundo de su tiempo a ello, pese a tener un _"y si"_ flotando en un lugar recóndito de su cabeza. Se resistía a caer en su juego de diablo, cuyo único fin era entretenerse a costa de los demás; claramente él había estado aburrido esperando el reposo del agua, y había aprovechado que el calor la tuvo fuera de control.

(Entendía la atracción entre ambos, pero era una justificación que no valía tanto.)

Como consecuencia de todo el asunto, pasó los días presa de un estado de tensión constante, que, por si fuese poco, también se acompañó de la inflamación de senos y abdomen antes del sangrado, equivalentes a otro mes sin el objetivo por el que estaba casada con molesto esposo.

Eso no iba por buen camino, aunque todavía había tiempo, si es que debía ser.

( _Tenía que_.)

Una molestia en la mano le hizo soltar el estilógrafo, dándose cuenta de que lo apretaba con fuerza, marcando las elegantes flores talladas en su palma. Acariciando su piel de forma distraída, siguió en sus cavilaciones, recordando los fragmentos de conversación que tuvo con Hans y Olaf respecto a sus poderes y una niña, respectivamente.

En perspectiva, tal vez la información ponía de manifiesto que su marido no era ajeno a los niños; se interesó por posibles hijos y trató bien a una pequeña, cosas que no encajaban con el concepto que tenía de él.

Ahora bien, ¿sería una fachada para el pueblo, con lo experto que era en pretender ser una persona decente? O, por otro lado, ¿estaría ella cegada por sus propias barreras que asumía lo peor de Hans? Cierto es que él tenía su pasado, pero admitía que no lo conocía y ya había asimilado que los años podían cambiar a la gente, para bien o mal.

Quizá se equivocaba al creer que manteniendo a sus hijos para sí era lo mejor; no sabía cómo sería él con ellos. De hecho, _ahora_ se le ocurría que sería beneficioso aprender a dejar su pasado atrás y triunfar, como Hans lo hizo; reconocía no ser el mejor ejemplo en eso.

Su inteligencia también era positiva para la crianza. Además, no fue malo con el gato cuando nadie estaba viendo.

Y… _¿qué otra cosa?_

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo una opresión en la garganta. Era un error por su parte lo que quería… no pensaba en nada más que sí misma al decir que no crearía relación con el posible padre de sus hijos. Si ellos existían, y decidía conservar la mayor parte de crianza de ellos, ¿qué oportunidad le daba a su progenitor? ¿qué les diría ella de él?

No sería justa con ellos, solo antepondría sus intereses egoístas a algo desconocido.

¿Y si la intención de él al presentar a sus hijos como objetos fue incitarle a analizar a detalle el asunto? Por lo que sabía, Hans era consciente de importar poco a sus padres y a su familia; actuando bien con una niña y preocupándose por lo que a ella consternó en su infancia, demostraba tener en consideración a otro. Y se ajustaba perfectamente a pequeñas cosas en sus palabras o acciones.

Frotó sus ojos.

Anna, de entre todas las personas, contenía razón en fragmentos de su discurso. ¿Llevarse un poco bien? ¿No sospechar de cada cosa? ¿Poner de su parte? ¿Abrirse para una relación cordial?

Todas tendrían buen camino si tenían hijos, dado que sería horrible replicar lo que había oído de muchas parejas nobles en lo tocante a su pésima labor como padres.

Sin embargo, _pensarlo era diferente a hacerlo_. Le daba miedo. Incertidumbre. Prefería sus rumbos separados para su propia paz, para no quedarse sin lo más preciado que tenía… o para…

Golpeó su palma en la mesa, callando lo que tenía más dentro.

Le hizo falta un par de respiraciones, oteando a la ventana para comprobar que no estaba siendo observada.

—Todo a su debido tiempo —susurró cogiendo de nuevo el estilógrafo. Le preocupaba el bienestar de sus hijos y tomaría acciones para garantizarlo; solo necesitaba ir un paso a la vez, primero tenían que existir.

Renovó la firma de los documentos, cuidándose de no caer de nuevo en lucubraciones.

El sonido de unos golpecitos en la ventana la interrumpió.

Elsa presionó los labios en disconformidad. Recelosa, se puso en pie y encaró al ingeniero, quien, por segunda vez en el día, llamaba a su ventana. En la primera se hizo sorda, en ésta planeaba quitarse su atención; su ayuda no era más requerida, así que no tenía por qué hablar con él. El ingeniero no había entendido esto, porque además de verla de lejos o pasar por la ventana y saludar, algunos días tocaba el cristal.

 _Ella no podía escapar todo el tiempo de su propio refugio_.

—Buenos días, Majestad —pronunció solemne el hombre, inclinando su cabeza.

—Me temo que en estos días estoy muy ocupada para decirlo —contestó en tono educado, lanzando una indirecta.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —Lamento oír eso, Majestad. No le molestaré mucho… es solo que… —Él se rascó la nuca en ademán nervioso, permitiéndole ver que su otra mano estaba ocupada con un libro. —Le traje esto —finalizó extendiendo el objeto.

Ella tomó el libro grueso con ambas manos y, curiosa, leyó el título.

—Es un libro de construcción que pedí a mi… tardó unos días en llegar de Suecia.

Reprimió un suspiro, aunque se sentía dividida por la intención del ingeniero.

—Lo agradezco, no demoraré, procuraré devolvérselo en la brevedad.

—No es necesario, Majestad, se lo obsequio. Tome su tiempo, me sentiré orgulloso de que usted lo tenga.

Tras leer la primera página, Elsa asintió en mudez, cerrando la ventana tan pronto como le vio hacer una venia de despedida.

 _"Deseo sinceramente que este libro contenga la información que necesita y contribuya al éxito que visualizo de su proyecto. A.E."_

Lentamente regresó a su silla, colocó el libro en la mesa y se dedicó a observarlo sin abrirlo otra vez, rumiando en lo recién ocurrido.

A excepción de su padre y su tío, ningún varón le había hecho un regalo personal; Kristoff siempre participaba con Anna y Olaf era de naturaleza diferente; de modo que el señor Erikson, a quien ni siquiera consideraba un amigo, era el primero en preocuparse por un detalle pensado específicamente para ella.

Era un gesto que la conmovía _un poco_ , puesto que no había ocurrido nunca (raro para una mujer casada). Lo demás de ella reñía la conducta del ingeniero, nada inocua; todo lo que estaba haciendo era como un acto de cortejo.

Tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa, inquieta.

 **{…}**

Con un asentimiento, Hans agradeció a Assa por el servicio de café. Una vez ella se fue, se apoyó en la mesa, destinada para los trabajadores mientras se hacía la remodelación, esperando por lo que le había traído afuera.

Sonrió irónico. Erikson tardaría unos momentos en percatarse que quería hablar con él, entretenido en la ventana de su esposa, decididamente cerrada; era tan evidente que lo ignoraban y no entendía.

La situación debía cambiar, no se encontraba satisfecho. Dejaría de ser transigente con una persona que rayaba lo mediocre por una distracción de faldas.

Tranquilo, se sirvió una taza de café y observó al ingeniero hasta que éste volteó y se apuró a donde él estaba, con una expresión de desasosiego en el rostro.

Las ganas de reírse sardónico pugnaron por salir de su pecho.

—¿Café, Erikson? —preguntó condescendiente, un modo que advertía a quienes iban a ser objetos de su inconformidad. Por no mencionar que estaba siendo _generoso_ con la bebida, pues en todo caso debió darle raíz de achicoria para demostrar su posición elevada. O té, como a los demás trabajadores.

Bajando la cabeza, Erikson cogió una taza y se sirvió con lentitud, mostrando unos ánimos que, según intuía Hans, no tenían nada que ver con él, sino la falta de contacto con su esposa.

Disfrutó del sorbo de su café.

—Parece que hay un retraso de dos días en las renovaciones —comentó frívolo, señalando con su taza la pared del castillo.

De reojo, vio a Erikson ponerse blanco. Los trabajadores eran suyos, pero quien tenía el dinero era Hans. Y si no estaba contento…

—Soy justo con mis pagos, Erikson. Cuando el plazo es justo nunca remunero días que no se pactaron —expresó sonriendo de forma amistosa. —¿Por qué debería aumentar el presupuesto si el supervisor _tarda en dar su aprobación por estar pendiente de mi esposa_?

Erikson carraspeó.

—Lo lamento, Majestad. No debí… La reina me pidió consejos para un hospital y…

Ahora eso sí le enfadaba. Nadie le veía la cara de estúpido.

—¿No valoras tu reputación, Erikson? —Le encaró con inocencia fingida, advirtiéndole; en un suspiro podía hacérsela perder. —¿Soy tan poco magnánimo con las horas de descanso que otorgo que son insuficientes para _dar consejos_? —Él era reconocido por ellas, experiencia de su servidumbre; podía dedicar su tiempo libre. —¿Inculpas a mi esposa de decisiones que tomaste? —Ningún poco hombre se reía en su cara.

—Lo corregiré, Majestad —dijo Erikson sonrojado.

—Es de esperarse; sería complicado para ti regresar a casa, porque _no quieres_ quedarte aquí el invierno.

—Su esposa… el hospital.

Pobre tonto.

—Yo no hablo por ella ni resuelvo sus asuntos, Erikson. —Y dudaba que Elsa lo quisiera allí; él le podría dar nombres suficientes si los necesitaba, de todas formas.

Erikson, con su obsesión por ella, ya no era adecuado. Le molestaba esa clase de ineficiencia. Mucho más que los reportes le fuesen entregados por uno de sus trabajadores y no el jefe de la obra, quien perseguía a _su esposa_.

—Lo comprendo. Debo… regresar a mi trabajo. Me excuso, Majestad.

Hans movió su cabeza lacónico y terminó su taza de café, manteniendo el acto de serenidad.

—¿Él ama a Elsa?

Frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, buscando a Olaf. Éste salió de debajo de la mesa con ojos curiosos.

—¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Skygge estaba aquí, pero ya se fue. ¿Y bien? —Olaf hizo un gesto imperioso con la mano.

Hans no respondió y se sirvió más café.

—¿Elsa lo ama también?

Él casi escupió el líquido de su boca; después empezó a reír. Se le hacía muy gracioso el mero pensamiento. Alfred Erikson no tenía nada relevante para enamorar a su esposa, Elsa era demasiado para un hombre tan simple.

 _¿Cierto?_

En realidad, ¿cómo sería de quien ella se enamorase?

 _¿O lo haría?_

¿Y a él qué le importaba?

—Pasas mucho tiempo con Anna —indicó a Olaf, calmándose.

—Que tú no creas en algo no significa que no existe —opinó el otro con sorprendente madurez.

—¿Quién dice que no creo en el enamoramiento? He visto a personas que están enamoradas. Creo que _otras_ personas se enamoran.

Olaf parpadeó, boquiabierto. —Eso no me lo esperaba —musitó como si hablara para sí mismo.

Hans esbozó una sonrisa petulante.

—Como yo no me esperaba que Kristoff mencionara a _ellos_ , de la montaña —introdujo de forma casual, aprovechando la apertura.

—¿Ellos? —Olaf se tocó su nariz de zanahoria. —¡Oh! ¡Oh! Ya. ¡Su familia! —exclamó triunfal. —Anna y yo la conocimos durante el invierno de Elsa… Aaah, todas unas rocas raras. Pero me agradan.

¿Rocas? Debía ser un sentido metafórico, pensó mientras Olaf hacía un recuento de los acontecimientos durante el invierno de su esposa.

—…y Elsa viajó a las Islas del Sur porque no iba a dejar que murieras, porque tú la salvaste de los hombres de Weselton y de convertirse en un monstruo, y no le gustó escuchar lo que iban a hacer tus hermanos. Ellos no le gustaron, porque cuando regresó estaba molesta y un poco triste; iba a decirles algo diferente, oh, no sé qué es. Le tengo que preguntar. Pero se puso feliz planeando el cumpleaños de Anna, ¡cómo me gustó el cumpleaños de Anna! ¡El pastel estaba delicioso! Hubo muchos nuevos amigos, ¿conoces a los snowgies? Les he puesto nombre. Están…

—Olaf, para —intervino antes de que enlistara a todas las endemoniadas criaturas que lo lanzaron a los brazos de _Marshmallow_ , y que permanecieron quietas solo para verlos juntos, divirtiéndose.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Elsa dijo algo más de la vez que decidió _salvarme_? —preguntó tratando de comprenderlo bien, así como para saber si sus hermanos le hicieron algo a ella para cambiar su actitud —los más desagradables eran quienes usaban el sobrenombre de reina del hielo o bruja al burlarse de él cuando trabajaba en los establos; no le extrañaría que fuesen poco amables con ella.

—No lo recuerdo. ¿Es muy importante? ¿Debo preguntar?

—Déjalo así, fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, fue hace mucho tiem… ¡poooh! ¡Oh! Le dije a Anna que volvería antes del almuerzo. ¡Adiós!

Él bebió lo que restaba de su café, ya frío, y recogió la bandeja para devolverla a la cocina.

Antes de que perdiera el lugar de vista, miró.

La ventana todavía se encontraba cerrada.

 **{…}**

Erikson le había asegurado que el baño de Elsa estaba listo, pero Hans tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. No dudaba de la eficacia del equipo, ni del esmero en lo que era para ella, solo era una revisión habitual a la que se sometían sus propiedades —aunque _sí_ tenía recelo por el ingeniero.

Además, así se aseguraba que pudiese usarlo esa tarde, pues habían comenzado el trabajo en el de su habitación, con las mejoras más actuales que también se estaban llevando a cabo en sus propiedades americanas, supervisadas por sus trabajadores más fieles y Joseph, que se reía al decir que no reparaba en gastos, mas copiaba sus iniciativas con premura.

Rió entre dientes parado ante la puerta de Elsa, abriendo después.

—¿Por qué…? —Su esposa, parada junto a la chimenea encendida, calló.

—No sabía que estabas aquí o habría llamado.

Elsa asintió con un ligero movimiento. Subrepticiamente él notó que se colocaba la mano en la espalda baja.

—Asumo que tu interés está en el baño.

—En efecto. —Él entró por completo a la habitación, cerrando tras de sí; al mismo tiempo se preguntaba la presencia de ella en sus aposentos durante el día.

Y su cercanía a la chimenea.

La espió de reojo mientras caminaba a la puerta del baño; su cara le parecía más pálida que su color blanquecino y no había tono en sus pómulos, ni siquiera por el calor del fuego, al que antes no la veía acudir. Se daba cuenta que la chimenea del dormitorio estaba encendida cuando él hacía visitas nocturnas, pero en su despacho no la tenía así; en ese momento la estaba usando por ella.

¿Por qué quería calor si normalmente lo rechazaba? ¿Qué había de diferente ahora? ¿Estaría enferma, como sugería el color de su piel? Aparte de eso, lo único distinto era que estaba en el periodo en que sangraba y él no iba a su lecho.

¿O era nerviosismo el que le hizo palidecer? _¿Esperaría a alguien? ¿Estuvo con alguien?_

No le agradó demasiado dirigir una mirada de soslayo a la cama. Si bien no confiaba del todo en ella —permitirse dormir a su lado era una concesión importante—, tampoco tenía motivos para creerla una pérfida a su trato inicial, menos a dos pasos de él.

Las sábanas estaban perfectamente arregladas.

Se detuvo en la puerta. —¿Ya lo has visto? —cuestionó sobre su hombro, viéndola despegar la mano que tenía en una zona de su vientre, sobre la falda de su vestido.

Ella negó, avanzando hacia él, que abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar primero.

—Tienes un lavamanos de cerámica y una ducha alimentadas de agua caliente, y un inodoro, gracias a un nuevo sistema de tuberías de plomo y alcantarillado.

—No usa géiser.

Asintió.

Brevemente le explicó la maquinaria de vapor que calentaba el agua y el sistema que permitía mezclarla con agua corriente para que estuviese a temperatura agradable; también le habló del mecanismo que se usaba para que el olor de los desechos se alejara de la habitación y el papel higiénico que empleaban al otro lado del Atlántico.

Ella escuchaba muy atenta, demostrando claramente que absorbía cada palabra que salía de su boca; los ojos le brillaban curiosos, como un infante queriendo saciar su ansia de conocimiento. Al igual que él, le movía el saber.

Como agregado, su interés le devolvía la vitalidad que minutos antes estaba perdida.

Hans sonrió cuando ella fue al lavamanos y giró el grifo, esperando por el agua corriente, la cual estaría fría.

—¿Por qué pediste que el mío fuese primero? —cuestionó ella probando el mecanismo de agua caliente.

—Porque puedo —respondió jactancioso, sin decir que no le pareció caballerosa la alternativa.

Se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta, observando su reacción, adivinando que no estaría contenta.

—Porque puedes —repuso ella impasible.

Las tuberías anunciaron la llegada del agua caliente, que empezó a brotar por el orificio de metal, ya mezclada a la otra.

Ella suspiró. —Es un ultraje manifestar que los incivilizados son los estadounidenses.

—Ajá.

Elsa se concentró unos minutos en el agua hasta que cerró el grifo. —Me corresponde darte las gracias, _no tenías necesidad de hacer esto_ —manifestó ella con seriedad, sonando sincera.

Se sintió incómodo, consciente de la veracidad en sus palabras. Una buena de explicación incluía ser _la esposa_ —al nivel— del hombre reputado que era y porque la respetaba, pero la otra escapaba de su comprensión. Tal vez se regodeaba de tener el control de lo que no pudo conseguir años antes; demostraba cuán grandioso era su poder, ya que ella no entraría a su baño; o quería obligarla a ver los beneficios de probar cosas nuevas.

Simple y llanamente, lo hizo porque podía.

—Ni lo tengas en cuenta, es una de las ventajas de tenerme como marido. Espero que lo disfrutes.

Ella volteó y sus miradas se pusieron en contacto, alertando a cada terminación de su cuerpo. Las palabras, los pensamientos, sus acciones, todo se detuvo hasta que un ruido en el exterior les distrajo, cortando un hilo invisible entre los dos.

Sin decir nada, ambos salieron del baño y de la habitación, recorriendo el mismo camino para ir a sus respectivos sitios. Les acompañaron un silencio tranquilo y un ritmo parejo, yendo como dos relojes en sintonía. Tuvo la impresión de ser dos bandos llegando a un punto común, en una tregua momentánea, porque desde fuera cualquiera podría percibir que algo había pasado, algo que ninguno de los dos iba a sacar a colación.

Ella se detuvo en su puerta; él siguió avanzando.

—Cenaré antes. —Escuchó en voz de Elsa antes de oír el sonido de la cerradura.

 **{…}**

" _Porque puedo_."

A Elsa la respuesta arrogante de su esposo no le satisfizo, y seguía sin hacerlo días más tarde. Hans había sido más que _generoso_ con los arreglos de su baño, que él usaba por ahora, pero no tendría oportunidad en adelante; no le proveía un beneficio, solo un gasto, así que no estaba contenta con su _explicación_.

Su proceder era otra cosa a añadir en lo desconcertante que podía ser él.

 _Y una manera de poner en jaque sus creencias_.

Al abrirse la puerta, Elsa cuadró los hombros. Con el término del _castigo_ de su hermana, volvía a estar alerta a sus llegadas intempestivas.

—Hola, Elsa.

—Anna.

La aludida exploró con su mirada alrededor. —¿Está aquí Skygge? Hice un muñeco de lana para que juegue con él.

Contuvo una sonrisa al imaginar el paradero de su gato y sus pocas intenciones de estar con su hermana.

—Estará arriba —dijo, respetando las actividades secretas del minino.

—¿Puedo esperar un tiempo aquí, con la puerta abierta? Creo que te dará una visita.

Elsa apenas encogió los hombros como aceptación; le valdría bien tener a su hermana ahí para ahuyentar al ingeniero, aunque éste había entendido su advertencia de que estaba ocupada, absteniéndose de llamar a la ventana.

—No entiendo por qué Skygge huye de mí, no le he hecho nada malo.

Interrumpiendo la lectura que hacía, Elsa miró hacia arriba sin alzar la cabeza. Anna tenía un mohín en los labios, ese que aparecía cuando estaba inconforme (o no obtenía lo que quería).

—En sus primeras semanas de vida deben haberlo instruido para solo hacer caso a Hans y a mí —sugirió con un deje irónico.

—¿Crees que uno de los invitados habría dedicado demasiado tiempo en ello? —preguntó Anna seria.

Suspiró. —Joseph Ross, o su hermana, tal vez sí. Fueron ellos quienes lo enviaron.

Su hermana abrió la boca de asombro. —¿De verdad? Entonces qué lindo de su parte, las telas eran bonitas, pero Skygge fue mucho mejor.

Renovó su lectura sin responder.

—Ese amigo de Hans me dejó pensando. Fue raro —habló su hermana después de un tiempo. —Se acercó a mí para ofrecerme ayuda, me dijo que si tenía problemas en mi matrimonio él podía hacer algo al respecto. ¡Oh, allá va Skygge!

Elsa no tuvo oportunidad de contestar y solo vio la cabellera pelirroja de su hermana desapareciendo, seguida de la puerta.

Sola, analizó las palabras de Anna.

¿Joseph Ross la vio necesitada de _ayuda_? Él había parecido alguien que entendía fácilmente a las personas, de tal manera que algo debió haber visto en su hermana… _cuya única ayuda que necesitaba era la de un hijo_.

De repente recordó que Hans había asegurado que el empresario intimaba solo con mujeres casadas, y ayuda podía significar _seducción_ ; aprovecharse de problemas matrimoniales para conseguir una compañera de cama.

¿O Hans —después de intuirlo— mencionaría respecto a la falta de hijos de su hermana y Joseph Ross se ofrecería para darle una alternativa? Anna y Kristoff no sabían si el problema era de ella o de él.

¿Su hermana lo haría? ¿Podía tener un devaneo con el amigo de Hans por un bebé? ¿Llegaría a eso para tener un hijo? ¿Engañaría a Kristoff o lo convencería de intentar algo así? ¿Le faltaría a _su amor_? ¿Se atrevería su hermana que amaba a su esposo?

No tenía una respuesta segura, porque no conocía por completo a Anna.

Pero… _¿y ella?_

 _¿Se atrevería ella a buscar la concepción con otro si no lo conseguía con Hans?_

Si no quedaba embarazada, ¿tomaría ese camino? Era imperante tener un heredero, por el que incluso estaba en un matrimonio de conveniencia con un hombre que no amaba. Y si no lo conseguía…

¿Rompería sus votos matrimoniales, un juramento?

Independientemente de si había amor en el matrimonio, le daba renuencia romper un voto y no se sentía inclinada a hacerlo porque no confiaba en la discreción de las personas. Asimismo, no había ningún hombre en el que confiara para _intimar_ ; fuera del castillo, el único hombre que le caía bien, por sorprendente que pareciera, era el amigo de Hans, precisamente a quien mencionaron.

 _O_ no tenía por qué caerle bien, sino haber disposición y sentimientos hacia ella, como el ingeniero.

Preocupada, Elsa se observó las manos, que tenían _vasta culpa_ en la historia.

Seguía sin querer pensar en ella misma faltando a su juramento; no obstante, si las circunstancias le llevaran a tomar esa decisión… _¿Qué haría?_

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

Primero la parte de historia.

 _La demanda del café era elevada, y la oferta no era mucha, ni tan accesible a todas las clases, de modo que el sustituto era la raíz de achicoria (podrán escucharlo hasta en el presente). De ahí a que Hans refiera mostrar su status al otro._

 _Hacia finales del siglo XIX hubo muchos avances en la plomería y los artículos de baño. Antes, en 1800 Thomas Gryll dio con el grifo semejante al actual, rudimentario, así que la obra del baño los tiene. Y más adelante se comienza con el "géiser" que habla Elsa, precursor del calentamiento de agua, solo que resultaba peligroso. Por esto, Hans usa otra cosa, según leí se podía utilizar una máquina de vapor que calentara el agua en un contenedor y las trasladara a través de tuberías de plomo (lo siento, consulté hasta una tesis de termodinámica y nada que conseguí explicar lo poco que entendí, nos quedamos con que el ingenio consiguió su cometido y el agua está caliente)._

 _E_ _l papel higiénico empezaba a comercializarse, se llegó a patentar en Estados Unidos; de hecho, hay una marca famosa de hermanos que sobrevive desde esta época. Además, la ducha más parecida a hoy día existía. Y la misma reina Victoria tuvo un inodoro de cerámica (por cierto, no sé si el de ella, pero los inodoros ya tenía el sistema de sifón, por el que "los desechos" no tienen que ser recogidos del basín)._

Terminada esa parte, mi comentario principal. Originalmente iba a esperar a tener listos y corregidos algunos capítulos después para subir éste, con eso de que hago cambios, pero al final preferí obtener algún punto de vista; total, se pueden arreglar cosas en el futuro.

Y... ¡Toma eso, libro! Vamos que yo preferiría modernidad a un libro (y hablo de que amo leer), así que desde mi punto de vista me gusta más lo que hizo Hans por ella. No tienen que concordar conmigo. Y bueno, Elsa debería estar pendiente porque se distrae y Hans le instala electricidad en casa ja,ja (o lo halla dándose una bonita ducha).

Por otro lado, la última parte manifiesta algo que planeaba desde el principio; creo que hubo por allí quien supuso de Joseph y Anna, pues no les pude afirmar o negar para no adelantarlo... aunque lo que hay detrás de esto todavía está lejos de revelarse, que servirá para Hans y dará más detalles de esta historia. Me molesta mi lentitud para escribir porque me muero por saber sus reacciones, pero tengo que estar con la ida y venida de los pensamientos, con todo lo que pasa.

En fin, ustedes tendrán sus impresiones del capítulo, me gustará leerlas.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest: ¡Gracias bonita! No hubo mucha tensión ni mucho helsa, pero en el inter ocurrieron cosas que los involucran je,je. Yo también tenía ganas de un baño suculento, pero Hans lo dijo, buenas cosas llegan a los que esperan ;). ¿Quedará Elsa embarazada pronto? Lo siento, no puedo responder con sinceridad porque se enteran las demás ja,ja. Cuídate.

Guest: The bathing scene won't dissapear, but now Elsa is reticent, like almost everything. She'll think about it when time comes. Hans will need great patience, indeed. The engineer is dangerous for her; though I almost feel bad for him. You see, he loves someone far beyond his reach. Anyway, as you say, Elsa has evidence of Hans being 'not as indiferente as he seemed', and she realizes it, even if she's closed to those things... time, darling, time. Cats are interesting creatures; this one loves Hans XD. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

El primer día de diciembre llegó acompañado con una sensación general de lluvia, estimada para algún momento de las siguientes horas; las señales en el ambiente eran obvias y todos recordaban años pasados, con precipitaciones antes del invierno, que poco a poco se volvían en agua nieve.

Consciente de esto, Elsa estaba alerta a la posibilidad de que Hans aplazara la partida de los trabajadores, quienes debían dejar Arendelle al mediodía para el corto viaje a la costa de Suecia. Era muy probable que quedaran atrapados en su reino si se desviaban del plan inicial… lo que se traducía en la permanencia del ingeniero Erikson.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

En la etapa final de las obras, por alguna razón, él había disminuido un poco sus acercamientos, pero la intensidad en sus ojos había hecho lo opuesto, incrementándose, al igual que la molestia de ella.

Alfred Erikson era un hombre listo y algo agradable, aunque era un problema. Su visión de él era la misma, solo que a ésta se había sumado la pregunta de los extremos a los que no quería llegar y en los que no quería pensar demasiado (de lo que estaba segura era que él se descartaba como _alternativa_ , porque sería muy difícil librarse después); por tanto, su cercanía no era bien recibida.

—¡La encontré!

Elsa frunció el ceño un segundo y luego alzó la mirada con el rostro impasible, encarando al agitado hombre que la interrumpía en la biblioteca.

—Señor Erikson, ¿ha pedido una audiencia de la que no fui notificada? —inquirió perpleja, advirtiéndole con un movimiento de su cabeza que se detuviera a cierta distancia de ella, con la mesa de por medio.

—No, es sobre mi… partida, Majestad.

—¿Acaso hay algún problema que mi esposo no pueda solucionar?

Él negó.

—Majestad, permítame quedarme… _con usted_ —solicitó con voz ronca y expresión ilusionada. —Yo quiero servirle, déjeme tomar el lugar de su esposo a su lado.

Su petición no le desconcertó, si bien le asombró un poco. Era más audaz de lo que creía.

Y, de haber existido alguna duda sobre tenerlo como opción, ésa habría desaparecido.

—Interesante elección de palabras, señor. —Cerró la novela con una breve mirada a la página y sonrió fríamente.

El pelinegro agitó su cabeza. —No, los privilegios del título me son indiferentes. Mis sentimientos hacia usted superan todo los demás, yo le tengo en la más alta estima y pienso en usted. —Él carraspeó, enrojeciendo. —Su esposo le deja sola todo el día, Majestad. No demuestra merecerla, déjeme ser su siervo, _yo_ le trataré como la reina que es. No tengo riqueza, pero le apreciaré como se merece, seré un hombre que le ame y que le cuide, que le proteja. _Déjeme ser el hombre que esté a su lado._

La parte endurecida de ella ganó, reduciendo a cenizas los anhelos pasados que se ajustaban al discurso enardecido del ingeniero, y como tal pudo responder sin un ápice de simpatía.

—¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy, señor Erikson? Me insulta, y tomo los agravios a mi persona con seriedad —manifestó inexpresiva. En tan buen concepto la tenía que le sugería aquello.

Él perdió color. —No, Majestad, mi intención no era… —Se arrodilló sin terminar en patético ruego. —Perdóneme, Majestad. No debí haber hablado, usted es excelentísima y yo he cometido una terrible falta. Suplico me perdone por mi insensatez.

—Debió privarse del deseo de compartirme _esto_ , señor.

—Veo mi error, perdóneme. Si… si… le hubiese conocido primero, ¿cree que yo…?

Se guardó el resoplido que no correspondía a la imagen externa que había perfeccionado.

—Eso es _irrelevante_. Apárteme de sus asuntos, señor Erikson, y piense dos veces antes de agraviar el matrimonio de otras partes.

—Me siento muy apenado… he cometido un… —Él se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo. —Lo lamento, he abierto los ojos. No quise ofenderla, ni dar la impresión de no tomar en cuenta un matrimonio.

—Veo que no incluye a su empleador. Le daré la ventaja de irse sin tener que responder por su falta.

—Un gran privilegio.

Para no mostrar sorpresa a la aparición de Hans, Elsa siguió con los ojos puestos en el ingeniero, que tragó saliva al oír la voz de su esposo.

Cuando lo creyó prudente, miró a donde lo escuchó.

Hans salió detrás de un estante con un libro en la mano. Su sonrisa despreocupada le dio un breve escalofrío.

Él caminó hasta los dos, ocupando el espacio junto a ella en el sofá. —Yo te pude haber ahorrado la humillación —comentó abriendo el libro en su regazo, cruzando las piernas. —Pero decidiste no muy inteligentemente —dijo con la vista puesta en la primera página.

—Majestad…

—…insultándome e insultando a mi esposa al mismo tiempo —prosiguió Hans sin hacer caso a la interrupción, todavía en su lectura. —Supongo que entenderás que ésta sea la última vez que trate contigo, Alfred.

Elsa se sintió admirada del temple de su marido; lucía muy sereno, confiado, amigable y letal al mismo tiempo.

Él lo hacía parecer tan simple.

Observó cómo el ingeniero se ponía en pie de forma temblorosa. —Debería apurarse. No retrase su partida con las condiciones que se prevén para los próximos días —aconsejó ella, sin ofrecer hospitalidad en Arendelle por más tiempo. Algún percance quedaría en la conciencia de su esposo, pues fue quien los empleó por ese período; y, de todas maneras, solo eran cuatro horas de viaje hasta la costa este de Suecia, que presagiaba serían menos con el barco de vapor de Hans.

Por otro lado, lo quería _fuera_ , después de recordarle lo que ella había tenido que renunciar; notaba cómo la compadecía y no necesitaba de su lástima. Al diablo su reputación.

El ingeniero le dio un asentimiento.

—Fue grato haberle conocido, señor Erikson.

—Un placer servirles, Majestades —musitó él antes de alejarse cabizbajo.

 _Él se lo había buscado_ , pensó Elsa con cinismo.

—No con suma cortesía, pero recibió el mensaje —acotó Hans pasando una página. —Tendrá en qué pensar durante el viaje —sentenció mirándola de reojo.

Ella abrió el libro en sus manos, ignorándolo. A él le vino bien que no se percatara del enfado que sentía por el atrevimiento de su antiguo empleado, el cual rebasó la _burla a su persona_ buscando quitarle a la esposa.

Se contenía para no hacer algo contra esa falta de respeto. No quería darle demasiada importancia, los imbéciles no se merecían mucho de su tiempo, y tampoco quería pensar en lo _estúpido_ que había sido… a sabiendas de quién juzgó a Erikson antes de contratarlo.

Pasó otra página, sin estar realmente leyendo; no le interesaba ahora, puesto que no llegó a la biblioteca por ello.

La verdad es que al ir de regreso a su oficina había visto a Erikson volver al castillo, después de haberlo despedido en el muelle, e, intrigado, lo había seguido. Cuando entendió sus intenciones permaneció oculto, curioso de la respuesta de su esposa; mas al escuchar que la conversación se dirigía a él, salió de su escondite fingiendo que estaba allí para leer, porque quería dejar claro que no le iba bien que guardaran información a su costa.

Fuera de eso, había disfrutado la réplica de Elsa, poniendo en su lugar al irrespetuoso y desleal empleado, que no se merecía consideración, tomando en cuenta las razones por las que estaba ahí. Ella había sido tan cortante que se había sentido orgulloso de oírla, interrumpiendo solo al ser desplazado del asunto.

Había sido la _Reina de hielo_ implacable, que solo se fundía con el calor… con sus manos.

Malicioso, Hans se inclinó hacia ella, encontrando una distracción más adecuada que el libro de recetas.

—¿Y lo has pasado bien rechazándolo, _Skaði_? —murmuró cerca de su oído, robando el tirabuzón que había detrás de su oreja y sonriendo al verla estremecerse. —Admítelo, debe sentirse bien ser quien se niegue a un pretendiente —añadió acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja con el dedo.

Los orbes cerúleos de ella se quedaron absortos en un mismo punto, y su pecho se quedó quieto, mostrando el efecto que causaban sus atenciones.

Hans acomodó la cabeza en su cuello y plantó su boca en la unión a su hombro, deslizando su lengua perezosamente. Sintió el temblor de la piel mientras saboreaba el concentrado de la fragancia floreada que usaba, la cual lo volvía como un adicto al opio; quería despojarla de su ropa y probar la excitación de ella directo de su fuente, combinado con ese aroma particular en su cuerpo.

Además, en el día, ocultos en un rincón de la biblioteca, la idea era emocionante.

Llevó la mano a su pecho y apretó uno de sus montículos sobre la ropa, mimándolo con el pulgar hasta sentir que la aureola se henchía, momento en que introdujo su dedo para tocarle. Ella colocó la mano en su muslo y su propia excitación creció, como el calor proveniente de la piel de la rubia, que solo era algo fría en sus manos.

Mientras exploraba dentro del escote del vestido, sintió una presión en la cabeza que le acercó más a ella. Sonrió triunfal, apartándose para cambiar de lado y disfrutar del punto que latía intenso en su cuello. El sonido irregular lo envolvió cual aventurero, embebiéndose.

Elsa era deliciosa.

…y curiosa. Su mano pequeña ascendía por su muslo, burlándose de él conforme se acercaba a su palpitante virilidad, que no se oponía a conocerla por primera vez.

Un sonido estentóreo coincidió con un gemido femenino, sobresaltándolos.

Su cabeza se golpeó con ella.

Elsa dejó escapar un quejido y Hans se apartó rápido, su mano volando a la que ella tenía en su mandíbula. Atento, observó su rostro para evaluar el dolor, e hizo una mueca al notar las arrugas junto a sus ojos entrecerrados.

Maldijo al barco, creador de la interrupción.

—Déjame ver —susurró cogiendo la mano de Elsa, mirándola todavía a los ojos. —¿Te has mordido la lengua? —preguntó inspeccionando la mitad inferior de su rostro, aunque únicamente encontró su barbilla enrojecida.

Le frotó con los dedos y ella se tensó. Al alzar la vista, corroboró que había puesto la fachada de nuevo.

—No.

Habiendo respondido, Elsa, con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, puso distancia entre ambos. El gozo provocado por las palabras de Hans —que la hizo actuar impropiamente— se había esfumado, recordándole dónde estaba y en qué momento del día.

Debía ser un ejemplo y había perdido la propiedad, cualquiera podría haberlos visto.

Un pañuelo blanco apareció frente a sus ojos y ella lo miró unos segundos antes de aceptarlo.

—Gracias —murmuró y creó un poco de nieve para enfriarse el mentón, pues el golpe había sido doloroso.

Él asintió.

Elsa cogió su novela y se puso en pie para retirarse; se dijo que era mejor huir que sentirse tentada a evaporar la tensión reinante en su cuerpo… _y a creer en la preocupación de sus ojos esmeralda_.

Entretanto, con su partida, Hans se quedó mirando su mano, anonadado de su propia acción… y _alertado por el atisbo de vulnerabilidad en su esposa_.

Ambos olvidando por completo el asunto del ingeniero.

 **{…}**

El ruido somnífero de la lluvia reverberaba en el despacho, conduciendo a Elsa a un estado de aletargamiento que le interrumpía mientras revisaba el libro de cuentas; los números se mezclaban entre sí y no podía hacer las sumas con el cuidado debido, obligándola a trabajar doble.

Cansada luego de un tiempo, decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión; en algún punto se equivocaría y sus ingresos personales no eran verificados por nadie más que ella, así que no podría darse cuenta si lo daba por finalizado.

Se frotó los ojos en un vano intento de ahuyentar el sueño. El ambiente la invitaba a dormir; el rítmico sonido de la lluvia la arrullaba como una canción de cuna, y el olor del pasto mojado que se colaba por la ventana entraba a su cuerpo como una dosis de láudano, relajando sus miembros.

Por otra parte, no había dormido en la noche; la tormenta que azotó correspondió a la mitad de su sueño, despertándola, y de algún modo agitó recuerdos de sus padres, privándole del descanso. Las memorias agridulces le habían mantenido despierta, añorando el contacto que no disfrutó en los años de su encierro; habían sido tan pocas las veces en que permitió que la tocaran, desaprovechando las oportunidades que tuvo antes de que partieran.

No todo el tiempo pensaba en ellos, ocupada como se mantenía, y dejó fluir esos recuerdos, porque en el fondo sabía que los necesitaba.

…como los necesitaba a ellos. Con los acontecimientos de su vida, le ayudaría la sabiduría de sus padres en ciertos temas.

¿Habrían tenido ellos algunos de los problemas que ella enfrentaba ahora, ya que se casaron sin estar enamorados?

Le era difícil imaginarse a su dulce madre y a su gentil padre en esas circunstancias, sobre todo comparados con el taimado de su esposo. Hans tenía que ser un caso completamente especial, más que nada por la historia pasada entre ellos.

—¿Elsa? —oyó desde fuera, sorprendiéndose.

 _Hablando del diablo_ …

Se enderezó en su lugar en medio de un bostezo.

—Adelante —indicó a Hans, sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvo tocando para pronunciar su nombre.

La puerta se abrió y él entró con garbo, subrayando su procedencia noble. Gotitas de agua brillaban en sus cabellos rojos, y ella sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver que una resbaló por su oreja lentamente, recorriendo su cuello hasta perderse debajo de su camisa.

Alzó la vista, obligándose a no pensar en el camino que tomaría la gota de agua mientras sus ojos no eran testigos. Sin embargo, sus manos traicioneras se llenaron de hormigueos.

Él sonreía ladino, como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Sus ojos brillaban pícaros, prometiendo indecencias.

—Las condiciones climáticas proveen la excusa perfecta para retirarse a la alcoba… —comentó él avanzando hasta la silla libre—. ¿O alguna vez has pensado en lo resistente que puede ser el roble? —preguntó acariciando el borde de su escritorio con una mano, de la misma forma delicada en que algunas veces recorría su cuerpo.

En verdad que el sueño la tenía presa de un embotamiento, porque tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que insinuaba.

¿Acaso…? _Otras veces sus actos habían implicado el baño, la biblioteca y ahora…_

¿Quería que dejase de ver los sitios con el único uso que tenían? ¿Era muy inocente para creer que todo debía ser en la cama matrimonial?

 _¿Y por qué sentía una corriente de…?_

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —exigió, poniendo sus emociones en suspenso.

Al sentarse él, tuvo un vistazo de un bulto en su entrepierna, por lo que la traicionó un calor en el rostro.

—Andersen trabaja a una velocidad excelente, si tienes más diseños, serán bien aceptados.

Los ojos de Elsa centellearon al oír eso y Hans reprimió el deseo de tomarla en brazos. Su invitadora expresión de momentos antes lo había despertado y, aunque ella había levantado una barrera, el entusiasmo actual cambiaba de nuevo su apariencia, alentándolo. Ella adquiría una aura nueva al hablar de diseños, el cual no conseguía disimular.

En consecuencia, su cuerpo clamaba por reducir el nivel de tensión en que ella lo puso al _devorarlo_ cuando entró.

Suspiró para sí; en ocasiones parecía preparada para escuchar su sugerencia y en otras no. _Llegaría el día._

No obstante, al mirarla bien, gran parte de su tensión amainó, percibiendo las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Recordó que despertó en medio de la noche.

Ella se cubrió la boca con una mano al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían.

—Disculpa.

—Descuida —dijo calmo.

No quiso admitir que él estuvo consciente de su falta de sueño, dormitando apenas en ese transcurso. Sentía curiosidad de la causa, preguntándose si los truenos tenían relación; vagamente recordaba que se habló de una tormenta como la causa del fallecimiento de sus suegros.

Revelar lo anterior dejaba entrever que no era indiferente a lo que le pasara a Elsa, cosa que había olvidado dos días atrás en la biblioteca (y quizá en algún otro momento).

—Puedes aportar tus diseños, aunque la madera no es mucha, pues no previne tanta rapidez, y Andersen no podrá llevarlos a cabo hasta que las condiciones permitan trabajar en la montaña.

—Me parece bien.

—En estos casos ayuda como la de _Marshmallow_ sería magnífica.

La naricilla de Elsa realizó un movimiento minúsculo con su desacuerdo. —O esperar —repuso secamente.

Se encogió de hombros, pretendiendo no darle importancia al asunto. —Cuando no esté lloviendo puedes dar una visita a Andersen y ver los muebles completos por ti misma.

Ella asintió justo cuando se le escapaba otro bostezo.

—Me gustan los números —habló adelantándose a su disculpa.

Ella pestañeó, luciendo desconcertada por el brusco cambio de tema.

Decidió no señalar una suma errónea en el segundo grupo de cuentas; había espiado la hoja de su libro y ese cálculo no estaba correcto. Solo lo corregiría después.

—Son mis cuentas personales.

—Perfecto. _Lo tuyo es mío_ , ¿no? Y me aburro muy temprano, ¿a menos que sugieras otra actividad en qué entretenerme? —Rió entre dientes, apoyándose al escritorio de brazos cruzados. —Puedo revisarlos cuando tú termines con ellos y sugerir inversiones, _nos_ beneficiará.

—Sería tonto de mi parte rechazar esa oferta.

—¿Cuál? —bromeó poniéndose en pie.

Ella permaneció en silencio y le imitó, parándose. La vio cerrar el libro, y cuando entendió que también saldría —posiblemente para acostarse—, esperó junto a la puerta, yendo después de ella.

En el pasillo oyó el eco de una risa infantil que sonó familiar.

—¿A quién pertenece esa risa?

Sin esperar la respuesta, Elsa salió disparada al salón, dejándolo atrás. Él, imaginando la situación, acudió para comprobar su sospecha; asimismo, la inusitada rapidez de ella lo interesó de sobremanera.

Entró detrás de ella, que se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta, observando a Anna en compañía de Eir, Skygge y Olaf. La niña jugaba con el gato y el muñeco, quien cantaba una melodía navideña.

Se sorprendió por la relación estrecha que su cuñada parecía tener con la pequeña, al punto de haber obtenido permiso de llevarla al castillo —aunque la madre parecía de las que no se negaba a las peticiones de la realeza.

—¡Hola! —gritó la niña contenta, dándole caricias al animal, el cual ronroneaba de gusto.

Él sonrió de lado, mirando de reojo a su esposa. —Hola, Eir.

—¡Elsa! Hagamos una obra navideña para presentar al pueblo —propuso Anna.

—¿Una obra? ¿Con tan poco tiempo? —preguntó Olaf en tono interesado. —¿Participarán los que vivimos en el castillo? ¡Suena emocionante!

Elsa le dirigió una mirada a su amigo. —Me temo que no lo haremos, Olaf —dijo compasiva.

—Oh, bueno.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Anna frunciendo el ceño.

—No voy a hacer algo ridículo como eso —manifestó Hans a su cuñada. —Ni a acomodarme a tu voluntad.

La pelirroja hizo un mohín, apuntándole con el dedo.

—Hans, si _tú_ eres el mejor actor de aquí, ten por seguro que no harás el ridículo.

—Siento disentir, pero, ¿acompañado de ti? —soltó burlón. —Puedo apostar una fortuna a que se te ocurrirá algo romántico y será irrisorio.

El rostro de ella se coloreó, delatándose.

—Bueno, es eso o villancicos, aunque tampoco lo haces tan mal cantando. Eres _el rey_ y, además de tocar la campana, hará bien que participes con algo para el pueblo. Y que lo hagamos todos juntos, para crear una tradición como familia.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Olaf.

Él puso los ojos en blanco; a su cuñada se le daba bien pretender que todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

—No es necesario —expresó su esposa con calma.

Anna se cruzó de brazos. —¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Será Navidad! Los años pasados…

—Respetamos tu decisión —aseveró Elsa, y él pensó en el estado de Anna en verano. —Se aprecia tu sugerencia, pero no se llevará a cabo, basta con tocar la campana y acudir al árbol del pueblo. Entonces podrás cantar, si es tu deseo. Y Olaf, Kristoff y Hans te acompañarán si quieren.

—Elsa, tienes buena voz, solo son unos villancicos.

Hans se compadeció de su esposa por tener que lidiar con la obstinación de su hermana; ella no cejaría para conseguir lo que tenía en mente.

Tal vez fue una mala idea pasar la temporada decembrina en Arendelle.

—No quiero cantar, Anna. —Con su ojo experto, él fue capaz de vislumbrar algo importante y que se le había escapado antes: cierta incomodidad de Elsa a su hermana.

 _¿O había algo más?_

— _¿Por qué?_

Elsa se mordió la lengua, conteniéndose de decirle a su hermana que prefería mantenerlo para sí, y que no quisiera convencer a los otros de hacer lo que no querían, ahora que estaba con mejores ánimos en esa época.

Igualmente estaba incómoda… perturbada. Al oír una risa proveniente del salón, recordó _esa noche_ , y cuando entró y vio a su hermana, se dio cuenta cómo había reaccionado en compañía.

Y, si no era suficiente, Anna llevaba a la famosa Eir al castillo, incitando a los pensamientos negativos sobre la situación. Lo hacía justo cuando sus defensas estaban debilitadas, tras pensar en sus padres y somnolienta.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Anna.

—No querer es suficiente explicación. Yo tampoco quiero, has olvidado preguntarnos —contestó su esposo con sarcasmo.

Esperó que no interviniera por ella… _por ver otra cosa_.

—Estando todos será más sencillo.

—¡Leina de nieve! —exclamó la niña, apartándose de Skygge.

Su intervención dejó el tema de lado, ya que atrajo la atención de todos.

—Sí, hace nieve, ¡como yo! —dijo Olaf con buenos ánimos.

—¡Nieve! ¡Hagamos un muñeco!

Elsa sintió que la sangre la abandonaba, contemplando los cabellos rojizos y orbes azules resplandecientes de Eir… _de la pequeña Anna_ , sugiriendo hacer un muñeco en ese salón.

El recuerdo volvió a ser tan vívido, la travesura inicial, las risas, el juego, la felicidad de disfrutar con su pequeña hermana… y de pronto todo eso desapareció, los gritos de alegría se transformaron en horror, la desgracia se presentó frente a sus ojos. Llegó el miedo, la recriminación, el olvido…

El dolor y la soledad interminables.

Unas terribles náuseas la invadieron mientras el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Algo tiró de la falda de su vestido y los ojitos de la pequeña la sacaron de su estupor. —¿No hay nieve? —cuestionó Eir con voz meliflua, conmoviendo su corazón después de que éste había sido intocable a los demás por varios años.

 _Esa inocencia_.

Se hincó a su altura, combatiendo el recuerdo del pasado y la debilidad de su cuerpo. —No puedo hacer nieve Eir, no están mamá y papá para cuidarte.

—Elsa… —musitó Anna.

Eir comenzó a llorar, cogiéndola de sorpresa.

—¿Es por la nieve?

—La madre de Eir es viuda —le informó Hans con voz apenada. —No podías saberlo.

Asintió, entendiendo.

Tiernamente, acarició la cabeza de Eir, quien se abrazó a ella sollozando. Le frotó su espalda temblorosa, dejando que llorara cuanto quisiera; no se imaginaba haber perdido a uno de sus padres a tan temprana edad. Ella había sufrido también y ya era adulta.

Cuando la sintió calmarse, hizo a un lado su cabello y acercó sus labios a su oído. —Yo también extraño a mi papá, pero él no podía estar conmigo y me dejó a Anna. Tu papá… su cuerpo ya no podía comer, ni correr, ni dormir, ni jugar, y no podía estar aquí, pero te dejó a tu mamá que puede hacer todo eso contigo. Ellos no están y los extrañamos. —Se separó y la miró a los ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos, deseando brindarle lo que necesitaba. —Puedes extrañar a tu papá, pero no te olvides que tu mamá está contigo, para hacer todas las cosas que tu papá ya no puede. Tienes a tu mamá que te quiere mucho. Ella quiere que la abraces, le des besos, que jueguen y sean felices juntas, por eso tu papá la dejó contigo.

Eir esbozó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza asintiendo.

—Cuando esté tu mamá y ella diga que sí, haré nieve y podrás verla.

—Sí.

Incorporándose, encaró a su hermana. —Ha parado de llover, es el mejor momento para que la lleves de regreso a su madre —ordenó señalando la ventana con un gesto breve.

Posó una mano en la cabeza de la menor. —Nos vemos, Eir.

Dándose la vuelta, ignoró la presencia de su esposo y salió de allí, pretendiendo que todo era normal y que no había perdido la compostura frente a los testigos que no se quedaban callados; uno impertinente, otro obstinado y uno más con una inteligencia a temer.

Se resignó a que no podía hacer más, pues el hecho ya había ocurrido.

Y también tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

Se suponía que tenía un mejor control entre su corazón y su cabeza, mas acababa de comprobar que no. Lo que acababa de pasar era prueba irrefutable de cuán bien se mentía a sí misma y cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que su trabajo se hiciera trizas.

 _¿Por qué se molestaba tanto en empeñarse a ciertas cosas si terminaba fallando? ¿Por qué se cuidaba si al final no valía su esfuerzo?_

Una opresión dolorosa cerró su garganta, dificultándole respirar.

 _¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser como ella quería?_

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

 _Los tiempos de viaje en barco de entonces no son muy claros, así que es invención mía el tiempo. Y los puertos del prólogo y de este capítulo son distintos._

Fueron solo dos escenas, pero es un capítulo largo, linduras. Como el anterior, necesito publicar para no corregir más, y porque me vendría bien su opinión respecto a esto y qué podría pasar (o les gustaría ver), aunque ya tenga escrito lo que sigue. Total, solo puedo modificar lo que viene.

Y bien, no fue mucho el desdén hacia el ingeniero, aunque desde el punto de vista de él debió sentirse mal; lo siento, hombre, ella no es para ti, agradece que no recibiste un puñetazo. Además, Hans pensó que era una distracción, pero bien que quiso acostarse con ello justo después de la confesión del otro hombre ja,ja.

Por su parte, la reacción de Elsa se debió porque la escena era muy parecida a sus ocho años, el lugar, una niña pequeña con rasgos semejantes a Anna, el muñeco... como otra cosa que leerán en la parte que sigue. Hagan sus teorías que dejé la pista.

En cuanto a Helsa, no me coman ansias, estos corderitos llevan su ritmo.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest1: ¡Hola! Me gusta tu forma de pensar. Concuerdo en que Anna y Kristoff saltaron a la típica relación Disney, que saltaron a la relación sin mucha preparación para ello, sobre todo ella, quien pasó por años encerrada y a primera vuelta se comprometió con uno, que le falló, y luego saltó con el otro, porque demostró quererla mejor que el primero y no se puso a pensar si estaba lista para tener pareja. Y con eso estoy de acuerdo en que le quedaría la espinita de otra persona ja,ja, más porque es liberal. Elsa, por su parte, no la veo como infiel porque está muy apegada a las normas, a reprimirse, y si ya soportó años de encierro, sería muy difícil que rompa sus votos. No entraré con el asunto de Hans y parecerse a él, porque creo que basta con lo otro je,je. Gracias por tu opinión.

Guest2: ¿Verdad que sí? Parece que Elsa es la que tiene que ser infiel, y bien le pega más a Anna. Lo de "ser libre" no significa pegar cuernos, y la impulsiva aquí es Anna. Ahora bien, no estoy confirmando ni negando que haya infidelidad de Anna. Gracias por tu comentario.

Guest3: Hola amiguita. Sí se echó de menos su escenita de calentura, pero es que iba en este capítulo, que ya estaba preparado, lástima que el barco les llegó a interrumpir XD. Igual debió gustarte la tentación de Elsa aquí. Pero bueno, Hans no está celoso, lo que se dice bien celoso, al menos no románticamente, aunque sí hay disgusto por la atención que genera su esposa (comienzo de celos, sería adecuado decir ja,ja), y es divertido ponerlo en esa situación. Y en lo referente a Anna, me da gusto que les haga pensar, mi diablito en el hombro se ríe mientras mi cabecita maquina cosas como ésta.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

La puerta de su despacho se abrió, y Elsa, que había estado esperando a Anna, no se dio la vuelta hasta pasados unos momentos.

El suceso del salón le había robado el sueño que quería recuperar, pero en lugar de ponerse de nuevo a su actividad anterior, se había quedado observando a la ventana, ensimismada en el paisaje húmedo, aguardando el regreso de su hermana del pueblo.

Se trataba de lo mejor que podía hacer, porque reflexionar le provocaba punzadas detrás de sus ojos y en su pecho, causados por la tristeza e impotencia. Mas tampoco quería una confrontación, no estaba en su mejor momento; sus emociones se movían en su interior, luchando por salir y dejarlas libres hacía más daño que bien.

—Elsa…

Ella enarcó una ceja, observando la actitud dubitativa de su hermana. Rogaba porque fuese prudente por una vez y se abstuviera de mencionar el modo en que reaccionó a la petición de la niña.

Anna colocó sus manos detrás de su cuerpo. —¿Qué piensas de Eir? ¿No puedo traerla al castillo?

Casi resopló.

—Lo que piense o no de ella no tiene importancia. Puedes traerla tanto como quieras siempre y cuando sea con su madre, éste también es tu hogar. —Cogió aire. —No obstante, ha sido de mi conocimiento que le dedicas demasiado tiempo; piensa bien lo que estás haciendo y decide si es lo mejor que te acerques mucho a ella.

Anna frunció el ceño, aunque le vio mover uno de sus pies nerviosamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dime que cuando ves a esa niña no piensas que debería ser tuya, que te gustaría tenerla para ti.

La frase cayó como un peso muerto entre las dos, tensando el ambiente.

—¿Qu-qué? —Anna dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Si tu amistad es desinteresada, disculpa por asumir lo contrario, pero si lo haces por un deseo personal, detente.

—¿Qué clase de persona eres que tienes que malinterpretarlo! —repuso Anna echando chispas por los ojos.

—Dímelo tú —repuso sarcástica.

Anna gruñó. —Yo solo quiero ayudarla a que se anime, no quiero verla triste. Es difícil no encariñarse con Eir, es muy dulce, por eso paso mucho tiempo con ella, me gusta. Quiero hacerla sonreír y que crezca contenta. Eso es lo que hago.

 _¿Que la niña se animara?_

—Tiene tres años, primero necesita entender que su padre se ha ido, o cuando pase la emoción lo estará buscando. Si deseas ayudarla, déjala que se acostumbre a su madre y ella solas, no la abrumes con tus sentimientos, ni le des otra figura hasta que no quieras acapararla solo para ti —increpó pensando en el bienestar de la menor.

—Su madre me dice que sí cuando le pregunto.

—Eres una princesa, si su madre quisiera negarse, difícilmente te dirá que no —recordó con frialdad—. Y si fuese lo contrario, eso no exime el hecho de que deba estar presente mientras una extraña acompaña a su hija, y que las peticiones lleguen en las horas que no está ocupada con su trabajo.

Anna compuso una expresión implorante, pero Elsa concentró sus ojos en el escritorio, no interesada en cualquier estrategia para que justificase sus acciones. No iba a ceder a una manipulación.

—¿Y has pensado en mi propuesta? —preguntó su hermana, cambiando bruscamente el tema. —El pueblo se sentirá contento con una obra o con los villancicos, son actividades inofensivas.

—Ya tienes mi respuesta, no es algo que me interese particularmente —contestó en tono seco. ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlo sin argüir?

—Es que… —Anna refunfuñó—. ¡No lo entiendo!

Apretó los dientes, luchando por contener el coraje que sentía, a sí misma, a su hermana, a todo.

La miró a la cara. —¿Y no podrías contentarte con que no me interesa?

—Sé que los años anteriores han sido difíciles y por eso he pensado que podemos intentarlo, es Navidad —replicó Anna mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Lo haces por eso o porque prometiste a Eir algo? —preguntó seriamente.

—Puedo haberlo mencionado —admitió Anna con un suspiro—, aunque yo solo quiero unas Navidades diferentes, en familia. Felices.

Elsa apartó la mirada, conteniendo una carcajada mordaz. ¿Y hacía cuatro o cinco años, cuando ella quiso hacer de las Navidades tiempos felices, a pesar de las dificultades y _sus problemas_ , obteniendo una pálida Anna que se centró en sus propias preocupaciones, sin siquiera mirarla? ¿Y qué en las de hacía uno, dos, tres años, donde una Anna irreconocible se concentró en su propio dolor, rechazándola? _¿Qué pensó entonces?_

¿Y ahora quería arreglarlo, como si nada? ¿No tenía en cuenta que ella perdió las esperanzas, que obtuvo rechazo y sufrió por la culpa y la soledad en los últimos cinco años? ¿Que permitiéndole casarse con _el amor de su vida_ le hizo atravesar por más cosas que la ausencia de un hijo? En los últimos cinco años había perdido sus convicciones, sus oportunidades, sus elecciones, sus decisiones; a su hermana, su paz, su libertad, su alegría… a _una parte de su ser_.

Y no pudo mostrar su pena, ni obtener palabras de consuelo, porque tenía que preocuparse por todos, poner a los demás primero, lidiar con el desprecio, afrontar un futuro desalentador, avanzar en medio de la desesperación, cambiar para poder seguir…

 _Sin nadie haciéndole compañía_.

La amaba, pero se preguntó si Anna estaba por encima de ella. Hasta se vio obligada al encierro y negarse a su hermanita pensando en su bienestar.

¿No se daba cuenta que en veinte años su vida no había sido fácil, comparada a la suya? Llamar a la puerta y obtener un no era…

Una ola de vergüenza y el desánimo superaron el coraje, dándose cuenta de la clase de pensamientos amargos que la envolvían en una vorágine destructiva.

 _Era una persona horrible_.

Los ojos le ardieron y, a riesgo de derrumbarse en llanto, se hizo la fuerte y afrontó a su hermana. Si veía sus debilidades, tenía el consuelo que ya no se conocían tan bien y podía imaginar cualquier cosa, no la realidad.

O un soplo de la cínica quería que presenciara que _no solo ella sufría_.

Su hermana no le sostuvo la mirada más que un segundo.

—¿Podríamos hacerlo?

¿Y solo eso le interesaba!

—¿Qué más _quieres_ , Anna? —cuestionó con voz cansina.

 _El esposo perfecto, el matrimonio modelo, la independencia, el ser normal, la comprensión, la irresponsabilidad, la familia, el amor, el final feliz._

—No cambiaré mi posición al respecto, deja de insistir.

—Elsa, no lo entiendes.

¡No! ¡No lo hacía! ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quien lo hiciera!

La bilis subió a su garganta y abrió la boca para expulsar su sentir; años y años contenidos en la misma jaula donde los había puesto hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, la costumbre le frenó y le hizo girarse a la ventana con fingida altivez.

—Ya puedes irte, hemos terminado.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, comprobó sobre su hombro que estaba sola. Pero, en lugar de aprovechar la privacidad para desahogarse, recorrió el camino que había hasta su silla y se sentó, regresando al pragmatismo que era tranquilo, ordenado y seguro.

 **{…}**

Hans había pasado la tarde y noche pensativo, reflexionando en la actitud de su esposa con la visita de Eir. En el salón, había sido evidente la mirada aterrada y atormentada en sus ojos azules mientras estaba perdida en otro mundo.

Se preguntaba qué era. Tenía que ser algo impactante para que ella hubiese perdido la compostura durante unos instantes frente a ojos atentos.

Sabía que Elsa no lo haría de forma voluntaria, fue algo más profundo lo que impulsó esa demostración del ser tan complejo que era en la actualidad, uno que continuamente aumentaba su intriga, pese a repetirse que _no era su asunto_.

¿Qué sería tan fuerte? ¿Se relacionaría a Eir o a Anna? Por su actitud amable, casi maternal, con la niña, lo dudaba, pero fue al oírla reír que se apuró al salón, y también cuando habló con ella su armadura mostró un punto frágil. En cuanto a Anna, aparte de esa incomodidad, nada más lo alertó; aunque su relación actual le parecía extraña, como el hecho de que su esposa se encerrara en su despacho casi todo el tiempo.

¿Qué era?

Trataba de verlo desde diferentes ángulos y, sin las suficientes pistas, seguía en la oscuridad al respecto.

Y no le gustaba desconocer las cosas.

Un movimiento de parte de Elsa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Durante los segundos que ella se movió, estuvo atento sin hablar, adivinando que abandonaba el colchón, se colocaba la bata y caminaba a algún lugar del dormitorio, porque luego de unos momentos no hubo ruido de puertas.

Cuidadoso, entreabrió los ojos, recibiendo tenue iluminación de la chimenea y de la ventana abierta, a la que ella se asomaba. Por la posición de la cama, era posible observar su bello perfil y la mirada fija en un punto alto en el exterior.

Lucía desamparada, apartada del mundo y anhelando algo que veía a lo lejos, fuera del alcance de su mano. _Parecía necesitada de alguien._

¿Por qué era tan simi…?

Hans escuchó una inspiración y observó su mano derecha subir al costado de su rostro, por su mejilla.

Elsa se había limpiado una lágrima.

Un sentimiento extraño, parecido a la comprensión y compasión, hizo mella en él.

Detrás de todo, su esposa seguía teniendo fragilidad. Ella mostraba y _se mostraba_ que era indiferente, pero no alcanzaba a serlo todavía; su alrededor, palabras o acciones, la tocaban, y ella había hecho lo mejor para conseguir fingir que no era así, aunque tomaba mucho tiempo y circunstancias para poder conseguirlo, _él lo sabía._

La conciencia de ello, contrario a lo esperado, no le hizo verla como débil, sino apreciar su esfuerzo y la fachada que mostraba, a su altura —en menos tiempo había desarrollado parte de lo que él en más de una década de juventud.

Y no solo eso, admiraba a la superviviente del dolor que debía soportar al ir sacrificando una parte de su alma; el mismo dolor que veía en ese momento, mientras se refugiada por la noche, el silencio y la soledad.

Ella…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron otra vez por Elsa, cuando suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sospechando que regresaría al lecho, pretendió dormir, hasta que un impulso le hizo moverse cuando ella tiró de las sábanas.

—¿Qué? —emitió con tono somnoliento, mirando en todas direcciones. —¿Ocurre algo?

Ella pestañeó.

—Quería moverme y no podía contigo a mi lado —musitó ella con voz enronquecida, claramente inventado una excusa.

—Podría dejarte sola… _o ayudarte con tu problema_.

Elsa tragó saliva, sintiendo un calor inesperado con la contestación de Hans, imaginando un consuelo donde no lo había, que él podía darle ayuda cuando ella ni siquiera sabía en qué la necesitaba.

Pero debía ser la misma vulnerabilidad de todo ese día la que le orillaba a pensar así, porque era imposible de parte de Hans.

 _¿Verdad?_

Al menos no había estado despierto minutos antes, sentenció decidiendo no confundirse con cosas innecesarias. Lo único que había entre los dos era esa atracción que facilitaba compartir cama y el objetivo de tener hijos.

Ella cogió el nudo de su bata para abrirla.

Él se incorporó. —Permíteme —susurró posando sus manos sobre las suyas, procediendo a desatar el nudo con lentitud.

Su sangre se caldeó al sentir que empujaba las solapas de la bata, acariciando su cintura y espalda con círculos irregulares que tensionaban su zona femenina, aun con los vestigios de su última unión. Eran movimientos suaves y atrapantes, arropándola en un hechizo cálido, distinto al invierno que era su vida.

 _Uno que le hacía olvidar que amaba el frío y que lo prefería._

Cuando la bata cayó, él siguió regalando toques suaves a su cuerpo. Esas caricias le envolvían en un manto de calidez que le desaparecía el mundo a su alrededor, esfumando las preocupaciones y los problemas, llevándose la tensión y todos los sentimientos amargos, haciendo que no hubiera nada más que ese lugar, ese momento.

 _Uno sin rapidez ni desespero._

Se recostó con él encima y respiró agitadamente cuando él exploró su centro con sus dedos, arrancando suspiros de sus labios resecos, que la impulsaron a coger su cabeza y besarlo.

Fue un beso lento y asfixiante que la distrajo de la llegada de su hombría a su interior.

Ella lo recibió soltando un jadeo, sintiendo estrellas detrás de los ojos. Él gimió sobre sus labios, bañándola de su aire caliente.

Su mano sobre su pecho se cautivó de los golpes repetitivos de su corazón, fuerte y lleno de vida. No podía ser ciega a la maravilla de espécimen que la acompañaba y palpitaba dentro de ella, demostrando que era un hombre en todo su esplendor.

 _Uno que llamaba su esposo._

—Sigue —susurró con los ojos cerrados, agitando sus caderas para continuar sintiéndolo.

Hans le acarició el rostro, peinando sus cabellos sudados sobre su frente, en un gesto casi tierno que le llenó los ojos de extrañas lágrimas.

—Los dos juntos —murmuró él a su oído, manteniendo la cabeza a un costado de ella, dándole una especie de acompañamiento que penetró en una parte profunda de su ser.

Y una sensación de privacidad para soltar esas lágrimas inesperadas.

Elsa no lo hizo, porque aquellas desaparecieron al siguiente embiste de él, que se mezcló con el ritmo de ella y lo volvió una danza sublime, donde los bailarines ejecutaban en un compás pausado y significativo, lleno de las emociones compartidas a través de la música.

Un baile que cuando llegó a su punto álgido le contactó con una mirada abierta, confusa y carente de juicios, si bien con un brillo inquisitivo en el fondo de ella.

Milagrosamente, no se sintió en peligro. Por un momento efímero, se sintió diferente. Y bien.

De modo que, al separarse, cuando fue como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se guardó ese único instante sin preguntas ni reflexiones, o alguna posibilidad de acceder a él en la realidad.

 _…pero esa noche durmió muy consciente del cuerpo cálido a su lado._

 **{…}**

Hans no había dicho nada sobre el acontecimiento del salón, y ya eran dos semanas desde entonces.

Elsa esperaba que cualquier día surgiera un comentario, solo que él la desconcertaba actuando como si nada hubiese pasado, haciéndole preguntarse si le ponía demasiada importancia al tema o si era otra suposición errónea sobre él. _No se trataba de la primera ocasión…_

 _No_ , mejor era creer que lo subestimaba y alterarle los nervios con la incertidumbre era su forma de abordar el asunto. Debía divertirle saber que ella se mantenía tensa por culpa de él —también un poco por Anna, pero de forma distinta—; a Hans le gustaba perturbar su calma, lo hacía constantemente.

Suspirando, se dijo que no podía seguir con eso, estarle pensando le tenía rara, además de alerta. Y había mucho más que hacer como para mantener la cabeza en una sola cosa, sobre todo si era relacionada con su marido.

(Tal vez sin darse cuenta, haciendo _lo que no quería_.)

Al sentir algo húmedo en su intimidad, Elsa frunció el ceño, consciente de ni siquiera haber caído en el error de explorar en su mente algo indecoroso, que tendía a causar la vergüenza resbaladiza en esa abertura femenina en la que ocurría el sangrado y en la que él se introducía para embarazarla.

Se puso en pie y salió de su despacho, dirigiéndose a la planta superior para acudir a su baño, donde tenía suficiente privacidad —y porque le gustaba, era cómodo—. Allí dentro, se lavó las manos, deshizo la parte inferior de su vestido mágico, bajó su ropa interior y se sentó en el inodoro, llevando papel a su feminidad.

Cerró los ojos un momento cuando encontró un rastro rojo, tras lo que, con manos temblorosas, procedió a la rutina para la sangre.

Había tenido un retraso de cuatro días y en un sitio de su mente había esperado que fuese un embarazo, pero su cuerpo acababa de darle la prueba fehaciente de que era otro mes sin concebir, a pesar de no parecerse a ocasiones anteriores.

¿Por qué no funcionaba?

Se tragó el nudo de decepción, recomponiéndose para salir de sus aposentos. No iba a ser como Anna cada mes durante los primeros años de su matrimonio, todavía tenía que esperar. La paciencia era lo suyo y estaba acostumbrada al tiempo.

Debía…

—Ahí está Elsa, vete _con ella_ —escuchó al bajar las escaleras, seguido de un maullido.

Reprimió una sonrisa, buscando a Hans y Skygge con la mirada, pensando en que era tierno y divertido que él hablara directamente con su gatito, como si lo tuviese en cuenta.

Se giró completamente al hallarlos en el pasillo, agradándole lo que vio.

El pelirrojo escogió ese momento para resoplar, sin palabras advirtiendo al gato de lo que haría si no soltaba su pantalón. No quería su ropa rasgada.

—Llámalo —indicó a Elsa, apartando la vista del molesto animal.

Ella enarcó una ceja, sus orbes cerúleos resplandecían. Tuvo la intuición de que algo pasaba, no solo porque pocas veces abandonaba su despacho —que él supiese.

—Yo no obedezco tus órdenes, Hans —manifestó ella impertérrita, acercándose con un andar prepotente, destilando majestuosidad.

Él se olvidó del gato, seducido por la actitud superior que mostraba. La Elsa que lo atrajo desde ese día de verano en que se reencontraron.

( _Y quien realzaba su actitud cuando se le molestaba._ )

—Por otra parte, ¿no puedes con una criatura que te persigue? —continuó ella con fingida inocencia. Al mirarla comprobó que ambos recordaban su alusión a las ratas y sonrió torcidamente.

—Depende de la criatura, ¿no has venido tú hacia mí? —Golpeado por una idea, recortó la distancia entre ambos, desestimando el peso en su pierna derecha. —Contigo puedo tener _muchos planes_ —susurró en tono ronco, atrapando su cintura con un brazo y pegándola a él.

Las pupilas de ella se dilataron y él sintió que su respiración se cortaba.

—O puedo ser espontáneo —dijo a su oído, mordisqueando su lóbulo. —Original… —pronunció bajando a su mandíbula. —O _tradicional_.

A continuación, unió sus labios en un beso ligero, reconociendo que era un sitio inadecuado para comenzar algo que no podría terminar. Solo movió su boca degustando una probada, disfrutando de esos exquisitos labios que no llegaban a cansarle por muchas veces que los tomara. Le causaban obsesión con su sabor a menta y rosas, que en ocasiones se acompañaban de algo más.

Tras unos momentos dejó de besarla y abrió los ojos, que había cerrado.

—¿Espontáneo y tradicional, entonces? —musitó rozando sus labios conforme hablaba.

Ella pestañeó sin mostrar algún sentimiento en el rostro.

—¿Qué dices, _criatura_? ¿O nos apartamos _del muérdago_ y…? —Calló la sugerencia de irse a la cama al caer en la cuenta de algo.

No sabía mucho sobre las fechas de las mujeres, pero ella no había expresado indisposición y él seguía acudiendo a su dormitorio. ¿Podría ser…?

Tragó en seco, aflojando un poco de la presión en su cintura, aunque ésta tenía corsé. ¿Serían ellos…?

En medio de su silencio, ella observó hacia arriba, donde colgaba la ramita con el brillante fruto rojo, haciendo que los labios de él rozaran su mentón.

—¿Estás encinta?

Ante la pregunta de Hans, Elsa siguió con la mirada en el techo, todavía admirada de participar en la tradición navideña del muérdago, gracias a que estuvo distraída por ese "ir hacia él" y sus "planes", no comprendiendo su comportamiento. Ella no tenía por qué acercarse a él, ni mucho menos sentir curiosidad por el significado de sus palabras.

O besarse como… No, era paz, paz de muérdago… no un beso como…

Percatándose de lo que hacía, irguió los hombros y dio un paso atrás.

—No —respondió bajando la cabeza e inclinándose por Skygge, quien había soltado el pantalón y frotaba su tobillo. — _Hoy_ —informó, confiando mostrar suficiente indiferencia.

—Entiendo. —De reojo lo vio sonreír unos instantes. Debía ser porque tendrían que seguir intentando.

 _¿Y ella por qué creía eso?_

Se incorporó con Skygge en brazos, acariciándolo.

—Que se mantenga lejos —pidió Hans antes de darse la vuelta.

Skygge maulló fuertemente, lo que a otros parecería una burla.

—Alguien no opina lo mismo —repuso sonriendo con diversión.

Su esposo miró sobre su hombro, sin darle oportunidad de guardar la compostura. Sus ojos inteligentes brillaron proporcionándole mucha intensidad a las joyas esmeraldas en ellos, causando un pálpito agudo en su corazón.

Imaginando el aire pesado, notó cómo él se giraba de nuevo con una postura de depredador, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia ella. Su mente le impidió alejarse, preparándose para algo que desconocía.

Sonriendo peligrosamente, él posó su palma abierta sobre la cabeza de Skygge y lo acarició, causando ronroneos de su parte.

Ella se sorprendió y…

El raro sentimiento de _frustración_ fue eliminado al sentir un roce continuo en su pecho, proveniente de los nudillos y algún dedo de Hans mientras daba caricias a su gato.

—¿Sugerías que era esto lo que quería? —inquirió él en tono ronco y mirada penetrante.

Elsa apretó los dientes porque Hans sabía lo que hacía, y porque su cuerpo reaccionaba al toque de él, estremeciéndose. Era un hombre infame, aprovechándose del amor que sentía su gato y del que ella tenía por éste, para hacer sus maldades, como acariciarle así.

La tensión se juntó en su cuerpo y le ordenó a su cabeza a distraerse para librarse de esa situación. Además, ¿no que había paz luego de besarse bajo el muérdago? Él estaba actuando provocativo, yendo en contra de lo que ella vería bien… aunque a su cuerpo le…

Al mover sus piernas, la realidad volvió a ella como un jarro de agua fría.

— _¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que alguien más quiera, Hans?_

Comprendió su error tan pronto terminó de pronunciar ese reproche, precisamente recordando que él se había casado con ella ganando menos en su unión, y que, si bien se divertía a su costa, nunca se imponía a ella para yacer juntos, como escuchaba que hacían muchos esposos.

También, él podía sacar otras conclusiones.

—¡Vaya! —Su marido abrió los ojos con exagerada sorpresa. —Qué afortunado es el gato. —Él se llevó una palma a la frente. —Qué desconsiderado de mi parte, _¿y tú qué quieres, esposa mía?_

—No seas ridículo —respondió aparentando que no era un tema delicado para ella. Ni que una voz casi muda pedía que él hablara en serio.

—¿Lo soy?

Finalmente recobrando el ritmo regular de su cuerpo y analizando a Elsa con falsa indiferencia, Hans vaciló en seguir, consciente de lo alerta que ella parecía. Un poco más y le borraría la mesura.

Era el tema ideal para desestabilizarla, ¿no?

Sin embargo, su boca se quedó quieta mientras era atacado por una implicación de sus palabras.

 _¿Elsa deseaba que a él le importara lo que ella quería?_

¿Qué no tomaba en…?

Se separó de ella, no gustándole a dónde iban esos pensamientos.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no —manifestó sardónico. —Bueno, haya paz —musitó señalando hacia arriba, dándole la espalda para retirarse. El deseo por ella le afectaba el juicio y el desenlace de una confrontación no sería beneficioso para él.

Qué irónico que cuando estaba por hacerle perder la compostura, no lo hacía. Y también que cada vez que debía permanecer al margen, como lo requería su matrimonio de conveniencia, se encontrara avanzando más en su dirección, yendo en contra de lo que se decía que haría, como si su cuerpo actuara sin hacer caso a sus pensamientos o como si hubiera algo detrás de su consciencia que le guiara por ese camino.

Hans rechinó sus dientes; no le gustaba.

Pero la atracción y la emoción del reto no se iban, evitándole parar.

 _Quizá sí era ridículo._

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

 _Todos conocemos el besarse bajo el muérdago, pues verán, hay más historia en cuanto a los escandinavos. Ellos creían que la planta simbolizaba amor y paz, en especial lo último, y así marcaban una tregua con los enemigos, o entre las parejas, que se besaban debajo de los muérdagos si estaban peleadas, manera en que hacían las paces._

Como pudieron leer, Anna presenta una versión y Elsa otra sobre cuándo comenzó a actuar triste (recuerden que Anna lo sugirió a partir del hombre encerrado), aunque entre ambas forman la verdad.

Siendo objetiva con Anna, Elsa se siente así, pero recordemos que la pelirroja siempre va en la búsqueda de la rubia, y cuando dejó de hacerlo no le gustó. Y también lidiaba con su falta de hijos, que incluso hasta hoy día en muchas partes lo ponen como "función de la mujer" (qué asco); Anna debía afrontar con su propia convicción e ir en contra de su sueño de una familia. No seamos tan crueles con la princesa, sin importar cuanto team Elsa seamos ja,ja. (De todas maneras no la soporten, si quieren.)

Y, por cierto, me encanta hacerles dudar sobre quién se puede enamorar primero ja,ja.

 ** _Besitos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest1: Ha,ha, at least Erikson gave you all a surprise, even Hans thought well of him. Ummm, not well, but didn't think he was capable of such a thing. Poor Elsa, her first real suitor and is like that ;). Moreover, "Hans cares for his wife, even if he doesn't acknowledge it and Elsa doesn't believe it", there'll be a lot more story there. Thanks for reviewing.

Guest2: ¿Y cómo te sentiste por Elsa en este capítulo? La primera escena era lo que faltaba, pero necesitaba estar separada de la otra. Pobre Elsa, le llueve sobre mojado, ¿no? Ja,ja, el ingeniero dejó ir muy lejos su amor, aunque le atacaron desde dos frentes, no me habría gustado estar en su lugar. Y aquí otro momento "sexoso". Gracias por tu review.

Guest3: Frozen tiene varias contradicciones, sobre todo porque los fanáticos se fijan en todo, deberían tener cuidado. Les generó ganancias, pero tienen sus fallas. Igualmente pienso que Elsa y Anna tienen que hacer todavía más para mejorar su relación después de la película, no solo que celebren su cumpleaños o Navidad (de hecho, del anterior corté esto que probablemente parafrasee en otro capítulo: Esa parte del pasado ya no debía ser un problema y una escena semejante le había movido su mente y sus emociones, demostrándole que no era tan fácil como llamar al amor, derretir el invierno y pasar unos cuantos momentos de dicha). Ja,ja, y pues sí, casi siempre Anna es la que tiene bebés, es un cliché del fandom. Gracias por tu lindo y largo comentario. :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

La primera nevada siempre causaba ilusión a Elsa. La razón era que, durante su tiempo de encierro, le había dado un descanso, pues no tenía que cuidar que el frío de sus poderes se expandiera, disimulado por el ambiente. Y, si perdía el control, se engañaba culpando al clima.

En la actualidad ya no temía por un descontrol, pero los sentimientos positivos permanecían, reconfortándole en la llegada de las neviscas decembrinas, que podía observar durante horas sin aburrirse —cuando no paraban—. Había algo mágico en el caer de la nieve, sobre todo si un copo se perdía en su ventana, mostrándole la miniatura maravillosa de la naturaleza.

De ese modo soportó la temporada festiva en años pasados, cuando los ánimos en el castillo le oprimían y le orillaban a buscar la soledad que por años odió, hoy ya una compañera habitual, hasta amiga.

Lanzó un pequeño resoplido. Desde el punto de vista de alguien más, podía parecer patética y dar pena. Por ejemplo, Olaf; él expresó su compasión cuando acompañó a su hermana en todo ese tiempo que pasó recluida y absorta en la nada. Seguramente tendría una visión especial de su momento en el marco de la ventana, si lo compartiera con él.

La verdad es que no lo haría; contrario a lo que todos parecían creer, ella no hizo al pequeño para sí misma, o le habría dado un sitio en su castillo de hielo cuando desató el invierno en Arendelle. Algo en ella, que solo supo al analizarlo, le animó a crearlo para Anna, dándole el muñeco que quería y confiando en que encontraría su camino hacia ella. No le resultaba una molestia que Olaf estuviese con su hermana casi todo el tiempo, quería al pequeño, pero su sitio era otro.

Al pensar en Anna, el remordimiento que se había estado guardando volvió. En dos días sería Navidad y no sentía calma por la tensión entre ambas desde su conversación; no quería ni iba a sucumbir a su deseo de villancicos, mas tampoco deseaba que se mantuvieran así. En efecto, su relación no había sido la mejor en los últimos años, solo que los últimos días apenas y se hablaban para desearse buen apetito.

Y era su culpa, porque se había conducido de forma inadecuada en el despacho, abrumada emocionalmente, y, también, los días posteriores había tratado a su hermana con indiferencia, negándose a reconocer el ruego en sus ojos para que hablaran. Por ello, tendría que ser ella quien tendiera la rama de olivo, al menos para continuar a como estaban semanas atrás.

Suspirando, Elsa abandonó su despacho y se dirigió hacia el salón de su madre, donde sabría que estaría Anna. Pasaba mucho tiempo ahí y prefería ese lugar, como dejó claro al trasladar ahí a Hans cuando lo secuestró.

De camino, Skygge apareció frente a ella, por lo que se detuvo para cogerlo en brazos y después prosiguió a su destino.

Llamó antes de entrar, como hacía siempre. No quería repetir la escena de los primeros tiempos del matrimonio de Anna y Kristoff, donde los encontró besándose.

Ahora que estaba casada con Hans, habiendo compartido besos, se preguntó sobre esa vez, porque no percibió el despliegue que ella y su esposo; pareció un intercambio más calmado, aunque tierno. ¿Se debería a que Anna y Kristoff tenían un matrimonio basado en sentimientos?

No era quien para criticar, pero no le parecía que ellos estuvieran en una habitación y el ambiente se tensara, ni en su boda les vio besarse con demasiado frenesí —como suponía fue en la suya—; solo el amor y el cariño eran obvios, así debía ser suficiente entre ambos.

¿Podía haber parejas que compartieran atracción como la de ella y Hans, junto a un lazo sentimental?, se preguntó cuando Anna le dio acceso al salón, solo ocupado por ella.

—¡Elsa! ¡Qué…! Qué sorpresa verte aquí —dijo su hermana claramente asombrada, lo que decía mucho de sí misma y la forma en que sentó su carácter. —Y Skygge. Hola.

—Hola.

Elsa se quedó bajo el umbral unos segundos, respirando lentamente para quitarse la incomodidad. Su hermana la veía intensamente, poniendo bastantes expectativas en ella.

—Quería pedirte disculpas por la última vez que estuvimos a solas —expuso sin rodeos, acercándose al sofá.

—Yo… tal vez tenías razón, no sé, me he negado a pensarlo, pero gracias, yo lamento obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, lo olvido; olvido no hacerlo. Cuando estoy tranquila me digo que no lo haré y pasa algo y no me doy cuenta que empiezo a hacer lo que me he jurado no hacer —expresó Anna sin respirar.

Ella sonrió ligeramente. —Lo tendré en cuenta por ti. Y, en lo tocante a Eir, debo incluir el secuestro también, mi intención no es reprenderte para que te sientas mal, solo quiero que tomes en cuenta la situación y que no sufras. Quería que trataras de pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, puede haber consecuencias negativas, aunque tengas un bien en mente.

Anna suspiró.

—Lo sé. Y también sé que te preocupas por todos los implicados, es muy de ti. Trataré de no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos.

—Es tu decisión.

—Pero… algunas cosas deben ser espontáneas.

Sin haberlo esperado, su mente le hizo recordar el encuentro con Hans bajo el muérdago.

—Depende de qué y quién —musitó, admitiendo que no había sido _tan_ mala esa espontaneidad, capaz de calmar las aguas un tiempo.

—Tú puedes ser impulsiva algunas veces, Elsa —propuso Anna con evidente entusiasmo.

—Un impulso congeló todo un reino, Anna. Estoy conforme con mi vida actual —manifestó tratando de zanjar el tema.

—Sí… pero, ¿feliz?

—Todos le damos una connotación distinta a la felicidad —sentenció elevando a Skygge para concentrarse en sus ojos amarillos y evitar el escrutinio de Anna. —¿Verdad, pequeño?

Él maulló y miró a su hermana desafiante cuando ésta le acarició una de sus orejas.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sé y doy otras por sentado. Yo sería feliz si me prestaras atención, Skygge.

El felino se agitó y Elsa lo dejó ir, viendo con diversión que corría hacia la salida.

—Como lo has dicho, mi felicidad no puede ser la misma que la tuya. —De reojo miró los papeles de Anna, quien acostumbraba a escribir, si bien nunca compartía de qué. Era raro, pues su imaginación era mucha, a diferencia de su paciencia para estar sentada. —Eso era todo, continúa con tu actividad —dijo poniéndose en pie, decidiendo no comentar la escapada de Skygge y no dar oportunidad a Anna de continuar indagando en el asunto, demasiado inquietante.

—Hasta luego.

Asintiendo, salió en silencio de la habitación.

—La cuestión es que yo no te veo feliz, Elsa. Ni con lo que creo que te hace feliz —denotó Anna cuando terminaba de cerrar detrás de ella, causándole una leve náusea y dejándole con la duda si quería que lo escuchara.

 _Según Anna, ¿en qué consistía su felicidad?_

Por su propio bienestar, no profundizó en ello.

 **{…}**

—Todo un festín.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros ante lo dicho por Kristoff y siguió deslizando el cepillo por la espalda de Tapp mientras éste comía fuera de su compartimiento en las caballerizas.

—En donde me críe es tradición de Nochebuena dar un banquete a tus animales —comentó sin explicarlo a fondo, aunque sabía que un hombre que hacía monólogos con su reno lo entendería.

Él no creía que Tapp podría hablar —incluso si oía a un muñeco de nieve todos los días—, pero se había acostumbrado a esa actividad anual, más por deferencia al animal que a la tradición. Así lo había hecho con Sitron, sobre todo porque tenía mejor relación con su equino que con sus padres y hermanos; era una manera más agradable de pasar ese día, repleto de actividad en todas partes.

—Tu tradición parece más de la realeza que el Flemmingrad. Me gusta —dijo Kristoff sonriente, y Hans disimuló su gracia, sin preguntar respecto a lo mencionado.

—No me veas como un impedimento para hacerlo.

—Oh, no. No me meto mucho en la realiza; y Sven no me deja muchas opciones, solo esa _hortaliza_ naranja es su mayor premio.

Al oírse mencionar, el reno movió la cabeza y dejó de observar el cubo de Tapp, con un poco de alfalfa, avena y zanahoria.

Negando para sí, fue a la mesa donde preparó la mezcla y cogió la mitad de zanahoria que quedaba, la cual el animal no tardó en quitarle de la mano.

Kristoff enarcó una ceja.

—Te has ganado un amigo. —Hans puso los ojos en blanco. —Y un reclamo.

Al comentario le siguió un maullido agudo y él volvió a virar los ojos antes de mirar el suelo a su derecha, donde el gato estaba sentado. Su persecución había aumentado desde que lo acarició en los brazos de Elsa.

Sin darle mucha atención, retiró el cubo de Tapp y le dio un pequeño terrón de azúcar, tras lo que le colocó la silla de montar para ejercitarlo un poco.

No obstante, como ya preveía la llegada del minino, regresó a la mesa y cogió el pienso que tenía preparado, que lanzó a los pies de Skygge, mientras Kristoff estaba distraído con su reno.

A continuación, se acomodó en la montura.

—¡No te muevas!

Hans ignoró a la recién llegada y cogió las riendas, imaginando que Anna hablaba a su esposo.

—Tú, Hans, espera. Es a ti. Quiero hablar contigo —pidió su cuñada con las manos detrás de la espalda.

—¿Es urgente?

—Bueno, no exactamente, pero si no es ahora perderé la oportunidad.

—Sé directa, _¿qué quieres, Anna?_

Kristoff carraspeó.

—Oh, no pasa nada, cariño, él no es un caballero.

Hans rió entre dientes. ¿Comparado con su marido?

—Pensamos que, como gesto de buena voluntad por la época, podríamos devolverte tu daga. —Anna sacó sus manos detrás de su espalda y extendió el arma hacia él lentamente, sosteniendo con cuidado el puño, aunque el filo estaba en su funda. —Ya sé que te dije que la tiré al mar cuando te secuestré… eh… no fue así.

—Teniendo en cuenta que es mía, no es tan buena voluntad —repuso con sarcasmo, cogiendo con gusto la daga de Damasco para guardarla dentro de su abrigo.

Era un alivio no haberla perdido, por lo valiosa que era. Pocas veces salía con una de las dos que tenía guardadas, y justo cuando lo hacía, Anna "la lanzaba al mar". Esa mujer no sabía de calidad.

Miró de reojo a Kristoff, que se metía un dedo en su nariz. Sí, Anna no sabía de calidad.

—Podrías solo decir gracias.

— _Precisamente._

—Y… ¿qué regalo le darás a Elsa? —preguntó ella cogiendo las riendas.

—Anna… —terció Kristoff.

—Es que no puedes dejarlo, ¿verdad? —farfulló arrebatándole las riendas, haciendo brincar a Tapp.

Le dio una palmada amistosa a su caballo, tranquilizándolo.

—¿Por qué tienen que ser tan difíciles! Si tan solo…

—Anna, no somos _tú_ —cortó con brusquedad antes de animar a Tapp a alejarse, pensando que al decidir casarse no había sido muy consciente de lidiar continuamente con los parientes entrometidos, _máxime en las fiestas_.

—¡Hans, tienes que estar a tiempo para la Gran Campana! —gritó Anna a sus espaldas.

Qué diferencia a los últimos festivos decembrinos en Jamaica.

 **{…}**

La naturaleza colectiva de la celebración en Arendelle obligó a Hans a ser un participante activo en ella, comenzando con tocar la campana del castillo en compañía de su esposa, cuñados y Olaf.

Después de eso, disfrutó de una comida deliciosa puertas adentro, compartida con todos los habitantes del hogar, tras la que acudieron al pie de la montaña para rodearse de los arendellianos admirando un enorme árbol de hielo y pasándola bien entre todos.

(Hasta Skygge se divertía con otros gatos bien abrigados.)

Para él era extraño formar parte de ese tipo de festividades sentimentales, ya que en las Islas del Sur siempre fue una demostración de la opulencia de la Familia Real hacia sus invitados nobles y un discurso del rey a la población, cuyos huérfanos recibían ropas y regalos; y en los lugares en que correspondía Navidad mientras viajaba, solo acudía a fiestas para hacer contactos, o se relajaba en la playa. Así pues, llenarse del calor de un pueblo era diferente, más _familiar_.

Era algo para experimentar al menos una vez en la vida.

Sin embargo, eso no se traducía en que Hans se volvería amante de las fiestas navideñas. En realidad, no las amaba ni las odiaba, tomando en cuenta que la alegría de las personas por ellas favorecía los negocios, solo no era muy entusiasta como otros, que esperaban con ansias esos días y se rodeaban de ornatos relativos a la temporada.

O disfrutaban cantando villancicos, como veía hacer a Olaf y Anna en ese momento.

—¿Ponche especial navideño, rey Hans? —le preguntó el dueño de la taberna con un guiño, alzando las dos tazas que llevaba en la mano. —Le calentará los huesos.

En otra parte Hans se lo habría pensado antes de aceptar una bebida de esa forma, mas ahí asintió y agradeció, llevando la taza a su boca luego de brindar.

La combinación del dulzor de frutas y el whisky le escocieron en la garganta, aunque al poco tiempo sintió que sus miembros despertaban de la rigidez invernal. Justo lo que necesitaba; era inexcusable estar al aire libre y únicamente contar con bebidas inocentes para combatir el frío.

Imaginando que su esposa no sabría de eso, sonrió de lado. Si no fuese así, ella no estaría muy tranquila creando figurines de hielo para los niños, cerca de la pista de hielo; la tendría buscando al responsable y dándole un pequeño discurso sobre lo correcto.

 _Quizá por dentro divertida de la hazaña._

Probablemente lo inculparía a él, porque en sus ojos era un demonio. _O ella lo sabía_ y se hacía ciega mientras nadie saliera herido.

Cualquiera de las dos suposiciones encajaba con la dama ataviada de plateado, con muérdagos y copos de nieve azules en su capa y vestido, quien había dejado extasiados a todos al momento de verla, sin duda porque ella era creativa y atenta al detalle.

—La reina es muy bella, ¿a que sí?

Hans apartó su mirada de la aludida y se giró a su derecha; un muy anciano señor Olsen se hallaba sentado en una silla, sonriendo de forma insinuante. Lo recordaba del invierno de Elsa y ya entonces era mayor, con un bastón para ayudarse a andar.

—Incluso si fuese mentira, sería descortés de mi parte hacia mi esposa manifestarlo —contestó con una sonrisa cordial. Apartó un momento la vista de él e hizo una señal a Gerda para procurar chocolate caliente para el anciano. —¿No lo cree?

—Es joven y listo como un viejo, rey Hans. Confieso haber tenido mis dudas cuando se casó con ella, pero me doy cuenta que me equivoqué, es bueno para la reina Elsa; ella necesita un hombre fuerte que le haga compañía en la dura carga que tiene. Y uno que vea más que una reina de hielo. Tonto ese Weselton, ni merecía llamarse hombre.

—Era un cobarde, señor —masculló recordando a ese molesto tipo.

—Bueno, rey Hans, todos tenemos cobardía corriendo en nuestra sangre; todo depende de lo que hagamos con ella, el bien o el mal.

Gerda llegó con una pequeña taza humeante y se la dio con cuidado al anciano.

—Gracias, Gerda —dijo él antes de que se retirara. —Tiene razón, señor Olsen.

Éste tosió unos momentos. —Disculpe. Y, perdone mi intromisión, también ella es buena para usted. Cuando nos conocimos, a usted le faltaba algo, y la princesa Anna no se lo daba. En cambio, ahora…

Él frunció el ceño.

—Rey Hans, le encomiendo a la reina —continuó el anciano, sonando solemne. —Yo no creo estar para verlo, estos huesos viejos no me lo permitirán, pero algún día ella será la persona que estaba destinada a ser, y sé que usted le hará falta. Cuando la vea, será hermoso. Recuerdo a una niñita de alma pura y a la mujer que por un momento atisbé hace años. Ahora no lo cree, pero querrá estar ahí.

Hans no contestó, aunque sí devolvió la vista a su mujer, cuestionándose si su curiosidad contribuiría a las palabras del señor Olsen, vagamente parecidas a las de Anna, las cuales ignoraba por completo. Viniendo de alguien mayor que él y serio, tenían mayor peso.

¿Qué les depararía el futuro?

¿Realmente, además de haber atracción y compatibilidad entre ambos, podían significar algo más para el otro, como amistad?

Más allá de lo que acordaron, ¿qué podrían darse al otro?

Suspiró e ignoró todas las preguntas que pudieran surgir del discurso del anciano, mejor evitarse un dolor de cabeza.

Bajando la mirada a su taza, se despidió del señor Olsen y se dirigió al tabernero, que la rellenó de un cazo y se la devolvió. Sin mucho qué hacer, se acercó a donde estaba Elsa, evitando que los infantes animados le hicieran derramar el líquido.

—¿Cuan recomendable es sentarse sobre la nieve? —preguntó señalando la bola en que ella se encontraba, sin muestras de molestia por esa posición.

—El vestido mágico evita que me humedezca.

—Qué conveniente, ¿te importaría que me siente?

Elsa reconoció el otro sentido de la pregunta y asintió, creando una bola de nieve y un pantalón oscuro para él, sin lograr que no brillara del todo. No sabía por qué estaba ahí con ella, pudiendo estar en cualquier parte, mas por ser un día de fiesta procuró tomarlo con calma.

—Gracias, ¡oh!, con el batín no me percaté de lo cómodo que era tu prenda mágica.

Se sintió sonrojar al recordar los hechos posteriores a eso.

Él le tendió la taza que traía en la mano. La cogió, observando el contenido con duda, tras olerlo y hallar un rastro de alcohol.

—En "El noruego sediento"…

Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa socarrona. —Ajá.

Asintió apretando los labios. Muchas veces había escuchado las alabanzas de ese ponche navideño, pero, por preferir el chocolate, no lo había probado. Había sido ingenua.

—Pruébalo, te calentará. Dicen que enfermas y creas _snowgies_.

Olió la taza otra vez desconfiando de la cantidad de alcohol que pudiese haber en ese ponche. Bebía vino, muchas veces rebajado con agua, y en exceso le ocasionaba reacciones cómicas.

Por no decir que había tomado Akavavit rato atrás, así que ya tenía una cantidad considerable de alcohol en el cuerpo, y no tanta comida, porque el pescado, un plato principal en las festividades, no le apeteció mucho, conformándose con otras cosas, de las que varias eran insustanciales.

—Eso fue porque pasé del calor al frío bruscamente, no fui la única. —Él apoyó su codo en su pierna y descansó la cabeza en su palma, enarcando una ceja.

Para que no dijese que tenía miedo, dio un sorbo corto a la taza.

Al tragar, el líquido le quemó la garganta y la nariz, casi haciéndole toser. Lo dulce no disminuía mucho el efecto ardiente del alcohol.

Con una sonrisa, él cogió la taza y dio un sorbo con lentitud. Mientras lo veía, desde su estómago y garganta se expandió un calorcillo cómodo al resto de su cuerpo.

—Se vuelve agradable, ¿no?

A regañadientes respondió con un asentimiento.

—Bebe más para que te acostumbres al whisky.

Tendría que compartir el recipiente, aunque con base a su relación íntima, era una minucia.

—No tragues —musitó él cuando ella dio un sorbo—, mantenlo en tu boca y saboréalo. Ahora es más fácil porque no es solo. Recuerda cuando catas un vino.

Siguiendo su instinto, el cual le decía que él tenía experiencia en eso, hizo lo indicado, sintiendo cómo se estremecía al degustar un ardor cítrico y amaderado.

Finalmente tragó y fue más sencillo que la primera vez.

—¿Puedo tomar? —preguntó Josef de repente, apartando su atención del caballito de hielo.

—Lo siento, amigo, este es nuestro —respondió Hans sonriendo. —Pero puedes ir a la mesa de allí y te darán un chocolate con malvaviscos para ti solo.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa por el subterfugio de su esposo.

—¿Lo cuidas por mí? —El niño de ocho años no esperó la respuesta de Hans y depositó el caballito en su mano, para después salir corriendo.

Hans se incorporó y tomó la taza otra vez, bebiendo un sorbo con la vista en la figurilla.

—Es una imitación muy buena —aseveró él devolviéndole el vaso a ella, que se rindió a un par de tragos más antes de parar.

—No es difícil si lo imagino.

—También los vestidos que haces son impresionantes.

La corriente de aire frío debió cosquillear en sus mejillas, no un sonrojo.

—Ella es mía. —Un cuerpecillo se interpuso entre ambos; era el pequeño Kristoff, de cinco años, sujetando su águila con fuerza.

Con la diversión brillando en sus ojos, Hans alzó las cejas. —Vaya, no lo sabía, ¿y qué vas a hacer si, digamos, ella tiene un esposo?

—Yo soy su esposo.

—¿Qué dice su Majestad, le has preguntado? —Kristoff se acomodó el gorrito azul que cubría su cabello negro y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Soy tu esposo? —inquirió el menor seriamente, haciéndole difícil permanecer con la misma actitud.

—Ella ya tiene un esposo, Toff —intervino de repente Josef, que había vuelto. —El rey Hans es esposo de la reina Elsa.

Ojiabierto, el pelinegro encaró de nuevo a Hans.

—¿Ella tiene esposo? ¿Tú eres su esposo?

El susodicho asintió.

—No les creo.

Ella vio a Hans dar un largo trago a la taza antes de depositarla en el suelo; luego, se quitó su guante izquierdo y extendió su mano derecha hacia ella.

—Tu mano izquierda, por favor.

Curiosa, llevó a cabo su indicación y colocó su palma sobre la piel suave del guante.

—Mira, Toff, ambos tenemos anillos iguales; así es como demostramos a los demás que somos esposo y esposa. Y como yo soy el rey de Arendelle y ella la reina, estamos casados.

Kristoff inspeccionó sus dedos con el tacto y la vista.

—Está bien, te creo. Pero yo puedo regalarle uno más bonito, mi papá hace anillos más bonitos.

Josef mostró asombro, dejando escapar un malvavisco de su boca.

Intercambiando una mirada, Hans y ella presionaron sus labios, conteniendo sus risas, porque había sido el mismo hombre quien realizó los suyos.

—Tu papá debe estar muy orgulloso, Kristoff —comentó ella amablemente.

—Bueno, si te portas mal, yo soy su esposo. Me voy a jugar. ¡Nos vemos! —advirtió el niño y salió corriendo.

—¿Guardaste mi caballito? La reina Elsa dice que desaparecerá cuando sea Navidad y quiero jugar antes.

Hans lo alzó de su regazo y Josef lo cogió con rapidez.

—Gracias, rey Hans.

Al mismo ritmo que bajaban la mirada a sus manos, se soltaron.

Él se apresuró a colocarse su guante negro bajo su abrigo del mismo color.

—¡Reina Elsa, yo quiero una mariposa!

Con la voz infantil se perdió la impresión de calambres en sus dedos.

 **{…}**

A pesar de gustarle celebrar, Elsa tenía un poco de cansancio físico por los acontecimientos de ese día, de manera que se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea de su habitación, alzando los pies en el taburete. Los botines de tacón no eran una opción muy recomendable para todo ese ajetreo.

No obstante, con lo ameno del día, valía la pena. Después de muchos años, estuvo más relajada y contenta, incorporándose sin tener que fingir buenos ánimos.

Hasta Hans se midió con fastidiarle, acompañándola con los niños mientras compartían… ¿ _dos_ tazas de ponche? ¿o _tres_?

Justamente él escogió ese momento para abrir la puerta y ella se enderezó en el asiento, sosteniéndose cuando le sobrevino un mareo, como los que había estado sintiendo en la última hora.

Él ocupó el sillón vacío, frotando sus manos frente al fuego.

—Esto es para ti. —Ella le entregó el estuche de terciopelo negro, con una leve sonrisa tirando de sus labios. —Feliz Navidad —deseó, y al quitar su mano sus dedos rozaron la agradable palma caliente de él.

Hans parpadeó. —Me sorprende. Gracias.

—No sé por qué habría de hacerlo, es lo común en Navidad —manifestó encogiendo los hombros, subrayando el poco revuelo del tema.

Así mismo, sería desconsiderado no darle un regalo a su marido.

—Supongo que sí. —Él introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su batín y le tendió un estuche semejante al que le dio ella, en color carmín. Nuevamente, sus pieles se rozaron entre sí, causándole una sensación agradable. —Feliz Navidad, Elsa.

—¿No eres inmune a la época? —musitó con algo de asombro, preguntándose qué sería. _Quería verlo_. —Gracias, Hans.

—Es lo común, ¿no? —comentó él sacándole una risita.

Le vio mirarle por el rabillo de su ojo durante un segundo, tras lo cual se concentró en su estuche.

Conteniendo la curiosidad por su regalo, Elsa estuvo atenta a cuando él abrió el suyo, para ver su reacción. Hans tenía mucho y le dejó pocas opciones de obsequio navideño; tuvo que crear unos gemelos mágicos para él, algo imposible de adquirir con su fortuna. Los había hecho dorados con sus iniciales en relieve, y un caballo negro en el fondo, que cambiaba como el ónix cuando recibía luz.

—Magia, ¿por qué no lo imaginé? —bromeó él mirando los gemelos con gusto.

Ella elevó una ceja, a lo que él guiñó un ojo, causándole un estremecimiento. Debajo de su ropa, sus pechos se tensaron.

Dejó de verlo y se concentró en su regalo, consumida por la intriga y el entusiasmo.

Alzó la tapa del estuche y contuvo el aire.

—Es… muy bello —declaró con suavidad, apreciando el broche de plata de _diamantes y zafiros_ , con forma de copo de nieve. Era una pieza de joyería hermosa, que ella misma compraría si la viera, pero no había sido así; era única, seguramente por _encargo_.

Conmovida, tragó saliva, acariciando el cuidado diseño del broche.

—Qué bueno que te guste. —Ella asintió dos veces, deteniéndose al sentir que su cabeza protestaba.

Lo vio sonreír con amplitud.

—Ya son las tres, deberíamos acostarnos.

Ambos depositaron sus estuches en la mesita, donde la lumbre los iluminó y creó sombras en la habitación.

Hans se puso primero en pie, tendiéndole una mano, a la que se sujetó agradecida. Al pararse, ella se tambaleó y él la cogió de los hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo. Con los párpados caídos, respiró su envolvente aroma, mirando la abertura de su batín. A ese cálido pecho masculino en el que empezó a recostarse.

Dio un pequeño brinco al sentir sus dedos fuertes acariciando su cintura, lo que le distrajo del beso que vino después, que disfrutó con los ojos cerrados. Sus labios la tomaron con seguridad y lentitud, haciéndole fácil seguirle el ritmo; él sabía cómo delinear su contorno, saborearlos y causarle el mayor disfrute, enviando fuego desde su boca.

Intermitentemente, él la besó y la guió de espaldas a la cama, pero antes de chocar él la cogió de su cintura y la depositó de rodillas sobre el colchón, para arrodillarse de forma posterior, separándose de ella.

Refunfuñando para sí, lo atrajo juntando las manos detrás de su cabeza, consiguiendo que volviera a besarla, esta vez colmándola con el sabor a menta de su boca, que su mente le gritaba por probar. Lo pedía como el chocolate.

Sonrió con la idea, lamiendo el rastro líquido en sus labios al quedarse libre.

—¿Algo que te guste, preciosa? —susurró él a su oído, haciéndole gemir por las cosquillas.

Asintió y tragó una bocanada de aire, mareándose en medio de locos latidos al sentirlo explorar entre sus piernas.

Sin darle tregua, él bajó la cabeza y se apropió de uno de sus pechos en su boca, mordisqueando y enviando sensaciones de placer a su vientre, como siempre nunca iguales. Todas las veces eran diferentes y enormes, no se cansaba de recibirlas.

¿Sería lo mismo para él?, se preguntó en un parpadeo, cuando Hans presionó sus dedos firmes en sus nalgas. ¿Qué pasaría si lo imitaba?

—¿Podría…?

—¿Eh? —musitó él.

Soltando un jadeo por sus atenciones, ella deslizó sus manos por sus brazos y, por primera vez, se inclinó al pecho de él, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando la piel firme cerca de su corazón, revolucionada por su sabor salado y amaderado.

Hans gimió, sujetando su cabeza.

—Disfrútalo. Así, así.

—¿Así? —preguntó sonriendo.

 _A él le gustaba… y a ella también._

Ascendió por su pecho y su cuello, colmándose de las sensaciones que la rodeaban. El pálpito de él se sentía rápido como el suyo, su cuerpo sudaba y bombeaba aire con el mismo ritmo loco, cada una de sus terminaciones temblaba y se resquebrajaba como un lago congelado volviéndose pedazos.

Rió entre dientes al sentir la sombra de su barba picando.

—Te has distraído.

—¿Por…?

El mundo se movió frente a sus ojos y sus piernas reaccionaron laxas al ser recostada con rapidez.

Hans se colocó sobre ella, a cuatro patas, rozando su grosor masculino sobre su vientre, pegajoso y caliente.

—¡Ey! No fue… —Él la cortó con un beso. —…justo.

La carcajada de él le hizo pegar continuamente su miembro a su cuerpo, quemándola; su cuerpo lloraba por absorberlo en una parte diferente.

—Ya seré justo —susurró Hans, bajando sus dedos por el contorno de su cuerpo, hasta la carne entre sus piernas.

Entonces el éxtasis explotó dentro de ella.

…y su cabeza no registró nada después de eso.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

Adivino, se quedaron con las ganas de que continuara la última escena, con Elsa "ligeramente avispada".

Bueno, vayamos por partes.

 _Aparentemente en Dinamarca se les daba comida a los animales en Nochebuena porque se creía que podían hablar. Según se data, los terrones de azúcar nacen en los 1870. No es información segura, pero encontré historia sobre la caña de azúcar donde un agrónomo del siglo XII recomendaba darles los restos a los caballos, así que supongo que ya podían pensar en dárselo a los caballos como premio (recuerden que cuando ellos vayan a quemar esa energía)._

 _El acero de Damasco es muy preciado y caro. (No me pregunten por qué en el capítulo 1 no mencioné esa daga, si ya había pensado que en diciembre se la regalaría, probablemente olvidé ponerlo :S)_

 _Por otra parte, el aquavit es común en Noruega para las celebraciones de Navidad, pero también es una bebida alcohólica común en la zona escandinava._

En cuanto al capítulo en sí. Anna tiene mucha razón, pero es muy pronto para que Elsa dé su brazo a torcer en el tema, y pues, esa escena no significa que las cosas estén mejor entre ellas, queda mucho para llegar a ese sitio, si es que no me arrepiento y cambio mis ideas ja,ja.

En lo referente a la Navidad, la celebración es más o menos lo planteado en el corto de Olaf, pero ya sin Anna y Elsa pegadas como uña y mugre; de ahí saqué el comentario de Kristoff, los gatitos con guantes (los amo), y el señor Olsen, quien sí estaría muy anciano por el paso del tiempo. Y, bueno, el ponche habitualmente es con alcohol, pero hay quienes no, y Elsa sí fue muy tonta.

Además que sirvió para desinhibir a la rubia, ¿cómo creen que le siente a ella haberse emborrachado un poco? Hacerlo desde su punto de vista fue complicado, pero tenía que dejar el de Hans para luego. Es la próxima escena, junto con sus pensamientos por el regalo, ¿qué se imaginan sobre lo que pensó él?

Ahora bien, yo quisiera estar como ellos en el frío, perdonen si hay errores con este capítulo, pero mi cerebro se funde y no me ayuda para escribir o leer. Ayer estaba que me moría con sensación térmica de 47°C, y pues, mejor el calor porque el bolsillo no me permite mantenerme con aire acondicionado mucho tiempo ja,ja. Por eso probablemente me tarde un poco en subir el próximo capítulo, no he hecho el 18 y no he corregido el 17. A ver qué ocurre, trataré de hacer lo mejor porque ya pasamos los 100 reviews y estoy esperando que haya más de Frozen 2 ahora que llegan junio y julio. :3

Y porque tengo otro fic que llevo tiempo escribiendo y no he podido publicar por varias cosas. Pero les adelanto como bonus: _"Después de la revelación de poderes de Elsa, otras personas con poderes mágicos sacaron a la luz su secreto; la más notable de todas Lady Grainne, reconocida Cupido, quien cada año realizaba un baile para que las personas en edad casadera encontraran a su alma gemela, bajo un hechizo experto que garantizaba la pareja de su vida. Ella no daba finales felices, esos eran decisión de sus invitados, y ese año, Hans Westergaard y Elsa de Arendelle eran dos de ellos."_

En fin, espero que el capítulo les gustara y les llame la atención esta historia. Cuídense.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest1: Tendría que adelantarte si te respondo sobre Anna siendo buena madre o no ja,ja. Y no puedo aquí. Por lo otro, quizá Anna maduró un poquito, pero lo que ha pasado en los últimos años la centró en sí misma y por eso no agrada, todavía se balancea un poco. Y concuerdo contigo, Frozen no necesitaba villanos, y agradecería un buen que en la 2 hagan un mejor trabajo respecto a esto (además de darnos más Hans); deben trabajar bien a ambas muchachas, que pinta algo bueno eso de la ola y Anna aferrada a un libro. Muchas veces las cosas se complican con los personajes principales sin necesidad de que los exteriores lo arruinen. / También tendría que adelantarte sobre el futuro respecto de "la vida le va a explotar en la cara"; en mis borradores tengo de eso, y me gustará leer lo que pienses cuando esté publicado; eso sí, incluye problemas y dificultades. / Por Arendelle no te preocupes, es el que tengo bien definido y no les pasará nada malo, se merecen el futuro que les daré. Gracias por tu comentario.

Guest2: Gracias por el review. Ay, pícara, pero sí, bien que disfrutan sus momentos sexosos, y tener hijos es lo último que tienen en mente durante ellos ja,ja. Yo tampoco veo mucho peleas de las hermanas, y tendrían que haberlas; por favor, son muy diferentes en muchos aspectos, y si bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen, ellas tienen personalidades que pueden tener conflictos entre sí. Y pues, el fic no es de ellas, pero muestro cómo repercute en la vida de los principales.

Guest3: Agradezco mucho tu opinión :D. Visto desde ese punto de vista, cae mal, de verdad. De hecho, Anna estuvo encerrada en el castillo, no en una habitación, hasta aprendió a montar a caballo y así. Aunque habría sido difícil que le llevara la contraria a su padre; en lo personal, me gustaría que mostraran más de esto en Frozen 2, porque, por su forma de ser, Anna pudo haber pedido salir muchas veces. / Ja,ja, Anna todavía está en el cambio después de estar centrada en su dolor, pero sí hace algo, es solo que te enterarás en el capítulo 19, si no me equivoco y se adelanta o aplaza. / ¿Sabes? Eres la segunda que menciona del apego, aunque se tomó la vertiente del "modo mission"; parece indicado por lo de insistir con el muñeco y la nieve, pero creo que también tiene que ver con que es una princesa, y mucho se le enseñó que podía obtener lo que quería (excepto que Elsa jugara con ella XD). / De la mamá de Eir, no pensaba que hacía algo malo, así como hizo con Elsa pensando que no hacía nada malo con insistirle; pero, claro, ahora tiene 26, ya no es una niña. Y sí, Anna puede ser utilizada como una debilidad de Elsa, aunque no por los demás, creo que, individualmente, Elsa la usa como una debilidad propia.

Guest4: No creo haber escuchado esa frase, pero parece adecuada. En cuanto a Anna, el "mal del ignorante es ignorar su propia ignorancia"; tiene que perder su costumbre de cerrarse a su propia opinión; quizá peca de necia, aunque ha madurado en ciertas cosas. Y pues, no creo que fuese tanto mimo de Elsa; yo que los papás le hubiese dicho: "hija, tu hermana no puede abrir y salir a jugar contigo", pero no lo hicieron, y así siguió. Suena bonito con Disney que anduviera detrás de su hermana, pero había que ser considerado con la otra que sufría, sobre todo pensando que la pasaba mal cuando le insistían y debía decir que no. / Aquí, en cuanto a los "problemas", Arendelle tuvo la fortuna de funcionar con los gobernantes ausentes, y creo que no pasará nada por las actividades de la princesa, ellos aprendieron a no hacer caso a la familia Real, como lo muestra incluso el corto de Navidad. Tenían dudas, pero no les quitaba el sueño. / "Yo no deseo mal, pero espero que algo le suceda a Anna para que ella aprenda y madure... hasta me gustaria que Elsa enviara a Anna a un sitio lejos para que Elsa pueda tener un break de sus sentimientos y pueda enfocarse en ella misma." Tú tienes parte de bruja, no te diré en qué :). ¡Gracias por tu review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

Apoyado en una pared del salón, Hans tomó un sorbo de aguardiente y observó a su esposa sonreír con comedimiento a Kai, negando al relleno de su copa. Ocultándose detrás de la suya, él esbozó una sonrisa guasona, imaginándose los pensamientos de Elsa en lo tocante a la bebida alcohólica; debía de rehuirle a otro exceso como el que él propició en Nochebuena, para no repetirlo en esa celebración de Año Nuevo, porque de lo contrario…

Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron al recordar la actitud de su mujer en la cama, muy _activa_. No es que le molestara realmente su comportamiento habitual, pero le agradó de sobremanera el modo en que participó, entregándose un poco más a la intimidad entre ambos.

Ni en sus mejores sueños habría creído algo así, máxime porque le ofreció el whisky para que se relajara. Su intención había sido más "inocente", y terminó sorprendido con el efecto posterior al alcohol, del cual empezó a percatarse al recibir su regalo de parte de ella.

Elsa había actuado distinto, menos circunspecta, y cuando se animó a explorarlo con algo diferente a sus manos, fue que tuvo la certeza de que tanto alcohol causó cierta influencia en ella.

(Él tampoco bebía mucho, por lo cual evitó el Akavavit y el vino en la cena, así que el ponche no tuvo gran respuesta en él; al parecer, su mujer consumió más de una cosa y ocurrió lo opuesto.)

De haber sabido lo que ocasionaría, mucho antes habría intentado algo similar.

Mientras se reía en su mente, vio a Elsa dejar la copa vacía en una mesa y coger uno de los pequeños platos con gachas de arroz, al que contempló largamente sin expresión en el rostro; en Arendelle, como en todo Noruega, creían que si encontraban una almendra el año sería bueno; seguramente se preguntaba su fortuna.

Suspiró al constatar que ella no bebería más alcohol, sintiendo un segundo la tentación de animarla a hacerlo, usando sus dotes para manipular a su conveniencia. _Cuando ella menos se diera cuenta, estarían celebrando animadamente el Año Nuevo_.

A los pocos segundos cambió de idea y permaneció tranquilo, tanto como lo había estado desde esa noche de Navidad con ella. Sabía que sería contraproducente para él; si empleaba frases o acciones incorrectas, Elsa podría comportarse de forma mecánica con el fin de mantener la guardia en alto, sobre todo preocupada por las consecuencias de dejarse llevar, y no sería un intercambio memorable.

Se preguntaba si ella asimilaría pronto que el alcohol le ayudó a hacer lo que no se atrevía cuerda y sana, muchas veces contenido por las convenciones sociales. Tenía que comprender que no estuvo mal ni que él cambió drásticamente su opinión sobre ella; fue una experiencia gratificante, aunque casi se vertió antes de verla llegar otra vez, y él era firme creyente de que ambas partes debían disfrutar del sexo. Los demás podían opinar cualquier cosa, pero si disfrutaban y no le causaban daño a nadie —ellos incluidos—, lo externo no importaba.

El que Elsa lo entendiera le serviría como apoyo para su propuesta de otras formas de intimidad, tal vez…

Hans agitó su cabeza, o se avergonzaría públicamente con ese pensamiento.

Frunció el ceño, percatándose de que, con la rubia, tenía más en cuenta el sexo, hasta cuando no se encontraba a solas, como ese preciso momento… Hecho que marcaba una diferencia considerable a meses atrás; ¿sería la consecuencia de tener más tiempo libre?

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a beber un poco más, captando entonces el destello de su gemelo derecho, el que indiscutiblemente le gustaba —como su par— y que estrenaba esa noche.

Verlo significó recordar sus pensamientos al recibirlo.

Aquella noche analizó que había sido una decisión acertada conseguir un regalo para Elsa, tras preguntarse si debía guardar las apariencias; como había llegado a la conclusión de que era una nimiedad hacer lo acostumbrado en la época, fue con el joyero, solo que ninguno de los artículos que vendía le dejó conforme y apostó por uno diferente, esperando que no resultara un insulto para ella por lo delicado de ser la "Reina del hielo". De no haber adquirido el broche, se sentiría debiéndole algo a Elsa.

Ahora bien, pese a procurar un regalo para su esposa, no había previsto recibir un obsequio de ella, porque sabía que era más sensible y darle algo era símbolo de un grado de interés, como Olaf, que le regaló un abrigo celeste —porque _estaba necesitado de color_ —; de manera que se sorprendió y no creyó su afirmación de que era parte de la Navidad. Por otro lado, el regalo en sí le abrumó durante unos segundos, ya que en su vida pocos se tomaban el tiempo de conocer sus gustos.

Y todavía no sabía cuál era su postura al respecto.

 _O si quería tener una_.

—Rey Hans.

Apareciendo en el momento indicado, dos miembros del Parlamento lo enfrascaron en una conversación prolongada, que le hizo apartar los pensamientos extraños de su mente.

 **{…}**

Un repentino calambre cortó la obligada concentración de Elsa a sus cuentas, haciéndole apartar la mirada de los números e interrumpir la tarea otra vez, como había hecho durante varios días, exactamente desde la _N_ …

Soltó un suspiro y posó una mano en su vientre inflamado, conociendo esa molestia a la perfección, una señal de su cuerpo para lo que vendría, que sus congéneres femeninas bien conocían.

No era un consuelo saber que sería una semana de acostarse a la hora normal; la presencia de su sangrado comenzaba a ser otra preocupación, que sinceramente no necesitaba, pues ya tenía suficiente esperando la burla de Hans por el día de _Nav_ …

Inspiró profundo, sintiendo el cuello rígido.

Era inquietante, durante las últimas dos semanas se había estado sintiendo tensa y malhumorada, alerta a cualquier cosa… _si bien él parecía normal_. No podía dejarse engañar por Hans, hasta podría aprovechar la noche para recordarle la madrugada de _Navi_ …

Elsa apretó los dientes, estremeciéndose por otro leve calambre; lo mejor que le podía pasar era embarazarse y librarse de todo lo demás. El esposo que aguantar, los dolores del futuro sangrado, y ciertas preocupaciones. Sería un periodo de paz después de largo tiempo; lo soñaba.

 _Aunque se quedaría sin una de las cosas que disminuía sus tensiones._

Sus hombros subieron con la voz de su conciencia y se resignó a la verdad. Era tiempo de admitirlo bien.

Los encuentros nocturnos con Hans servían para soltar parte de la rigidez diaria. Ni se entendía en ese punto —o realmente procuraba no reflexionar debidamente—, a lo largo de esos meses había cambiado su perspectiva sobre la intimidad entre ambos; unirse con él tenía como propósito el embarazo y aun así lo usaba para su beneficio privado… lo cual debería avergonzarla o causarle arrepentimiento, pero percibía su emoción al querer lo inapropiado, igual que cuando comía galletitas dentro de la taza.

En medio del control en que vivía, había algo excitante en ir contra de lo socialmente aceptado.

Se iba olvidando de la palabra _escandaloso_.

 _…como lo de Navidad_.

Esa manera de actuar en la habitación no podía considerarse indecorosa si le había gustado, ¿cierto?

Se había abstenido del alcohol desde entonces —en Nochevieja y cenas—, culpándolo de su comportamiento, pero aun antes de eso no veía tan negativamente yacer con Hans, y recordaba todo de esa noche para fingir que estuvo _borracha_ y no achispada. Además, él se había comportado entusiasta.

Elsa abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, sintiendo que sus hombros se relajaban al adquirir una nueva perspectiva que, a causa del alcohol, venía a ella.

¿Podría Hans estar actuando de forma natural, obviando esa noche, porque no tenía burlas o críticas al respecto? ¿Solo lo habría disfrutado, como lo hacía ella?

¿Era eso lo que insinuó Hans con sus acciones en el baño? ¿O el comentario de su escritorio?

En un primer momento no se permitió tenerlas en cuenta, porque parecía licencioso; sin embargo, estaba casada, era su esposo y él no le pareció molesto, desagradable o insultante con sus sugerencias, solo provocativo, casi _deseoso_. Y la noche de Navidad fue evidente que le había gustado.

¿Había perdido una o dos experiencias emocionantes cuando tuvo un poco de interés, por razones que no venían al caso?

¿Cómo sería…?

Se sentía curiosa… y su vientre y zona femenina se contraían, sin ser síntoma del futuro sangrado. Imaginar una situación nueva provocaba un cosquilleo de excitación en su cuerpo y la incitaba a intentarlo.

La próxima vez que él lo comentara debía de dejarlo expresarse —ya que de ninguna manera la sugerencia saldría de su boca—, para escuchar y partici…

El rostro se le calentó, preso de bochorno y de reproche. En realidad, ¿cómo daría ella su consentimiento después de oírlo? ¿Qué clase de palabras o acciones podía usar, que más tarde no fueran motivo de reprimenda personal? Tampoco tomaría valentía con el alcohol.

Negó; definitivamente no habría oportunidad de conocer esas experiencias. ¿En qué clase de cosas estaba pensando?

No, tenía que centrarse en lo importante. Embarazarse. Ésa era la finalidad de todo eso. Por lo que se casó.

Y embarazándose… se quedaría sin esa actividad que disminuía tensión. _¿O durante la gestación era posible?_

—No, Elsa, tienes que centrarte en _lo importante_.

Se llevó una mano a los senos, que se sentían diferentes, como si su cuerpo le diese un recordatorio de qué tenía prioridad.

Excepto que también había más. Algo que empezaba a resonar en su cabeza como el eco de un carruaje aproximándose, cada vez sonando más fuerte.

Era otro mes sin engendrar.

Estaba un mes más cerca de otro cumpleaños suyo; sabía que las probabilidades de embarazarse disminuían con la edad y…

 _¿Y si era una cosa de hermanas no tener bebés?_

 _¿O si, por el frío, no solo su hermana, sino ella, eran estériles?_

Ya una vez había pensado que la congelación tuvo efectos adversos en Anna, impidiéndole concebir. ¿Y si el frío también le afectaba a ella? Después de todo, creyó que no se resfriaba y el cumpleaños de Anna le mostró lo contrario.

¿Y si era inútil seguir tratando, con Hans u otro?

¿Y si era _en vano_ todo lo que hacía?

¿Y si todo lo que hiciera _no valía la pena_?

La vida le había enseñado que desear demasiado algo no significaba que lo iba a obtener.

 _¿Cuándo se cumplían sus expectativas?_

Abatida, Elsa se cubrió los ojos, escuchando la vocecilla que le decía que no sólo era eso. Había otra realidad, una todavía más preocupante; _tampoco era la más indicada para ser madre_.

La persona que era ahora no era la mejor para encargarse de una criatura. _Algún_ _día_ tendría que ser diferente, pero en la actualidad había tantas cosas en ella que la hacían inadecuada y, por tanto, le atemorizaban respecto a la maternidad.

Esa vez que Anna llevó a Eir al castillo, _lo pensó_. Eir le abrió bien los ojos. Ver a los niños en Nochebuena le sirvió de ejemplo.

Su día a día era una prueba constante.

Al imaginarse una hija como Eir, asimiló que su coraza —esos comportamientos cínicos que había formado como defensa y respuesta a los daños— no serviría si era madre. Sus hijos le necesitarían y no podían tener una madre que casi todo el tiempo guardara sus emociones, que huyera ante cosas importantes, o reaccionara con frialdad o ataque cuando se acercaban mucho a lo que no quería. Los niños sentían y veían distinto, se daban cuenta de pequeñeces, percibían malestar, tensión, soledad, o más sentimientos; ellos vivían a expensas de quienes les rodeaban y no comprendían como los adultos; imitaban lo que observaban; _se guardaban los momentos buenos y malos, que repercutían en su adultez_.

Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo que innumerables punzadas frías se metían debajo de su piel.

La realidad era simple; por mucho que jurase vivir la maternidad del mejor modo, y tomase en cuenta a Hans, ella representaba un gran obstáculo.

 _Ella._

 **{…}**

Hans se detuvo en seco al pasar el estante de la biblioteca, viendo ocupado el sitio donde deseaba sentarse a leer, frente a la ventana. Allí estaba Elsa, con Skygge en su regazo, acariciándolo con la mano derecha, mientras la izquierda sostenía un libro a cierta distancia de su pecho, que habría sido un lugar idóneo si ella estuviese leyendo y no observando al exterior intensamente.

Desde hacía un par de días había algo raro en ella, y que se perdiera en sus pensamientos donde cualquiera podía verla, era prueba de su suposición —como las veces que no comió demasiado—. Parecía preocupada, aunque había otra cosa que no alcanzaba a descifrar.

Y no era por su actitud tras beber de más, porque a aquello reaccionó con vergüenza y desagrado a su manera, además de una tensión palpable en sus hombros durante sus encuentros posteriores. Una situación distinta la tenía diferente, como agotada.

Dio un paso hacia delante y Skygge movió la cabeza en su dirección antes de regresar a su postura previo. Elsa, empero, se mantuvo igual, por lo que aclaró su garganta para darse a conocer.

Ella volvió el rostro.

—Casi tengo la certeza de que es otro mes sin concebir —dijo ella con tono quedo y luego concentró la mirada en sillón forrado frente al suyo, que él ocupó, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra para compartir el calor entre ambas.

Le dedicó unos segundos a pensar en el comentario de Elsa, apartando de su mente el beneficio de no preñarla aún, sintiendo la importancia que ella daba al tema.

—Si no estás embarazada todavía, no pienses de forma drástica —aconsejó clavando sus ojos en los de ella. —Mis padres, antes de su primer hijo, tardaron dos años en procrear… y tuvieron _trece_.

—¿Y si no lo intentaron? —Elsa enarcó una de sus cejas de forma cínica, retomando un poco de su comportamiento habitual.

Él se estremeció. —Ellos… habían pasado tiempo en eso. Es horroroso tener que recordarlo. Con los matrimonios de mis hermanos, mi padre presumía de disfrutar gran parte de los días de su matrimonio con mi madre, en especial los primeros de estos, y le deseaba esa dicha a mis hermanos en su lecho conyugal.

Ella presionó los labios en una línea por unos segundos.

—Siento hacer que pensaras en ello, nadie quiere imaginarse a sus padres así. Pero, Anna… Hay hermanas que…

—No quiero escuchar esa tontería —la cortó rodando los ojos, haciéndola fruncir el ceño. —Muchos de los buenos negocios no dan frutos hasta pasados unos meses; si en dos o tres años no quedas embarazada, puedes asumir que hay algo mal. Si no te embarazas de mí, intentaremos tener nuestros herederos con otras personas. —Tomó una necesaria pausa, cuadrando los hombros—. No te mientas, a diferencia de tu hermana y el montañés, no tenemos sentimientos que nos unan e impidan probar si los dos juntos no podemos tener hijos. Si soy yo, habré de formar a alguien para seguir mis pasos, o, en el peor de los casos, habré de morir llevándome todo a la tumba, y si eres tú, estás invitada a pasar una temporada en los Estados Unidos y fingir haber dado a luz al regresar.

Hans se miró la mano, notando que se sentía pesada; la empuñó probándola.

—Espero no llegar a esos extremos.

Elsa habló con frialdad, pese a que en un instante sus ojos se traicionaron, mostrando zozobra.

—Aunque ahora, si te apremian, si no está funcionando —se humedeció los labios, notando una resistencia a decirlo—, tal vez ya quieras probar con alguien más, un conocido…

—¿Como el señor Ross?

— _¿Qué?_ —dijo en un impulso. ¿Ella pensaba en Joseph? ¿Por qué pensó tan rápido en él?

—Mi madre tenía cabello negro, y él tiene ojos verdes. Debido a esto, si tengo un hijo, sería difícil sospechar.

Tenía sentido, pero… ¿Joseph Ross? ¿Y acaso ella parecía segura al respecto, como si…?

—¿Lo has considerado antes? —preguntó al tiempo que se enderezaba en su asiento.

—Fue la primera persona que acudió a mi mente con tus palabras.

 _No sabía si le agradaba_.

—Y, según me dijo, es parte escocés, debe haber algún pelirrojo perdido por ahí que haga que sus hijos lo sean. ¿No resulta más conveniente? No sería la primera persona escocesa en mi familia y me pareció un sujeto simpático. También mencionaste que no tiene reparos en _compartir lecho_ con mujeres casadas.

 _…muchas de las cuales después lo miraban como si fuese un dios_.

¿Cuándo le confió Joseph sus orígenes? ¿Tanto tiempo coincidieron en la boda que le causó simpatía? (Una no manifiesta por él.)

Eso no le estaba gustando; al menos no tratándose de Joseph. ¿Le pedía _permiso_ o le _anunciaba_? ¿Y por qué no otro? Joseph era un buen empr… No, convivía muy seguido con él para complicar los negocios con asuntos personales.

—Sería conveniente si Joseph no necesitara un heredero, que lo hace, y él no aceptaría mantenerse al margen —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros, pero seguro de su información.

Ella asintió.

—Creo que es la clase de caballero que no lo haría y probablemente alguien encontraría un parecido tarde o temprano.

—Espera un tiempo, y si el Parlamento abre la boca en las reuniones de febrero, deja que sea yo quien converse con ellos, siento placer burlándome de su ineptitud —compartió con buenos ánimos. Nada como dejar en ridículo a varios de los reunidos.

Elsa no respondió, sino que desvió su mirada a la ventana.

— _Si tenemos hijos, deberemos llegar a un buen acuerdo para que funcione_ —susurró ella, como contando un secreto.

Él tragó saliva, sin tener idea de la procedencia exacta de su comentario. No obstante, entendía el cariz de seriedad que había ahora.

—Yo pensé lo mismo —admitió en voz baja. En Nochebuena, al acompañar a Elsa con los niños, volvió a tener la misma incertidumbre que al conocer a Eir. —Trataremos de hacer lo mejor.

Elsa pestañeó y observó directamente a su esposo, _mirándolo por primera vez_.

En sus orbes esmeralda leyó pura honestidad, que, junto a hechos del pasado, le animó a confiar en que _los hijos_ podían ser importantes para él… y a pensar que, dada la oportunidad, podría creer que estos estarían bien bajo su cuidado, pues, contrario a lo esperado, él era apto para ser un padre.

También se dio cuenta que sería seguro convivir un poco más, conocerlo, para darle una buena infancia _a sus hijos_.

—He de irme —habló él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, librándole de una situación que la obligara a abrirse más y comenzar a entablar una relación con el hombre que podría ser padre de su progenie.

Y sintió alivió, que no debería. Otra vez, el problema residía en ella.

Algún día habría de ser diferente… pero ese día no era _hoy_.

—Hasta luego, Elsa.

Lo miró conforme se incorporaba y en un momento se sintió perdida con la expresión serena de su rostro, la cual desapareció cuando el destello del sol le dio en la cara.

No apartó sus ojos de su espalda ancha hasta que ésta dejó de ser visible, instante en que se preguntó qué acababa de pasar. _Había ido más allá de lo que quería y se permitía_.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué sus sentimientos y pensamientos se hallaban diferentes a lo normal?

—¡Ay! —Dejó ir a Skygge porque la rasguñó y él saltó al suelo en cuatro patas, una de las cuales lamió tranquilamente. —No te limpies, me dolió —murmuró, sintiendo un nudo en la unión de su cabeza y su cuello, acompañado por un peso detrás de sus párpados.

Se aclaró la garganta y Skygge enfocó sus ojos amarillos en ella, casi como si estuviese analizándola o juzgándola.

Y no necesitaba nada de _todo eso_.

 **{…}**

Hans concluyó que Elsa había empezado a tener comportamientos extraños desde el suceso del salón con Eir, y, puesto que se sentía más intrigado a partir de la casi abierta conversación con ella el día anterior, tendría que acudir a Anna para saciar su duda.

La cuestión es que le daría ideas falsas a la pelirroja, ya bastante equivocada en lo que refería a ambos. Él no quería ayudar a Elsa, _o salvarla_ , solo no quería vivir en la ignorancia; le gustaba tener toda la información, que muchas veces le servía para saber cómo actuar.

Por tal razón ahora la tenía frente a él, siendo ignorado mientras ella contemplaba una pintura de la cascada en la que cantaron juntos, ubicada en la segunda planta del castillo.

Tosió para llamar su atención, no queriendo perder tiempo.

—Oh, ¡hola, Hans! Qué bueno que estás aquí. Dime, al mirar esta imagen, ¿crees que el agua da la impresión de ser blanca, azul o verde?

—Es incolora, y en este caso parece tener los tres colores por el movimiento, el cielo y las plantas, detalles que el pintor plasmó debidamente —respondió sin darle ninguna importancia al asunto.

—Qué aburrido.

—¿Buscas palabras poéticas? —inquirió sarcástico.

Ella bufó. —No te burles. Ni sé para qué me molesto.

—Exacto. Tampoco me interesa; quiero saber otra cosa.

— _¿De mí?_

Reprimió su comentario sardónico. —Ya han pasado semanas y vi a Elsa con los niños en Nochebuena, pero ninguno tuvo la respuesta que cuando la pequeña Eir estuvo aquí. ¿La niña tiene algo en especial?

—No, bueno… sí, es… verás… —Ella empezó a caminar, obligándole a seguirle.

—Te escucho.

—Mi memoria no es tan buena sobre eso —Anna suspiró—, pero seré franca sobre lo que sé. Cuando yo tenía cinco años, ¿sí recuerdas que te dije de acciones egoístas?, pues en medio de la noche desperté a Elsa y le pedí que hiciera su magia en el salón. Ella no quería, mas terminó accediendo por mi insistencia y mientras jugábamos yo no hice caso a lo que me pidió… entonces por accidente me disparó su magia en la cabeza, yo pude morir, y por eso pasó encerrada todos esos años.

Él arrugó la frente, repitiéndose que la pelirroja tenía _cinco_ …

—Supongo que cuando Eir le preguntó por un muñeco de nieve, mi hermana pensó en ese accidente.

—Y la niña se parece a ti… — _Anna se destacaba por su prudencia_.

—Bastante —musitó su cuñada con tono de añoranza.

Haciendo caso omiso de su comentario, reflexionó sobre la explicación obtenida. A partir de ella, cobraba sentido la reacción de Elsa a la risa y a la petición de Eir… cómo perdió la compostura… lo que era tan fuerte para desestabilizarla y provocarle lágrimas en la soledad de la noche.

Los fallos con sus poderes la habían hecho vulnerable.

El pasado, ese persecutor tan grande para muchos. Ése la vulneró.

Era muy obvio, y solo conociendo los hechos es que había podido verlo. El pasado, en especial el amargo, era la razón por el que alguien se podía ver afectado.

Y en el caso de Elsa lo había conseguido.

Por otra parte, con la nueva información adquiría más claridad el modo de ser de su esposa. Por ese pasado, por el invierno de Arendelle, por las acciones de Weselton; básicamente, por sus poderes y el manejo de ellos, Elsa había hecho de controlar una parte de su ser, _contenerse a sí misma_ , lo más importante para ella. Cosa que él entendía a la perfección, porque él se había convertido en lo que era por su infancia y juventud, cuando era vulnerable a causa del desinterés y mal trato de su familia.

Tuvo una punzada en su pecho.

¿Y él quería hacer que ella perdiera la compostura? Visto con la nueva perspectiva que se formaba en su cabeza, el reto y la emoción perdían importancia. Solo podría tener éxito con el pasado de ella, y no había nada de divertido en sacarlo a colación, porque podría traer a flote su historia personal y sus propias inseguridades, atormentándose a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, eso formulaba la pregunta de cómo actuar con ella. Cambiaba por completo su decisión inicial y…

¡Demonios!, imprecó mentalmente. ¿Por qué la situación resultaba tan complicada y sin rumbo? Quienes decían que el matrimonio era difícil, tenían mucha maldita razón.

Y el suyo solo era de _conveniencia_.

Se detuvo.

Él, Johans Frederick Henrik Westergård, era un _iluso_. Una relación con una persona, aunque gran parte del día no coincidieran, nunca era demasiado sencilla. Había sido muy, pero muy arrogante. Apenas caía en su error; _se había involucrado en algo que no debía_. El matrimonio y, por ende, a Elsa. ¿No estaba ahora interesado en su actitud? ¿A él qué tenía que importarle?

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

—¿Por qué te has quedado atrás? —Anna se giró hacia él con cara interrogante, deteniéndose antes de descender los escalones. —Pareces afectado. ¿En qué te detuviste a pensar?

Sin responder, él avanzó hacia la escalera para bajar y dirigirse a su oficina a trabajar, la única cosa en la que debía concentrarse.

—¿Es Elsa?

Hans alzó sus manos exasperado.

—Deja de asumir…

Ella gruñó, cortándole las palabras; después agitó sus brazos y piernas molesta. —¿Por qué eres a…

Preso de la sorpresa, él no pudo cogerla a tiempo y ella se precipitó al piso inferior.

Conmocionado, la vio rodar por las escaleras como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo cayendo… hasta que llegó al suelo con un sonido extraño.

—¡ANNA! —El grito espantoso de su esposa le sacó de su estupor; ladeó su cabeza y la halló corriendo por un costado de la escalera, dirigiéndose a su hermana en el suelo, con el brazo en un ángulo inusual.

Ella se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de la pelirroja, sollozando con un sentimiento desgarrador, demostrando toda la emoción que no le había visto hasta entonces.

—¡ANNA! ¡ANNA!

—Majestad, no la mueva —pidió Gerda apareciendo al lado de ella.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Busquen ayuda! —Su esposa miró hacia todas partes y de repente dio con él, abriendo los ojos con expresión lívida.

Él frunció el ceño y por instinto bajó la vista hacia sus manos, que temblaban frente a su pecho, con las palmas abiertas, tal como quedaron cuando quiso acabar el discurso de Anna.

Parecía como si él…

Agitando la cabeza, corrió escaleras abajo al tiempo que se quitaba sus guantes. Al llegar donde su cuñada ocupó un espacio a su lado, inspeccionándola con premura.

—Gerda, busquen al médico —ordenó detectando sus latidos.

—¡No la toques! —exclamó Elsa viendo cómo Hans se atrevía a poner sus manos en su hermana. —¡No tienes derecho! ¡Suéltala!

 _Él la había empujado de las escaleras. ¡Él había hecho eso! ¡Él era un asesino!_

—¡No seas hipócrita! —Empujó los hombros de él, tratando de alejarlo, sintiendo cómo el frío los rodeaba. —¡Déjala en paz! ¡Déjala! ¡Déjala!

Le dio en el pecho con sus puños para poner a salvo a su hermana. Él era un asesino, seguía siendo un asesino.

—¡Tengo conocimientos de qué hacer!

—¡No seas mentiroso! ¡Tú le hiciste esto! —sollozó golpeándolo, deseando devolverle el daño que había hecho a Anna. —Tú… tú…

Hans había empujado a su hermana. Él la había lastimado de nuevo.

—¡ELSA! —gritó él, haciéndola brincar.

—Tú…

—Elsa. —Él sujetó sus muñecas y pegó sus frentes; su piel estaba helada como un témpano. —Elsa, detén… el frío, puede… hacerle daño… a Anna —susurró él con los dientes castañeando.

—No… —Ella cerró los ojos, inspirando fuerte. No le dañaría. Tenía que controlar el frío.

 _No sientas_.

 _Elsa, tienes que controlarlo._

 _No sientas._

—Déjame… concentrarme… en ella, puedo ayudarla… hasta que… venga el… médico. Escúchame… La ayudaré… Voy a… ayudar a Anna. Y tú… también… sin el frío…

Elevó sus párpados y lo que vio fueron los ojos esmeraldas de Hans, con sincera preocupación.

—Fue un accidente… ella se resbaló… déjame ayudar. Quiero que esté bien.

Tragó saliva, insegura, y sintió unas manos apretando sus hombros.

—Majestad, yo lo vi… todo, él dice… la verdad —musitó Gerda a su oído con voz ronca y temblorosa, acercándola a un pecho suave.

—Elsa, te le juro… _la ayudaré_. _No temas_.

Esas palabras se grabaron en su cabeza y lentamente asintió. Él soltó sus muñecas, frotando sus palmas entre sí con estremecimientos.

Pestañeó y tomó profundas bocanadas de aire mientras exigía el regreso de sus poderes a sus manos. Sus ojos siguieron los movimientos de Hans, quien comenzó a palpar la cabeza de su hermana una vez el frío le dejó moverse.

Jadeó al ver sangre en la mano de él, que rápido hizo a un lado el cabello de Anna y colocó un guante negro cerca de su cuello.

Ella tembló y su pecho dolió, imaginando que perdería a la persona que más amaba. No podía quedarse sin Anna, no debía morir; era muy joven y la persona más bella que había conocido, su pequeña hermanita.

No podía dejarla sola; no le podía hacer lo mismo que sus padres, no podía partir.

—Anna, no me abandones… por favor —suplicó llorando.

No podía hacerle eso de nuevo, no podía perderla otra vez. No podía verla así una tercera vez.

—Anna, despierta… _por favor_ … _por favor…_

Oyó unos pasos y el doctor Asbjörn apareció con su maletín, acercándose a Anna, revisándola e impartiendo instrucciones.

Él la curaría, tenía que hacerlo. No podía perderla.

Cuatro de sus guardias se acomodaron alrededor de su hermana y, con las indicaciones del médico, la alzaron.

—¿Dónde está Kristoff? —escuchó decir a Hans.

—Él y Olaf están con los tr… En la montaña, la familia de él… ¡Ellos pueden ayudar! —musitó sintiendo la cabeza abrumada, apartándose de los brazos de Gerda para seguir a Anna y los otros.

—Búsquenlo. Alértenlo, toquen un cuerno —exigió Hans.

Ella se dobló al ver una mancha oscura en la alfombra y arrastró los pies para alejarse. Era la sangre de Anna, impresa en el piso de su hogar. Era la marca de que podía perderla; que la dejaría sola.

Sintió un espasmo al tocar la escalera y el suelo dejó de ser firme.

Unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron. —Ella estará bien —le susurró Hans y la acercó a su pecho, acariciando su hombro.

El ritmo de sus latidos y su renovada calidez la relajaron; era una sensación extraña, y aun así se aferró a ella, sintiendo que le daba algo que no podía poner en palabras. Ahora mismo lo necesitaba.

Acompañada de él fue hasta la habitación donde llevaron a su hermana; entró, porque no quería tenerla fuera de vista.

Se apartó de Hans y caminó cerca de la cama. Anna se veía muy frágil, como una blanca muñeca de porcelana que podía romperse fácilmente, pero le faltaba color a sus mejillas y el brillo hermoso de sus ojos aguamarina, que permanecían cerrados.

Assa se movió ayudando al doctor y ella permaneció como estatua, sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Era una inútil, sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo no le permitía pensar para más que pedir una plegaria al cielo e impedir una terrible tormenta.

Dios…

Se interrumpió al sentir un pinchazo fuerte en la espalda y odió su condición de mujer. _No podía tener dolor femenino en esos momentos_.

Cerró los ojos deseando calmarlos, acariciándose el vientre cuando le sobrevino un calambre.

—¿Estás bien?

Hans sabía lo estúpido de preguntar eso, pero al ver que la expresión más compuesta de su esposa se llenaba de tensión, intuyó que otra cosa grave ocurría. No se parecía a la angustia de momentos atrás.

Ella asintió.

—Tendrás que salir, van a… —Elsa calló, frunciendo el ceño.

—Los cortinajes le cubren. —Por eso permanecía frente a la puerta y no junto a ella, que estaba viendo lo que hacían a su hermana, aunque él quisiera evitarlo, sabiendo que le hacía mal.

Se iría cuando llegara Kristoff, sentía que Elsa necesitaba a alguien ahí para obtener fuerzas; no tenía la certeza de qué pasaría con Anna.

—Sí, es cierto.

Un par de minutos después ella se encogió abrazando su estómago.

—¡Elsa! —Dio un paso en su dirección.

—Estoy bien, es solo… sé _qué_ pasa —dijo ella alzando una mano para detenerlo. — _Cosas de mujer_.

—Llamaré a alguien para…

—No, está bien.

Apretó los dientes y asintió, sin desviar su mirada de ella. No podía obligarla a moverse de ahí, y no quería que les rodeara de frío otra vez.

 _Tampoco se sentía a gusto con su sufrimiento_. Era distinto al pasado.

Se asombró cuando vio caer unas gotas de sangre al suelo. Era la primera vez que presenciaba ese asunto de las féminas y a Elsa le daba igual por estar pendiente a su hermana.

—Majestad, eso no es…

—Doctor Asbjörn, atienda a Anna —cortó ella al médico con sequedad.

—Majestad, su bebé…

Él se congeló al oír eso.

 _¿Cómo? ¿Bebé?_

—¿Qué? —susurró Elsa ojiabierta, evidentemente sorprendida por las palabras del galeno. —Yo no… —Ella se llevó una mano a su vientre, retorciéndose.

—¡Elsa! —gritó él corriendo a su lado y rodeándola con sus brazos. Alarmado, la vio ponerse pálida. —Doctor, ¿qué hag…?

—Hans, yo…

Ella le miró con terror antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

 ** _NA:_**

Silencio sepulcral.

 _Las muñecas de porcelana se crearon en 1840, y según wiki (creamos que sí), se hicieron populares entre 1860-1900._

Hola. Me odian, lo entiendo, nunca habrían esperado esto, pero les aseguro que lo tenía planeado porque, bueno, será importante para la historia, y era bastante común en la época. Por eso les decía que no podía publicar este sin tener el otro listo je,je; el siguiente estará con ustedes en dos semanas, como mucho.

He tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba, porque ya trabajo tiempo completo y mi laptop tuvo algunos problemas y pasó un tiempo sin mí (tres años y ya no soportan). Por otro lado, di miles de vueltas con el próximo capítulo, las escenas, la personalidad, varias cosas, hasta que quedó escrito lo que quería.

Ahora bien, di algunas pistas por aquí y por allá del estado de Elsa, pero nada muy contundente hasta el final. Todo tiene una razón, gente linda, y hasta este suceso lo tendrá. ¿Y se imaginaban lo de Anna? De verdad que todo es desgracia en ese castillo maldito ;) . Justo estas cosas pasan cuando Hans se da cuenta de lo imbécil que ha sido.

¿Cómo piensan que será el siguiente capítulo?

En fin, hablemos de cosas más positivas. Entre la actualización anterior y ésta apareció el tráiler y noticias de Frozen 2; se la hacen de mucha emoción, y yo solo quiero que me confirmen o nieguen si aparecerá Hans. Si los rumores son ciertos, Elsa estará divinamente soltera y todavía quedarán posibilidades de shippear sin tener que desaparecer a alguien.

Ya me voy. Porfa, no me envíen bazucas, tomates o qué se yo. Solo comentarios constructivos; esta autora ya se siente bastante mal por su cuenta.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest1: Arendelle's Christmas helped Hans and Elsa, mostly to see themselves with another light. Personally, I loved to think of the moment with the children, I pictured them with their own ones. Thanks for r&r.

Guest2: Ahora podrás adivinar por qué eras bruja. "Yo no deseo mal, pero espero que algo le suceda a Anna para que ella aprenda y madure". Quizá yo fui un poco drástica. / En efecto, Anna y Elsa deben de enfocarse en sí mismas, como todos; antes de que las cosas puedan cambiar o pasen cosas mejores, necesitan trabajar en lo tocante a ellas, de lo contrario no avanzarán y seguirán cometiendo errores.

Guest3: Si el otro capítulo te pareció hermoso, este debió ser causa de sufrimiento. También me gusta colocar a Elsa y Hans en la intimidad, porque se comportan diferente a lo acostumbrado je,je (me hace falta el sticker). / Así es, cada vez se reduce el tiempo hasta que se enamoren, pero ya sabes, los altibajos de siempre pasarán primero. / ¡Únete al grupo! Anna y Elsa deben separarse un poco, por paz mental de cada una. Quieran admitirlo o no, su pasado es escabroso y las daña si no lo resuelven.

Guest4: Linda, lo siento. Te comprendo, ha habido sequía en diferentes fandoms. Lo peor es que hay epidemia de hiatus; cuánto los odio. Y bueno, quizá esperabas algo distinto, pero ten paciencia, llegará el tiempo en que los capítulos se llenen de color.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

Esa noche nevó, como si con una tormenta invernal la madre naturaleza expresara su desazón sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en el castillo.

O tal vez era una obra de Elsa, y Hans no podría culparla, aunque dudaba que lo estuviese haciendo, no tenía muchas fuerzas y estaba recostada en la cama con la mirada en el techo, ignorando el mundo a su alrededor; con el aborto y el accidente de Anna, debía tener muchas razones para desatar su poder, liberando las emociones ocultas en su interior y todo lo que había callado tras el caótico suceso.

De tener la oportunidad, él lo haría, si bien no sabía ni qué sentía respecto a lo sucedido; era una sensación irreconocible para él y una situación a la que no se había enfrentado antes —ni a la que quería volver a hacerlo—. Había sido tan repentino y todavía no acababa de asimilar lo ocurrido… solo tenía la certeza de que _había perdido_ algo.

Haber desconocido el embarazo no ayudaba, solo hacía más impactante la noticia de que _pudieron_ tener un bebé, _un hijo de su sangre_ ; tampoco servía saber que los abortos ocurrían todo el tiempo, porque los casos ajenos no le importaban; y mucho menos ofrecía consuelo que habría otras oportunidades más adelante, ya que no tenía en cuenta el futuro, sino el presente.

Un presente que le tenía un amargo sabor en la boca y un entumecimiento en el cuerpo de pasar horas en la misma posición. Desde que había transportado a Elsa a sus aposentos, él se había sentado en una silla cerca de la cama, con la mente más o menos en blanco, observando a su esposa indefensa. Solo permanecía ignorando su propia comodidad, _poniendo los pies en la tierra_ una y otra vez.

Nunca habría creído estar en un momento así, era un golpe a la soberbia que había ido cultivando con el tiempo. Su riqueza, éxito, seguridad y confianza no tenían la más mínima importancia, porque el resultado era el mismo… no le devolverían _nada_.

Apretó los brazos de su silla hasta que la presión se volvió insoportable.

—Perdóname por culparte de lo que ocurrió a Anna. —La voz enronquecida de Elsa inundó la habitación, llegando a él como un soplo de sosiego.

—Yo habría pensado lo mismo —susurró inclinándose hacia ella, acariciando con sus ojos su rostro ceniciento y agotado. —Era de esperarse que llegaras a esa conclusión.

En su momento podría haberle ofendido, pero considerando las circunstancias actuales, el tema le daba igual. Ahora lo aceptaba porque era lo primero que Elsa mencionaba después de horas en silencio; se conformaba con oírla.

—Y si quisiera hacerlo, no habría sido tan evidente.

—Cierto —concedió ella cerrando los ojos. —Tengo que verla —aseveró abriéndolos e incorporándose con lentitud.

Él frunció el ceño sintiendo que su cuerpo se calentaba. Se puso en pie, aunque terminó sentado en la cama porque las piernas no le respondieron.

—No es momento. Nos notificarán si hay cambios —dijo colocando una mano en su hombro para retenerla y _mantenerla lejos de la pelirroja_.

Ella lo miró ceñuda, con una ínfima señal de carácter. —Tengo que verla.

—Tienes que descansar.

— _Tú_ no lo entiendes, debo ver a mi hermana.

Hans arrugó la nariz. —¿ _Yo_ no lo entiendo? ¿Lo dices porque mis hermanos no me quieren? No seas ilusa, eso no me interesa. Y tu _deber_ es permanecer en cama y descansar, en lugar de perder tu tiempo en una visita que no servirá de nada.

¿Qué con esa ridícula necedad? ¿Acaso era tonta?

—Iré a ver a mi hermana; no me lo vas a impedir.

—¡Y una mierda con Anna! ¡Todas tus desgracias ocurren por culpa de ella!

Elsa jadeó y durante unos segundos él vio en sus ojos un rastro de culpabilidad, que le hizo suponer que había pensado lo mismo. No sería de extrañar, considerando la historia con su hermana; más de una vez su cuñada la había metido en situaciones desagradables.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, soltando su hombro. —No debí decir eso. Pero tendrás que congelarme si crees que vas a salir de aquí para ir al otro lado del castillo. Esperarás a mañana, si tienes fuerzas suficientes para ir.

Agradecía haber tenido el sentido común de trasladarla de la habitación contigua a donde estaba Anna, pese a que lo hizo por lo que había ocurrido allí y no por alejarla de la pelirroja. De lo contrario, Elsa se habría arrastrado a la cama de su hermana, ignorando sus propias circunstancias.

Ella lo retó con la mirada un par de segundos, mas él tenía las de ganar, la mujer fuerte que conocía brillaba por su ausencia.

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron la lucha visual entre los dos.

—¡Adelante! —indicó él apartando la mirada para no divulgar su desacuerdo a terceras personas.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y Gerda se asomó por la rendija. —Rey Hans, he traído el tónico para su Majestad —informó ella apenas haciendo ruido.

—Estoy despierta, Gerda —replicó su esposa impasible. —Entra, por favor.

La mujer regordeta se apresuró a ingresar y llegar hasta el costado de la cama. Sus ojos acuosos contemplaron con intensidad a Elsa, inflamados en preocupación y, para su desagrado, un rastro de lástima.

Frunció el ceño. La rubia, por su parte, elevó ligeramente el mentón, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el ama de llaves; no obstante, su esposa no tenía la apariencia para lograr el propósito que quería.

—Estoy muy aliviada de verla despierta, Majestad —dijo Gerda con tono maternal y él notó que cuidó no tocarla, algo que agradeció. —El doctor nos entregó este tónico para prevenir alguna infección y expulsar algún tejido…

—¿Cómo está Anna? —preguntó Elsa, extendiendo la mano para recibir el frasco, tras lo que ingirió su contenido sin alguna expresión que denotara sus sentimientos.

—La princesa Anna despertó unos momentos, pero no abrió los ojos y solo se quejó del dolor. El médico tuvo que darle una dosis de medicina; espera que mañana esté mejor.

Su esposa soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias, Gerda, no dudes en despertarme si se presenta alguna situación.

Hans reprimió su suspiro. El ama de llaves se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró a él, que había pedido no la molestaran.

—Así lo haré, Majestad —contestó la mujer luego de titubear unos momentos.

—Por otro lado, Hans —él se irguió ante la tonalidad seria de su voz—, como rey ordenarás que nadie hable de lo ocurrido conmigo, Anna no debe saberlo. Gerda, te asegurarás que los sirvientes se mantengan callados. Ni una sola persona hablará al respecto.

Tuvo el presentimiento de que él estaba incluido.

—A sus órdenes, Majestad.

—Elsa…

—Usa tu autoridad, Hans, o me veré en la obligación de usar la mía.

Al ser un momento inapropiado, no insistió y a regañadientes afirmó con la cabeza.

—Ahora quiero estar sola.

—Buenas noches, Majestad.

Gerda se retiró silenciosamente. Él se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el fuego encendido, agregando un par de troncos que sirvieran para la noche; luego volvió a la silla que utilizó por horas.

—Hans…

—Si tengo que vigilarte, será más efectivo estar aquí.

—No voy a ser una insensata. Puedes retirarte a tus aposentos.

Como respuesta, él se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó para dormitar. No es como si se creyera capaz de dormir, pero necesitaría el descanso; solo haría lo que en Altamar, acumular energía.

Poco después oyó un gemido que le hizo abrir los ojos.

—¿Elsa?

Ella se movió hacia la almohada derecha. —Hay suficiente espacio en la cama.

De haber tenido su mente a su máxima capacidad, habría analizado ese ofrecimiento de ella y la rapidez con la que acudió al colchón.

O el verdadero por qué de permanecer en el dormitorio cuando ella pidió estar sola.

 **{…}**

 _¡Todas tus desgracias ocurren por culpa de ella!_

Las punzantes palabras de Hans se repitieron en la mente de Elsa, llenándola de amargura. Le corroía que encontrara parte de verdad en ellas, porque en más de una ocasión su hermana contribuyó a los peores momentos de su vida, intencionalmente o no.

Esta vez, su falta de precaución tuvo más de una consecuencia terrible.

Su mano temblorosa se posó sobre su vientre plano al tiempo que experimentaba una sensación de vacío.

 _Su bebé_ _no crecería ahí_.

Elsa empuñó su mano, ignorando el dolor físico de la _ausencia_ , de la _pérdida_.

 _Su bebé ya no existía en ella_.

Tragó saliva, atiborrándose de los pensamientos que laceraban su corazón y la hacían encogerse.

 _Su bebé se había ido_.

 _No estaba_. No vería su cuerpo cambiar mientras albergaba a una pequeña vida; no sentiría su presencia; ni llegaría el día en que pudiera coger en brazos a su bella criatura. Simplemente se había ido, tan pronto como supo de su existencia.

 _Ella le había fallado_. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte; no hizo que su cuerpo resistiera para tenerlo; no luchó y soportó para traerlo al mundo.

 _"Si quiere que sea sincero, Majestad, la impresión por la caída de su hermana tuvo que ser mayúscula."_

Había sido débil; quiso decir el doctor. Y por ser débil no pudo ser de ayuda para ninguno de sus seres preciados; solo fue una inútil espectadora que se lamentaba ahora que lo peor había pasado.

…cuando ya no se podía hacer nada.

Ella había estado mal. No pudo cumplir su deber. No supo responder, no supo controlarse, no supo darse cuenta de que tenía un bebé.

¿Cómo no pudo hacerlo? Era su cuerpo, _su bebé_ , y no se percató que estaba ahí. Lo ignoró, prefirió temer al futuro y a su habilidad como madre que notar el presente y al hijo que estaba gestándose.

Pero había tenido razón; el problema era ella.

 _Ella._

 _Ella._

 _Ella._

Ni siquiera pudo proteger a su bebé antes de que naciera.

¿Y qué esfuerzo había hecho en cambiar preparándose a su existencia?

 _Ninguno_.

Creyó equívocamente en el mañana, en que las cosas serían como a ella le convenía, cuidando la fachada que con tanto esfuerzo había construido… una que al final había perdido.

 _Junto a algo mucho más valioso que nunca podría recuperar_.

 **{…}**

Afirmar que había dormido la noche anterior sería una más de las mentiras del pelirrojo. Sus ojos se habían cerrado y algo de la tensión se había desvanecido mientras permanecía recostado en la cama de su esposa, pero el sueño no llegó nunca.

Y lo mismo aplicaba a Elsa, de quien estuvo atento durante las interminables horas de oscuridad, escuchando su respiración acelerada y los movimientos que hacía cada poco tiempo, alertándole de su estado consciente.

Había odiado cada segundo de ello, porque no supo qué hacer. Siempre tenía un plan de respaldo, y las circunstancias actuales le habían dejado desprovisto de opciones; únicamente había podido permanecer quieto, dudando sobre su actuar, luego de su primer fallido intento.

¿Cómo comportarse en esos casos? Incluso para él, que defendía la lógica y el temple, el aire sereno y las palabras del galeno habían parecido inadecuados.

El doctor Asbjörn había explicado que no era muy anormal, que muchas madres atendidas por él tuvieron abortos y después dieron a luz hijos sanos. Además, les contó que su abuela había tenido tres pérdidas antes de tener doce hijos que llegaron a la adultez, en circunstancias muy precarias. Y había revelado que, en el sexto mes de su primer embarazo, la madre de Elsa tuvo un varón que nació muerto.

No creía que algo de ello hubiese servido para su esposa; quizá solo la recomendación de evitar el uso del corsé cuando intentara embarazarse de nuevo y no dejarse influir por las ideas de que, si su hermana no podía quedar encinta, ella no podría hacerlo, o que tendría dificultad para llevar un embarazo a término. "Dejar que la naturaleza hiciera lo suyo y evitar emociones muy fuertes que pudieran desencadenar efectos adversos."

Hans suspiró y se colocó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, apenas mirándose en el espejo de su habitación.

Lo cierto es que la vida debía seguir, y él, que no había sido afectado físicamente, debía ser útil en lo que podía y ayudar a su esposa, comportándose de la manera que pareciera mejor el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Colocándose los guantes, caminó hacia la puerta que conectaba su dormitorio con el de Elsa y abrió sin llamar, confiado en que seguiría acostada como la dejó minutos atrás. Frunció el ceño al ver que no era así, pues la cama estaba vacía.

A punto de ir a la salida escuchó ruido en el cuarto de baño, para luego ver que la puerta se abría y la rubia aparecía caminando lentamente. Presuroso, acudió a su lado, atento a la extrema palidez de su rostro.

—No me lleves en brazos —pidió ella deteniéndolo con una mano.

—Está bien —respondió ofreciéndole su antebrazo para que se sujetara.

Ella le observó el rostro con dudas que no pudo contener, haciendo evidente que no era el único distinto después del día anterior. Tras un instante largo, ella cedió, ignorante de la satisfacción que provocó en él, una que no quiso explicarse a sí mismo.

—Llamaré a una doncella para que me asista con las prendas de ropa —manifestó su esposa como explicación cuando le hizo desviarse de la cama.

Se detuvo y limitó su avance cogiéndola del codo. —¿Y tu vestimenta habitual? —inquirió refiriéndose a la mágica. —Asimismo, no te ves en condiciones para salir del dormitorio.

—Hoy es un día adecuado para no utilizar mis poderes; mi hermana está en cama —contestó ella suavemente, provocándole los primeros signos de un enfado. La irritable manía de Elsa de poner a los otros antes que a sí misma podía fastidiar a cualquiera; máxime cuando debía recuperarse físicamente.

—Así como _tú_ _deberías estarlo_. Anna seguirá ahí mientras tú descansas, ya que ni eres capaz de conjurar un vestido. Engaña a alguien que sepa menos de la mentira —arguyó sarcástico. Con una mano, obstaculizó sus movimientos para cumplir su cometido, aprovechándose de que la debilidad le hacía depender de él.

—Cree lo que quieras.

—¿Quieres ver qué tan inútil es ir a verla? ¡Perfecto! —ironizó apartándose de ella bruscamente para dirigirse al armario anexo, de donde cogió un vestido azul oscuro de entre los varios que había. Lucían viejos, prueba de que hacía tiempo que no le confeccionaban ropa.

Se volvió a ella con prontitud y, a pesar de su molestia, empezó a desvestirla con cuidado, retándola con los ojos a decir algo. Por alguna razón, quería enfadarse y que ella también lo hiciera.

No obstante, cuando solo quedaron los calzones y su torso quedó expuesto, sus movimientos se pausaron, porque su mirada se digirió a su vientre. Un día atrás, un hijo o hija comenzaba a formarse dentro sin su conocimiento.

En veinticuatro horas había anunciado su presencia y su partida, tan poco tiempo que no alcanzaba a asimilarlo bien. ¿Hubo alguna pista que pasó desapercibida? ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que había sido concebido? ¿Cómo sería haberlo sabido antes? ¿De qué manera se habría sentido ante la existencia de alguien con su sangre que podría amarle y ser amado, igual que su esposa y cuñada…?

Casi se dio una palmada en la frente al percatarse de la necesidad de Elsa con su hermana. Ella quería corroborar que todavía existía su único familiar sanguíneo restante.

—Ignora mis palabras de hace poco —murmuró desviando el rostro.

De soslayo, la vio dar un respingo, como si hubiese estado distraída o ausente. Entonces, con prontitud, ella alargó las manos para coger el vestido e introducir sus brazos temblorosos en las mangas.

La rodeó para abotonar la prenda por detrás y notó que le quedaría muy justo, especialmente en la zona alta.

Elsa pegó otro respingo mientras él comprobaba la medida. —Ninguno me servirá sin corsé —musitó débilmente con una negación de cabeza.

Hans dio un paso atrás y regresó al armario en busca de una de las capas que había visto, extrañándose de sobremanera por su actuar; había personas de sobra para llevar a cabo esas actividades. No era su criado.

Al volver con ella la encontró intentando despojarse del vestido. —Déjalo, haré el lazo en la parte superior y la capa cubrirá tu espalda.

Elsa se giró al oír las palabras de Hans, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando se percató que regresaba junto a ella con una capa en sus manos. Desde el día anterior no la había dejado sola, sin recriminarle la pérdida del bebé o lo mal que se había comportado con él por el accidente de Anna.

Le estaba demostrando la clase de persona que era. ¿Cuándo el hombre que intentó asesinarla se transformó en eso? ¿O era ella tan terrible que marginaba sus buenos puntos para solo observar lo negativo, jugando a su favor?

Sí, tenía que ser aquello; ella era culpable.

Por esa razón debió perder a su bebé; no se lo merecía. Ella no era buena para ser su madre. Así como no era buena hermana ni buena esposa… _así como no era buena para nadie_.

Su garganta se comprimió más, pero sus ojos permanecieron secos y vacíos como el fondo de su alma.

—Nadie mirará mi espalda de cualquier manera —sentenció con desgana, sabiendo que interiormente todos señalarían su vientre, igual que lo hacían con sus peligrosas manos. Y estarían pensando que alguien como ella no era apta para ser madre.

—Estás equivocada —dijo él alejándose al cordón de servicio. —Pediré que traigan el desayuno.

—No. Más tarde —indicó sin apetito.

 _¿Equivocada? ¿En qué?,_ pensó con un suspiro, caminando con lentitud a la puerta; la realidad es que su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

—Más tarde entonces. —Hans llegó a su lado ofreciéndole el brazo como momentos antes. Esta vez lo aceptó sin titubeos; no valía la pena preocuparse por que la mirara débil, ahora mismo no le importaba la compostura o lo que él pensara… _solo quería recuperar el pedazo de ella que se había ido la tarde anterior_. —Mientras estás con Anna ordenaré que lo traigan a esta habitación.

¿Y permanecer otro día pensando? —Estaré en mi despacho.

— _No_ —enfatizó él poniendo fin a la marcha, mirándola de frente.

—Hans…

—Solo el día de ayer acabas de…

—Arendelle no se maneja solo. —Aparte, necesitaba ocuparse, aunque no tuviera el mínimo interés en sus deberes.

—Pues es tiempo de que me tome mis responsabilidades como rey en serio, ¿no lo crees? —Él soltó un suspiro y ante sus ojos ella vio cómo sus facciones denotaban preocupación. —Elsa, no quiero que en cualquier instante te desvanezcas como ayer. El papel que ejerces como reina es excelente y tu fuerza personal es admirable, independientemente de tu magia… pero también eres humana.

 _¿Ella era digna de admirar? Qué gran falsedad_.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —respondió dispuesta a retomar el camino.

Su esposo volvió a suspirar y repitió la posición en que estaban antes, continuando en silencio. No entendía por qué se interesaba tanto por ella cuando su matrimonio era de conveniencia; solo estaban juntos por sus respectivos herederos y los beneficios que su unión pudiera darle al otro. ¿Qué necesidad había de acompañarla?

¿Y por qué pensar en lo contrario apretujaba su corazón?

Como si sintiera que lo miraba de reojo, él ladeó la cabeza, cuestionándola sin emitir sonido. No le juzgaba ni le recriminaba… como debería hacer.

—¿Nos detenemos unos instantes?

Negó y bajó la mirada, forma en la que recorrió la distancia que restaba hasta la actual ubicación de Anna, a la que llegaron en lo que pareció una eternidad.

Él llamó a la puerta suavemente, recibiendo una respuesta suave del otro lado, perteneciente a Kristoff.

Al abrir, atisbó a Olaf durmiendo en una silla y a Kristoff ocupando otra, ambos a un costado de la cama. La habitación le pareció asfixiante y permaneció unos segundos bajo el umbral de la puerta, reuniendo valor para ingresar.

Su cuñado se frotó los ojos. —Elsa, yo…

—¿Cómo está? —interrumpió para no escucharle decir lo que sospechaba.

—Más tranquila que anoche, el doctor la revisó hace una hora y dice que todo parece ir bien. Permanecerá con el brazo izquierdo vendado varias semanas, se lo rompió.

Hizo un esfuerzo para elevar la comisura de su boca. —Ya sabe cómo es, de pequeña cayó de la bicicleta y se fracturó el brazo derecho… Anna es fuerte, saldrá de ésta.

Kristoff asintió y miró hacia la cama con tanto amor que sintió una punzada en su pecho. —Nunca he conocido a nadie con su fortaleza. —Él carraspeó. —Me dio un gran susto, pero ahora sé que seguirá conmigo. ¿Y tú, Elsa? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, me reconforta oír que Anna no tiene nada grave. —En su mano sintió la tensión de Hans.

Kristoff suspiró. —Supe que recibiste un gran asombro y que te desmayaste antes de que Olaf y yo llegáramos al castillo. Él quiso ir a verte, pero Gerda le dijo que tú preferirías escuchar buenas noticias de su parte si lo veías; permaneció despierto toda la noche esperando por un cambio para ir contigo.

—Debe estar agotado. Y tú también, ¿has desayunado? Yo puedo permanecer con ella mientras lo haces —dijo dando un paso adelante sin ayuda de Hans, que permanecía como estatua en la entrada.

—Te lo agradezco, no quisiera separarme de ella hasta que despierte, pero tengo que informarle a Sven lo que ocurrió; él quiere mucho a Anna. Y ella estará contenta de tenerte cerca. —Kristoff se puso en pie. —Solamente tomaré algo ligero.

Ella asintió y, evitando posar la mirada en el suelo sin alfombra, caminó hasta la silla, donde por poco se sentó con rudeza.

—Eh, me dijeron lo que hiciste por Anna; gracias, Hans —pronunció Kristoff, haciéndola mirar a la puerta.

Su esposo movió la cabeza lacónicamente. Desde lejos, su postura denotaba tensión, y hasta sus orbes esmeralda brillaban.

Tras unos segundos de verlo, finalmente dirigió su atención a la figura recostada en la cama, comprobando su estado. En efecto, Anna lucía pacífica y solo el movimiento de su pecho al respirar corroboraba que estaba viva. Sin embargo, las vendas en su brazo y cabeza le daban un aspecto herido que incitaba a protegerla.

Y tenía quien lo hiciera.

Quiso tocarla, pero el pensamiento que _muchas veces mantuvo a raya_ se deslizó en su mente como la víbora del Paraíso, conteniéndola en el acto.

 _Tenía que alejarse de Anna_.

Repitiendo ese pensamiento, apretó las manos en sus costados.

 _Tenía que alejarse de Anna_.

Era una persona horrible, había marcado distancia con su hermana como reproche por haberse casado y no tenía derecho a estar a su lado ahora. Su relación no era la misma por su culpa y fingir lo contrario era hipócrita de su parte, más que nada cuando era incapaz de borrar las palabras de Hans del día anterior, con las que ya había simpatizado antes.

 _Se alejó de su hermana por decidir casarse._ Cuando se comprometió con Kristoff sintió un poco de envidia y resentimiento, porque la norma del casamiento salió a la luz, haciendo evidente que, si Anna se desposaba con alguien de origen humilde, ella, Elsa, tendría que afrontar el asunto de la descendencia… como si no tuviera suficientes problemas. No solo muchos limitaban su contacto con ella por su magia, sino que sus opciones de esposo eran escasas por las prohibiciones de la ley.

Y Anna, ella tenía la oportunidad de enamorarse y casarse con la persona que amaba; de elegir, de no responsabilizarse de otros y dar importancia a su felicidad.

Mas esa envidia y resentimiento fueron una suma de lo que ya tenía; porque Anna no se preocupó de las consecuencias de la noche de su coronación, cuando quedó al descubierto su magia y se creó un invierno. Aunque estaba agradecida con ella por ayudarle con el dominio de sus poderes, le escocía que el descubrimiento de estos le quitase posibilidades y la colocara en un estado que su hermana no tenía; ella había pensado en su bienestar al decirle que no se comprometiera con un hombre al mismo día de conocerlo y eso la había condenado.

Y Anna, ella solo había pensado en sus propias convicciones, en las opciones que tenía, en su soledad y en su independencia, sin detenerse a pensar en lo demás.

 _Se había alejado de Anna porque al verla quedaba claro lo que no había podido tener ni existía para ella, porque Anna era prioridad_.

Y aunque esos sentimientos negativos se atenuaban al saber que su hermana no podía concebir el bebé que tanto quería, y porque su amor por Anna era más grande que esas emociones nacidas de su mala suerte… no podía estar tan cerca de ella como antes, pues se sentía peor consigo misma cuando no podía controlar esos pensamientos vergonzosos, que a veces aparecían con sigilo en su cabeza.

Como ahora.

También estaba el hecho de que ella podía ser causante de la miseria de Anna, luego de congelarla. ¿Por qué alguien como ella podía siquiera estar en su presencia?

—Tarde o temprano ella lo sabrá, Elsa. ¿Acaso no conoces a tu hermana?

Sintió la presencia de Hans a su lado, y no lo miró, sopesando su frase, muy certera a sus cavilaciones, si bien se refería a otro tema.

¿Conocer a su hermana? No, ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Anna no era la misma de antaño. Y se había privado de ella por su terrible forma de ser.

—Es un asunto que no concierne a nadie más —susurró cruzándose de brazos.

—Elsa…

Un gemido se antepuso a la voz de Hans, y ella alzó el rostro a la cama, viendo que su hermana pequeña comenzaba a despertar. Pero fue incapaz de experimentar la alegría que en otro momento tendría; era una traición a su bebé perdido.

—Avisaré al doctor —manifestó Hans prontamente.

—Ay, me… duele.

—¡Anna! —Parpadeó al ver a Olaf bajar apresurado de la silla y correr al otro lado de la cama.

—¿Olaf? Me duele mi cabeza… y mi brazo, ¿qué? —Con los ojos apretados, Anna llevó su mano libre a la sien, dándose un masaje.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —intervino ella en tono calmo.

—¿Elsa? ¿Qué pasó?

—Caíste de las escaleras.

—¡Oh! —Anna tosió. —Sí, yo… ay… mi garganta.

—Agua —exclamó Olaf, yendo por ella.

—Sí, por favor.

Anna alzó los párpados y comenzó a pestañear incesantemente.

—No veo. —Su corazón se paralizó. —¡No veo! ¿Por qué no veo? ¡Elsa! ¡Olaf! —Anna empezó a agitarse con desesperación, extendiendo los brazos frenéticamente.

—¡Anna! —profirió poniéndose en pie para subirse a la cama. —No te alteres, podrías lastimarte.

—¡Elsa, no veo nada! ¿Dónde estás! ¡Ayúdame!

La mano de su hermana impactó contra su costado, ocasionándole dolor. Mientras se encogía, unos brazos la sujetaron y acariciaron directamente la piel de su espalda, brindándole una sensación agradable.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, reconoció a su esposo por el aroma y el calor que comenzaba a catalogar como suyos.

—Alteza, soy el doctor Asbjörn, estoy aquí para ayudarla. —Escuchó en voz del médico entre las quejas de Anna.

—Nosotros saldremos —habló Hans y ella sintió el cambio en la gravedad cuando la cargó. Estremeciéndose, se apoyó en su pecho, deseando que la dolencia y el recordatorio de su motivo se esfumaran.

—¿Doctor Asbjörn? —Oyó tenuemente tras el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Hans de forma apacible.

No respondió, convencida de que estaba en una pesadilla.

 **{…}**

Elsa tenía razón al decir que Arendelle no se manejaba solo, sobre todo porque muchos de sus pendientes habían quedado aplazados durante las festividades, acumulándose para esa segunda semana del año.

Por consiguiente, en conjunto con sus propias actividades, Hans se había visto impedido de estar al pendiente de Elsa de manera personal. Desde que la dejase en su habitación en la mañana, minutos después de que Anna despertara, no había podido comprobar con sus ojos que estuviera bien, habiéndose conformado con los reportes de Gerda.

Y no es que la carga de trabajo fuera excesiva o las tareas fuesen muy difíciles como para ocuparle tanto, sino que no estaba del todo concentrado en lo que hacía, por lo cual se interrumpió mucho y tardó en concluir las cosas. Los últimos acontecimientos no le podían tener en su máxima capacidad.

En lo que refería a Anna, su interés era educado; o más bien la tenía en consideración por su esposa, a quien dedicaba varios pensamientos.

Elsa, el bebé perdido y él, era lo único que le incumbía.

Inspiró mesándose los cabellos. Justamente el día anterior había pensado en la realidad de su matrimonio con Elsa, y ocurría eso.

Se encogió de hombros; por ahora tomaría las cosas como vinieran, ni él se veía siendo indiferente al hijo que no tuvieron, ni al padecimiento de su mujer por éste (lamentablemente aunado a las circunstancias fatídicas de su hermana menor). Había vivido el desinterés de su familia a sus miembros cercanos y no quería repetirlo, conocedor de sus consecuencias.

Notaba que había cruzado una línea, pero prefería hacerlo a ignorar el suceso y ser igual que sus familiares.

Caminó a la puerta de conexión con los aposentos de Elsa, para revisarla. El maullido de Skygge lo sorprendió antes de abrir y miró al suelo.

—¿Cuándo entraste? —soltó sin disimular su asombro. Él maulló de nuevo ante la puerta, así que la abrió, permitiendo que lo precediera.

Lo vio correr a la cama y brincar para acostarse, preguntándose si eso era propio de los mininos.

Gemidos de parte de Elsa borraron el asunto de su mente, así que rápido acortó la distancia hasta donde ella, que dormía intranquila. El sueño le había atrapado finalmente, aunque no era de la clase que ayudaba.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, sus pies avanzaron por cuenta propia, yendo al lado contrario donde se recostó Skygge.

—Elsa… —murmuró con una mano en su hombro.

—No, por favor —suplicó ella con tono lastimero, girándose para sujetar su muñeca con desesperación. — _Quédate_.

Durante un segundo fue impactante oír eso de parte de Elsa, pese a que estaba dormida. Decía lo que no expresaría estando despierta.

Ella necesitaba a otra persona.

 _Y lo entendió_. No quería estar sola; no ahora.

Por ello, con cuidado se recostó en la cama y ni siquiera respingó cuando Elsa pegó su cuerpo al suyo, abrazándose como una criatura a su madre. Tampoco cuando su propio brazo se deslizó a su alrededor hasta descansar sobre su cabellera rubia.

Pero fue en esa posición que lo vio con claridad.

 _Ella comenzaba a importarle_.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** Un saludo.

 _A finales del siglo XIX algunos médicos se oponían al uso del famoso corsé porque impedía cumplir con "el objetivo de la mujer", que era tener un embarazo. Por otra parte, si hoy día el aborto espontáneo es un tema del que difícilmente se habla, antes, a pesar de su alta incidencia, se tocaba menos._

 _Un review sí me planteó lo que una amiga me comentó al revisar mi escena. ¿Cómo sabía el doctor que era por un aborto? El periodo era tema más tabú que el embarazo, y pues hoy se puede hablar de endometriosis (también aplica el embarazo ectópico o sea el cuadro clínico que ella podría estar pasando), pero entonces no se conocía como tal ni estaba muy estudiado (1927), por lo que aducían a la "histeria",_ y el doctor no le iba a decir a **_su reina_** que tenía esto _. Y, bueno, asumo que por muy doctor que fuera, no estaba familiarizado con la cantidad de sangrado de ella o sus cólicos, así que ver que comenzaba a sangrar y su actitud, su mente se dirigía primero al embarazo (porque, como hombre, pensaba que "estaba en la tarea para cumplir con su deber, como su papel lo requería")._

Yendo a mis comentarios. En primer lugar, yo también llegué a considerar hacer una amenaza de aborto, pero por muchas circunstancias lo concluí. Hay un motivo que más adelante saldrá a la luz, mientras que lo demás es esto: ella se la ha pasado muy tensa, ya estaba embarazada cuando bebió de más, y el tremendo accidente de Anna. Por supuesto, sé que en peores circunstancias un embarazo consigue llegar a término, pero aquí no.

Ahora bien, sus reacciones. Conocidas mías (y yo una vez), han tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con mujeres y hombres que han pasado por abortos, así que su apoyo, investigar y analizar me proporcionó perspectivas diversas de los sentimientos, pensamientos, comportamientos, y así. Le di miles de vueltas y al final me permití hacer que Hans y Elsa tuvieran las reacciones de arriba, combinándolo a como pude con el siglo XIX en el que se sitúa mi historia (qué arduas semanitas). Si bien sé que hay parejas que se separan después de un aborto, también sé las características de nuestros protagonistas podrían hacer que se acerquen un poquito; cada cabeza es un mundo.

Pueden discrepar conmigo o no.

Respecto al pensamiento de Elsa, en el tercer capítulo hice una mención de esto; ya pueden conocer qué quería mantener a raya. Pobrecita mujer; sin duda el peor enemigo de alguien es uno mismo (Sigmund Freud comenzaba su práctica por entonces, linda).

En fin, ya saben que ese castillo está maldito. Pero, al menos, para el Helsa, hay una luz al fondo del túnel; quédense con la escena de ellos dos abrazaditos je,je.

Si llegan a existir confusiones, errores, o cualquier detalle, me comentan, ¿sí?

 ** _Besitos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest1: ¡Siiií! Me pongo en tus zapatos, yo habría tenido un shock tremendo después de la emoción de sospecharlo. Justo lo que esperaban para que viniera acompañado de la caída de Anna y el aborto. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Elsa no sabía que estaba embarazada (me suena a programa ja,ja); y más arriba respondo a tu pregunta; mi amiga, que lo leyó antes (y mira que me dio penita cuando después supe que hace años ella pasó por un aborto espontáneo), fue tan perspicaz como tú, así que ya tenía la explicación preparada. De ella fue algo así como: el médico salió adivino, solo con verla supo que estaba embarazada XD. En fin, supongo que alguien más tuvo esa duda y me alegra que me lo recordaras. / Ahora ya no tocó esperar mucho. Gracias a ti por leer mi fic.

Guest2: Siendo justa, Anna ya pasó por lo del bebé, porque no puede tenerlo, así que desde un principio ella ya tuvo su pérdida. Y Elsa no tenía las condiciones que yo buscaba para que tuviera a su bebé. Yo también te entiendo, como que es común que Elsa pase por ello, pero yo solo leo Helsa, así que al ser la protagonista es a quien más cosas le ocurren. Espero enmendarme contigo pronto :|

Guest3: Fue un poco intenso el capítulo anterior je,je, como final de una primera temporada; pero gracias al anterior la historia tomará un rumbo más amigable para ambos. ¿Y es lo que nos gusta? ;) . Te agradezco por seguir aquí.

Guest4: I missed updating during summer; I hope to have more the next months. / Yeah, things were good at the beginning, but then drama came. I needed it for a reason. WDYT? As you said, it'll do changes in their relationship. Thanks for reading and reviewing. XOXO

Guest5: No! It's not funny. I was trying to show the consecuences of a non healthy lifestyle, mostly her stress. I liked better writing a miscarriage than killing her with a _eclampsia_. Child-birth was difficult enough in that time. So, no false alarm, sorry.

Guest6: Hans habló por ti je,je. Él ya vio el peligro de la hermana para su linda esposa; Anna llama al peligro y su marido saldrá al rescate. Llegará el día en que tu malestar a la pelirroja disminuya, lo verás en el futuro. ¡Palabra de girl-scout! Gracias por tu comentario.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

Elsa se despertó envuelta en una sensación cálida que no había experimentado en lo que parecía una vida. La última vez se remontaba a antes de su encierro y era muy difusa en su mente, como un tiempo que nunca existió, o como un sueño que se desvaneció del recuerdo unos minutos después de despertar.

En el pasado añoraba aquella calidez, encarcelada por el frío, pero más tarde aprendió que no valía la pena… _no era para ella_ , igual que muchas otras cosas. Sus deseos y anhelos pocas veces llegaban a cumplirse; sus necesidades nunca primaban.

Por consiguiente, a los pocos segundos de esa sensación, la invadieron sentimientos de aprensión, de ahogo, que aceleraron sus latidos y le hicieron querer huir para ponerse a salvo, a _resguardarse_.

Debía estar atrapada.

Sus ojos temieron abrirse, recelosos de lo que encontrarían, así que sus manos se movieron para hacer el intento de apartar lo que le tenía… no, a lo que estaba sujetada.

Era ella quien se aferraba a… _a alguien_.

Al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta de eso, una mano grande se deslizó hasta su hombro y la acarició suavemente, en actitud consoladora. Y, mientras esto surtía efecto, su nariz empezó a revivir tras el sueño, reconociendo la identidad de su fuente de calor.

 _Su esposo_.

Elsa le soltó, invadida por la confusión. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Por qué estaban…?

Ni bien terminó de preguntarse, los acontecimientos de los dos últimos días barrieron su mente, recordándole la terrible realidad a la que se enfrentaba. _Su bebé, su hermana_.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, haciendo de respirar una tarea lacerante.

Todo estaba mal, nada bueno pasaba a su alrededor. Las desgracias se seguían una por una, cual novela de desventuras sin feliz término. Los terribles acontecimientos rodeaban su vida plagada de oscuridad.

Tal vez, se le ocurrió de pronto… tal vez era preferible permanecer dormida e ignorar los sucesos ocurridos; quizá un estado perpetuo de inconsciencia era la mejor opción; si sus ojos no se abrían nunca, no habría problemas. ¿Qué había de bueno en despertar? Ella no tendría que comer porque había perdido a su bebé. Anna no repararía su ausencia. Hans podría ignorar a la mujer que no pudo darle el heredero que quería.

¿Para qué estar despierta? No era necesaria.

Mejor dormir, decidió Elsa firmemente, apretando los ojos para perderse en el sueño, rogando por permanecer abrazada en él para que el mundo cruel desapareciera.

 **{…}**

Apartando la mirada de los números, Hans cogió su taza del escritorio, que ya no humeaba. Por unos instantes se enfrascó en su contenido oscuro, relajando su cabeza; las ondas se repetían calmadamente, aprisionándolo en un embrujo de paz… que duró unos segundos.

Hizo una mueca y finalmente se dispuso a darle un sorbo al café, pero se le escapó un bostezo antes, haciendo que parte del líquido se derramara en su chaleco.

—Maldición —imprecó sacando un pañuelo para limpiar el borde de la taza y no ensuciar el escritorio. Era estúpido cometer una torpeza como aquella, primera vez para él.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz. Probablemente ese accidente era culpa de la incomodidad de todo su cuerpo, consecuencia de la admisión del día anterior combinada a los sentimientos ya existentes después del aborto de su esposa. No era el mismo de siempre, y haber abrazado a Elsa toda la noche era otra prueba de aquel hecho.

Proporcionar consuelo estaba lejos de ser una virtud suya; se necesitaba una gran dosis de humanidad que él no creía poseer.

Al menos ella no lo había mencionado, pese a despertarse esa mañana apretada a él. Con la cercanía, había sido sencillo reconocer el cambio de respiración y señales corporales minúsculas, pero no le hizo saber que se dio cuenta; habría preguntas incómodas y sin respuesta de ambos lados. Justo lo que no necesitaban en ese momento delicado.

Ni nunca, ese era un terreno que evitaría con mucho gusto.

Negando, Hans bebió el café restante y se puso en pie. Iría a su dormitorio a cambiarse el chaleco y aprovecharía la ocasión para hacer un chequeo a Elsa, a quien había hecho llegar su desayuno momentos antes. En las comidas del día anterior solo había consumido de tres a cinco bocados, aduciendo no tener apetito, y era imperante que ingiriera alimento para ganar fuerzas.

Entendía que no quisiera, pues ni él se sentía tentado a comer, pero si quería regresar a sus actividades y _apoyar a su hermana_ , habría de hacerlo. Además, todavía quedaba el riesgo de contraer una fiebre, que le sería difícil combatir con pocas fuerzas —si la misma falta de alimento no la ocasionaba.

La perspectiva mortal le dio una pequeña voz de alarma y se sintió incómodo, sobre todo porque ser viudo no ocupó el primer lugar de sus preocupaciones.

(Pero eso nadie debía de saberlo.)

En su habitación se quitó el chaleco de terciopelo negro de líneas rectas por uno de espirales, frotándose las palmas ante la ausencia de calor. La chimenea no ardía y había dejado su abrigo en el despacho de Elsa, una tontería en pleno invierno.

Con un escalofrío, recorrió la distancia que le separaba a la puerta de conexión y abrió sin tocar, dudando si se le sería otorgado el ingreso.

Ni bien entró, su corazón se aceleró al ver la habitación vacía con una bandeja de comida intacta en la mesa frente a la chimenea. —¿Elsa? —llamó caminando al baño, obteniendo como respuesta el silencio. Experimentando un mal presentimiento, acudió presuroso a la puerta, que no mostró impedimento para ser abierta; con una mirada, descubrió que el sitio estaba desocupado como el dormitorio.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hans se dio la vuelta y salió con rapidez de los aposentos, imaginando la ubicación actual de su esposa. Solo a ella se le ocurriría visitar a su hermana con la sensible situación, poniendo en riesgo su propia seguridad ante la exaltación que reportaban de su cuñada. Anna podía amar a Elsa, pero en ese momento estaba fuera de sí, afectada por una visión de borrones negros que prácticamente era ceguera.

Sin decantarse por otra opción, no se detuvo hasta llegar a su destino y en poco tiempo se encontró en la habitación ocupada por la princesa, cuya puerta estaba entornada.

—Si estarás aquí en silencio, preferiría que me dejaras sola, Elsa. Será lo mismo de siempre. No puedo jugar a la adivina si no te veo. Es…

Él apretó los dientes y empujó la puerta, interrumpiendo las palabras de autocompasión y ataque de la pelirroja.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¿O estás huyendo de nuevo, Elsa?

Malhumorado por el tono, Hans ignoró las preguntas de Anna y miró a su esposa, quien estaba en un sillón frente al hogar con Skygge en su regazo, contemplando las llamas con expresión carente de sentimientos.

El gato maulló al verlo, sin moverse de su sitio, como un guardián para su dueña, especialmente de la mujer por quien no sentía agrado y que en ese momento era en extremo hiriente.

Haciendo oídos sordos a las cuestiones de su alarmada cuñada, dio un paso hacia Elsa, que emanaba un aire de melancolía, no solo por lo que expresaba con su rostro ausente, sino porque vestía una prenda gris de aspecto lúgubre —que él no halló en el armario antes y que en alguien más se vería más apagado.

Recordando que no era la primera ocasión en que la encontraba con interés en las llamas, sintió curiosidad del motivo; la _reina del hielo_ no debía inclinarse por el calor.

 _¿O sí?_

—Escucho una respiración, exijo saber qué pasa.

—Anna, deberías aprender a callarte —espetó molesto, desinteresado en la actual condición de la joven. No quería oír su voz, mucho menos por su contenido. Ella estaba peleada con el mundo por su estado y se desahogaba sin consideración a los otros, como explicaba la pronta ida de Kristoff y Olaf a la montaña.

—Vaya, si eres tú —siseó su cuñada. —¿Vienes a reírte de mí como sabes hacer?

— _Por favor, Anna, no creas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor_.

Elsa apartó la mirada del fuego, posándola en él con expresión extraña. ¿Ahora qué ocurría?

—¿Y debo aceptar eso de ti, señor magnánimo? —inquirió Anna con sarcasmo.

Caminó hasta su esposa, viendo de reojo a la mujer en la cama, recostada sobre almohadas, con el antebrazo sano cubriendo sus ojos. Una postura muy dramática.

—¿Desde cuándo aceptas una opinión diferente a la tuya? —masculló cruzándose de brazos frente a Elsa, en evidente señal de desaprobación; aunque no valió la pena, ya que ella parecía ausente, o reflexiva.

Depositó su mano sobre su hombro, haciéndola dar un respingo. Skygge tomó eso como señal para irse corriendo.

—¿Aceptar una opinión diferente a la mía? Para que lo sepas, lo hago. ¿Por qué, sino, admitiría las réplicas de opositores a mis ideas? —Anna resopló. —¿Y qué importa ahora? Ya no voy a poder escribir ni publicar.

Elsa pestañeó. —¿Qué? —pronunció con desconcierto.

—En periódicos. Todos piensan que soy Anna la inútil, la princesa que no hace nada. Pues, bien, ahora sí seré la inútil que todos creen.

Tanto él como Elsa arrugaron el entrecejo.

—Anna, yo sabía que escribías, no qué… —musitó la rubia con tono culpable y dolido. La queja había dado en la diana.

—Eso no importa.

—¿Y bajo qué seudónimo escribes? —preguntó él escéptico, que no había visto su nombre en el diario de Arendelle.

—Es un periódico en el extranjero. Soy _Lady Liberty_ del _Post americano_ … pero no creo que lo conozcas.

La respuesta le ocasionó recelo, mas no había modo de que estuviese familiarizada con esa prensa y debía ser verdad. ¿Anna escribía artículos feministas? ¿Ella era esa audaz escritora? ¿A quien Daphne admiraba?

—Por el contrario, una conocida mía menciona sus artículos continuamente —comentó divertido, imaginando la sorpresa de la pelinegra—. Ahora parece lógico que hable de libertad e injusticias… aunque irónico, _princesa_.

—Tú eres la última persona que debería hablar de ironía.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y le ofreció su mano a Elsa para que se pusiera de pie, sin darle opción. A regañadientes respetaba su derecho a no decirle a su hermana sobre su estado actual, pero no iba a consentir que empeorara su ánimo.

—Disiento. _Debo hacer notar_ que la mayor ironía aquí es que por primera vez en tu vida estarás quieta —dijo con crudeza, haciendo que la pelirroja se incorporara ojiabierta. —Y podrás pensar.

—Hans —murmuró Elsa en tono cansino, minando sus intenciones de seguir para no consternarla. Empero, una motivación profunda le orillaba a atacar a Anna y podría continuar sin remordimientos.

—¡Ay! Es molesto. —Ambos se giraron a la pelirroja, que se frotaba la sien con los dedos que podía.

—Anna —pronunció Elsa preocupada. Instintivamente, él la detuvo cuando dio un paso hacia la cama. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Me duele mi cabeza, y me molesta un poco… ¡la luz!

—Buscaré al doctor —manifestó él soltando a su esposa, que asintió sin apartar la atención de su hermana.

En el umbral de la puerta se detuvo un momento y miró sobre su hombro, dudando si perder de vista a Elsa mientras estaba con Anna.

Un cosquilleo se extendió por su estómago al ver un brillo de esperanza en el rostro de su esposa, el cual le aseguró que estaría bien. Esa emoción era un ligero avance en el camino correcto, aunque éste fuera muy largo.

 **{…}**

El doctor supuso que la pérdida de visión de Anna podía ser temporal, refiriendo historias de pacientes que se golpearon la cabeza y perdieron ese sentido en un tiempo corto. Sin embargo, prefirió advertirles que los casos tenían sus particularidades y observarían el progreso de su hermana con detenimiento, esperando una evolución positiva.

Elsa sabía que era una buena noticia, pero por más que trataba no conseguía alegrarse como quería, apenas sentía un minúsculo alivio. Era consciente de que se trataba del bienestar de su hermana y aun así la emoción esperada no llegaba. Solo había un pozo profundo en su interior, del que salía una sombra que la abrazaba y consumía con un frío que la empequeñecía poco a poco.

Y era la primera ocasión en que se sentía afectada por la temperatura, porque estaba dentro de ella, incrustando puntiagudos carámbanos de hielo cuyo único dolor se manifestaba en su mente, invisible en su piel. Los demás no podían verlo, pero crecía con los días y sufría terriblemente.

Lo enduraba porque se merecía ese castigo por la pérdida de su futuro hijo, ya que las palabras de reproche de Hans no aparecían, sin importar cuánto aguardara por ellas. Necesitaba una sanción para que su embarazo inconcluso no pasara desapercibido; para que la breve existencia del bebé no fuera olvidada, como la de ese hermano que sus padres nunca mencionaron.

¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Por qué callar algo tan importante?

 _Hipócrita_.

¿Cómo los cuestionaba? Ella había sido la primera en prohibir que lo mencionaran. Fue tan mala con su bebé perdido que ordenó silencio sobre su partida, reduciéndolo a una vergüenza, a un hecho fortuito sin valor… cuando era todo lo contrario.

Pero otros no tenían derecho a nombrarlo, porque no era parte de ellos. No quería que mancharan su fugaz existencia con rumores sembrados de lástima, de crítica y de aborrecimiento por alguien más como ella.

…aunque también lo pidió por el miedo, porque decirlo lo hacía más real. Hacía imposible borrar la verdad de su pérdida.

No obstante, callarlo lo volvía más doloroso. Extendía un veneno en cada rincón de su cuerpo, quemando desde adentro. La hacía querer gritar de escozor mientras probaba el sabor metálico de su boca que no debía abrirse.

Estaba dividida entre hablarlo porque se lo debía a la memoria de ese hijo no nato, o soportarlo porque debía cargar con la pena.

Mejor…

Sin terminar ese pensamiento cayó en la cuenta de algo más; mencionarlo obligaría a Hans a admitir toda la responsabilidad que recaía en ella. Unas palabras que merecía oír.

O a él… _¿le daría igual?_

¿Qué pasaría si no le ponía importancia a su aborto, pues habría otras oportunidades en el futuro como explicó el doctor? Él no había hecho nada indebido. A él no le pesaba no haberse percatado de su estado ni la falta de cuidado. O no cumplir con la parte que le tocaba.

Quizá el lamento era solo de ella, asumió sintiendo que un carámbano empezaba a introducirse en su corazón, ocasionándole una aguda dolencia mientras era arrastrada al enorme pozo. Tenía que cargar con las consecuencias de su descuido, en soledad, porque él no…

Repentinamente, un brazo fuerte y cálido golpeó la sombra y evaporó el hielo de su interior, acudiendo como un caballero a rescatarla del peligro, dándole la fuerza y energía que necesitaba para afrontar los obstáculos a su paso.

Con un respiro profundo, Elsa abrió los ojos, que apenas distinguieron su alrededor en la oscuridad de la noche. Giró el rostro, buscando lo que ya sabía. Lentamente apretó su nariz al agradable olor masculino a su costado, rebosante en bergamota y limón.

Hans estaba con ella, era su cercanía la que había ahuyentado el frío, con las caricias suaves a su hombro. Le hacía compañía; seguía a su lado, demostrando nuevamente que no era ajeno a lo ocurrido, para que ella se olvidara de su posible indiferencia.

 _"No temas."_

 _"…será más efectivo estar aquí."_

 _"…eres humana."_

 _"…Anna, no creas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor."_

Él estaba allí, con actos que presumían de su interés por su mejoría, pese a que fuese _indigna_ de ellos.

Sencillamente, él se mantenía ahí.

(Y tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba.)

 **{…}**

Al término de la primera semana del accidente, Anna recuperó la vista casi en su totalidad, hecho que trajo sonrisas a los empleados del castillo, incomodando al pelirrojo, que se preguntaba cómo podían mostrar alegría viendo los signos frágiles de la reina.

Seguir órdenes de silencio no significaba olvidar la prudencia, se decía Hans entre dientes.

Sabía de lo irrazonable de su punto de vista, pero era mejor dirigir su enojo hacia ellos que empeorar su estado raro e inquieto; los días pasaban y las sensaciones extrañas no se iban… si es que lo harían alguna vez.

Lo odiaba con cara poro de su ser.

Y luego estaba Elsa, que se había reintegrado a algunas de sus actividades cuando parecía que cualquier viento la derrumbaría. Apenas comía, tomando porciones más pequeñas que un crío; apenas dormía, teniendo pesadillas que habían causado un oscurecimiento ligero bajo sus ojos.

Temía que matarse lentamente fuese la manera de enfrentar la situación, haciendo alarde a su hábito de huir.

Él no había sufrido físicamente la pérdida de su hijo no nato, mas no cabía en su mente que ella reaccionara de esa forma. Era como si no valorara la vida, cuando era tan orgullosa.

Simplemente no parecía la mujer con quien se había casado.

Resoplando disgustado, se levantó de su asiento y salió de su oficina, dirigiéndose al despacho de Elsa. A ese paso, se le haría costumbre visitarla a todas horas, solo para comprobar que siguiera en pie.

Aunque también, tal como pensó cuando ella susurró ese " _Quédate_ ", había una minúscula parte de él que no le atraía la solitud, de la misma manera que sospechaba ocurría con ella. En cierta medida, su compañía le proporcionaba calma y comprensión, porque la pérdida era de ambos.

¿Qué otra persona entendería lo que estaba pasando que alguien directamente involucrado?

Al diablo con lo que pensara su antiguo yo; ese aborto había supuesto algunos cambios en Hans Westergård. Esos once días había mostrado facetas distintas de él, que en otra ocasión le sorprenderían, pero ahora parecían ser las más adecuadas (su permanencia o no dependerían del tiempo y las circunstancias; posiblemente en dos meses, rumbo a América, verías las cosas diferente).

Cuadrando los hombros, llamó a la puerta de Elsa.

—¿Quién es?

—La única persona que se atreve a molestar a su Majestad —contestó no queriendo usar el típico "yo", unido a su nombre.

—Adelante —expresó ella apenas él concluyó sus palabras.

Sigiloso, abrió. Su esposa le recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza, apoyando su estilógrafo sobre la madera. Después le miró de manera interrogante.

Él señaló la bandeja casi intacta en la esquina del escritorio sin articular palabra. Un pajarito comía más que ella.

Elsa cerró los ojos y suspiró. —No me apetece.

—Pide a la cocinera que te prepare lo que deseas —replicó sentándose en el asiento de la derecha. No se apoyó en el respaldo, mostrando firmeza.

—El resultado será el mismo, no haré que se moleste.

—Su trabajo es preparar comida —rebatió—, pero lo importante aquí es que comas de manera adecuada, independientemente de tu apetito.

—Así estoy bien —repuso ella monocorde.

—No. Lo. Estás. —Oyó un maullido, notando que el gato estaba en alguna parte de la habitación. —Si sigues así…

— _¿Qué ocurrirá?_ —El enojo relampagueó en los orbes cerúleos de Elsa y la emoción coloreó sus pómulos. Por primera vez en su matrimonio, tuvo la posibilidad de percibir fuerte sentimiento, aunque no tenía la oportunidad de disfrutarlo por las circunstancias. —¡Ahora ya es muy tarde!

—Elsa…

Ella se puso en pie llevándose las manos trémulas a la cabeza. —¿De qué va a servir lo que haga ahora? Dime, ¿de qué? —exigió con voz entrecortada. —El tiempo… ya pasó, y se fue. _Se fue._

Elsa se despeinó su cabello y rodeó el escritorio con aire desesperado. Su cuerpo se estremecía con visibles espasmos, como si muriera de frío.

—¡Lo perdí! Perdí a mi bebé. Yo era su madre… y no lo cuidé. Le fallé. Es mi culpa… que se fuera… no sirvo para…

Una piedra golpeó pesadamente en su estómago, paralizándolo unos segundos. Luego, con las piernas débiles se levantó lento, acercándose a ella con suma cautela mientras tragaba saliva.

—Pudo haber nacido… de no ser por _mí_. _Yo le… impedí…_ ¿Por qué lo hago mal? Soy la culpable de que ya no exista. Mi bebé… ¿Por qué… se tuvo que ir? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_

Las lágrimas cayeron como torrentes de los ojos de Elsa, empapando su afligido rostro. Él probó el sabor amargo de su bilis, sintiendo que su pecho se contraía debilitado.

No lo sabía. Había sido muy injusto.

— _Se fue… Hans… se fue…_

Apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella, que sollozó sobre su pecho con agónicos gemidos y una desolación tan patente como un baño de agua helada.

Cerró sus ojos con la sensación de que su garganta escocía, posando su cabeza sobre la de ella, compartiendo el dolor. No había palabras suficientes para describirlo, pero estaba ahí. Martilleaba en su cabeza y pateaba su corazón con saña, invadiendo cada terminación de su cuerpo; raudo, potente, insoslayable. Era impotencia, rabia, tristeza, añoranza, temor…

…era tan extraño, pero tan correcto de sentir, aunque no debía llegar ni a la mínima intensidad que ella padecía. Para él era difícil; a ella la estaba comiendo viva.

—¿Por qué… no… tú no… me culpas? —susurró Elsa ahogada por su pecho.

Él entreabrió sus ojos, abstrayéndose en su sedoso cabello suelto, con la imperiosa necesidad de entrar en su cabeza y comprenderla.

—Para mí tú no eres culpable —murmuró con la voz enronquecida a su oído, como una confesión íntima. —No alcanzo a entender qué pasó, solo sé que tú no querías que se fuera y… _Habría sido feliz de que tú le criaras._

Nadie se preocuparía ni velaría por su bienestar como ella.

Elsa hipó.

—Siento haberlo perdido.

—También yo, Elsa, también yo —le confesó suavemente, sintiendo cómo una pequeña presión en su pecho se aflojaba, empujando a un lado la incomodidad en que había estado viviendo.

Olvidar no sería posible, porque formaba parte de aprender, pero comenzarían a avanzar a su propio ritmo.

La siguió acogiendo cuando volvió a sollozar, sin moverse hasta que ella se apartó mucho más tarde, con los ojos inflamados y brillantes, denotando una agradecida mirada hacia él, que decidió no mencionarla. Era lo mejor, porque prefería no hacer comentarios alusivos a ese momento.

Él observó sus ojeras unos segundos.

—¿Puedo contar con tu presencia para la cena?

Bajando la cabeza, ella se dio la vuelta y regresó a su lugar, retomando la actividad que estaba haciendo antes sin contestar a la pregunta realizada.

Dejando el tema al aire, se dirigió a la puerta para abandonar la habitación. No iba a presionar demasiado por el momento, le daría la libertad de escoger.

—Allí estaré —escuchó cuando estaba a punto de cerrar.

La esquina de su boca se estiró con sutileza.

 **{…}**

La nieve caía lentamente del cielo, acumulándose en los tejados de las edificaciones de Arendelle de una forma atrapante; los lugares iban haciéndose notar por la blancura en medio de la naciente oscuridad, luchando como ella a ese manto negro que la absorbía.

Elsa se preguntó cuánto tardarían en sucumbir a lo inevitable, porque la noche apenas empezaba.

 _Vencer a una fuerza natural era imposible_ , se dijo antes de distinguir una silueta detrás de ella en la ventana. La mano de ésta se posó en su cintura, repartiendo agradables olas de calor a través de su ropa.

Hubo algo dentro de su ser que la animó a descansar su peso contra esa persona, confiada en que sería digna de ella; que no le haría daño. Había una voz susurrándole que para alguien era importante… la prioridad.

Ladeó su cabeza y de soslayo miró el perfil de su marido, que contemplaba el exterior con interés, mientras sus dedos acariciaban su cintura inconscientemente, enviando una serie de chispas por todo su cuerpo, como cosquilleos que despertaban cada rincón dormido.

—¿Qué te habría gustado que fuese? —murmuró él bajando la mirada hacia ella, atento a su respuesta. Había una nota de melancolía y preocupación en su voz, pero el atisbo de resignación de una circunstancia inalterable.

—Un niño —contestó sin lugar a dudas, imaginándose a un pequeño con las cualidades que comenzaba a darse cuenta que él tenía, analizando sus actos. Su esposo conservaba su vanidad, bajo la que había unas cuantas actitudes rescatables.

 _En lo tocante a ella_.

Volvió la cabeza al frente y esbozó una sonrisa, permitiéndose apoyar su espalda sobre ese cuerpo que rezumaba vitalidad.

Continuó mirando la nieve hasta que parpadeó, tras lo que se encontró con su dormitorio en penumbras, oyendo el crepitar de un fuego y el eco de una noche de viento.

 _Despierta_.

Bostezando, Elsa se movió sobre su espalda y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo diferente en su pecho, menos pesado que en las últimas semanas, y se preguntó qué lo había causado. Era similar al alivio sentido cuando se soltó a llorar en compañía de Hans, pero esa vez sabía que vino de desahogarse.

Y, también, había una cosa _más_ , muy rara.

Suspiró y el cuerpo masculino a su lado hizo lo mismo, sin despertarse. Resignada, se acomodó para dormirse de nuevo, sucumbiendo al grato olor de la colonia de su esposo.

 _Lo recordaría si era importante_.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** ¡Saludos!

 _Aparentemente, en 1870 la Reina Victoria expresó esto: "I am most anxious to enlist everyone who can speak or write to join in checking this mad, wicked folly of 'Women's Rights,' with all its attendant horrors, on which her poor feeble sex is bent, forgetting every sense of womanly feelings and propriety. Feminists ought to get a good whipping. Were woman to 'unsex' themselves by claiming equality with men, they would become the most hateful, heathen and disgusting of beings and would surely perish without male protection. (Estoy ansiosa por reclutar a todos las que pueden hablar o escribir se unan a revisar esta loca y malvada locura de 'Derechos de la mujer', con todos sus horrores concomitantes, en los que su pobre sexo se inclina, olvidando todo sentido de los sentimientos femeninos y la propiedad. Las feministas deberían recibir una buena paliza. Si las mujeres se "liberaran" de sí mismas al reclamar la igualdad con los hombres, se convertirían en los seres más odiosos, paganos y repugnantes y seguramente perecerían sin la protección masculina.)". Alejandro Dumas hijo escribió lo siguiente: "Las feministas, perdón por el neologismo, dicen: todo lo malo viene del hecho de que no se quiere reconocer que la mujer es igual al varón, que hay que darle la misma educación y los mismos derechos que al varón". Y la sufragista francesa Hubertine Auclert se llamó así en 1882. Razón por la cual ya hago mención del término aquí sobre lo que Anna hace. Créanlo o no, con ese deseo por casarse y toda la cosa, pasar años con las puertas cerradas la ayudó (como su tendencia a ir en contra)._

Y bueno, fue algo tardado concretar el capítulo. Espero me comprendan por las escenas que tocaban, difíciles para los personajes. Lo más complicado fue cuidar que no se pasaran de OOC y al mismo tiempo hacerlo un poco, explorando lo que les empujan las circunstancias.

Defensoras de Anna, admitan la posibilidad de que reaccione así tomando en cuenta cómo lo hizo cuando Elsa se negó a reconocer su compromiso (y su insistencia de años con la puerta, por ejemplificar). Ella no había perdido completamente la visión (créanme, para las muchas estudiantes de medicina que abundan en ff, quisiera decirles en específico cuál fue el padecimiento que utilicé, pero hace mucho que leí la página de casos clínicos y olvidé guardarla, solo recuerdo lo de inflamación del occipital); pero el pánico, shock, impotencia, y demás, pueden orillar a algunos a comportarse de ese modo, dependiendo de su personalidad.

Hans ya expliqué en el capítulo anterior y éste por qué se comporta así, pues no quiere ser como su familia y sabe que Elsa le entiende, además de no poder lidiar solo con ello. Y, en cuanto a ella, está mostrando algunos efectos psicológicos post-aborto espontáneo, casi dirigiéndose a la depresión no solo por su personalidad, a lo que ayuda mucho la compañía de él… diferente habría sido otro caso, desde mi análisis. Y, bueno, la bergamota también hace su parte; eso es licencia mía, porque esta en aceite se usa como técnica de aromaterapia para la depresión (no creo que sea lo mismo con un poco de concentrado en el perfume), **así que no se engañen con que es completamente él** , chicas Helsa. Pero tampoco se entristezcan, porque la parte final es un guiño a lo que todas queremos al estar aquí. Los sueños son importantes. :3

¿Qué más? Quizá alguna dirá que han pasado por esto rápido, aunque no es así del todo, pero mucho tiene que ver la época y que ocurrió el desahogo. Quedarán sus secuelas, claro.

En fin, ¿alguna suposición de lo que viene? ¿Qué presienten de la Elsa a partir de ahora? ¿Y de Hans? Me da curiosidad si aciertan.

¡A esperar por el próximo capítulo! Me pregunto, ¿cuáles serán sus reacciones a lo que pasará? Trataré de actualizar antes de Frozen 2.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest1 (malestar de la pelirroja): Ja,ja, supongo que aquí aumenté tu amor por Anna, hace énfasis a lo tóxica que mencionaste. Se hacen mal la una a la otra, quizá ganarás simpatía por la chica si se va al Polo Sur por decisión propia... así no le dará problemas a su hermana. ¿Crees que Elsa tomaría la decisión de no estar cerca de su hermana? Yo tengo mi respuesta :D. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Guest2(Elsa honesta): En efecto, Elsa debe sincerarse con su hermana y decirle cómo se siente, aunque difícilmente lo hace consigo misma para hacerlo con alguien más. Porque Anna tardará un poquito en darse cuenta de lo que dices je,je. Y sí tiene un parecido con Ariel, pobres ilusas. Me encantó leer tu comentario; creo que ya voy distinguiendo cuál es de cada quien.

Guest3(castillo maldito): ¡Ese lugar merece un exorcismo bajo cualquier ritual! Todo lo malo pasa ahí, ¿serán los ancestros quienes lo propician? Al menos, como dices, ayudó al Helsa y así sigue, favoreciendo lo que nos gusta. / Y estoy de acuerdo, será una influencia para Anna, solo que dependiendo de cómo lo vea. / Elsa abrirá los ojos poquito, como los de un animalito que tarda en hacerlo, pero lo hará. Llegará el día. / Gracias a ti por tus lindas palabras, me esforcé porque el anterior quedara bien, me preocupaba hacerlo terrible... y te entiendo, sin afán de ego, cuando leo lo que me gusta se me pasa muy rápido T-T. / Y sí, con gusto contesté del doc. .

Guest4(Hans right): Yep, Elsa should take care of herself first, but she couldn't see thanks to her never ending love for Anna, which made her take a bad decision about the baby. Secrets like that will come to life someday. I agree with you, marriage is something different, but that's the thing that slowly happens Isn't it beautiful? Hans' thinking was difficult as almost everything, but I'm happy you liked it. I tried my best. Now, things are happening and I hope you enjoy them. Drama with Anna is part of Frozen ha,ha, but nothing permanent. / Thanks for you review, dunno if my answer made sense, but I'm in a rush (have to wake up early).


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20**

Bostezando, Hans colocó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su oficina, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en los arreglos y consecuencias que supondría su decisión de aplazar la partida de Arendelle por unas semanas, lo cual sorprendentemente ni le inmutaba, pese a repercutir en su negocio.

No obstante, eso quedó en segundo plano al encontrarse su puerta sin seguro, alertándole que alguien había estado allí. Abrió con premura ante la posibilidad de que siguiera adentro… deteniéndose en seco al reconocer al polizonte en su espacio privado.

¿De dónde habría sacado la llave?

—Olaf —pronunció frunciendo el ceño, observando al pensativo muñeco de nieve sentado cerca del hogar, a pocos centímetros del fuego que podía acabar con él. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé, de repente tuve ganas de venir —respondió dubitativo el ser mágico, concentrado en las llamas que hacían arder los troncos.

—¿Quién te dio la llave?

—Entré con mi nariz —expresó Olaf ecuánime. —Algo de mí que sirve —agregó con tono triste.

Hans cerró la puerta detrás de sí en silencio, intrigado por esa actitud contraria a su comportamiento habitual.

—Yo quisiera que Elsa también me necesitara —musitó Olaf apesadumbrado—, _como a ti_. Por años ella ha preferido estar sola, lejos de Anna y de mí. Duele hacerle caso, pero respetamos lo que quiere… Ella no nos necesita, ni ahora que ha estado triste; no me necesita, _¿por qué a ti sí?_

Se negó a pensar en ese asunto, porque era un tema demasiado complejo, y además lo que implicaba el muñeco no era real. Únicamente la acompañaba porque tenían la perdida en común.

—Gracias por ser bueno con ella. —Él no tenía como intención mostrar bondad, mas no dijo nada, sabiendo lo inútil que sería. —Anna también está feliz por eso.

Soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

Olaf se volvió con una expresión reprobable. —Ella me dice muchas cosas que no habla con los otros y sé cómo se siente, nadie la conoce como yo. Estos días… sabe que estuvo mal y quisiera comerse sus palabras, pero no puede… Sabe que se portó mal con Elsa y con Kristoff. Yo estuve ahí cuando habló con él y se puso verde cuando ella mencionó a los hijos que no podían tener, que lo seguí a la montaña cuando fue a buscar una solución al valle después de que ella le rogara por ayuda, pidiéndole no volver hasta traerla.

¿Qué encontraría el chico reno en el valle? ¿Iría con un familiar? ¿Alguien en su familia adoptiva era médico o herborista? Pero, ¿no Olaf había dicho alguna vez que eran rocas? ¿Habrían ayudado siendo personas duras?

Dejó de pensarlo porque carecía de importancia; no tenía nada de provecho para él.

—Me da igual lo que piense o quiera Anna, ella es responsable de sus actos.

Olaf asintió y compuso un semblante sereno.

—No quiero que la entiendas, solo que sepas que ella y yo estamos felices porque le haces compañía a Elsa.

Suspirando, Hans se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió a su asiento detrás del escritorio. Para algunas cosas era mejor callar, sobre todo si su interlocutor podía tergiversar sus palabras de acuerdo a lo que deseaba escuchar; o, en el peor de los casos, transmitirlo a un tercero de manera inconveniente.

El muñeco regresó la vista a las llamas.

Curioso porque la rubia se comportaba del mismo modo, habló: —Olaf, ¿qué hay de interesante en el fuego? ¿No temes derretirte?

—Es cálido, igual que la playa.

Como si eso explicara todo, el pequeño se dio la vuelta y se acercó con tranquilidad a la puerta, usando ese caminar que le balanceaba de un lado a otro.

—¿Por qué te gusta la playa si sabes que podría hacerte daño? —cuestionó con ojos entrecerrados, aprovechando el momento de seriedad del pequeño.

—¿No es bonito soñar con aquello que no puedes tener? —inquirió Olaf con una sonrisa antes de colgarse en el tirador de la puerta para abrir y abandonar la oficina, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos.

 _Calidez_.

 _Aquello imposible de tener_.

Hans se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras trataba de dilucidar lo dicho por Olaf y la manera en que podía estar relacionado con su esposa.

El muñeco anhelaba lo que no encontraba en sí mismo, consciente de sus limitaciones, viviendo de una ilusión que nunca podría cumplir y de un amor descomunal por los abrazos, los cuales comúnmente brindaban calor.

¿Sería una representación de lo que pensaba Elsa, puesto que era una creación suya? ¿Podría ser esa la razón de su interés por el fuego, lo _cálido_?

Sin embargo, a diferencia de Olaf, ella era humana y obtenerlo no atentaba contra su vida, ni le hacía daño.

 _¿O sí?_

¿Por ello lo rechazaría y mantendría la distancia con otros, no solo por la contención de sus poderes?

Entonces, ¿qué de esos momentos en los que ella se aferraba a las fuentes de calor?

Resoplando, Hans detuvo sus cavilaciones, las cuales podrían llevarle horas, interrumpiendo su agenda y las tareas que debía hacer para irse hasta marzo.

(Aunque, sin reconocerlo, en lo profundo de su mente una voz baja celebraba ser quien le diera a Elsa la calidez que buscaba.)

 **{…}**

El único sonido en el comedor era el de los utensilios contactando entre sí, apenas mezclándose con el murmullo de sus respiraciones.

 _Se cumplía exactamente un mes del aborto de su esposa._

Ninguno de los dos lo había expresado, si bien era innecesario; su actual convivencia fue promovida por aquel suceso, presente en la mente de ambos y que ese día era imposible de ignorar.

…como si alguna vez fuesen a hacerlo.

Hans sabía que no lo olvidarían nunca, formaba parte de su existencia; pero era consciente que, pasada esa fecha, sus vidas comenzarían a correr de manera normal… los días más difíciles habían acabado. El primer mes a un acontecimiento desafortunado era el que más costaba, como si los minutos duraran eternidades mientras tratabas de dar un orden y sentido a lo que había de ti.

Esos treinta días fueron una dura prueba personal que no quería volver a experimentar.

Miró a Elsa. _No_ , sin duda alguna no quería pasar por lo mismo. Si se embarazaba de nuevo, rogaría a la deidad en que no creía para evitar una repetición. Había hecho surgir indeseadas cosas suyas; sensaciones, actitudes, pensamientos; ajenos a su persona —por lo cual cesarían pasado el tiempo prudente (solo había reaccionado como respuesta a la pérdida, lo sabía, pero no eran deseables).

Dando un suspiro, dejó de comer sin haber finalizado el plato, acciones que ella imitó como si esperara que él lo hiciera primero. Después de una semana alimentándose lo debido, no podía reprenderla, menos con su ejemplo.

—Andersen obtuvo la madera y ya ha finalizado todos tus diseños, ¿estás interesada de verlos? —preguntó apoyándose en la mesa, pasando a algo práctico. —Saldré después del desayuno.

—Concluyó rápido —observó Elsa sin contestar su cuestión, aunque un ligero brillo de interés cruzó por sus ojos, justo como él sospechaba pasaría.

—¿Qué tan pronto tendrás más?

—Tengo unos cuantos guardados. —Ella bajó la mirada.

Él intuyó que tenía un tiempo sin dibujar.

—Con dos bastará por ahora; es probable que los concluya antes de que me vaya. Tendrá hasta mediados de año para realizar los otros diseños que le entregues.

—Aparte de sus encargos habituales, ¿podrá realizar dos artículos grandes en dos semanas?

Él carraspeó. —Retrasé mi partida hasta dentro de un mes.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron ligeramente de la sorpresa. —Hans… no era necesario.

—Yo no tomo una decisión así sin analizarlo a detalle, Elsa —manifestó con seguridad, acercando su rostro hacia ella. —Y hasta ahora no he fallado. Además, me servirá para examinar las cualificaciones de mis trabajadores —aseguró con arrogancia.

Su esposa le sostuvo la mirada con un interrogante en sus orbes cerúleos, que reflejaba la duda sobre la elección que él había hecho. Podría pensar que la competían por completo a ella, pero esos quince días más le ayudarían a quitarle las sensaciones extrañas en su interior y dar vuelta a la página.

—Si es lo que quieres, nada te hará cambiar de opinión, ¿o me equivoco? —repuso ella cuadrando los hombros, finalmente mostrando el carácter que había echado en falta.

La _reina_ aparecería pronto y, seguro, con más firmeza, igual que lo hizo al descongelar el invierno años atrás.

—Tienes razón —replicó poniéndose en pie. —Ahora, si me disculpas.

Se dirigió a la salida sin repetir el ofrecimiento inicial.

—Quiero ver los muebles —escuchó a su espalda cuando tuvo la manija en sus manos.

Una sonrisa se escapó a su boca. —Estaré esperando en la entrada del castillo en diez minutos.

Abrió y la dejó pasar al sentirla a su lado, recorriendo el mismo camino que ella hasta sus aposentos, donde se separaron. Él ingresó su habitación, hizo lo suyo en el baño, y cogió abrigo para estar en el exterior, junto a sus otras pertenencias.

Eso era lo que últimamente hacía allí, reconoció mientras regresaba al piso inferior, visitaba su oficina unos instantes y se encaminaba al lugar de reunión. El pasado mes había dormido junto a ella, la mayor parte de las noches animado por la agitación en sus sueños, de modo que solo se aseaba y cogía cosas de su dormitorio.

Meses antes habría creído eso imposible, pero, de nuevo, todo era resultado de las circunstancias.

Y no quería reflexionar más allá.

Oyó unos pasos en la escalera y miró arriba, esperando ver el regreso de su mujer. Sin embargo, a quien encontró fue su cuñada, que descendía lentamente sostenida del barandal, con miedo reflejado en sus facciones.

Hans se apoyó a la pared detrás de él, ignorándola. Otro en su lugar habría acudido en su auxilio; en cambio, él no la tenía como su persona preferida y creía que ella necesitaba ese aprendizaje de mesura.

Dejó de oírla unos momentos más tarde, poco antes de que Elsa apareciera a lo alto de la escalera y comenzara a bajarla con paso ligero pero majestuoso, propio de una reina. Ni el uso de prendas comunes como las que utilizaba —obra de una modista en el pueblo, a quien se las había encargado—, en lugar de las mágicas, le restaba distinción.

 _Estaba volviendo en sí_.

La vio esquivar el sitio donde cayó su hermana un mes antes, aunque la alfombra había sido removida y no quedaba marca exacta (ese sería un recordatorio difícil de borrar).

—¿Estás lista? —cuestionó irguiéndose.

Ella se lo pensó unos segundos como si fuese una pregunta complicada.

—Salgamos.

No le pasó desapercibido que no respondía afirmativamente, pero su actitud mejoraba de forma considerable.

Eso era lo primordial.

 **{…}**

Hans dudaba que alguno de los miembros del Parlamento siguiera prestando atención a la perorata irrelevante de Lord Jørgensen. El hombre había prolongado su discurso de los impuestos hasta el punto del hartazgo, que solo por protocolo se le permitía seguir hablando; además, su propuesta era tan ridícula que solo un imbécil votaría a favor.

 _Pagar por una fachada fea_.

—Por lo tanto, señores, les invito a considerarlo para nuestra próxima reunión y unirse a mi iniciativa —finalizó con petulancia el rubio, bajando del estrado entre aplausos educados de los miembros de la sala, que Hans no imitó.

A su lado, Elsa tampoco lo hizo, aunque no estaba obligada por su posición, contrario que él. No obstante, por la manera en que su pie se había movido durante las palabras de Lord Jørgensen, se oponía.

—Su propuesta será contemplada para la siguiente ocasión, su Gracia —dijo Kai en voz alta, como moderador que era. —Agradeciendo su participación, con la cual se dará término a esta asamblea, a continuación procederé a enumerar los asuntos…

—Hay un tema que nos gustaría interponer antes, Kai —cortó Lord Amundsen, poniéndose de pie en su lugar.

El hombre regordete dirigió una mirada a Elsa, quien asintió subrepticiamente sin cambiar su expresión. Él, entretanto, observó a los asistentes, que se habían inclinado en sus asientos con evidente interés.

—Adelante, milord. Puede pasar al estrado.

—No será necesario, Kai. Con el debido respeto que se merecen, a los honorables miembros de este Parlamento nos gustaría expresar a sus Majestades nuestra preocupación por el futuro de Arendelle.

Un desagradable presentimiento cruzó por la mente de Hans, máxime al ver que su esposa tensaba ligeramente la mano que tenía en su pierna.

—Sea más preciso, milord —repuso Elsa de forma impávida.

El anciano desvió su mirada un instante, claramente viendo a los demás. —Llenaría de honor a Arendelle que el heredero de la corona pertenezca a la Familia Real, la cual no ha dado bienvenida a uno en más de dos décadas, así que es tiempo.

Hans se limitó a empuñar su mano hambrienta de asestarse en el rostro del hombre. De reojo, vio un tenue resplandor celeste en los dedos de su esposa, que desapareció a los pocos segundos.

Agradeció el panel que ocultaba la mitad de sus cuerpos.

—Majestad. —Ella lo miró de soslayo con el cuello rígido. —Elsa, probablemente las diferencias en nuestros idiomas me hicieron entender mal, porque me pareció que estaba emitiendo una orden —comentó él con aparente condescendencia, haciendo que las cejas de ella se movieran casi imperceptiblemente—. Y no lo creo, usted no se atrevería a ofender a la corona, ya que conoce las repercusiones para un ciudadano de Arendelle, ¿cierto? —concluyó regresando su atención a Lord Amundsen.

Los ojos verdes del conde refulgieron de furia contenida, para satisfacción suya. —Las conozco, no se preocupe, Majestad. Quizá fue una barrera idiomática.

—Estaba seguro de ello. Empero, a partir de lo que comprendí, es muy temprano para preocuparse, milord. Su Majestad y yo hemos contraído nupcias en septiembre y ambos somos jóvenes.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Así mismo, entiendo su preocupación, Lord Amundsen —habló Elsa sin un ápice de simpatía en la voz—, como la de otros miembros del Parlamento, por supuesto. _Sé que tienen los mejores intereses de Arendelle en mente_. Es un tema al que no soy ajena y por tal motivo es una orden expresa que no se mencione de nuevo, o será ir en contra de su Majestad.

Lord Amundsen presionó sus labios en una línea antes de inclinar su cabeza.

—Dicho esto, Kai, procede al sumario de la reunión.

—A la brevedad, Majestad —respondió el pelirrojo erguido mientras el conde volvía a su asiento con las orejas enrojecidas. El anciano podía haber tocado el tema con anterioridad y salido airoso, pero entonces la reina no era sensible a la descendencia como ahora, tras haber pasado por un aborto.

En cuanto a él, odiaba que se metieran en su vida y no temía en amenazar veladamente a quien osara hacerlo. Y también estaba el embarazo sin término de su esposa, por el que había pasado unas semanas difíciles.

Soltó un suspiro que coincidió con el final de las palabras de Kai, otorgándose autorización para abandonar la sala, cosa que los miembros hicieron rápido, pues con la sentencia de Elsa había prevalecido la tensión. Huían como comadrejas, pensó desdeñoso.

Él se puso en pie y estiró su cuerpo entumecido de tres horas sentado sin gran participación, a diferencia de sus juntas de negocios, donde él era un asistente muy activo. Aunque no estaba arrepentido de haber entrado a la reunión por primera vez, ya que había podido replicar a lo comentado por el conde.

—¿Necesita algo más, su Majestad? —preguntó Kai a su esposa, que apenas se ponía en pie.

—No, gracias.

—¿Y usted, Majestad? —prosiguió en su dirección.

—Tampoco, Kai, puedes retirarte a tus obligaciones.

El hombre dio una reverencia y se dirigió con paso apresurado a la puerta custodiada. Elsa y él caminaron con más tranquilidad, esperando a que los guardias les abrieran para salir. En su silencio se escondía el momento ocurrido minutos atrás, con sus implicaciones personales. No habían hablado acerca de retomar la intimidad por obvias razones, toda vez que era necesario al ser el motivo de su unión.

—¡Hola! —Ambos se detuvieron al oír a Olaf, quien apareció corriendo en un corredor lateral, arrastrando un saco marrón.

—Olaf, ¿qué traes ahí? —cuestionó su esposa.

—Tarjetas. Estoy entregando las tarjetas de los enamorados del pueblo y del castillo. ¡Es San Valentín!

Al ser recordado de la celebración, Hans cayó en la cuenta del plan de Lord Amundsen al hacer su comentario precisamente ese día. En la zona nórdica San Valentín era para _procrear_ y no un acontecimiento al que hacer mucho revuelo público; todo lo opuesto a América, donde era imposible no percatarse de la llegada de esa fecha, pues la población la tenía muy presente —para su beneficio, dado que tenía una fábrica de papel—. Al ser San Valentín, el conde hacía hincapié en la creación de una cría, como los animales.

—Parece que tienes mucho trabajo, pequeño.

—Sí, tengo que acabar antes de que caiga el sol. ¡Es muy emocionante ver las caras de todos! —Olaf alzó sus brazos animado. —Y… —los miró ceñudo—…ahora que lo pienso, ¿ustedes ya se entregaron sus tarjetas? ¿Quieren que yo lo haga? —Sugirió con entusiasmo.

Hans puso los ojos en blanco. Qué ridículo.

—Nosotros no hacemos eso, Olaf —manifestó Elsa acuclillándose—, pero otros sí, por lo que debes hacer bien tu trabajo.

Olaf hizo un sonido de desacuerdo.

—Bah, _adultos_ —dijo dándose la vuelta, mencionando cosas ininteligibles entre dientes.

Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Regresas a tu despacho? —preguntó él ofreciéndole su mano para enderezarse.

—Sí.

Él asintió y la soltó, tomando la ruta para sus respectivas oficinas, casi codo a codo con ella, a cuyo destino llegaron primero.

Para no dejar pasar la oportunidad, se movió instintivamente cuando Elsa colocó su mano en el pomo, posando la suya sobre la de ella, con el pecho pegado a su espalda.

—¿Qué…?

Humedeció sus labios. —No importa lo que comenten, volveremos a intentarlo cuando estés preparada.

La rubia se tensó unos segundos y permaneció callada durante otros más, hasta que se movió y le observó encima de su hombro, capturando su mirada cerúlea con la suya. Su inseguridad se transmitió mediante un ligero temblor en sus ojos y labio inferior.

Los dedos le picaron por tocarle el rostro y atrapar su boca trémula para detener el movimiento, pero se contuvo al percibir la reticencia en su cuerpo. El deseo que había tomado vacaciones estaba regresando, invitándole con la cercanía a ser saciado.

Claro que sería paciente hasta que tuviera su aceptación e interés en el acto.

Elsa asintió finalmente, así que él se apartó y retomó su camino, sin escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, imaginando que ella le contemplaba desde detrás.

 **{…}**

A seis semanas de su pérdida, las preguntas no abandonaban la mente de Elsa, aunque la sombra negra había ido desvaneciéndose lentamente con la luz, dándole más fuerzas para su día a día.

¿Cómo no supo que estaba encinta? ¿Por qué asoció sus molestias a su sangrado? ¿El temor de ser madre le hizo negar las señales? ¿Las dudas a que heredara sus poderes influyeron negativamente? ¿Cómo habría sido saberse embarazada? ¿Era mejor no haberlo sentido?

¿El aborto estaba destinado a pasar? ¿O no habría ocurrido si su hermana no fuese tan impetuosa?

Esta última era la que más escocía, pues podría llevarla al borde de la locura si le daba demasiada relevancia; de por sí era muy complicado estar cerca de Anna, como pretendía hacer en ese momento.

Quizá, esas interrogantes se amoldarían a su vida por la falta de respuesta y tendría que coexistir con ellas en el fondo de su cabeza, tal como lo hacía con el pozo de su interior, que no infligía demasiado daño, habiendo perdido dimensión, pero permanecía en ella siendo el recordatorio de su bebé no nacido, quien no había dejado prueba física de su existencia. Era como un hueco que nunca se llenaría ni con los años, porque en el futuro se preguntaría cómo habría sido si naciera.

La verdad es que nunca sería la misma de antes, mas podría ir aceptando los hechos, la ausencia, la añoranza, su culpa, y los subsecuentes cambios en su vida.

 _Era lo que quedaba_.

(Una cosa más a la lista de resignaciones.)

Ocasionales pesadillas o aislados llantos en la bañera eran parte del proceso, y desde que se desahogó con Hans no contenía esas emociones, permitiéndole respirar sin tanta presión en el pecho.

El que estuviera a su lado había sido la medicina precisa, ya que pasar por ello sola le habría derrumbado. Cada día, noche tras noche, había estado presente como el sostén que le hacía falta para estar de pie; siendo insistente para que admitiera que no estaba bien, procurando que comiera y durmiera, evitando que se recluyera y consumiera… alejando a ese monstruo que la ahogaba.

Evidentemente no se engañaba, ahora que estaba más recompuesta sabía que lo hizo porque el bebé que perdió era de ambos y él necesitaba ser útil para lidiar con un dolor no vocalizado.

Y eso era todo lo que quería pensar en cuanto al tema, se recordó un tanto incómoda —lidiando con una punzada extraña en su pecho—, antes de llamar a la puerta del antiguo salón de su madre, donde Anna se encontraba con Kristoff y Olaf.

Por su actual relación debía ser precavida, pero Anna había tenido una consulta con el doctor Asbjörn, por lo cual estaba interesada en qué tenía por decir de su recuperación.

—Elsa —le nombró Olaf en cuanto ingresó a la estancia, aligerando el ambiente tenso que apareció con su llegada. —¡Hola!

Le regaló un asentimiento, luego miró a su hermana. Ella estaba en un sillón, opuesto al sofá donde su pequeño amigo y su cuñado se encontraban sentados.

—¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

—Recomienda una semana más para mantener el brazo inmóvil —informó Anna de forma cuidada, como había estado haciendo después de recuperar la vista. Suponía que era la culpabilidad por el modo en que se dirigió a ella mientras estaba en cama.

Para ser franca, ella no lo recordaba con precisión, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Lo poco en su memoria eran palabras que muchas veces se había dicho a sí misma, o que se repetía entonces, porque desde su punto de vista _merecía oírlas_ —razón por la que acudía a la habitación de Anna, puesto que Hans no le reprochaba.

Debía haber dejado una huella en Anna, o no se comportaría de esa forma.

(Una parte de ella estaba a favor de que ocurriera para que su hermana pudiese entenderla.)

—Es una buena noticia —sentenció sinceramente, esperando por su mejoría; después de todo la amaba. —¿No ha comentado otra cosa?

—Algunos ejercicios para que lo use como antes —acotó Kristoff. Al mirarlo bien tras largo tiempo, notó unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, y se preguntó si lo mala paciente que era su hermana le estaba afectando.

—Gracias. Si eso fue todo, debo continuar con mi trabajo. —Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

Creyó oír detrás de sí un movimiento en la alfombra, aunque le restó interés.

—Elsa —escuchó en un susurro al tiempo que cogía la perilla. Levemente se giró, mirando los ojos contritos de Anna. —Lo siento, actué mal tras mi accidente y dije cosas horribles.

Asintió de forma lacónica y se volvió a la salida, abandonando la estancia silenciosamente; no tenía importancia para ella, era como un pequeño copo de nieve en una montaña nevada. Había asuntos más difíciles entre ambas que su comportamiento después del accidente.

A pocos metros del salón, movió su cabeza circularmente para relajar su cuello, la única señal de la frágil situación. Tal vez la responsabilidad de Anna en sus problemas comenzaba a adquirir un peso mayor en ella; tal vez, por los acontecimientos más recientes, todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces ya no bastaba.

 _¿Qué haría?_

—Una vez más.

Elsa abrió los ojos de golpe, mas se volvió tranquila hacia Hans, quien bebía de una taza con la atención puesta en su rostro —probablemente venía de la cocina.

—¿Por qué ese empeño en verla?

Se mordió la lengua en el interior de su boca; ver a Anna le recordaba cómo no quería ser… su hermana cambió con su imposibilidad de ser madre y mirarla le devolvía cordura, pese a que en lo profundo no quería estar cerca por los pensamientos negativos que guardaba.

—Se trata de mi hermana —dijo suavemente, contestando para que no insistiera. A raíz de las últimas semanas, ella no estaba tan a la defensiva, pero tampoco era abierta.

Él elevó sus cejas escéptico, sin replicar. No había que ser muy listo para adivinar lo que quería decir… ¿valía la pena sostener una relación dolorosa solo por ese parentesco? Después de todo, ella se lo había cuestionado innumerables veces, en especial los últimos tiempos.

Hans, pensativo, bebió de nuevo de su taza.

—¿Tanto la necesitas?

Sin intención de seguir en el tema, emprendió huida a su oficina. Sin embargo, conocía bien la respuesta, porque Anna ya no era estrictamente necesaria en su vida, aunque seguía siendo parte de ella, si bien no había encontrado la manera adecuada de tenerla. La amaba y al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo darle un sitio con el que se sintiera tranquila.

—¿Qué pasaría si te alejas un tiempo considerable? —Se detuvo, haciendo que él la alcanzara. —¿Qué pasaría si te tomas un descanso?

Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, dudando si ella había hablado en voz alta o si su esposo tenía algún poder para leer la mente.

Él curvó su boca con su acostumbrada petulancia.

—¿Quieres conocer América, Elsa?

* * *

 ** _NA:_** ¡Saludos!

 _Eso del San Valentín nórdico es parte del mito de Vali, un dios arquero que protege a los amantes, y por la coincidencia de que entre febrero y marzo los animales se aparean ya que se acerca la primavera y las condiciones ambientales lo favorecen. Las tarjetas, por otra parte, se hicieron famosas en el siglo XIX, aunque tengo entendido que en Noruega y Dinamarca es más actual la tradición de dar tarjetas (lo hacen los hombres de forma anónima y la mujer tiene que adivinar... ¿quién creen que espera febrero para un bonito OS —que probablemente deba empezar desde ahora para tenerlo listo—?)._

Ya quería pasar del decaimiento, es una cosa lenta de escribir. Fue más una transición, aunque en pequeñitas líneas relució el Helsa romántico y la diminuta confianza que nace entre estas complicadas personas. Por lo mismo a la historia le queda un tramo por recorrer, pero les encantará cuando exista el amor. Ya quisiera que lo leyeran, sobre todo para lo que nos traiga Frozen 2.

Por otra parte, debo ser sincera, me entretuve un poco con las reacciones al capítulo anterior (lo concerniente a Anna). Lo pensé muy a fondo, y cuando vean las escenas que tengo al respecto verán el por qué lo hice (una de ellas está en el 21, mientras que otra ya más avanzado el fic). Como pista, nótese que las interpretaciones de algo a veces van más allá de su objetivo original (por ejemplo, "Let it go", que terminó siendo usado por la comunidad LGBTI). Y en cuanto a Kristoff, sus dudas serán resueltas cuando *spoiler* _Hans lo encuentre bebiendo_ , no solo ante lo dicho por Olaf, en quien Elsa no piensa que hace sufrir. T-T [ _¿Por qué nadie pregunta por él?_ ]

En fin, creo que valorarán más el final del capítulo. ¿Esperaban esa invitación de Hans? XD

Me iré lentamente; disculpen si tardo en responder sus reviews, he estado atareada, pero este fin será puente y podré tomarme el tiempo.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest1: ¿Dónde crees que quieran a Anna? Quizá le pagan el boleto de vuelta ja,ja; ya a los tres días la querrían lejos. Y nop, no es broma, ten paciencia que llegará el momento en que sepan por qué puse que hace feminismo (o que Hans lo comentó, para el caso). Lo de Elsa con su perdida del bebé es recurrente, aunque aquí el accidente de su hermana se sumó a su estilo de vida y otro factor más que me callo. Ya tendrá a su bebé, pero primero vendrán cosas de su relación como pareja que hará más bello cuando sean padres; lo juro. / ¿Dónde estaba Kristoff? Lo mencioné, en la montaña con Olaf: "[...] se desahogaba sin consideración a los otros, como explicaba la pronta ida de Kristoff y Olaf a la montaña". Y lo de pegárselas a Anna, ¡aun peor! Creo que soy más perversa que tú. / Gracias por tu review.

Guest2: Sí, me imagino tu preocupación, como lectora lo estaría también. La parte de la salud mental de Elsa refleja lo difícil que la pasa una mujer que deseaba un bebé y de pronto lo perdió, las consecuencias psicológicas son de esta clase, cosa que lamentablemente no toda la sociedad sabe manejar por la falta de comprensión. De hecho respeto mucho a los terapeutas que se dedican a estos temas, es duro trabajarlo a profundidad, mucho más con etapas avanzadas. / Referente a lo demás, que la relación de Anna no es saludable, nop, creo que soy muy obvia en este punto, y por eso me da comezón el Elsanna (aparte de que originalmente son hermanas). Y me agarraste en curva con la sátira, pero ya que lo mencionas, dudo que se atrevieran a burlarse de una mujer con poderes que congeló todo un reino. Y siendo un pueblo chico. No lo sé, quizá si hubiese puesto énfasis en su hermandad cariñosa en lugar de mantenerlas separadas, lo colocaría más adelante, pero en lo que refiere a este universo, no. Y, pues, Kristoff, ubicándonos en espacio y tiempo, la gente pensaría que la princesa se arrepintió de casarse con un plebeyo, de manera que en privado no sale mucho a relucir. / ¡Tarán! Tú estás bastante cerca con lo de Anna. Y no dije la mejor, solo audaz, a quien Daphne admiraba. XD / En fin, me encantó tu comentario, cuando lo leí deseé que fuese con cuenta para extenderme y todo, estoy segura que me serviría para conocer los detalles que se me pasan. Mientras tanto, tú sigue, que ya tengo 31 páginas de borradores, pero necesito retro. / Gracias por tu review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

—¿Qué hacer, sino perdonar las ofensas de quienes nos hieren para vivir con la gracia de Dios? Nosotros, los humanos, no tenemos la…

El discurso del obispo se apagó en los oídos de Elsa, tal como había ocurrido en diferentes ocasiones a lo largo de los años. Las costumbres bien arraigadas eran difíciles de modificar, sobre todo sin especial interés por hacerlo. Empero, en ese momento no lo hacía mecánicamente o por algún sentimiento en especial hacia el oficiante, más bien tenía otro asunto en mente que la distraía.

(Y, tal vez, un _ínfimo recelo_ hacia Dios por no permitirle conocer a su bebé.)

Hans le había hecho una invitación para conocer su residencia al otro lado del océano y era incapaz de apartarlo de sus pensamientos, todavía sin saber qué hacer al respecto. El asunto serpenteaba en el aire desde que él pronunciara esas palabras el día anterior, para luego retirarse sin agregar más, seguro de que ella no tendría una respuesta espontánea.

Su esposo tenía una habilidad para adivinar la reacción de la gente, a la par con aquella de hacerle pensar demasiado, independientemente de sus deseos.

Así pues, no podía dejar de considerar el tema con detenimiento, preguntándose si se atrevería a seguir esa tentación de salir de Arendelle, donde un sinnúmero de cosas la animaban a alejarse para sentir tranquilidad. Necesitaba distancia y tiempo para conseguir un ápice de verdadera paz, si es que esa existía para ella.

Sospechaba que un lugar tan lejos como el Nuevo Mundo podría darle algo de eso, ya que en sus anteriores escapadas del reino —dentro de Europa— no había podido tener anonimato, además que todas ellas estaban relacionadas con sus actividades como soberana —la búsqueda del marido incluida—. Y con esa visita no tendría un propósito monárquico, sino privado, para su disfrute y descanso. Podría ser una turista más, no asistiría a reuniones con mandatarios, ni recibiría atenciones hipócritas o _desprecios velados_.

La idea fue tomando forma en su cabeza con bastante nitidez, tornándose atractiva ante la falta de responsabilidades y presiones competentes a su posición como reina, hermana y jefa de hogar.

Elsa dudó entonces; ¿podría confiar Arendelle a alguien? ¿Una persona que tuviera el desempeño adecuado?

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que solo un sujeto haría un trabajo decente y factible con su reino; el mismo sentado a su lado, que no estaría presente en su ausencia.

 _Hans tenía la capacidad para encargarse de Arendelle como ella lo haría._

¿Podría partir más de un mes y dejar su reino en manos no tan aptas como le gustaría? Cuando se había ido antes apenas se ausentó tres o cuatro semanas, por lo que no fue demasiado preocupante, a diferencia del periodo que suponía una visita al continente al otro lado del Atlántico.

¿Y dos semanas, lo que restaba para la partida de Hans, le daría tiempo de hacer los arreglos necesarios? ¿Valía la pena siquiera tratar de ponerlos en marcha?

Con escondida agitación, a lo largo de la misa Elsa se debatió entre hacer _lo que deseaba o no_ , toda vez que observaba a los asistentes con cáusticas preguntas sobre lo que les depararía el futuro a partir de sus acciones. Símil a un ajedrez, sopesó las consecuencias de los movimientos posibles.

Tal como era de esperarse, quien mayor atención recibió fue Anna, gracias a la cual se cuestionó si podría comportarse egoístamente —pero con mayor conciencia de hecho— y si podría consentir que le dieran la oportunidad de tomar decisiones importantes para el reino —con el riesgo de que fuesen tan impulsivas como secuestrar a un hombre—. Siendo la princesa, ocuparía una posición superior en su ausencia.

Pese a todo lo malo que podría suceder, hacia el término de la celebración se animó a intentarlo, convenciéndose de que _el Parlamento junto a su hermana_ no dañarían Arendelle en demasía y ella podría ir a un continente donde la realeza no importara y fuese solo…

Le recorrió un estremecimiento, unido a un asomo de incertidumbre, dándose cuenta de que esa era una razón de mucho peso para borrar de golpe su indecisión.

 _No podía ser solo "Elsa"._

Cuadrando los hombros, aprovechó el instante en que Hans y ella se quedaron a solas durante a su ingreso al castillo, pronunciando su nombre en voz alta para indicarle que quería decirle algo.

—¿Sí? —inquirió él deteniéndose y girando hacia su flanco derecho para mirarla de frente.

—No iré a América —comunicó con calma.

Él la observó en silencio por unos segundos, inexpresivo en su rostro. —Hazme saber si cambias de opinión, podría recomendarte sitios que visitar. Evidentemente, mi emporio es el primer sitio.

Ella asintió y prosiguió su camino.

—Elsa. —Le llamó él por detrás. —Espero que Anna no esté involucrada en el tema.

En ningún momento se detuvo ni dio a entender que se trataba de eso, aunque prefería a que lo creyera a que conociese la verdadera razón.

Visitar América le haría enfrentarse a cosas que prefería ignorar.

 _No podía ser solo "Elsa"…pues ni ella sabía qué o quién era_.

(O eso se decía.)

 **{…}**

Terminando de leer el periódico oficial de Arendelle, Hans lo cerró y lo depositó en una esquina de su escritorio. Al contener pocas hojas, su lectura era breve; los sucesos del reino eran intrascendentes por el tamaño del territorio, el estilo de vida y su población, que diariamente no surgían datos para escribir. En su mayoría eran recetas, rumores, eventos sociales y entretenimiento gráfico, con notable diferencia a las ciudades donde residía la mayor parte de su tiempo, en las que asuntos políticos y crímenes nunca hacían falta en las noticias matinales.

Había sido un cambio interesante por unos meses, si bien recibía unos cuantos diarios de la capital de Noruega (con atraso) y Adam le informaba de los principales acontecimientos de los periódicos que llegaban a su oficina central. Con el de Arendelle, el día comenzaba sin episodios muy desagradables que alarmasen a los habitantes para el resto de la jornada.

Si hasta él tenía disminuida su actitud sospechosa a su alrededor.

Hans suspiró hondamente, reconociendo que sus pensamientos parecían una renuencia a abandonar aquel reino, cuando no era así. Él quería regresar a sus días atareados en una ciudad frenética, porque era a lo que estaba habituado y le gustaba, aun con la falta de retos estimulantes. No funcionaba al completo en ese pequeño pueblo europeo; había quienes sí, pero él necesitaba más. Ahora sabía que, de llegar a ser su rey en el pasado, no habría sido suficiente; se habría hastiado.

Por supuesto, el Hans de antaño no lo habría reconocido y se habría dedicado a matar moscas con el rabo, sobrellevando un matrimonio con la Elsa de entonces o con _Anna_.

Negó y cogió su taza de café, de la que bebió antes de iniciar la revisión de los documentos de una adquisición que necesitaba considerar concienzudamente; el terreno y su costo eran excelentes para una fábrica, pero estaba seguro que había sucesos ocultos que causarían problemas en el futuro, los cuales pretendía corroborar en una visita discreta.

Más tarde, muy inmerso estaba que apenas oyó unos golpes a la puerta.

Dejó el papel en el escritorio. —¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras se desentumecía.

Pasaron unos segundos donde no obtuvo respuesta, así que creyó que fue su imaginación. No obstante, se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su esposa anunciándose.

—Puedes entrar —indicó al tiempo que se erguía, preocupado por el motivo que le hiciera acudir a su oficina; generalmente era él quien iba a su despacho.

Al abrirse la puerta, lo primero en ingresar fue una bola negra, que rápido se dirigió hasta él, sintiéndola en sus pies mientras mantenía sus ojos en Elsa, quien se quedó en la entrada.

—¿Tienes un momento? —musitó ella suavemente, sin soltar la perilla de la puerta.

Él asintió. —¿Está todo bien? —Señaló uno de los lugares al otro lado del escritorio, mostrando intención de rodearlo, acción que ella denegó indicando su asiento detrás de la mesa.

Se movió para sentarse una vez que ella se acomodó, saltando desprevenido cuando sintió que pisaba algo.

Skygge maulló.

—Demonios —soltó él apartando la silla para arrodillarse, oyendo que Elsa se movía de su lugar.

Puso los ojos en blanco al ver que Skygge lamía su pata frontal tranquilamente, como si no le hubiese perturbado. Trató de buscar una herida, pero se llevó un rasguño en un dedo y maldijo entre dientes. Era su forma de venganza, si bien no tenía daño.

Acomodándose detrás del gato, Elsa también se arrodilló, alargando la mano para acariciar la cabeza del animal, quien lo permitió sin apartar sus ojos amarillos de él.

—Creo que intenta darte un mensaje —dijo Elsa en voz baja y él resopló. —¿Estás sangrando? —prosiguió ella, conectando sus miradas. Observando con detenimiento, se percató que le agradecía por su consideración a la mascota.

—Es muy superficial.

Elsa asintió y cogió al gato en brazos, acercándolo a su pecho antes de ponerse en pie. Él alargó su mano para colocarla detrás de su cabeza, impidiendo el doloroso golpe que se daría con el escritorio.

—Cuidado.

—Gracias.

—Permíteme —pidió antes de incorporarse primero, luego le ayudó a hacer lo propio.

Ella movió la cabeza en agradecimiento, regresó al otro lado y se sentó, siendo su señal para poder hacerlo también. El gato se quedó en su regazo unos momentos, pero brincó sobre la mesa y después de lanzó a sus muslos, donde se acomodó perezosamente.

—Su riña no duró suficiente tiempo —comentó la rubia ajustando una posición comedida ya que no cuidaba al animal.

Hans suspiró sin hacer caso al minino, limpiándose con un pañuelo. —Hace unos momentos nos interrumpió. ¿Qué ocurre?

—He querido preguntarte acerca de un tema, a fin de saber si debo darle mayor importancia. —Él frunció el ceño, intrigado. —¿Qué es eso que escribe Anna?

Hizo una mueca. En ese punto no le sorprendía que fuese algo que la preocupara; en lo tocante a su cuñada, cualquier cosa podía volverse un problema. Sin embargo, el asunto distaba de ser de su agrado, porque le irritaba las consecuencias en la vida de Elsa, empecinada en involucrarse con aquello que la dañaba.

¿Se sentía sola, aburrida o incompleta para actuar así? ¿O tanto era su sentido de responsabilidad? ¿O, simplemente, sus años de encierro la habían hecho proclive a sufrir?

—Es poco lo que puedo decirte, Elsa —admitió cruzando sus manos sobre su estómago. —No sé cuándo comenzó o cuál es su popularidad, una conocida ha comentado de ella y lo que hace, porque le gusta el tema. Solo una vez lo leí. Parecía el texto de un diario personal, en el que su escritora se quejaba de lo injusto a su alrededor, mencionaba lo que no tenía, de lo que había sido privada. Como he escuchado la confesión de tu hermana, puedo imaginar a los hechos que se refería y esa alusión a _sí misma y su sufrimiento_.

Otras personas pudieron identificarse, aunque Anna no pensara en ellas. Por lo que sabía de la vida de Daphne, no le extrañaba que lo hiciera, y sería una desilusión descubrir que la autora a la que admiraba por su audacia lo hiciera para desahogo personal y no interés colectivo, como intuía él.

Elsa cerró los ojos inspirando.

—En cualquier momento le puede estallar en la cara —aseveró ella con sentimientos opuestos al oír información de los escritos de Anna. Parecía que la brecha entre ambas le orilló a recurrir a la publicación de sus pensamientos sin pararse a analizar en lo peligroso que podía ser —no que tuviese esperanzas que lo hiciera, en su impetuosidad—; si no le hubiera apartado, probablemente le habría compartido eso a ella… pero tampoco le atraía oír su opinión de _lo injusta que era su vida_.

¿Por qué sus padres no le enseñaron a Anna prudencia? Con toda la dirigida a ella, tenían conocimiento de sobra para disciplinarla.

Elevó sus párpados, llegando a la resolución de no entrometerse para dar una oportunidad a su hermana de lidiar con sus acciones, y porque una negativa suya la haría insistir hasta el cansancio, o comportarse de una forma más arriesgada. Hasta ahora tenía la ventaja de la distancia, con la cual podría mantener cierto bienestar.

No quería pensar en lo que ocurriría si alguien conocía la identidad de una autora radical.

Se encontró con los orbes esmeraldas de su marido, quien tenía comprensión e irritación a partes iguales.

—¿Quieres una copia?

Agitó la cabeza ligeramente. Podía adivinar las cosas expresadas en los textos y no necesitaba saber más; no quería esa información.

Tragó saliva, inquieta por sus siguientes palabras: —A partir de tu conocida, ¿podrías informarme si se sale de control? Será una deuda pendiente conmigo.

Un gesto de desagrado se evidenció en sus varoniles facciones.

Su esposo hizo un sonido de molestia. —Me admira tu dedicación, pero Anna no se la merece. —Ella a veces consentía con su opinión, no sabía cuántas. Ya había cometido el error de dar más a cambio de poco.

—Eso no es algo que te corresponda juzgar —señaló con adustez. —¿Significa que lo harás?

Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida. —Me apetece cobrarme una deuda tuya, _Skaði_.

Su respiración se detuvo un segundo cuando recordó los momentos en que él utilizaba ese nombre suyo. Fue una señal de que su cuerpo no lo rechazaba tanto como días antes.

—Lamentablemente no me puedo adelantar a los hechos. Es probable que no se suscite algún percance por las niñerías de Anna.

Ella apenas le prestó atención, sorprendida de que no se tensara o corriera en la dirección contraria ante una insinuación de intimidad. ¿O la cercanía de su partida, a cuatro días de distancia, le animaba sin que se percatara? En los dos meses desde su aborto no habían mantenido actividades conyugales y él partiría sin alguna posibilidad de… ese objetivo por el que se habían casado, tras lo que volvería a Arendelle en otoño.

O… ¿acaso ella quería… justo ese día que su sangrado ya no había aparecido?

—Elsa… —Pestañeó, recordando el sitio en el que se encontraba y con quién.

—¿Qué me decías? —repuso sin signo de alteración, a pesar de que estaba distraída en su presencia y actuó de forma maleducada.

Los ojos de él resplandecieron como una flama, contagiando parte de su calor a su pecho. —Una moneda por esos pensamientos interesantes —murmuró él en tono íntimo.

Luchó por mantenerle la mirada mientras controlaba su cuerpo a indicios visibles de debilidad. Sería vergonzoso que él tuviese conocimiento de lo que pensó momentos atrás o de alguna excitación del pasado respecto a sus encuentros nocturnos.

 _¿Cierto?_

Él era su marido; enterarse de su interés no podía ser malo, ¿o sí?

—Parece que valen más.

Ella enarcó una ceja irónica, permaneciendo en silencio.

—Qué lástima. —Él suspiró—. Entonces dame el gusto con otra cosa, háblame de tu hospital.

—¿Cómo es que sabes de él? —inquirió anonadada.

—Erickson lo mencionó y estaba entre tus documentos cuando tomé algunas de tus responsabilidades. Me gustaría saber qué planeas en realidad y por qué determinarás un impuesto tan bajo a la población, pretendiendo cubrir la mayor parte de su mantenimiento por medio de tus arcas personales. La gente no puede quejarse de una cuota dirigida a un bien necesario; cometerás un error si subvencionas de esa manera.

—Ese asunto me compete personalmente, no debiste entrometerte cuando resolvías mis actividades —reprendió de forma seca, pero él no lució arrepentido. —Y no puede ser de otra manera, o el Parlamento se negará a su realización; difícilmente los arendellianos refutan mi proceder, saben que busco su beneficio.

—Excelente, tienes otra razón para determinar un cambio en la conformación del Parlamento, hay miembros que no merecen un lugar en las asambleas. ¿Pagar por una fachada fea?

Presionó sus labios. —Sabes que no es tan fácil.

—¿Acaso has tenido tiempo de analizarlo a detalle? ¿Todas las opciones? —No, respondió para sí misma. Había estado concentrada en la sucesión y el futuro de Arendelle.

Se sintió tonta y molesta por que él se lo dijera.

—Es evidente que estás informado de todo —arguyó con un deje de sarcasmo.

—No, en realidad quiero saber más de tu proyecto. Quizá pueda conseguir una disminución de impuestos si me involucro.

— _Por supuesto_.

—Vamos, estoy siendo generoso con mi tiempo y puedo serlo con mis conocimientos —dijo él con notable arrogancia, no fastidioso, más bien cómico; actitud que le llevó a externar sus planes a detalle, _sintiendo que podía hacerlo_.

Sin detenerse a pensar en porqués, Elsa se permitió esa charla civilizada con Hans, hasta que el tema acabó e hizo su retirada, separándose con la tierna visión de Skygge con él y un sentimiento peculiar en su pecho.

Al final, no se atrevió a decirle que sería recibido en sus aposentos, pero reconoció que otro momento sería oportuno.

 **{…}**

De cara a la noche anterior a la partida de Hans, Elsa se encontraba inquieta por no haber abordado el asunto de su intimidad, ocupado como le había visto, al grado de cenar en su despacho y retirarse mucho más tarde que ella —quien perdió la batalla contra Morfeo sin escuchar sus movimientos en la habitación contigua.

Le molestaba haber perdido una oportunidad el día de su conversación y, por ende, noches en las que compartir lecho (por impúdico que sonara).

En la de ese día él debía descansar para su travesía en barco, por lo que ya no tenía opción más que postergarlo hasta otoño. Sería un tiempo largo de espera para retomar las actividades conyugales, en el que tendría que batallar con las dudas sigilosas en su mente sobre lo que implicaría la primera vez después del aborto. Era un periodo considerable para que sus pensamientos la convencieran de no intentarlo de nuevo y sumirse en el pozo aparentemente sellado.

Hacerlo ahora, que tenía cierto impulso, tendría mejores resultados que si contaba con espacio suficiente para repasarlo; conocía lo que el temor hacía con ella y necesitaba enfrentarlo o no volvería a intimar con él. Si no lo intentaba, nunca se sentiría capaz de hacerlo de nuevo.

Aunque no estaba enteramente convencida —difícil creer que alguna vez lo estuviera—, tampoco lo repelía. Ese éxtasis, esa excitación, le harían bien; dejaban ir sus tensiones y le permitían sentir un momento de gusto, que escaseaba en su vida.

El propósito seguiría siendo concebir, pero aceptaría el beneficio para ella, porque su deseo por embarazarse, así como hacerlo prioridad frente al disfrute que podía tener, no habían hecho que el bebé naciera.

 _Podía buscar ambas cosas_.

Suspiró y colocó sus pertenencias en orden para retirarse a la cama, pensando que tendría que esforzarse por conservar esa idea hasta el regreso asegurado de Hans.

 _¿Quizá entonces podría reaccionar sin exagerada negación a esas insinuaciones que atraían su curiosidad?_

Un aleteo apareció en su estómago, deteniéndola cuando procedía a salir de su oficina.

—Creí que era el único despierto. —La voz tenue de Hans se coló entre el pasillo en penumbras. Él apareció en el marco de su puerta, con las sombras haciendo juego en su rostro; unas pocas lámparas eran las que permanecían encendidas, y con su habitual negro asemejaba a un fantasma.

Uno bien parecido, se permitió añadir.

—Pensé que te habías retirado a tu dormitorio después de cenar —contestó dando un paso adelante para abandonar el interior de la habitación, lo que la dejó más cerca de Hans, quien no se movió, con los ojos enfrascados en su cara. —Debes necesitar el descanso posible antes de dormir en el barco.

—No es nada de lo que preocuparme —musitó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella asintió y se giró para cerrar la puerta, sintiendo la mirada de él en su cuello como una quemazón, acompañado del repentino aumento en su pulso. Los únicos sonidos que escuchó fueron sus latidos y las respiraciones de él, ganándole al que hizo el pestillo.

Se volvió con lentitud. Al hacerlo vio los irises de Hans brillando con apreciación, animándola a acercarse con un paso. No obstante, él desvió la vista tragando saliva y se sintió dudar.

¿Fue su imaginación la que le hizo malinterpretar su mirada?, se preguntó bajando la cabeza.

—Se hace tarde, ¿subirás? —invitó él en tono tenso, ladeándose hacia el camino.

Su inflexión y el asomo de un bulto en su entrepierna —el cual la sonrojó y no habría visto de haber mirado hacia arriba—, le indicaron que ella estaba en lo correcto momentos atrás, pero él había cambiado de opinión por alguna circunstancia.

Afirmó con la cabeza, tratando de explicar el accionar de él.

Hans caminó junto a ella, silencioso, aunque incómodo por la situación en la que se hallaba. Sentía el deseo insatisfecho provocándole fastidio, igual que los últimos días, en los cuales había evitado a la rubia para no sacar a colación el tema sexual entre ellos, tras un diminuto indicativo de interés en el último momento privado que tuvieron. No quería incomodarla con una señal, posiblemente imaginada por él, o porque ella no estuviese lista para un encuentro.

Y había tenido éxito de no verla a solas hasta esa noche, en la que Elsa lucía un ardor en sus orbes cerúleos y un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas, de motivo desconocido, que causaban una tensión en su ser.

Maldijo que la atracción entre ellos siguiera presente, porque le hacía querer yacer con ella después de poco tiempo de abstinencia, cuando había pasado más meses sin acudir a una compañera de cama —ninguna tan exquisita como Elsa, con la que repetir era placentero.

—Buenas noches —dijo al ver que llegaron a su destino.

—Hans… —habló ella cogiendo su ropa a la altura del codo.

Le miró sobre su hombro; lucía expresión decidida.

—Deseo intentarlo.

Él terminó de darse la vuelta. —¿Estás segura? —preguntó sin pedir aclaración. Impasible por fuera, dentro de sí esperó una respuesta positiva; no iba a negar que le desmotivaba la perspectiva de otra noche excitado.

—Ya lo he pensado bien. —Ella caminó a su puerta y él siguió su andar elegante andar felino con agrado.

Sonriendo para sí, recorrió el camino a sus aposentos, donde realizó sus preparativos con tranquilidad antes de acudir a su invitación. Fuera de la puerta de ella, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que solo habían dejado de dormir juntos una quincena atrás —en el sentido más inocente de esa palabra— y acababa de hacer la misma rutina que entonces.

Abrió sin llamar, ingresando con quietud a la estancia. Elsa se encontraba sentada frente al espejo, peinando sus platinados cabellos con suficiente lentitud para aprisionar al espectador en un embrujo. El brillo de su pelo era místico y la belleza de su dueña impresionante.

Después de unos minutos ella se detuvo y tomó una larga inspiración. Hans adivinó lo difícil que era pensar en las consecuencias que ese momento podía tener; por supuesto que también era consciente de ellas y no estaba tan tranquilo como en otra noche. Eso no significaba que no hubiese deseo.

Ella alzó su vista y atrapó su mirada en el reflejo, con el que compartieron un mensaje mudo y secreto.

 _Se entendían_.

Él se sentó en la cama, esperando hasta que ella se puso en pie y acortó la distancia que existía entre los dos. Abrió las piernas, haciéndole sitio para acercarse cuanto quisiera, espacio en el que ella se acomodó mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, dejando que él posara las suyas en sus caderas.

Hans afianzó su agarre, palpando la carne que solo él había conocido. Su cuerpo era casi igual a meses antes; su hijo estuvo tan poco tiempo en ella y no logró dejar su huella, pero la tristeza había causado una ausencia de apetito y pérdida de peso que aún recuperaba. Era sutil y solo lo notó porque conocía su silueta; la había acariciado y sentido al punto de guardarla en su memoria.

Como si supiera sus pensamientos, ella presionó sus dedos en sus hombros con una expresión pesarosa en los ojos. En reacción a ello, él deslizó su mano derecha a su espalda, frotándola con suavidad; a su vez, Elsa le acarició el cuello con los dedos, y ambos continuaron hasta que, inevitablemente, el deseo mutuo salió a la superficie.

Los orbes celestes de ella irradiaron un brillo palpitante y su boca se entreabrió soltando un suspiro, que precedió al susurro de su ropa al abandonar sus figuras y dejar a la vista los miembros concupiscentes de los dos.

Poco a poco ella bajó su cabeza hasta rozar sus labios apenas de forma perceptible, para luego coger mayor seguridad y capturarlos en un beso ávido con el que rodeó su cuello, cerrando los ojos para adentrarse en la magnitud de su unión. Estaba llena de compañerismo en la incertidumbre y el atrevimiento, de aventurarse a creer en un futuro favorable; era el paso hacia delante de un dolor vivido y la certeza de que podían ser más fuertes a partir de éste.

Sin apuro sus posiciones cambiaron; se tomaron el tiempo para recostarse entre las sábanas suaves, explorando sus cuerpos a través de caricias estimulantes que llevaron el placer a cada terminación mareada de gozo. No había lugar para el apresuramiento, dedicándose a darse lo que estaban gritando por dentro.

El cobrizo acudió a su cuerpo de forma gentil, creando una fricción lenta al introducirse en el calor de su femineidad, que aumentaba la potencia de las sensaciones. Disfrutó del culmen postergado, saboreando la carne perfumada del cuello de ella y estremeciéndose a los labios que vagaban por su piel sudorosa y a las uñas que dejaban su marca posesiva; pero el final le sacudió como a ella, con oleadas de satisfacción sin distinguir el término del otro.

Y fue excepcional.

(No solo al ser la primera vez que durmieron con sus cuerpos rozándose después del éxtasis.)

 **{…}**

Elsa despertó con la consciencia de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, sintiendo los recuerdos en sus desacostumbrados miembros, que eran agradables, bochornosos y sensibles al mismo tiempo. Su encuentro había sido íntimo y comprensivo, paciente en medio de la excitación por el otro; nada como había imaginado, pero preciso para ahuyentar las dudas, temores, dolores y arrepentimientos pasados.

Se arqueó, relajando el cuerpo, sintiendo cómo la sábana que le cubría se deslizaba, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Buenos días.

Casi dio un respingo al oír a Hans, sorprendida porque nunca antes habían hablado la mañana siguiente. Normalmente él no estaba, pero notó que se había estirado sin detenerse a pensar si se había ido… _lo había hecho con naturalidad_.

Parpadeó, abriendo los ojos para mirar a su derecha, donde él, sentado, hacía movimientos para desperezarse.

—Buenos días. —Se cubrió la boca y bostezó.

—Elsa… —pronunció él con tono serio.

Se incorporó sujetando la sábana a su pecho, observándolo con la sospecha de lo que él diría. Su expresión era cuidada, ausente de la socarronería que mostraba muchas veces.

—Hazme saber si ocurre.

Ella suspiró. —Sí.

Él también soltó un suspiro. —Estaré en París a mediados de junio.

—¿Tan pronto dejarás América? —inquirió haciendo cuentas mentales.

—Así son los negocios. Escríbeme o puedes enviarme un telegrama hasta la segunda semana de mayo si estarás por tierras francesas. Si no ocurre lo que esperamos, podemos vernos.

—Lo consideraré. Cumplo treinta en esas fechas, por lo general hacen una celebración.

—Es tu decisión. Si quedas encinta, también querré saberlo. Pase lo que pase, infórmame.

—Lo haré —afirmó sin dudarlo.

Un silencio se extendió entre ambos, no absoluto por los ruidos del exterior.

—¿A qué hora zarpas? —preguntó al verlo calmado.

—Sobre las once, pero tendrás que venir al muelle, hay algo que quiero mostrarte del barco. Estaré esperándote quince minutos antes.

No esperando respuesta, él abandonó la cama sin algún pudor por su desnudez, paseándose hasta ubicar sus prendas nocturnas, mientras ella lo miraba anonadada, preguntándose qué artimaña tendría entre manos, mas sabiendo que _la curiosidad le ganaría para ir_.

Por tal razón, acudió al encuentro a la hora señalada, abriéndose camino entre los habitantes interesados en el barco que izaba sus banderas para abandonar tierra firme y emprender una travesía. Allí, se extrañó de sobremanera al encontrarse con la expresión apesadumbrada de su hermana, que no tenía motivos para lamentar el viaje de su cuñado, y mucho menos estar ahí para despedirlo —cuando ni ella habría ido _de no ser por esa indicación de él_.

Recordó al instante que su hermana había mostrado ese pesar desde que el navío de Hans había llegado a sus tierras pocos días antes y tuvo conocimiento de su partida.

Ignoró aquello, asintiendo a Olaf cuando pasó frente a él —no había una señal de Kristoff—, y finalmente llegó cerca de la plataforma, donde un conocido cuerpo ataviado de pantalones negros, camisa blanca y boina negra hablaba con unos marineros, a quienes despidió al verla llegar.

—¿Blanco?

—Es más cómodo para viajar al sol —explicó él encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y bien?

Hans sonrió enigmático y se acercó hasta que quedaron a un palmo de distancia. —¿Qué te imaginas, _Skaði_? —fanfarroneó enarcando una ceja.

—Espero que sea importante.

—Oh, lo es, créeme.

A continuación, la cogió desprevenida, plantando un beso apasionado en su boca, que pasada la sorpresa correspondió, contagiada por el ímpetu que sus labios provocaban en ella. Era tal como en su ceremonia de matrimonio, donde bebieron mutuamente del otro, movidos por la chispa que saltaba entre ellos.

La emoción acabó y ambos se separaron, respirando de manera agitada. Ni siquiera consiguió pronunciar una reprimenda por ese acto público, que a ojos de los demás simulaba que no querían alejarse del otro.

—No queremos que se lleven una impresión errónea de mi partida, ¿verdad? —expresó él con arrogancia, guiñándole un ojo.

Presionó los dientes alzando la barbilla, haciendo que Hans sonriera de lado.

—Hasta luego, Majestad —dijo antes de caminar con garbo hacia la embarcación. Lo vio ascender la pasarela y cómo los hombres se preparaban para dejar Arendelle, trabajando ordenadamente.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Hans se quitó su boina y la agitó en despedida, tras lo que hizo una señal a su tripulación, que maniobró para abandonar el muelle.

Después un titubeo, Elsa elevó su mano y se despidió sintiendo que, a causa de sus acciones, sonreía por primera vez en meses, aunque algo parecido a la nostalgia se asentaba en su pecho.

—Buen viaje —murmuró con un sinsabor en la lengua, que asoció a la inquietud que le provocaban los barcos, nacida desde el fallecimiento de sus padres. Temía una repetición de su destino.

 _Y con ello llegó el conocimiento de que él le importaba un poco_.

 **{…}**

Una paleta de colores surgió en el interminable horizonte, anunciando el ocaso.

Hans disfrutaba de sobremanera aquella representación natural, que aprovechaba a salir a cubierta para verlo todas las ocasiones que navegaba, pues la puesta de sol tenía un efecto extraño en él, con el espectáculo sin igual que se producía en medio del mar.

Pero esa vez le fue imposible apreciar aquel impresionante suceso; lo veía sin prestarle la atención merecida, como si algo creara un obstáculo a su delectación.

Inquieto, cogió aire y respiró el aroma salado del océano, esperando que sus otros sentidos le ayudaran a experimentar lo que otras veces. Estaba en un barco, durante su primer día de navegación, y debía estar satisfecho de presenciar el momento por el que aguardaba desde el comienzo de su travesía. Incluso debía ser mejor porque se lo obsequiaba de cumpleaños, como era su intención al zarpar de Arendelle precisamente en esa fecha.

 _Su plan no había salido como quería._

Tal vez lo estaría pasando mejor en tierra firme, pensó resignado, dejando que el tiempo pasara hasta la aparición de la luna y las estrellas.

—Quizá habría obtenido un buen sexo —ironizó al viento, imaginando la clase de noche que hubiese vivido en Arendelle.

La idea le sirvió como acicate para hacer más llevadero el momento.

 _Y borrar un pequeño malestar en la boca de su estómago_.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** ¡Hola!

 _Por más que investigué no di con un tiempo de navegación entre Noruega y Estados Unidos en el siglo XIX, asumamos que son tres semanas._

Este capítulo se resistía a ser publicado, pero finalmente me ganó (¿o ya era demasiado tiempo sin actualizar?). No quería brincar a que todo está perfecto y tampoco seguir en la narrativa de las últimas partes, así que el resultado fue el que pudieron observar. Vino la partida de Hans, aunque esa separación de nuestra pareja se acompañó de un indicio a sentimientos más románticos por el otro.

Además, es triste, pero el aborto hizo mella en el comportamiento de ambos, más que nada en Elsa, como evidencian determinadas conductas suyas. Sigue siendo un hueso duro de roer, advierto. Es una lástima que no fuera mi intención enviarla a Estados Unidos, yo lo ansiaba al escribirlo tanto como ustedes; sin embargo, hay un por qué para las cosas.

En cuanto a otros temas, no tuve oportunidad de comentar Frozen 2, pero déjenme decirles que fue una buena animación que se desaprovechó por un argumento que avergonzaría a la primera. Tenían tanto por hacer. Lo bueno de todo esto es que, incluso si Hans hubiese estado en escenas significativas, me habría valido, yo seguiré haciendo Helsa ja,ja. Por eso les invito a mi reciente publicado fic "Mágico destino", y a todo lo que publique (tengo ideas postFrozen2, pero deberán esperar a que termine con lo que tengo).

En fin, trataré de publicar el próximo capítulo en febrero. ¡Gracias por detener su día para leerme!

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest1: #Dontworrybehappy. Ja,ja, todo lo relacionado con Anna es preocupante, saldrá con algo tarde o temprano; pobre Elsa, lidiar con ella. / Y me tientas mucho con la idea del periódico (de hecho, he recordado que en mi fic "Al rescate de una dama", lo mencioné con brevedad sobre la familia de Hans), pero, independiente de eso, Elsa sí sabe que la relación que tiene con su hermana no es buena (tóxica para nuestra actualidad), lo malo es que en este punto no se ha decidido a hacer algo al respecto. / Lo de ella con América es un sueño, ya que por ahora permanece en su ambiente enfermizo donde le vale cacahuate a todos.

Guest2: :( Elsa no pudo irse unos días a América, necesito que la distancia les haga extrañarse un poco.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22**

Con el plato de su desayuno a la mitad, Elsa declinó su ingesta y lentamente bajó el tenedor hasta la vajilla, soltándolo sin hacer ruido. De repente no tenía apetencias; el aroma de la comida no le parecía suculento ni deseaba algún bocado de lo que, en apariencia, era una exquisitez.

O, en realidad, finalmente su voluntad había dicho basta, porque desde un principio se obligó a comer aunque algo en ella se negaba. Al entrar y ver el desayuno, no había sentido inclinación por alimentarse, pero fingió que todo era normal, cuando lo cierto es que se sentía extraña.

Alzó la mirada de las pequeñas rebanadas de salmón y suspiró, moviendo su mirada en la solitaria habitación, sin guardias, sin sirvientes, sin comensales y sin ruido, _por primera vez_ intranquila ante ese panorama habitual. No estaba acostumbrada a tener compañía en el comedor y, no obstante, aquella mañana le producía rechazo… del que seguía un disgusto consigo misma, pues no debía sentirse así.

Con las manos sintiendo cosquilleos, se apartó el flequillo de su frente, repitiéndolo cuando este cayó inmediatamente, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y empuñara sus manos unas cuantas veces, presa de un pequeño arrebato que le llevó a ponerse de pie con una larga inspiración. Inquieta, hizo recorridos de su silla a la ventana, notando los latidos crecientes de su corazón. Necesitaba… necesitaba…

Ausente de calma, Elsa pensó que no sabía qué necesitaba en ese instante, era incapaz de entenderlo, pero reconocía que le hacía falta _algo_.

—Detente —se reprendió en medio de su agitación. No podía perder su tiempo ni su compostura por eso.

Su particular crianza la ayudó a recomponerse con mayor rapidez que otros, llevando a la práctica algunas pequeñas acciones que estaban tejidas a su mente con un hilo irrompible, como respiros y conteos con los que llegó a dominar su cuerpo para no desatar sus poderes.

Apoyó sus manos en la mesa con la cabeza inclinada, cogiendo aire hasta que lo creyó suficiente, si bien no recuperó su normalidad.

Irguiéndose, se apresuró para ir al mejor remedio que tenía, que era ocuparse con sus múltiples responsabilidades para distraer a todo su ser de situaciones indeseables.

Apenas salía del comedor Skygge apareció en su campo de visión.

—Buenos días, travieso —saludó cariñosamente al minino, que se detuvo y maulló al volver su rostro hacia ella. No lo había visto en más de un día, escurridizo como era; algunas veces sabía de sus hazañas por otros.

Caminó hasta su gato que, en lugar de rozarse con su pierna, avanzó unos pasos y giró su cabeza un segundo antes de continuar su andar, conducta que repitió un metro adelante. Igual que en otras ocasiones, ella lo siguió, suponiendo que eso quería.

Detrás de él, observó con aprecio los cambios experimentados en el felino desde que llegó a su hogar, ya no era tan pequeño y delicado, sino que su figura había adquirido la resistencia y fortaleza de un gato adulto, acompañadas con el porte de su andar. Tenía al menos sesenta centímetros y poseía buen tamaño de cuerpo, lo cual le embargaba de admiración y temor, porque era fascinante ver su crecimiento, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que su vida era más corta que la suya.

Le recorrió un escalofrío ante tal idea sombría, y al hacerlo se percató del lugar al que había sido guiada por Skygge, estremeciéndose de nuevo.

Estaban frente a la puerta de la oficina de Hans.

—Él… no está ahí —musitó haciendo una breve pausa.

Skygge arañó la madera con sus garras, maullando; para que él comprendiera, Elsa buscó en su bolsillo la llave y abrió la puerta. Él entró presuroso mientras ella se lamía los labios y veía el pulcro sitio que había dejado su marido, notando lo ordenado que era con todo. El lugar estaba como ella se lo entregó meses atrás.

Recordó la reacción de Hans y sintió que la esquina de su boca tiraba por una sonrisa. Tenía mucho tiempo sin una travesura y le gustó poder hacerlo.

Aunque nunca habría imaginado la respuesta que suscitó… su primer beso había sido memorable y…

Un sonido de tela rasgándose la apartó de sus pensamientos. Ojiabierta, tardó un segundo en entender y ubicar al felino, después corrió detrás del escritorio, tomando a Skygge en brazos para que no destrozara el asiento de Hans y se convirtiera en su enemigo. Sin embargo, él la recompensó con un rasguño en su mano antes de correr hacia la otomana junto a la ventana, brincar sobre ella y sentarse en el alféizar para mirar al exterior.

Contempló a Skygge con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no estuv…

Un maullido tenue le causó una punzada en el pecho. Tragando, se llevó su mano herida a la altura del corazón, dolido por su pequeño.

Sonaba triste.

—Va a regresar —dijo acercándose, sabiendo que su gato _debía extrañar_ a la persona que formaba parte indispensable de su vida.

¿Se habría despedido Hans de Skygge? Dudaba que sí, a pesar de que a veces demostraba consideración hacia él, aceptándole cuando le buscaba.

—Volverás a verlo —agregó suavemente una vez que se sentó junto a Skygge, que saltó a su regazo y se acomodó en él.

Empezó a acariciarle con cariño, encontrando _tranquilizante_ aquel consuelo silencioso, más que sus acciones en el comedor.

—Hans regresará, Skygge —reiteró en un susurro, sin importar que solo ellos dos se encontraran en la habitación. Sus palabras nacían de la certeza que sentía por el tema, quizá no existía una fecha determinada, pero él estaría de nuevo en Arendelle como habían acordado.

 _Si no tenía percances en sus travesías_.

Con un ligero temblor, la mano que frotaba a Skygge delató de la inseguridad que le producía el viaje marítimo. Su malestar aumentaba al saber que la ruta debía evitar los icebergs de los mares nórdicos y el Atlántico Norte, lo que tal vez estaría haciendo en ese mismo instante.

Elsa agitó su cabeza en negación, recordando que él tenía un grado de Almirante, era listo y se amaba de sobremanera, por lo que haría hasta lo imposible por no perder su vida.

 _Hans estaría bien_ , discurrió aligerando sus hombros tensos.

Los minutos pasaron y siguió mimando a su felino aun cuando este se durmió, obviando las actividades que debía hacer ese día. Nada demasiado acuciante le esperaba.

Y habría sido perfecto si su mente no hubiese decidido que la situación se mezclara con los restos de la sombra en su interior, permitiendo que una serie de ideas aparecieran en su cabeza como sigilosas serpientes llenas de veneno.

Su mano libre se posó en su vientre plano, del cual no sabía si albergaba vida, pero que involucraba el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

En el futuro tendría que pasar por escenarios similares y mucho más dolorosos, ya que las expresiones de sus hijos por la partida de su padre le romperían por completo el corazón. Habría gimoteos, lágrimas y llamados para contar con su compañía, rogarían por sonrisas, besos y abrazos, pedirían momentos de juegos, aventuras y experiencias que no podrían tener en su ausencia… lamentarían vivencias imposibles de repetir… buscarían la calidez y el amor que se perderían al separarse por un continente.

Y, por si eso no fuera poco, llegado el momento, tendría que presenciar la pena de su primogénito cuando tuviera que permanecer en Arendelle mientras su hermano partía con su progenitor… a la vez que tendría que soportar meses apartada de su hijo más joven.

¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar por ello?

¿Cómo harían Hans y ella para mitigar los efectos de sus decisiones?

Se abrazó a sí misma.

(No aceptado sus deseos de que _alguien más_ lo hiciera.)

 **{…}**

Todas las ocasiones que Hans regresaba a Nueva York después de un viaje, se llevaba la impresión de que las calles se encontraban más concurridas y que el puerto ya no daba abasto para las constantes embarcaciones que llegaban diariamente.

Cada vez más personas, como él, se asentaban en aquella floreciente ciudad, muchas de las cuales aspiraban a contagiarse del auge económico que predominaba en la localidad, involucrándose en las actividades comerciales que casi nunca se detenían. El deseo de triunfo era una constante en los rostros de los ciudadanos, desde los que estaban en las fábricas, hasta los que dominaban las altas esferas mercantiles. Y, con ello, el empuje a la competencia no faltaba.

En pocas palabras, en aquel rincón del país americano no había paz.

Su mente curiosa se preguntó cómo se habría sentido cierta platinada en ese ambiente tan distinto al de su remoto reino. Sus orbes cristalinos serían incapaces de contener el asombro por su alrededor, cuyo ritmo frenético todavía no era igualado por algún territorio europeo.

Una lástima que rechazara su invitación, se dijo el cobrizo esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

 _Probablemente todos los caminos llevaran a su cama_.

Un toque a su costado acabó con su diversión pasajera. Al segundo, soltó un gruñido y mecánicamente su cuerpo asió con su mano a quien le había empujado, atrapando al pilluelo que osaba robarle de su bolsillo; era la señal perfecta para recordarle dónde se encontraba y devolverle el estado alerta que había puesto en pausa unos meses en el idílico Arendelle.

Colocó a su presa frente a él, sujetando sus muñecas con una mano mientras hacía inútiles intentos para escapar. No pedía ayuda, pues los transeúntes no iban a meterse a defender a un niño de calle, ni interrumpirían su jornada para un hecho común en la ciudad.

Observó al ladronzuelo y sintió algo dentro de él anudarse. Era un chiquillo menudo, con la apariencia de un niño de ocho años, aunque seguramente su falta de buen desarrollo le impedía mostrar su verdadera edad; sus cabellos y ojos eran del mismo tono que los suyos y tenía pecas en su rostro lleno de hollín, por lo que podía pasar por familiar suyo. Su cara era enjuta, tenía el cuerpo descarnado y podía sentir los huesos de sus muñecas con facilidad. Un soplo de aire podía tumbarlo.

En cualquier momento la falta de comida le haría perecer, razón de peso para no perder el tiempo. Y, aun con toda la maldad que cabía en su ser, Hans no fue capaz de dejarlo a su suerte.

Daphne haría su trabajo con él; no le nacía cuidarlo personalmente, pero podía ponerlo en las manos de quien le apoyaría.

—Debiste rodar el carbón en tu pelo, golfillo —manifestó con aparente gracia, ignorando la sequedad de su garganta—, con ese color te pillan rápido.

La mirada temerosa y desafiante del chico cambió por una colérica mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

—Eh, eh, si me escupes te amarro piedras a los pies y te hundes en el Hudson —advirtió en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas, mintiendo como el experto que era. La piel del menor se erizó y asintió con la boca apretada. —Chico listo.

—Te robé naa, bruto —refunfuñó su presa. —Suéltame.

—No me pudiste robar porque tengo los bolsos vacíos, pero vendrás conmigo. ¿Tienes amigos? —El semblante del chico se ensombreció y sus ojos se humedecieron, logrando rozar sutilmente la sensibilidad de Hans. _Estaba solo_. —Espero que te despidieras de ellos esta mañana, porque tengo algo planeado para ti.

Le soltó una muñeca y empezó a avanzar llevándolo casi a rastras.

—¿Qué me vas' hace', bruto! ¡Déjame! —se quejó el niño.

—Dame tu nombre. —Daphne se lo pediría.

—¡No!

—Si no tienes nombre no te darán comida ni cama.

—Tú no me vas' da' eso, bruto.

Hans se rió. —Por supuesto que no, pero la persona con la que te llevo sí, y necesita tu nombre.

—¿Y yo cómo sepo que tú dice la vea'? —gruñó en respuesta el menor. —Yo me voa morir si tú queres 'e yo te chupe como ese viejo le dijo a Coyote, le pegó duro y ya no'brió los ojos po'que dijo 'e no iba' hacelo. El viejo le dijo, "si no me lo chupas, te mueres, rata 'e basurero".

Él hizo una mueca por esos bastardos que utilizaban menores para su placer; le revolvían las extrañas esa práctica que no acababa por muchos esfuerzos que se hicieran. Las autoridades miraban hacia otro lado por el soborno que recibían y porque muchos de los niños abusados eran de la calle, quienes vivían en las sombras y carecían de valor en numerosos círculos sociales.

Se detuvo e inclinó a la altura del chiquillo, con actitud condescendiente. —¿Y si no te miento? Si te suelto y en la noche que duermes en el suelo, con hambre, piensas en una comida caliente, un baño y una cama suave, ¿no te arrepentirás sin haber visto a dónde te llevo? Si el lugar no te gusta, solo tienes que salir por la puerta.

Recobró su altura.

—Soy Johans —compartió al tiempo que soltaba la muñeca del niño para darle la libertad de escoger. Nunca había hecho esa tarea a la que Daphne y las suyas se enfrascaban continuamente, pero se aseguró que su intuición no podía ser muy errada. Era tonto que firmara cheques sin tener una idea de cómo hacer el trabajo de la causa que apoyaba.

Se alejó unos pasos cuidando no mirar sobre su hombro.

—Tu nombre 'ta feo, bruto. Ama me decía Charlie y Coyote me decía Zorro, pero y'ace mucho. —Contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción al oír la voz aguda a su derecha.

—Me gusta mi nombre, Charlie, no te lo estoy dando.

El aludido bufó y continuó caminando a su lado, sin dedicar demasiada atención a las miradas intrigadas a su alrededor, que buscaban explicaciones a un hombre vestido elegantemente en compañía de un menor con ropas hechas jirones. Hans apostaba que, aquellos que le reconocían, pensaban que era su hijo perdido.

Al día siguiente la noticia aparecería en la sección de chismes de los diarios, conociendo los alcances del aburrimiento de la gente. Sería un tema jugoso del señor H. después de seis meses lejos de la ciudad.

Desafortunadamente, una ínfima parte se acercaría a la verdad en relación a la pérdida.

 _Qué irónica la similitud de rasgos con Charlie._

En silencio, recorrieron el corto camino a la mansión de tres pisos acondicionada para ser el refugio de menores, arribando a los pocos minutos.

Charlie soltó un silbido. —¿Tengo 'e limpiar la chimenea?

Rió entre dientes.

—Vamos.

Hans se dirigió a la puerta, tomó la aldaba de bronce y llamó con fuerza, mientras Charlie hacía sus maniobras de ladronzuelo para sujetarse al alféizar de una ventana lateral y tener la oportunidad de espiar el interior con ojos entrecerrados.

Escuchó unas voces infantiles llamando al ama de llaves, Violet, quien apareció cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Henrik, buenas tardes, un placer verte. ¿Estás aquí para hacer una donación? Pasa.

—Buenas tardes, mi motivo de visita cumple otro propósito. ¿Se encuentra Daphne? —pidió para no perder tiempo con nimiedades.

—Claro, está aquí el día de hoy. Adelante.

—Ven, Charlie —indicó al chico con una mano. Él titubeó dejándose caer al pavimento, tomándose su tiempo hasta colocarse frente a la puerta.

Violet frunció el ceño antes de colocar una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su nuevo habitante.

—Eres bonita —dijo Charlie observando a la mujer con admiración, lo cual Hans entendió bien, porque Violet Richardson era apenas unos años mayor que él y poseía un rostro agraciado que venía con una cabellera como el ébano y ojos que hacían honor a su nombre; además, ese día sus prendas de color azul oscuro realzaban su beldad.

—Gracias, tú eres un niño muy guapo. —Este cobró un notable color rojizo en todo su rostro. —¿Te llamas Charlie? Yo soy Violet. Bienvenido. —Ellos atravesaron el portal y ambos adultos fueron testigos de las primeras impresiones que generaba el lugar en el menor; en medio de su recelo, había sorpresa y anhelo en su rostro infantil. —Los llevaré al Salón de tréboles mientras busco a…

—¡Hans! ¡Qué felicidad verte!

—Me parece que ya no debo ir a por ella —concluyó Violet ante la llegada de la otra pelinegra.

—Qué oportuna, Daphne —saludó él, habituado a la expresividad que la mencionada compartía con su hermano menor, Joseph.

Ella soltó una risa. Llegó hasta ellos y bajó sus ojos a Charlie; se arrodilló en el acto, indiferente a ensuciar su vestido naranja. —Aquí hay alguien a quien no conozco. Soy Daphne, ¿y tú? —preguntó con tono suave.

Él permaneció cabizbajo unos segundos.

Daphne mostró su tristeza durante un instante, para después enmascararla a la perfección, como ya la había visto hacer en otras ocasiones. —No tienes que decirme si no lo deseas… no me gustaría obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

—Charlie. —El niño alzó el rostro y se congeló mirándola a la cara. —También eres bonita. Tus ojos verdes tienen puntitos grises, como los de Coyote, me gustan.

—Gracias, a mí me gustan los tuyos. Mi color favorito es el verde y tus ojos son verdes y brillantes, que me gustaría que los demás los vieran. ¿Te gustaría, Charlie? Violet puede mostrarte la casa. Si te gusta, puedes quedarte a vivir aquí o solo venir a hacer amigos.

—¿Me puedo irme si no me gusta? —musitó Charlie con tono indeciso.

—Sí. Si no quieres, puedes tomar el almuerzo con los demás y decirnos adiós. O visitarnos mañana, y el día siguiente, y el siguiente.

—'ta bien.

—¿Qué te gustaría ver primero, Charlie? —intervino Violet.

—La cocina.

—Excelente elección, desde ahí podemos salir al patio trasero y saludar a los perros.

—Espera, Violet —interrumpió Charlie, que se giró hacia él. —Adiós, bruto.

Presintió que era la manera del niño de agradecerle y hacerle saber que le daría una oportunidad al refugio.

—Cuídate, Zorro.

Los ojos de Charlie brillaron con rastros acuosos, pero ninguna lágrima cayó; en su lugar, elevó la barbilla con orgullo, haciendo alarde de los aprendizajes adquiridos al vivir en las calles.

Hans reconoció que nunca cambiaría ni olvidaría su difícil infancia, mas esperó que pudiera mejorar a partir de ese día, por su bienestar. Y tenía la certeza que ese refugio haría lo imposible para conseguirlo.

No apartó su vista de la espalda de Charlie hasta que desapareció, dejándole con una mezcla de sensaciones que resultaban incómodas. Eran patéticas y muestra de que debía limitarse a sus apoyos monetarios… la próxima vez que se encontrase con un chiquillo en sus mismas circunstancias, lo dejaría ir y encargaría a alguien la tarea de buscarlo. Poseía los medios para ello, ya que vivir eso de forma constante le haría dar un cambio radical a su persona.

—Es difícil, ¿no? El día que mi corazón no se estremezca habré extraviado mi humanidad. Cuidaremos bien de él, como de los otros. —Ella sonrió con entusiasmo.

Hans se encogió de hombros con una pose de indiferencia. —Sé lo que hacen, Daphne —expresó sarcástico.

—Charlie estará agradecido de por vida contigo, _bruto_.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Platícame, ¿cuándo regresaste? Te casaste demasiado pronto y no pude estar en tu boda, me muero por conocer a Elsa en persona. Tuvo que venir contigo.

—Me voy a mi oficina —anunció, evitando esa parte de su personalidad de la que más valía librarse.

Se dio la vuelta.

—Jo te ha extrañado, Hans, tienes que ir a verlo.

—Hasta luego, Daphne.

—Si tu esposa está aquí, házmelo saber con Jo, quiero conocer a la única mujer con la que estuviste dispuesto a casarte. _Es especial_.

—Ella prefirió quedarse en Arendelle —replicó impasible, presintiendo que la pelinegra no cesaría hasta saberlo.

—¡Oh! ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Abrió la puerta por sí mismo y abandonó la mansión, deteniéndose después de que descendió los escalones de entrada; regresó su vista a la edificación, tras lo que observó a su alrededor, comparando las circunstancias actuales con las que estuvo los últimos meses.

Si bien su comportamiento con Charlie habría sido mejor que el suyo dada su naturaleza de pensar en el bienestar de los demás, al final era cierto que Elsa tomó la decisión correcta al no viajar a América. Después de la pérdida de su bebé, lo último que necesitaba era más de los infortunios de la vida y un mundo que podía asfixiarla.

Su esposa ya había pasado por mucho.

(Y él no deseaba más a la lista, aunque hubiera disfrutado su presencia ahí.)

 **{…}**

Hans golpeteó sus dedos contra la superficie de su escritorio, marcando un ritmo continuo que comenzaba con su meñique y terminaba con su índice, apenas captando el ruido que hacía, pues tenía abierta la venta y los sonidos de la calle llenaban sus oídos. Junto a su mano descansaba el reporte que había estado leyendo minutos antes, olvidado una vez que había acomodado su agenda para atender el asunto contenido en las líneas.

Podía decir que la apatía y el aburrimiento reinaban en él, sentimientos que tenía bien identificados por momentos similares en el pasado. Las cosas resultaban sencillas, ocupando poco de su ingenio y resultando en nada de emoción. Los días estimulantes del principio, cuando comenzaba a amasar su riqueza, ya le sabían lejos… _quizá necesitaba plantearse muchas cosas, hacer cambios, probar algo nuevo, pensar diferente_.

En realidad se encontraba seguro de necesitarlo; estaba midiendo cuánto tiempo más podría retrasarlo; el aguante de su propio hastío, la indecisión sobre qué exactamente estaba buscando y el desconocimiento de lo que en verdad le hacía falta.

 _Hechos que en Arendelle pasaban a segundo o tercer término._

Emitió un sonido de molestia, requiriendo un trago que le calentara las entrañas y se extendiera en sus terminaciones para relajarle los ánimos.

Guardó los documentos bajo llave y cerró la ventana antes de abandonar su oficina, ignorando la oscilación del timbre del teléfono.

—Terminé por hoy, Adam —le dijo a su secretario, que no necesitó la orden de responder el llamado.

—Disfrute de su tarde, señor —se despidió el rubio dirigiéndose al interior de la oficina para atender a quien estuviera del otro lado, cuya información sabría al día siguiente, a menos que fuese sumamente importante y su siempre eficiente trabajador se diera a la tarea de localizarlo, aunque él no diera indicaciones de su ubicación.

Una vez había interrumpido su visita al barbero, la cual no estaba en su agenda.

Por tal motivo es que lo tenía en la posición que ostentaba. No confiaba en él, pero Adam era la clase de persona que solo tenía el trabajo en su mente y quería todo perfecto, lo que le hacía un buen elemento en su negocio.

Joseph juraba que se volaría los sesos antes de romper su lealtad.

En la cochera, su chófer se apresuró a alistar el carruaje; generalmente salía durante el día usando ese medio dependiendo de la distancia, pero había prohibido que los caballos permanecieran amarrados. Asimismo, podía esperar el tiempo que llevaba la tarea, dado que su castigo en las caballerizas le había enseñado bastantes cosas sobre ese privilegio.

—Iré al _Andrews_ —indicó antes de subir al vehículo.

Thomas no se demoró en trepar al pescante y pronto se adentraron en las transitadas calles, siguiendo la ruta que les llevaba más rápido al club de Joseph.

Si quería una bebida, un buen whisky, no podía ir a otro lado. Nadie ofrecía mejor calidad que ese bastardo, lo llevaba en la sangre.

—Ya no necesitaré de tus servicios, Thomas, vete a casa —dijo al llegar a su destino. El chófer de Joseph lo llevaría a su residencia más tarde.

—Hasta mañana, señor Henrik —se despidió su empleado.

Dejó el único golpe a la puerta. Esta se abrió de inmediato.

—Callum —saludó Hans al hombre que ese día custodiaba la entrada principal del club, quien asintió en respuesta permitiéndole el ingreso.

El olor a humo y colonia varonil lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, dándole la bienvenida a ese club exclusivo, en el que Joseph acostumbraba a encontrarse, por ser su establecimiento más tranquilo. Los demás clubes, abiertos al público, y donde abundaban el juego de apuestas y el bullicio, pocas veces le permitían estar quieto y coordinar sus asuntos; solo iba para supervisar.

Al ver a su alrededor, recordó que _Andrews_ no estaba abarrotado a esa hora y lo agradeció, teniendo la libertad de escoger dónde sentarse.

Se decantó por un sillón individual junto a la chimenea de la izquierda; subiría los pies y leería una de las revistas mientras disfrutaba de su whisky. Los candelabros y lámparas todavía no estaban encendidos, ya que los largos cortinajes marrones estaban alineados a los bordes de las amplias ventanas, permitiendo que la luz natural de la tarde iluminara puertas adentro.

—¡Johans Henrik!

Hans rodó los ojos al oír su nombre, deteniendo su camino para girarse a su derecha; Joseph se aproximaba serpenteando los asientos de cuero y las mesas de caoba sin fijarse por dónde iba, apenas levantando los pies de la alfombra de terciopelo rojo. Con su vestimenta de tono negro y detalles dorados, se presumía como el amo y señor del club.

Se palmaron las espaldas a modo de saludo.

—Iba a revocar tu membresía al final de esta semana si no te aparecías por aquí —comentó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, señalando con la cabeza la pared donde estaban colgadas las placas doradas con las iniciales de los miembros, bajo la que estaban las reglas del lugar.

Resopló divertido. Llevaba menos de una semana en la ciudad para ese reclamo de no visitarlo.

—Haberlo dicho cuando visitaste mis domicilios los últimos días —repuso burlón.

Joseph soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos a un privado, vengo de la calle de terminar unas faenas y no tengo ganas de estar en mi despacho rodeado de papeles.

—Aprende a ser ordenado.

—Despide al señor eficiente y vuelve a decirlo.

Hans rió por lo bajo mientras tomaban la puerta de la izquierda que llevaba a las otras estancias del club —para practicar esgrima, hacer billar, jugar cartas, dormir, entre otras actividades—; sus paredes, como las del salón principal, estaban recubiertas de madera y tenían lámparas incandescentes, pero además contaban con cuadros de deportes y animales como gran parte de los espacios abiertos.

Subieron el tramo correspondiente de las escaleras y fueron a la primera puerta del pasillo. Joseph tocó para saber si estaba ocupada y, al no recibir respuesta, abrió, dejándolos pasar.

La habitación estaba un poco menos fresca que la planta baja y era más íntimo, así que, como Joseph, Hans se quitó su saco y lo colocó en el perchero. Así mismo, desabrochó sus gemelos mágicos, los guardó en el bolsillo de su chaleco y se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos, aclimatándose a la temperatura de abril.

—Un regalo de su Majestad, eh —dijo Joseph dándole la espalda para abrir el estante con las bebidas, ubicado detrás del escritorio que ocupaba la esquina derecha de la habitación.

Ignorando el comentario, él se acercó a uno de los libreros y pasó los dedos por la madera de roble. —He traído unos muebles de Europa de la mejor calidad, son piezas únicas.

—Nunca dudo por qué eres rico, siempre piensas en negocios. —La voz de Joseph estaba cerca, por lo que se volvió.

—Tú eres quien lo ha dicho, puede ser un regalo o una adquisición privada.

—Ahí me tienes. Sin embargo, los dos sabemos que vas a vender.

Aceptó el vaso con tres dedos del whisky.

—¿No hay hielo?

—Ya te acostumbraste a tu ilimitada dotación —bromeó el pelinegro—. Bajaré al sótano.

Ojalá Elsa lo hubiese oído, era tan estúpido que su cuñado tuviera ese puesto estando ella, hasta Joseph se daba cuenta.

—No, déjalo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Joseph depositó su propio vaso en la mesita baja y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones marrones de cuero, provocando que se moviera unos milímetros hacia atrás, lo que sonó como un tenue siseo en la alfombra roja.

—El diván está en otra sala —señaló socarrón ante semejante desenfado.

— _Disculpe,_ _Majestad, por no comportarme con corrección en su presencia_.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso sin darse por aludido. Paladeó el puro sabor malteado dando vueltas al recipiente, esperando que cumpliera con el objetivo.

Tragó y el golpe cálido cosquilleó en su garganta antes de descender hasta su estómago y propagarse por sus miembros.

Los ojos de su allegado miraron el techo color crema con expresión pensativa mientras Hans ocupaba el otro sillón chéster alrededor de la mesita, cruzando sus piernas.

—¿Cuándo comenzarás a vender esos muebles?

—Adam estará enviando invitaciones a compradores privados a partir del lunes y lo que no se venda será subastado en mayo, aunque dudo que llegue a eso. Si te interesa, te llevaré al almacén otro día.

—¿Tienes planes el domingo?

—¿Quedamos para almorzar?

—Me parece estupendo.

Ambos miraron a la puerta por los golpes que sonaron en ese momento.

—¿Joseph? —preguntó una voz conocida desde fuera.

—Sí, Hild, entra.

Tras la respuesta, el pomo giró y Hildbrand hizo acto de presencia, sonriendo como siempre.

—Únete a nosotros.

—Solo puedo tomar una copa. Estuve esperando por ti, Joseph, debí enviarte un mensaje antes para saber si te encontrabas. Salí del sanitario y me dijeron que aquí estabas. Hola, Johans, qué bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí, Daphne me dijo que visitaste el refugio hace dos días.

Él se puso en pie y se dieron un apretón de manos acompañado de unas palmadas en los hombros. Inmediatamente después, Hildbrand se acercó al estante, cogió una botella de tinto y derramó parte de su líquido en el decantador. —El parque central se está muriendo, kilómetros desaprovechados —expresó desanimado conforme el vino se limpiaba, denotando la locuacidad bien conocida por ambos. —Tiene tanto potencial y van a dejar que se eche a perder a tan pocos años de su construcción.

—Daph estaría muy orgullosa de escucharte —dijo Joseph guiñándole un ojo a Hans.

Hildbrand sacó el pecho como un pavo real y procedió a servirse en su copa. A continuación, fue al último sillón disponible, apoyando el codo en el brazo de este para beber con facilidad; esa postura tendría a las féminas a sus pies, puesto que él era un Adonis con sus cabellos rubios ondulados y sus ojos azules como el mar profundo, y lo decadente de su comportamiento las atraería como polillas a la flama —curiosamente, vestía de color carmín.

Hans dio un nuevo sorbo a su vaso, pensando en el extraño trío que hacían ellos, con sus similares y diferentes personalidades. Eran las personas con quienes más se reunía en América —aunque no mucho con Hildbrand, cuyo mundo giraba en torno a la hermana de Joseph.

—Entonces, ¿ya acabó la luna de miel? —habló el ojiazul, que raras veces podía con el silencio, hecho que le llevaba a _adaptarse_ a la gente para conocerla… y, por consiguiente, hizo que los tres se entendieran. —Regreso de la bella India y tú te casas, ¡creí que Joseph lo haría primero! Perdí mi apuesta con Daphne.

Él y Joseph prorrumpieron en risas.

—¿Fuiste en contra de ella? —cuestionó el hermano menor de la susodicha, muy escéptico. —Te lo aplaudiría en otras circunstancias, Daph siempre ganará cuando se trate de adivinar el futuro.

—El premio era lo suficientemente bueno —se excusó Hildbrand en tono sugerente.

—¡Oh, calla!

—Está bien. Está bien. A lo que yo iba es… _¡Johans Frederick Henrik Westergård se comprometió y se casó en menos de seis meses!_ El más reacio a las relaciones pasó por el altar, ni más ni menos que con la reina del…

—Piensa muy bien cómo terminarás esa frase, Hildbrand —cortó de forma afilada; no había necesidad de disimular una amenaza.

—La reina del hielo, aquella a la que intentaste matar —terminó el rubio sin inmutarse, haciendo que Hans se reprendiera a sí mismo por su vehemencia. Hildbrand era inofensivo para dar una connotación insultante a su esposa, a diferencia de otros. —¡Es la historia de la década! ¿Cómo fue que…?

—No te lo dirá, Hild, lo intenté en su reino.

El rubio suspiró.

—Ahora bien, ¿por qué tu esposa y tú están separados? ¿Hay alguna buena noticia que le impidiera acompañarte?

Experimentó un vuelco en la boca del estómago.

Para que no le felicitaran inútilmente, admitió: —Ella no se encuentra en estado.

 _O eso asumía._

Si Elsa estaba embarazada, para entonces tendría la sospecha, y en aproximadamente un mes él lo sabría… lo que, para ser honesto, no sabía cómo afrontar… cuál expectativa tener.

Mejor dejar el tema de lado hasta la hora de la verdad o se podría obsesionar.

—Entonces, ¿solo se verán unos meses durante el año? Curiosas costumbres de la nobleza, no podría estar apartado de mi esposa por un océano.

—Muchos pensarían que ese es el mejor arreglo del mundo —comentó Joseph divertido. —Aunque tengo que concordar con Hildbrand… me sentiría reacio a alejarme de mi mujer si fuese como la tuya.

Hans frunció el ceño, recordando que Elsa había considerado al pelinegro como una opción con la que…

Bebió de un trago el whisky, pasándolo como si se tratara de agua, antes de pararse para servirse más.

—…pero es probable que su Majestad permanezca fiel a él, porque una mujer hermosa y poderosa con muchas opciones escogió a nuestro Johans, no querría a cualquiera.

 _Si tan solo supieras_ … pensó Hans con ironía, obviando la pequeña —y fuera de lugar— dosis de complacencia que sintió.

—Solo haces que aumente mi curiosidad… Johans, ¿podría ver una imagen de ella?

 _Él ni siquiera tenía eso_.

Joseph rió. —Hombre, mi hermana tiene que oír lo que acabas de preguntar.

Hans se sentó de nuevo, negando para sí.

—De los dos, ella es quien más la quiere, Joseph —comunicó en tono aburrido.

—Al menos hice lo que pude. Aprenderás las buenas consecuencias de tener a tu mujer feliz.

—¡Demonios, Hildbrand, deja tus insinuaciones con mi hermana!

El aludido sonrió de lado. —No hablé de sexo.

Joseph acabó su vaso vehementemente. Hans soltó una carcajada, conteniendo las ganas de imaginarse _esa felicidad_ de su esposa… cosa difícil.

Tras dejar su copa en la mesita de centro, Hildbrand se puso en pie. —Otro día trataremos el asunto por el que vine hoy, Joseph, no creo que estés de humor. Si me disculpan, tengo planes importantes.

—¿Daphne? —dijo Hans con retintín.

—Sí, iremos a cenar. Hasta luego, caballeros.

Con aire despreocupado, el américo-germano abandonó la sala.

—Me reiría de su enamoramiento si no fuese de mi hermana —masculló Joseph yendo por la botella de whisky, que dejó en la mesa con un ruido seco.

Hans arqueó una de sus cejas, sacando una carcajada del moreno. Ninguno de los dos perdía la oportunidad de hacer bromas sobre el amor que el rubio no tenía reparos en profesar.

—Sí, bueno, ahora que estamos solos, quisiera darte algo. Te vi cuando llegaste, me regresé a mi despacho por esto. —Joseph se paró del sillón y fue a su saco, del que extrajo una caja pequeña. —Feliz cumpleaños, Johans —dijo tendiéndole el obsequio.

—Gracias —respondió ocultando su sorpresa. El año anterior, en agosto, él le había comprado algo porque tuvo una fiesta y no podía presentarse sin un regalo. Esto era diferente.

Preguntándose de qué se trataba, abrió la caja. Dentro había un reloj dorado de bolsillo con una cadenilla de oro; no obstante, al levantar la tapa se encontró con una brújula.

— _Para que conozcas el rumbo._ Eres marinero, pero, a veces, en las peores tormentas, hasta el mejor de ellos no sabe en qué dirección ir.

 _Joseph no podía saber su debate actual_. Era listo, mas no había manera en que tuviera conocimiento de algo que se esforzaba en ocultar hasta para sí mismo.

—En una tormenta no te preocupas por la rosa de los vientos, ya te daré unas clases —manifestó guardando la brújula en el mismo bolsillo que sus gemelos.

El americano rió. —No creo que seas el instructor más paciente, Johans. ¿Juegas ajedrez?

Asintió y se cambiaron a la mesa, pasando un rato tranquilo intentando ganar al otro. En ese transcurso, Hans admitió que, fuese deliberado o no, el pelinegro resultó más útil que el alcohol.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** ¡Hola!

Capítulo largo, ausencia larga: ¿qué esperar de la nota?

 _Esta historia se encuentra ubicada de 1880 hacia arriba, y alrededor de entonces, en EU transcurrió la "Gilded age (edad de oro/dorada estadounidense)", donde hubo un rápido crecimiento económico de este país, principalmente de lugares como Nueva York, así que es un buen lugar para que Hans tenga la base de su emporio; por lo que llegué a leer, empezó a poblarse rápido en el siglo XIX y a finales de este prometía como sitio de residencia. Lamentablemente, la otra cara de la moneda fue la desigualdad y es a lo que nuestro querido protagonista se vio enfrentado. Además, los dos miembros del trío de Hans son hijos de inmigrantes, porque es parte de la historia de EU (encontré por ahí que en los años 1840, alemanes emigraron para mejorar sus condiciones)._

 _El parque mencionado por Hildbrand es Central Park, que se construyó en ese siglo; eso de que fue en deterioro lo leí en la wiki y otras páginas, y me gustó para un diálogo, así que lo usé._

 _Para el club de Joseph me guié en el Savile Club, un club de caballeros antiguo, búsquenlo y verán un poco mi idea. Dentro de esto mismo, los sillones chéster o Chesterfield tienen una historia interesante: un hombre aristocrático le pidió al ebanista una silla donde pudiera sentarse con la espalda recta, así elegante, que tampoco arrugara su vestimenta. Y solo porque es hombre olvidado, los cubitos de hielo existían, fueron gracias a Frederic Tudor, el "Rey del hielo", quien ideó cómo transportar hielo antes de la refrigeración._

 _Como punto final, al principio de este fic hablé de las lámparas de queroseno (y que fueron comunes hasta 1870), pero en este capítulo mencioné que el club de Joseph tenía incandescentes (bombillas). Ambas cosas son posibles. Las bombillas empezaron a comercializarse en 1880 en EU, y por ese tiempo en NY comenzaron a existir calles iluminadas con focos (busquen Pearl street, primera calle con electricidad), así que no es raro ahí ni imposible (no nos vamos a meter en temas de Tesla, Eddison, etc.)... Sin embargo, como reflejaron los cambios de Hans en el castillo, en Europa tardaron más en modernizarse, así como en sitios con menos acceso al dinero, de modo que sí es válido el uso de las lámparas de queroseno, de gas y de petróleo en un sitio y que hubiese electricidad en el otro. [Por otra parte, Hans no llevó bombillos a Arendelle porque era más complejo y en la historia la primera casa electrificada en el continente europeo fue un castillo de Rumania.]_

Terminado el espacio histórico, proseguimos con mis explicaciones de mi ausencia. Según yo iba a actualizar en febrero, ¡pero este nunca llegó! Estaba tan metida en otras cosas que llegó marzo sin apenas darme cuenta.

Ahora, a lo demás. Me quise esforzar en que este capítulo fuera desde la pena hasta la risa, toda vez que trataba de hacer ligeros e importantes los momentos difíciles abarcados en el capítulo.

Al inicio con Elsa. Oigan, un señor compartió un vídeo donde mostraba que su gato lo extrañaba cuando no estaba, ¡así que Skygge puede hacerlo! No cuestionen, es adorable que le haga falta Hans... y la rubia se identificó con él, ese momento de ansiedad de ella guarda cierta relación a que se fue, aunque es más por su soledad. Lo más triste de todo es que ella consuela al gatito y no tiene quien la apoye. ¡Abrázame muy fuerte amor, mantenme así a tu lado! (Mi papá está escuchando música y qué buena banda sonora para Elsa.)

El momento con Charlie. Antes del aborto, Hans no se habría involucrado directamente con el niño, lo habría dejado ir, pero cambió y por eso tuvo un acto de bondad. No fue tanto la desigualdad, él sabe del trabajo duro por su castigo y una vez tuvo un accidente en una fábrica, así que es consciente de las condiciones del pequeño. Asimismo, contribuía a la causa y ve a su alrededor. En resumen, no es inocente. En sí, es una muestra de que Arendelle hizo algo con él y lo diferente que es el reino a esa gran ciudad; así como un retorno al prólogo, en el que mencioné que sabía defenderse de los ladrones de bolsillo, es su realidad. (Solo no pase por sus cabecitas que en Europa no ocurría, estamos comparando Arendelle vs Nueva York)

El club. Tienen hombre para escoger; ejem, pues Hans fue al club en busca de apoyo moral, porque _obviamente_ podía beber whisky en su oficina. Pobre, sentir celos de su mejor amigo y a la vez no poder odiarlo.

Y bueno, en cuanto a las tres escenas. Estas debían mostrarse para que viesen el contraste de los dos. Necesitaba que vieran esta parte de la vida de nuestro pelirrojo, porque eso que tiene en EU es lo que hace un poco más sencillo su caso; ha tenido apoyo emocional de más de una persona, aunque sea tan obcecado que no lo reconozca. Y eso benefició a su crecimiento individual. En cambio, a Elsa le fue al revés, y si pudieron ver el comparativo, su gato es la mejor apuesta.

Lo dejo hasta ahí, aunque podría seguir hasta contar de más.

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Cuídense mucho! (Ya saben por qué)

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

PD: Me han comentado que han releído, ¿podrían ayudar a esta autora a saber si existen discrepancias? ;3

* * *

Guest1: No quise romper tu corazón, amor. No podía estar en América ahora. Pero te juro que Anna no tratará de aparearla con alguien más porque la caída de la escalera le parecerá poco... ¡oh, espera! Todavía le toca sufrir. / Sí, me mantendré positiva porque la película no fue nominada para un Óscar, ¡y ahora con la cuarentena sus niños no pueden ir por los juguetes en los que apostó! Estarían conformándose con la obra de arte en su plataforma. ¿Sabes? Me quedé con las ganas de esa escena del trailer donde Anna sacaba la espada y atacaba a quien venía detrás T-T . También creo que iba a tener a Hans y dijeron no en un momento de codicia y estupidez. Y la película está incompleta porque querían dejar la puerta abierta para la 3. (No hablemos de Anna como reina, en un fic mío la puse como tal y tuvo que ceder Arendelle 20 años después por acciones derivadas de su historia personal. Desde 2017 yo pensaba en su mal papel ja,ja.) / Gracias por tu comentario.

Guest2: Fue un milagro de enero que me ahuyentó los meses posteriores, vaya. Ja,ja, ¿descubriendo América o aumentando su población? Como diría Hans, todos los caminos llevaban a su cama XD. / Bueno, sí deben extrañarse, ¿tal vez el encuentro en Francia sea lo mejor? / Mi comentario siguiente no es negativo, pero como no me oyes no podré usar mi voz de alegría: Qué padre que te gustara Frozen 2, todos tenemos percepciones distintas y está bien. En mi caso concuerdo con la animación, fue muy buena, ¡casi me ahogo en el mar! Y obvio dejó con ganas de Helsa, qué fallo no darnos a Hans u.u . Ya cuando sea el tiempo justo compartiré mis ideas. / ¡Gracias por tu review!

Guest3: They say "absence makes the heart grow fonder", so, yeah, it would be intriguing to read their relationship in America, but absence is better in this case ha,ha, both need to see how their lives changed after marrying the other (or something like that, I don't remember how to write my idea in English, sorry. / Now, their goodbye was something to make them think. For Elsa, I had to choose and is good to know it was wise. / Thanks for r&r.

Guest4: "Por un momento pensé que Hans contrario a su forma de ser frío y calculador iba a sucumbir a un arrebato de impulsividad y secuestrar a Elsa llevandola con él a Estados Unidos..." ¡Ay, qué buen argumento! Está interesante eso, pero, como viste en el capítulo, hay distracciones para Hans en el país, por mucho que convivieran, obvio los amigos de él habrían sido perfectos cupidos, pero quiero que afloren los sentimientos de otra manera. ¿Sabes? Me gusta como para un minific jugoso ja,ja. / Una disculpa por tardar, espero no repetirlo. ¡Gracias, gracias por tu review!


End file.
